Never Let Me Fall
by FatalBlow
Summary: Rin and Daisuke, new graduates from the Shino Academy, meet up with their old friend Aika once more as shinigami of the Gotei 13. With the Ryoka invasion and Aizen's 'death', things start getting heated. Dark secrets are brought to the surface and old friendships are rekindled, but will it be enough when the unthinkable happens? Updates every day. Looking for feedback, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of the re-posted story. I changed it up quite a bit, especially the beginning, so enjoy! Also, please review, I would love to here your thoughts. ^^

Warning: Harsh language from the main character, Rin, will be used throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rin grumbled to herself as she stormed through the halls of the Shino Academy, completely lost and unable to find the boards where they had posted who was going into what squad. She could tell by the empty halls that she was definitely in the wrong place, but couldn't hear the chatter of excited students to help her on her way, either. Her mouth twisted into an unamused frown. Six years and she still couldn't find her way around the building.

She quickened her pace, her long brown hair lifting off her back a little as she did. It was tied in a ponytail, but her slanted bangs still framed her face. She ignored the tinkling of the earring on her left ear, signifying her position, as non-existent as it was, in the Asaje clan. Like every other student, she wore the usual academy uniform. Her zanpakuto weren't with her at the moment; the Shino academy only allowed them on training days.

"Rin! Rin, you're going the wrong way!"

A voice behind her brought her to a stop. She turned and glowered as a friend of hers, Esaki Daisuke, came to a halt before her. His skin was darker, his almost black hair tumbling off his head in well looked after dreads. He was Rin's opposite, friendly and warm compared to her cold antisocial attitude. He was at least half a foot taller than her, forcing her to look up in order to meet his brown gaze, eye contact that she only held for a second. She folded her arms across her chest.

"I was fine! I just wanted to go the long way," she growled indignantly. He rolled his eyes.

"You've been wandering around like this for nearly an hour," he sighed. "And you're not the type to go 'the long way' anyways."

"I do what I want," she snapped.

"I take it this means you haven't seen which squad you're in, I suppose?" Changing the subject was the right way to go.

"Like hell I've seen it. Why the fuck-"

"Squad 6," he interjected. "And I'm in Squad 2." She looked at him, intrigued.

"With the noble," she stated.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Great, last thing I need is another man with a stick up his ass telling me what to do," she muttered. She'd hoped for Squad 8, with people she knew and, rumour has it, weekly drinking with Squad 11. She turned and began walking away.

"I'm sure Hatori-sama and Byakuya-sama-" Daisuke began to protest, but was stopped by the cold glare she gave him when she whipped around.

"Don't mention that bastard's name, dammit!" she snarled. His shoulders sagged. Normally the woman wasn't in this bad a mood. He wondered what could have gotten her so riled up.

"Rin, I'm sorry," he apologized, but the damage had been done. The angry woman turned on the heel and strode away. Daisuke scrambled to catch up, falling into step beside her.

"It won't be as bad as you think," he reassured her. She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"Do you plan on visiting your mother, then? We haven't seen Hana-sama in a while," he said, trying to coax words from her gritted teeth. "We should definitely go see her."

"See her more if that bastard didn't make a fucking scene every fucking time," she mumbled.

Rin was a member of the Asaje clan, one of the four Great Noble Clans found in Sereitei. At one point, long ago, she had been the heir. That is, until she was disowned after she ran away to avoid being betrothed. Kasamiji Keiji, the one she had been intended for, was promised to Junko, Rin's younger sister. The angry woman had lived in Rukongai ever since this series of events.

Yet, despite being disowned and technically not allowed in the manor, Rin insisted on visiting her mother, the only one she had truly missed during her many years in Rukon. Hana was ill, though, and had been for quite some time, making each visit all the more precious. Daisuke often tagged along to soften the arguments she and her father, Hatori, had every visit. However, his presence never guaranteed that these confrontations would end on a good note.

"It can't be avoided, it seems. If you stayed calm and didn't fighting with him, we'd have an easier time at it," he pointed out gently, not keen on igniting her rage once more.

"Shut up," she growled. "I'm visiting tomorrow. Alone," she added when his face lit up.

"Why alone?" he asked, a little crushed.

He enjoyed these visits. Rin's gentle mother was like a calmer version of her daughter and pleasant to just stand beside. If they weren't practical twins in appearance, he would wonder how they could possibly be related with the hostile air that seemed to hang perpetually around his friend.

"You'll be busy. I'm sure Kuchiki won't be happy as it is that I'm going. Might as well not get you in any trouble. Plus, Gilepsi will come with me! If I can find the rotten furball," she added beneath her breath.

Gilepsi was her cat, a kind of heirloom in her family and daughter to Hana's own cat, Fergus. They lived extended lifespans to match that of their owners and were, for lack of a better word, compatible with the reiatsu their respective owners released. All the animals were loyal, and Gilepsi had even followed Rin into Rukongai.

It was clear that the angry woman was ending the conversation there, so Daisuke didn't argue any further. It was rare enough that Rin was thinking about him, even if she may have her own reasons for going alone. Instead, he helped his friend out of the Academy, after retrieving their zanpakuto, of course, and to her squad, just to make sure she didn't get lost once again.

Once at Squad 6, Rin gave a halfhearted nod and an absentminded farewell before walking into the courtyard. Daisuke hesitated for a second, then disappeared using shunpo to get to his own squad. Rin sauntered into the yard, taking in the few other students that were there as well. Noting the fact that they were medium to high ranking nobles or goody two shoes and teachers' pets. Students who followed the rules to a letter. Students she'd had arguments with countless times, and proud members of her baka list.

When she took her place in line, most of her fellows shuffled away from her, giving her suspicious glares as well. She gave them a cold glare in return, but didn't feel like challenging them. The only person who seemed unconcerned by her presnece was the Lieutenant, a red haired, tattooed man whom she had never met. He gave a nod, paired with a friendly smile that almost made her suspicious. She managed one as well, but was really surprised when he spoke.

"You're a member of the Asaje clan?" He nodded towards her earring. It was more of a statement than a question, but she answered anyways.

"It's complicated," she said with a shrug.

"Adopted?" he asked, a tiny frown on his face. As if it meant something to him.

"No, just not on good terms, I suppose. Asaje Rin. You?" She said this awkwardly. She wasn't used to being Friendly Rin.

"Abarai Renji," he introduced himself. "Lieutenant of Squad 6," he added, as if she didn't already know.

"So what are the tattoos for, Abarai?" she asked, smirking. "Impressing the ladies?"

"Uh...no... Just decoration, mostly," he said. Then he shrugged. "I like them, I guess."

Their conversation was cut off with the arrival of the Captain. He came to stand before them, his stoic expression sweeping there ranks, analyzing them briefly. However, his gaze hesitated when it passed over Rin, recognition flashing in their grey depths, and the feeling was mutual. Grey eyes met blue briefly before the latter broke eye contact.

"Assign their rooms, Abarai," he ordered. "There strength will be tested tomorrow."

Rin looked up as the sky, blue fading into orange. Surely there was enough time to have at least a few of them spar?

"Oi," she spoke up, earning her shocked looks from the other recruits. "Why the hell are we doing that tomorrow? That's just a stupid waste of time." She looked back at the sky pointedly. "I expected to have my test done today."

"Learn your place," the Captain shot back. "You will be tested tomorrow, just like everyone else."

"Fuck that shit. I want mine now. I've got shit to do tomorrow and I can't be bothered to come here for a little test. My Oka-chan is expecting me," she continued to insist.

Just as the noble Captain was about to tell her off, Renji spoke up in her defense, "Isn't the Asaje head ill?" he said quietly, yet pointedly. "I heard that she may pass any day now." Rin knew the last part was a lie, her mother had plenty of time left, but Byakuya seemed a little stricken by this.

"Very well. You and Ikaso will spar. If you possess Shikai, you may use it," he informed her. She curled her lip at such an insult.

"_That_ wimp?" she growled, casting a withering look over at the noble, who gave her a deadly glare. "You know better than that, Kuchiki," she chastised. "Let me fight Abarai."

Byakuya was the only ones who didn't look surprised by this challenge. He glowered at her, and she returned it, waiting for his reply. Such insistence and disrespect were likely to get her punished, yet the man nodded anyways.

"Then you will fight Abarai," he appeased her, voice strained ever so slightly. "I expect you to back up your words with skill."

She rolled her eyes before taking her place across from the Lieutenant. He still looked confused, but clearly did not mind this change in circumstances.

"No one expects you to win," he foolishly assured her, though with a hint of smug superiority in his tone. Rin couldn't wait to wipe the matching smirk from his tattooed face. "So no pressure."

"I wasn't worried about either. Let's see what you got, Abarai," the woman shot back, drawing her twin zanpakuto that hung at her left side as Byakuya began the bout.

Renji drew his weapon just in time to block her right handed attack, then narrowly dodge the jab with her left. He slipped to the side and swung, catch her above the eye. Blood leaked from the wound, forcing her eye shut and partially blinding her. She retaliated by giving him a shallow cut across the stomach.

"You're fast!" he praised. "At least for an Asaje woman!"

He leapt away from her sudden attack, then lunged to meet her. Their swords clashed, each struggling to overpower the other.

"Shut your face," she snarled, surprising him. "I'm done being insulted today!"

She pushed him away and swung, catching his arm as he stumbled. Regaining his footing, he countered with a blow to her chest before they separated once more. Rin could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't expected such a challenge. His underestimation of her abilities had cost him a few wounds, but she had now lost the element of surprise.

He was able to block her next attack with both swords, only to have the breath driven out of him when she landed a swift kick to the gut. Slightly winded, but not out of the fight yet, he leapt onto the wall surrounding the courtyard, gaining the high ground advantage.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" he called out to his weapon.

It was transformed into a long, 6-part segmented blade. Each was wider than the last, and each had its own pick-like protrusion on the front. When he swung it, it expanded. Using it much like a whip, he sent it flying at Rin. The front slammed into the woman's two swords, quickly sending her to the other end of the courtyard.

Right before slamming into the wall, she managed to spin away. She charged Renji, her weapons at the ready. She leapt upwards when he swung the weapon, sweeping it sideways and nearly catching her in the side. She landed on thin air and resumed her charge without a single pause in step.

She gracefully avoided his next attack, surprising the Lieutenant. Having used up its attack combo, Zabimaru retracted back to its original form, leaving him open. Using this to her advantage, Rin aimed to slice open his shoulder. Caught off guard by her skill, Renji was unable to dodge as the weapon drew ever closer...

...Until someone swept in between them and blocked the attack with their own weapon. Her guard immediately went up and she readied herself for a real attack. When she saw her Captain, she pulled away in surprise and glared at him. The focus she had while attacking was lost as frustration took its place.

"Why did you stop me?!" She snapped.

"This fight is finished. Abarai will show you to your room." Ignoring her question and returning his weapon to its sheath. However, Renji didn't seem impressed either as he sealed and sheathed his weapon.

"You didn't need to stop the fight. I was fine!" he protested.

"I did not do it for your benefit," the noble Captain retorted, glaring at the taller man. "Now, take Asaje to her room."

All the other recruits were already gone, sent away by the stoic Captain. Byakuya turned to Rin, who frowned at him.

"Asaje, I wish to see you in my office upon your return tomorrow."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she muttered sarcastically. She then leapt off the wall of the courtyard and began making her way to the barracks. Renji quickly caught up and fell into step beside her.

"Stuck up bastard, isn't he?" Rin said. He sighed.

"It seems like he doesn't care about any of his subordinates. And if he does, he would never admit it," Renji replied.

"You don't like him much," she stated bluntly.

"He's my rival, and I'll surpass him one day. I don't need to like him to beat him," Renji said, determination in his tone. He turned and led her into the barracks and down the hall as he spoke.

"True. Good luck with beating him, I suppose," she said absently.

"Thanks. Hey, maybe we could go out drinking some time with some buddies of mine? It'd help you get to know people, in the least. That is, if you drink at all," he suggested.

"Give me a date and I'll give you confirmation," she replied. He stopped in front of a door and gestured to it.

"I'll call you when something comes up, then. Here's your room."

"Ugh. I'm so tired I could sleep anywhere..." she growled beneath her breath as she slipped inside.

Within, it was relatively bare. Very boring, and it felt nothing like home. It never would, even once she got the few belongings she had moved in from her dorm. She sighed deeply. It had been years since there had been one place that felt like home to her. This was no exception. She almost missed the Asaje mansion at that moment. Almost. Hatori had made sure that it would never be a home to her.

She strode across the small room and opened the window, letting the summer breeze cool the stuffy room. As she began to change out of her academy uniform for the last time, a meow at the window caught her attention. It was her cat, Gilepsi. The scruffy, black animal leapt from the sill and trotted up to Rin, purring and meowing.

"What do you think of this?" The woman asked as she started putting on her night robes. In response, her familiar growled. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Sucks to be you, then. We're going to have to get used to this, no matter how much you don't like it. It'll be like this for the next...who knows how long. Months, years, decades..."

She sat on her bed, leaning her back against the wall and closing her eyes. Gilepsi crawled into her lap, begging to for attention. Rin obliged her, running her hand across her fur.

"I didn't expect Kuchiki here," she spoke. "Though I can't say I'm surprised. Typical that I got a brat like him as my Captain," she muttered. "I remember the first time I met him. What an ass..."

It took her a second to realize that Gilepsi had fallen asleep, and that she was talking to herself. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. The woman lay down on the bed, letting sleep claim her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been posting... Feeling sick... Barely got this Chapter up. Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_105 Years Ago_

Two figures walked along the edges of the deserted roads of the Inuzuri District. It was approaching the middle of the day, when it was the hottest. Everyone had found shelter from the blistering sun except for the two. They were wearing straw hats to help keep the sun off, and walking in the shade for added protection.

The one in front was a young woman. She had messy, brown, shoulder length hair tied back in a low ponytail. Her hand reached up to brush the bangs out of her blue eyes. She scanned the area wearily, ever alert for thieves even in the abandoned streets. She was wearing a thin, blue kosode and grey hakama. She had a grey haori slung over her arm. Two swords hung at her left hip. She was walking with a slight limp, as if she had recently been injured.

Behind her was a man. He was taller than her, with darker skin. His dark brown, almost black, hair was done up in dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail. He had brown eyes, and a weary look on his face. His footsteps were heavy and tired. He was wearing the same thing as his partner, only his kosode was green and he only had one weapon at his side.

Suddenly, the woman stopped. She held up her hand, signalling that her partner should do the same. He listened to her without protest. A second later, he realized why she had stopped. Shuffling came from the alley to their right, then a loud cry as someone lunged at them.

All the woman did was grab the sword that was swung at her, wincing as it sliced into her palm, and wrench it from her attacker's grip. Her foe gasped in surprise, but lunged again. She planted a hand on his forehead, effectively stopping the attack. She then stuck the sword into the ground and studied her bloodied hand casually.

"Give my sword back!" her attacker yelled.

It was a young man, still a teenager, in fact. He had black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. He was wearing a simple training uniform. The woman recognized it from her own training days. He glared at her with stormy, grey eyes.

"Forget it," she spat. "I'm not a fucking idiot. I'm not giving it back just so you can fucking attack me again. We didn't even do anything, dumbass."

"You stopped! You were getting ready to attack!" he insisted. He was trying to throw a punch and get back his sword, but the woman's arm length surpassed his own.

"He's young and inexperienced," the older man pointed out. "And you've already proved that he's no challenge. Let him go."

His partner glanced at him briefly. Finally, she rolled her eyes and removed her hand. He stumbled forward, but quickly turned and rounded on her. He glared at her when she, reluctantly, grabbed the sword and returned it to him. He snatched it away and sheathed it. The woman only rolled her eyes and went back to examining her wound. Daisuke spoke as she dug through her robes in search of bandages.

"Are you lost?" the man continued. "We know these parts well. We can help you get back home. What's your name?"

"I'm not lost," the teen grumbled. "And my name's Kuchiki Byakuya."

"I'm Esaki Daisuke. That's Asaje Rin." Daisuke nodded at the woman.

"No shit he's not lost," Rin growled. "You can see Sereitei from halfway across Soul Society. I have a better question. What's a goddamn noble doing in Rukon?"

"You're a noble, too!" he said accusingly. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I asked first," she snapped. He only glowered at her.

"I have no reason to tell you," he growled, crossing his arms. A sullen look crossed his features.

"Then you have no reason at all!" she hissed in annoyance. Daisuke placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, making her turn and glare at him.

"What do you want, Esaki?"

"Calm down, Asaje-san. He's scared. I know you're tired, but try to have patience," he said coolly.

"Get your hand off me." She shrugged away his grip and turned back to the young man. "Come on. We'll take him back to Sereitei and then head back to the shop."

"All right. I can wait a bit longer until we eat," he agreed, sighing. Not that he had much choice. Rin turned and stalked away with Byakuya following her sulkily. Daisuke took up the rear.

They made it into Sereitei with no problems from the gate guardians. Rin had successfully gotten everyone past them. By the time they approached the gates to the Kuchiki Mansion, it was getting dark. Daisuke glanced at the sky nervously. It was never wise to travel the streets Rukongai at night, where thugs and murderers lingered.

When he looked forward again, he saw a dark skinned woman with short, black hair. She was wearing the shinigami uniform with a Captain's haori over top. She stared at the odd ball group with wide, amber eyes as they approached.

"Rina-chan?" she said in disbelief. "It's been ages since you've come to Sereitei. Any particular reason you're here now?"

She had a hunch that it had something to do with Byakuya trailing behind her, though.

"We aren't staying for long, Yoruichi," Rin said. "Just dropping this one off. I wouldn't leave him in Rukon to be beaten. It's no place for inexperienced children."

"Rukongai is not a place for you, either," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Esaki and I can take care of ourselves just fine," she snapped. "We at least know how to hold a sword properly. How the hell he survived even a second in Inuzuri..." She shook her head.

"Take that back!" Byakuya yelled. "I'm training to be the next head of the Kuchiki Clan! One day, I'll be the greatest warrior in all of Soul Society!"

"One day isn't today, Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi teased. She then gave Rin a smile. "Come inside with me. I'm sure Ginrei won't mind if you come in for some tea."

She saw the younger woman's eyes widen. Rin looked away, shaking her head in earnest.

"No," she refused. "Not with _him_ around. It's bad enough we're in Sereitei in the first place. It won't take long until his sources tell him that I'm here. You know as well as I do that his family is well-known as the best information gatherers in Soul Society."

"Then at least come to my mansion," the Captain insisted. "It's far too dark to be travelling. I promise that I won't be having any visitors tonight."

"It's not your problem," she protested weakly. The angry woman relaxed, but just a little. She had noticed that Daisuke had perked up at the invitation.

"It becomes my problem when I go about letting you two go into Rukongai at night. I'm not oblivious to what goes on outside Sereitei's walls. It's even worse out there when it's dark, and I don't want you getting hurt. I can already see that you're limping." She nodded at the leg Rin was favouring. The woman glared.

"Fine," she growled. "Might as well have a warm meal. Let's go, Esaki."

"Can't say I'm complaining. We haven't eaten for at least two days now, I think." The man sighed in exhaustion. They started walking away, but Byakuya yelled.

"Wait! Fight me! I'll prove to you that I'm strong!" he challenged Rin. He was already in a fighting stance, prepared to draw his sword. Rin frowned at him.

"You shouldn't be fighting battles you can not win. Or trying to fight them."

"I can win! Back at the alley was a fluke! I'll beat you this time!" he snarled.

When she grabbed her zanpakuto and unsheathed them, he jumped and took an involuntary took a step back. Rin allowed the tips of her swords to rest lightly on the ground.

"All I do is draw my weapons and you're already scared. What warrior lets fear control them to the point that you automatically back away from me? Are you really cut out for this?" she hissed.

"I am!" Byakuya snarled, unsheathing his sword and attacking the woman.

She merely blocked his flurry of attacks, disregarding the many openings he offered. She didn't take a single step back, and finally pushed him away. He stumbled back a few feet, startled. Rin sheathed her swords. Byakuya's eyes widened with rage.

"What are you doing?! Fight me!"

"No," she refused. "I have no reason to."

Still, the young man lunged again. Rin grabbed his sword and pulled, causing him to lose his balance. She then planted her hand right in the middle of his back and shoved him to the ground. She was no prodigy when it came to close combat, but she still easily over powered him.

"I'm done humiliating children. Stop attacking me, or I will use Kido to bind your limbs," she warned.

She stalked past him toward Yoruichi and Daisuke, who didn't seem at all upset by her actions. Byakuya stared as she, Yoruichi, and Daisuke all disappeared.

Yoruichi lounged lazily on her chair in the throne room. Rin and Daisuke knelt at the table nearby. Rin had buried her face into her arms on the table, looking about ready to fall asleep. Daisuke wasn't much better. He sat with his eyes closed and his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. They had agreed that they should eat something before they went to sleep. Yoruichi spoke in an attempt to keep them awake.

"So, who's this, Rina-chan? Someone special, finally?" she purred, nodding towards Daisuke, who opened his eyes wide and blushed.

"No," the other woman snarled, her voice muffled. She kept her face down to hide her own blush. "His name is Esaki Daisuke. He's a student, and someone I might go so far as to call my friend, but nothing more. Got that?"

She looked up enough to glare at the dark skinned woman, who only smirked.

"A student, hm? That's not an arrangement I'd expect to see you in. You'll have to tell me that story, some time." She leaned forward, studying Daisuke with a scrutinizing eye. The man's blush deepened. "You're absolutely sure there's nothing going on? He is quite handsome."

"Fuck off!" Rin snapped. "I won't tell you again, dammit!"

"Spoil sport," Yoruichi said in disappointment. "I'm being serious, though, when I say that you have potential, Esaki-kun. Your reiryoka is powerful for someone in Rukongai. Have you achieved Shikai, yet?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Not long ago. That's why we were out, in the first place. We went away for a bit of training. We've been gone for at least a couple of months."

"Yoruichi-sama! Yoruichi-sama!" A young woman with long, straight black hair and grey eyes came running into the room, yelling for the Captain. She was wearing an Omitsukido uniform. She fell to her knees before the dark skinned woman. "I sincerely apologize for my rude interruption, but you have visitors! They told me that it is very important!"

"Is that so? I'm not expecting anyone," Yoruichi murmured, far more calm about the situation than her subordinate. "Who is it, Soi-Fon?" she inquired.

"Asaje Hatori-sama, Asaje Hana-sama, and their daughter, Asaje Junko-sama," Soi-Fon answered. "Hatori-sama demands that you hand over Rina-sama immediately."

Rin had the table in a death grip. Daisuke rested a comforting hand on her arm, but it did nothing to help her relax. Yoruichi glanced at her out the corner of her eye, frowning. She hadn't missed her old friend's reaction to that news.

"Tell them that neither of us will be seeing him until tomorrow," Yoruichi ordered.

"Hai!" Soi-Fon was on her feet and out of the room in a second.

"I'm not seeing him tomorrow, Yoruichi," Rin snarled. The other shrugged.

"We won't be here tomorrow, don't worry," she replied. "We're going to the Kuchiki manor tomorrow for lunch. You two can show off the extent of your training."

Rin glared at her, but didn't protest any more. Soi-Fon returned a minute later.

"Hana-sama and Junko-sama have both agreed to leave, but Hatori-sama refuses until he speaks with Rina-sama. He insists that the matter is urgent." She was glaring at Rin and Daisuke as she spoke, knowing that they were the cause of the disruption. Yoruichi groaned in exhaustion.

"Seriously? I don't wanna get up," she complained. Still, she stood anyways. "I'll return in a second," she told them before leaving.

"She can try and defend me all she wants," Rin growled. "But he's not going to leave me alone. We'll only be staying in Sereitei for a little bit. Then, we'll head back to the store," she told Daisuke.

"Relax," he murmured. "You're letting it get to you. It'll be nice to stay here for a couple of days. I'll make sure Hatori doesn't do anything."

"Fuck you! I don't need you, or anyone, to protect me! So stop trying to!" she snapped back.

Daisuke just shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He glanced at the other young woman out the corner of his eye. She was kneeling in the same place, staring after Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry we're burdening you like this," Daisuke said to her, making her look over. "I'm Esaki Daisuke. You?"

"Soi-Fon," she introduced herself curtly.

Her gaze returned to the same place as before and she showed no signs of accepting, or even acknowledging, the man's apology. He only shrugged and leaned forward with his cheek in his palm once more. Yoruichi returned a couple seconds later.

"He's agreed to leave for now, but that he's returning tomorrow at lunch. I hope you two don't mind if I get us over to Kuchiki manor before that. It means you might have to get up a bit earlier," she informed them.

"It's fine," Rin said. "Anything to avoid him." She just looked happy that her father was gone.

Yoruichi sat back down. Soi-Fon stood to leave, until she was invited to join the late dinner. She agreed, out of respect, and sat down at the table with the other two. She looked fairly uncomfortable. Fortunately, their food came a few minutes later, which gave everyone an excuse not to speak while they ate. After, Rin and Daisuke were given a room and a futon. Their heads had barely hit the pillow before they were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rina-chan! Get up!"

Rin was jolted awake when Yoruichi dug her foot into her ribs. The same ribs that still ached after being bruised in her last fight. She hissed in irritation and pain and flipped onto her side in a pitiful attempt to avoid the annoying woman.

"No... Go away," she muttered groggily.

She could feel Daisuke shift beside her and sigh deeply. Yoruichi was not one to give up so easily, however. She was promptly dragged out of the futon. Rin let her drag her out of the room and down the hall before she grew tired of the game. She struggled away and stood, giving Yoruichi a look that could kill.

"I better get a good breakfast out of this," she snapped, holding her aching head and sighing deeply.

"You say that like I wouldn't!" Yoruichi laughed. "Now, hurry up! I have someone I want you to meet."

"What? Who?" the brown haired woman said in confusion.

But her friend trotted off without answering. Rin blinked in confusion. She then turned and went back to the room to collect Daisuke, who had gotten away without being woken up. At least until now.

Later, after getting lost and having a servant show them the way, Rin and Daisuke came to the throne room. Yoruichi, after teasing them about sleeping in the same bed, then led them to the Kuchiki mansion after having a small breakfast. They met Byakuya in the yard while he was training. He scowled when he saw Rin.

"You again. What are you doing here?" he asked grumpily. He was still moping after being shown up by Rin the day before.

"Should you really be looking somewhere else now?"

The speaker was a dark skinned young woman who was training with the noble heir. She had light purple eyes and she was wearing the uniform of the Kuchiki guard. She had long black hair with dark purple highlights when the light hit it right. It was pulled into a braided ponytail. She jabbed her practice sword into Byakuya's gut, winding him. She then performed a sweeping kick, knocking him onto the ground.

"What?! No fair!" Byakuya protested once he was able.

"Do you honestly think that, if this was real, your opponent would be so courteous to help you up, and then try to kill you?" his training partner chided, standing over him with one hand resting on her hip.

"I wasn't joking when I said you were inexperienced," Rin growled as she drew close. She had a small smirk on her face, though. She couldn't help but feel an appreciation for the small woman. "Looking away from your foe. What a rookie mistake."

"I'm sure he's used to it. This happens often!" Yoruichi purred. "Nice shot, Aika-chan!"

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama." Aika smiled.

"Is this the person you wanted me to meet, Yoruichi?" Rin asked, studying the small woman. From the little she had seen, it was obvious that she was well-trained.

"Yes. This is Kawasuzu Aika, Byakuya-bo's personal bodyguard. Aika-chan, this is Asaje Rina," the Captain introduced the two women.

"Rin. I told you to call me Rin, Yoruichi," the woman corrected irritably.

"It's a pleasure, Asaje-san." Aika bowed, clearly recognizing her name. Rin sighed, not bothering to correct someone a second time.

"You seem well-trained. This is Yoruichi's doing?" she asked instead, casting a sidelong glance at her old friend.

"Yes. Yoruichi-sama trained me," Aika confirmed.

"I see." She nodded once before glancing at her student. "This is Esaki Daisuke, a student of mine."

"Greetings." He held out his hand for the tiny woman to shake. She smiled as she did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kawasuzu-san."

"As it is for me, Esaki-san," she replied politely. During their exchange, Rin spoke to Yoruichi.

"That woman, Kawasuzu... How did she obtain this position of bodyguard?"

"Her grandfather is Ginrei's head advisor. Also, the Kawasuzu family has served the family for many generations. Out of all the families that serve their clan, the Kawasuzu family is probably the most trusted."

"The name did sound a bit familiar. And her parents?" Rin asked.

"Her mother died soon after her birth. She was raised by her grandfather afterwards," Yoruichi said, frowning slightly.

"Is that so?" the other murmured. She noticed that Yoruichi said nothing about her father, so she assumed that she didn't know anything or that the man had suffered a similar fate. "She's a bit young for a personal bodyguard. She must be talented, though. Especially if you took the initiative to train her."

"Don't let her size deceive you, she's not much younger than you are." The older woman smirked at her friend. "Don't tell me you wish to challenge her?"

"No. I think I've beaten up enough children as of late. And I don't feel like it. I don't have time for this, anyways." Rin sighed, looking up. "Esaki and I have business in Rukon. We will need to go as soon as possible. I do have a few questions, though, since I am here."

"You're underestimating her, Rina-chan. You should spar with her before making such assumptions." Yoruichi gave Rin a teasing smile. "You'll have plenty of time, you are in no danger here. Your father will think twice before coming around again. You'll regret it if you don't test her skills now."

"Fine. But only if you stop bugging me about it," Rin snapped.

She was still reluctant. She was in no way underestimating the woman, she just wasn't up to sparring at the moment. She was tired, hungry, and sore. However, Yoruichi wanted to see her improvement, so it would be the perfect chance to, anyways.

"Good. Aika-chan!" the woman sang, stepping forward and making her student look over. "Rina-chan wants to spar. So how 'bout it?"

"I don't see why not. Is there any particular art you want to spar with, Asaje-san?" the shorter woman asked.

"You choose." Rin gestured towards her. She then smirked a little arrogantly. "It'll at least give you a bit of a chance. Just choose something you're good at, to make it a challenge for me."

"Oh? I'll choose Hakuda, then." Aika smirked.

The taller woman frowned. She hated Hakuda. Despite that, she shrugged off her haori and pulled her zanpakuto out of her sash before handing them to Daisuke. She then got into a fighting stance across from Aika and held out her fists.

"Let's get this over with-"

She was caught off guard when her opponent disappeared, far faster than she was. Rin spun just in time to block a powerful punch. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she landed a kick in the woman's side, sending her flying. She immediately appeared in front of her and slammed her fist into her shoulder. Rin gasped and leapt away, feeling her whole arm go numb. Her opponent had hit a pressure point.

Aika spoke, "You're slow." Now she was giving her opponent a cocky smirk.

"It can't be helped. Such is the curse of my family blood, it seems," she replied, shaking her numb hand and standing straight. However, she suddenly seemed a bit more eager. The fight was getting her blood pumping.

The women leapt at each other, exchanging quick blows. It was obvious that Aika had the upper hand, due to her size and speed. Rin was barely able to block most attacks, much less launch a counter. She was smirking though, for even she was being affected by the excitement of the battle. Yoruichi knew that it had been a while since she'd had a new challenge.

Finally, Rin landed on the ground, Aika's fist inches from her face. She scowled at the other from the ground. The short woman stood straight, still standing above her, with a smirk on her face.

"By the way, I am no child," she announced.

"Pfft. I consider anyone younger than me to be a child. You have my respect, though. As I'd suspected, you're very well-trained," Rin shot back.

She noticed Byakuya was smirking at her defeat nearby, making her glare at him. Aika smiled her thanks at the fallen woman before she turned to him, letting Rin haul herself to her feet.

"You're next, Byakuya," she purred, making the teen pale. Rin resisted the urge to shoot him a smug look as she retrieved her things from her student.

"I like her. Can we take her home with us?" she said to Yoruichi. In response, she laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't regret it. You enjoyed that more than you're willing to admit!"

"She wouldn't have done so well if it'd been Zanjutsu," the other woman said. She cast a sidelong glance at Daisuke. "Or, maybe, if she had fought Esaki."

"I'm not that good..." Daisuke protested.

"Shut up," Rin snapped. "You excel at Hakuda more than anything else."

To herself, she thought, _Perhaps he would benefit if we stayed with Yoruichi for a while... Though, with Hatori prowling around, that wouldn't be wise... Maybe I could-_

"Rina-chan~! You came to visit!"

Rin was suddenly broken out of her thoughts when she was tackled to the ground by a pink blur. It was Shunsui, who had just been passing by with Ukitake when he spotted Rin. The woman promptly slapped her palm onto his face and pushed him away.

"Fucking hell! I didn't come to see you, Ossan!" she yelled. "And I told you not to call me that. My name's Rin now!" she couldn't help but add.

"Ossan?! Rina-chan, that's so mean! I'm young and handsome! Young and handsome, and I get all the women! I haven't seen you in so long and now you're calling me names! I can't believe you!" Shunsui whined, his voice muffled by her hand. He was waving his arms as he spoke.

"You're drunk," she concluded, sighing in exasperation. Her eyes widened when Shunsui abruptly put his face so it was inches from hers, puckering his lips.

"Come on, Rina-chan! Just a little kiss to know that you still love me! Right here, on the lips!" He pointed to his lips as he came in closer. Rin slammed her fist into his face.

"In your dreams!" she snarled, scooting away from him. "Why do you drink in the middle of the day, dammit?! Every time you see me, you're not even close to sober! If you're going to visit while you're drunk, then you should at least bring some sake for me, too, you old coot!"

While Shunsui lay on the ground, dazed by the blow, Ukitake came in behind him, smiling at the young woman.

"Rina-chan. What brings you here?" he said before his friend could recover and drag her attention away once more. She huffed and got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Don't call me that. And I was brought here because of a troublesome child. It's a long story, and I'm not going to retell it right now. We would have been gone by now, if Yoruichi hadn't decided that I meet Kawasuzu." She sighed as she stared into the distance absently. She hooked a stray bit of hair behind her ear before continuing, "It's nice to see you again, Jushiro."

She noticed that Daisuke's gaze was on her, but ignored it.

"So you're staying for a bit? Will you have time to come over for tea, then? Some catching up would be nice."

She was tempted to decline the offer, but since Yoruichi seemed intent on making her stay in Sereitei for a while, she knew she'd have more than enough time.

"Maybe, probably, though I don't think I'd drink any tea. Yoruichi insisted that we stay for lunch today, so another time. Preferably a time when the old fool is not so drunk," she added, glancing down at Shunsui. He had passed out.

"Captain Ukitake! You came to visit!" Aika gave him a hug as she joined the group. Byakuya trailed behind her sulkily. The white haired man smiled at the both of them.

"Hello, Byakuya-kun, hello, Aika-chan. How have you been?" he asked looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Have you been feeling any better?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes! In fact, I was feeling so good that Kyouraku and I decided to go for a walk." He looked over at Rin. "So I heard you met Rina-chan?"

"You just missed a sparring match," Rin answered.

"Oh? And who won?"

"I did," Aika injected immediately. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Fucking hell, the only reason you were able to win is because I hate using Hakuda. If this match had been with Zanjutsu or Kido, I would have beaten you easily. So don't be so smug," she said it lightly, showing Aika that she meant no offence.

The short woman smiled, catching on to the fact that this woman was more bark than bite. Ukitake laughed, clearly seeing that the two women were already getting along.

"That's good! Well, I have to take Kyouraku back. Come by tomorrow after lunch, Rina-chan. It's my day off, I'll make us some tea and we'll talk," he said as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She glanced at her student out the corner of her eye. "You coming, Esaki?" Before he could reply, Yoruichi butt in.

"Actually, Rina-chan, if you don't mind... I'd like to take Esaki-kun and show him a few things. I know some tricks you don't. It'll be a good experience. And perhaps Aika-chan can join us?" She directed the question at the small woman.

"I would love to, Yoruichi-sama." Aika smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. You don't mind, Esaki?" Rin asked.

"No! Not at all! It'd be great to learn from a master such as yourself, Yoruichi-dono!" he said to the older woman, failing to contain his excitement.

"Guh! So formal! Just call me Yoruichi," she said before turning and walking. "Come on now. We don't want to keep Ginrei waiting."

They were met by the Kuchiki head in the dining hall. The older man nodded in greeting before his slate grey eyes rested on Rin.

"Rina. It has been quite a while since I have seen your face." His tone held no emotion, but the tension between the two was palpable.

"It has, Kuchiki." Her tone was just as impassive.

She narrowed her eyes. The last time she had seen the man had been hardly a day after she had fled her family home. He had spotted her watching from an alley as he passed through the Rukongai, scaring the wits out of her when he spoke. She had challenged him, thinking that he might give away her position. He had told her that he had no intention of implicating himself in other family's concerns.

She had been wary of the man ever since. The whole century and a half that she'd been in Rukon. She couldn't shake the feeling of distrust she felt with him around, even to this day. Before things could escalate, Yoruichi stepped between them, obviously sensing the air of mistrust.

"We're here for tea, as you requested, Ginrei. I hope you don't mind that I have brought along a few others."

"Hm." Without another word, he turned and led the way to the table with everyone following.

Byakuya had chosen to stay in the yard and train. While everyone was getting settled to wait for their food, Yoruichi asked Rin what she wanted to know. The woman paused, thinking, before answering in a low voice.

"I need to achieve Bankai. I've run into... troubles." The other woman's eyes widened with surprise.

"Bankai?" she whispered back. "Rina-chan, you said you didn't want Bankai."

"I know that, dammit. There's a man that I need to kill. To do that, I need Bankai," she insisted. Yoruichi frowned. She knew exactly who Rin was talking about.

"Okay. What type of troubles are we talking about?" Rin was relieved that she was co-operating.

"Troubles regarding the spirits themselves. One, Akuma, will help me. The other refuses."

_I will not show you this technique if the only thing you will use it for is to go out and kill yourself! It nearly happened once. I will not allow it to happen again!_ the stubborn zanpakuto, Futago, suddenly spoke up.

_Don't you realize how many innocents will lose their lives because of your stubbornness? _Rin snarled inwardly.

_A small price in return for your life, Rina._

"That is troublesome," Yoruichi said. "How far have you gotten, exactly?"

"It's nearly done. I fought Akuma, but Futago... won't even materialize now. I was able to before, but he's resisting it." Rin narrowed her eyes before asking, "Do you think Kisuke would be able to help?" Almost immediately, Yoruichi picked up on what she was thinking.

"You don't need to use that method, Rina-chan."

"I do if it will work. I can't waste anymore time knowing what that man could be doing. This isn't just about me now." She closed her eyes. "I have decided. I'll see Kisuke at Division 12 tomorrow after I have finished with Jushiro."


	4. Chapter 4

Behold! Chapter four has arrived! Please enjoy and review when you're done, I really want to hear your guys' feedback!

Warning: Lots of swearing, blood, brutal treatment.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rin was on her way to Kisuke's Division after having a nice lunch with Ukitake. At first, she had been sure that she would be too distracted to enjoy herself. Though, as it always was with the man, she seemed to forget her worries and enjoy herself. Shunsui had even dropped by, fortunately sober. It had been nice hearing what was happening in the Gotei 13. And, from her understanding, they'd had a few years of peace.

She had a headache at the moment, one that had plagued her the day before and affected her now. She knew Daisuke had picked up on it, but he hadn't had the time to express his concern to her. She had left the mansion quickly, so he, nor anyone else, would have the chance.

Her cat, Gilepsi, had joined her on her way out and they had gone to Ukitake's together. Now, the black animal was riding contentedly on her shoulder, cleaning her ears with quick swipes of her paw. Suddenly, the creature paused and looked forward, her amber eyes wide and searching. Rin had stopped as well. They were in a courtyard which was completely deserted. Or almost completely deserted. In the middle was a woman, slightly shorter than Rin.

She was wearing a simple white kimono and hakama tied with a fancy, dark blue sash done up in a bow in the back. One that the brown haired woman immediately recognized. She was wearing a grey jinbaori over top with the Asaje clan symbol in gold over the right breast. Her piercing amber eyes were set in a seemingly permanent glare that was fixed on the other woman.

She had long black hair, tied up with an intricate hair piece decorated with feathers, flowers, and various other lovely materials. She had the same earring Rin did on her left ear. Though they were hardly visible, Rin could see that she had two wakizashi crossed like an X upside down on her back. Rin's hand twitched slightly, brushing her own weapons and giving herself a sense of reassurance.

"Is there something you want, Junko?" Rin finally spoke first, breaking the deafening silence.

"I came to challenge you!" Junko yelled.

Rin rolled her eyes. This wasn't anything new. The rivalry between the two sisters had followed Rin into Rukongai. Whenever she and Junko met, which was a lot, too many times to be coincidence, the latter insisted that they spar. Whatever the younger woman intended to prove, Rin wanted no part of it. It was the same every time, anyways. The older sibling always came out on top.

"Fuck off. I'm not going to fight you."

She continued past the shorter woman with an air of indifference around her. She was forced to draw one of her swords and block an incoming blow from her sibling. She pushed the other away, noting the way she was wielding her zanpakuto. It seemed that she had mastered reverse style since the last time she had seen her. With an exhausted sigh, she spoke.

"Are you fucking deaf, Junko? I have no time to deal with your pointless jealousy, nor do I want to deal with it."

"Who would be jealous of a Rukon dog like you?!" Junko snarled, getting into a fighting stance and holding out her weapons. Rin didn't bother.

"You seem to be. Why is that? What is it about my life that makes it so fucking appealing to you? You've gotten what you wanted; you're the heir now... What do you have to prove by beating me? Besides the fact that you can beat a 'Rukon dog'?" she growled.

In response, Junko attacked. Rin easily held her back with one weapon. She knew that the younger woman was not going to back down. The only way to resolve this was to remind her who was the dominant one. If need be, she would even draw blood in order to get her message across. Junko obviously needed to be put in her place.

_Very well, Junko. I shall humour you,_ she thought, feeling a rush of adrenaline in anticipation for the fight.

Junko gasped when Rin slammed her foot into her gut sending her flying across the courtyard and into a wall. Gilepsi quickly dashed over to the nearby wall to watch along with another cat, Junko's Goliath and Gilepsi's brother, when she realized things were getting serious. Both of them observed with calm, amber eyes.

Rin stalked towards the smaller woman, who quickly dragged herself to her feet in preparation for an attack. Her older sister dropped one of her zanpakuto onto the ground and grabbed the front of her robes.

"Don't you ever fucking learn? How many times do I have to win against you before you realize? You'll _never_ be as strong as I am, even in a million. Fucking. Years," she hissed.

"Don't count on it, Rin Nee-san! I will beat you! Dance in the heavens above, Kaze Tsuiseki!" She released her weapons.

Rin was blown backwards by a huge gust of wind that burst outwards from her victim. She hissed in frustration as she slammed into the wall on the other side of the courtyard. Junko appeared from the dust now wielding two fans.

They were both sky blue and silver, but one had reverse colouring on it. They were intricately designed with swooping symbols of air and wind. Along the edges of each was an eastern dragon in flight.

"I didn't realize that you had achieved Shikai," the older woman remarked. "You're still inexperienced in its use, though. This battle will be won with little difficulty. In fact, I'll do it with only one sword."

"You can try, Rin Nee-san, but you can't land a hit on me if you can't get near me," Junko taunted.

"Then I'll just have to attack from afar. Less work for me, now that I don't have to move. In fact, right here looks just about perfect for me..." She drew an invisible X on the ground with her foot before stepping onto it. "Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma."

In her grasp was a sleek, antique pistol. The wood it was made of was burnt black, though deceptively strong and capable of taking hits. Around the two barrels and the handle were golden flames. Junko's eyes widened when she began charging a ball of reiatsu, condensing it beyond that of a simple shot. This was an attack that could kill.

Just before she shot, someone appeared and grabbed the barrel, forcing it down. The sphere hit the tiled ground, sending shards of rock everywhere. They then pressed the point of their sword to the underside of her chin. Her blue eyes flicked over so that she could stare at Kisuke. He had a grim expression on his face.

"You do realize it's against the law to release one's weapon in this part of Sereitei, don't you, Rina-chan? Especially for someone at your power level. What are you thinking?" Rin said nothing and sealed her weapon. The Squad 12 Captain allowed her to pull away and sheath it.

"I need to talk to you," completely disregarding the fact that she had broken the law, "if we could find a quiet place to talk, that would be wonderful." Kisuke offered a tiny smile as he sheathed his sword.

"One day you'll get caught by someone who won't let you off easily." He glanced down at Junko, but she was long gone. "It seems Junko-san has lost face."

"At least she won't be bothering me anymore. What a fucking nuisance. Let's go. This matter is rather important." She retrieved her weapon before letting Kisuke take the lead.

Once they were in Urahara's Captain's Quarters, which was filled with big whirring machinery and devices she didn't recognize, but kind of creeped her out, Rin told her old friend her story. When she finished, he looked to the side, biting his lip nervously. He was obviously thinking the same thing Yoruichi had.

"How long have you been training?" the Captain asked rather than give her his opinion. She scowled before answering.

"Roughly 7, maybe 8 years."

"8 years?" he repeated, shocked.

That was 2 years shorter than usual. But, she had been skilled with Shikai for many years before that without any intention of achieving Bankai. Paired with the fact that she learned new fighting skills fairly quickly, it was no surprise she was easily able to catch on.

"And you're nearly done?" he asked.

"Yes. I can fully manifest both my zanpakuto in this world and I have fought with one. The other refuses to let me manifest him anymore, though."

"8 years..." he whispered, shaking his head. "Impressive. You're a quick learner."

"Stop changing the subject, Kisuke," she snapped impatiently. "Will that thing you made help me?"

"..." He thought carefully about his next reply before continuing, "That form of achieving Bankai is dangerous. You could die."

"I didn't start from scratch, like you did," she pointed out. "I'm only completing it. I need it to manifest Futago."

Who had been oddly quiet that whole time, she noted. Usually he would be protesting her decision. Especially when it had to do with something that had the potential to be dangerous.

"You're sure, Rina-chan?" he confirmed.

"When haven't I been, Kisuke?" she shot back, forcing a small smirk. With a heavy sigh, the Captain pushed away from the table and stood.

"Since you're so close to completing it, it won't be nearly so dangerous. You were right about that much. Don't overdo it, though. You can still die-" Rin held up one hand.

"I've done this before, remember? Unlike most, I have two zanpakuto spirits. Though it makes it twice as hard to get a point across and they're both a pain in my fucking ass, it means I know what I'm doing the second time around. I don't need you worrying about me. Especially when I'm up against Futago, who won't kill me if he can help it. The worst I'll get is a wound that will incapacitate me, nothing more."

"I see." Kisuke nodded. "There isn't anything I can say that will change your mind, it seems."

"No, Kisuke. There isn't. We begin now."

Kisuke stood in the middle of the training ground he had made beneath Soukyoku with Rin standing across from him. The man had his hand resting on the shoulder of a white, life sized doll to help it stand on its own. The woman had one hand resting on her zanpakuto. Her haori had been placed to the side, so she didn't lose it.

"Right... Just run the Tenshintai through with the zanpakuto that belongs to Futago and he will manifest," he told her.

Drawing the weapon slowly, she prepared to do just that. Her eyes lingered on the sword. The hilt and sheath were a calm, blue colour. The tsuba was in the shape of the Buddhist 8-spoke wheel. The hilt had hints of gold on it, as well. A sword that had been made specially for her hand. Gathering her resolve, she leapt forward, slamming the weapon through the doll.

"This better work," she muttered beneath her breath. Her zanpakuto disappeared as well as the doll. Rin did not flinch when she felt a presence behind her.

"I warned you, Rina. Why must you be stubborn? Why are you doing this to me? Do you think this is some child's game, achieving Bankai? I am afraid not. This is a game that may very well end in your death.

"But, since physical force is the one thing you can understand, I shall use it to end this foolishness once and for all. And, as punishment for forcing my hand, you will never fight again after this." He leapt away when she drew her other weapon and spun, trying to hit him.

"Don't underestimate me, Futago. I've beaten Akuma. What makes you think that fighting you will not end the same way?" she said, gripping her remaining sword in both hands.

"You are proud because you have beaten an entity of brute force? I am insulted that you think my fighting style is anything like that of Akuma's. Unlike her, I am a tactician. Though you are an equal balance of both, my skill in using tactics far surpasses your own. Nothing you do will be enough."

"...Shut up, Futago. You talk too much," she hissed, lunging at him.

He sidestepped, avoiding her stab, and aimed a fist for her head. She ducked, feeling his hand skim the top of her head. She held out a hand towards his middle.

"Shakkaho!"

A ball of red fire burst from her palm, but Futago dodged and slammed his foot into her back. She cried out as she was slammed into a nearby rock, obscured by the dust thrown up. It didn't take long for her to leap from the carnage, preparing to slice him open with her weapon. Manifesting a sword, he blocked the attack.

"Made you draw your sword," she purred, smirking a little in triumph. He pushed her away and attacked her, bristling with anger.

"As I said, I will teach you in the only way you seem to understand!" he snarled as she dodged his flurry of attacks.

Nearby, Kisuke watched, looking slightly concerned. He wasn't sure if he should have let her do as she wanted. Though he trusted her to know her limits, Rin was known to bypass them, no matter how well she knew them. The term 'fight to the death' was all too likely to happen with this woman. He stepped back to lean against the nearby rock face. He resolved not to leave until Rin had finished.

Aika watched as Yoruichi sparred with Daisuke. He had a natural talent for Hakuda. His movements flowed into each other liked water, almost like a dance. And she had to admit, he was a very beautiful man. She was certain that he'd been eyeing her as well. Though, she hadn't caught him at it, yet.

"Alright, break time. Let's eat. I'm hungry," Yoruichi said as she straightened up from a crouch. "You and Aika can spar when we finish eating. That way I can see your progress better."

He made a point of sitting beside Aika after retrieving his share of the food. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. For the first time in a long time, he was tongue tied as to what to say to a beautiful woman. She made the first move, instead.

"You're a natural at Hakuda. It has been a pleasure watching you train," she purred. The comment almost made him choke. A woman had never so blatantly made a pass at him before. He liked it.

"And it's a pleasure being taught by a master of Hakuda. Two, actually, seeing how easily you handled Asaje-san." He smirked, taking a sip of his tea. "I look forward to sparring with you, Kawasuzu-san."

"Please, call me Aika."

"Of course, Aika." He gave her a warm smile. He then set down his tea and stood, stretching his arms above his head. He still had food left, but he hadn't gotten used to being able to eat so much. "I'm ready when you are. I'll wait for you in the training area."

He grabbed his haori off the ground and slung it across his shoulders before walking away. He was unable to sense Rin's reiatsu, though he knew she had to be challenging her zanpakuto by now. He hoped this was because she was in some place that concealed it and not because she had been defeated.

Despite her assurances that her zanpakuto would never kill her, he couldn't help but be concerned. After all, his zanpakuto had tried to do so to him. And he had only been achieving Shikai. Suddenly, the man whipped around, blocking a punch with his forearm. Aika smirked, pulling away.

"Good reflexes," she remarked.

"I can't tell you how many times it's saved me. Are we starting?" His arm was tingly from the blow. She was strong, despite her appearance.

"If you're ready to get your butt kicked." Aika laughed.

"Heh, I don't think I'm the one about to get their butt kicked!" Daisuke shot back. He put space between them before falling into a fighting position. She frowned.

"Who taught you that stance?" she asked.

"Asaje-san did. I originally came up with it on my own, but she helped me refine it," he replied, puzzled by her query. She nodded in understanding before coming to his side.

"That explains why it looks a bit sloppy. I noticed Asaje-san using something similar in our fight as well. Here, put your arm like this." She gently grasped his wrist, moving it into the right position. She nudged the toe of her shoe against his foot. "And shift yourself to the right more, it will give you better balance."

He did as told, finding that the position felt much better.

"That does feel right," he voiced his thoughts out loud. She smiled at him.

"I thought it would. Now we'll begin." She returned to her place, getting into a fighting stance. "The first strike is yours."

"Very well," he agreed. He leapt forward, feigning to the left. She caught on to his tactic and, when he switched directions, she was easily able to block his punch.

"You need to stop telegraphing. Though you went left, your eyes told me you were going right," she advised as she slipped past his second punch.

Her own fists were tucked in as if she were preparing to send a returning blow. What Daisuke didn't expect was for her to lash out her leg, catching him point blank in the chest.

"Like that. You thought I was going to punch," she said with a smirk. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought on her words.

"Okay, I see what you mean. Let's try this again."

He lunged, confusing Aika when he did the exact same thing as last time. Only when he disappeared seconds before connecting did she realized what he was doing. She spun, catching his fist with both hands, but he still caught her shoulder with a follow up. They exchanged more blows below leaping back. Aika rubbed her shoulder.

"That was good," she commented. He shrugged.

"Not good enough. You still blocked it," he replied, frowning a little.

"But you got my shoulder. That counts for something," she pointed out. "Okay, let's see how you do while on the defensive."

Aika leapt forward, making the first strike. He held out his forearm to block it, but, instead of punching it, Aika grabbed his arm and used it to propel herself above him. She easily flipped over him high above his head.

"You moved too soon and let me change tactics," she shouted as she landed in a crouch behind him. Spinning, she kicked Daisuke's legs out from underneath him and letting him fall heavily on his side. Aika paused when Yoruichi joined them.

"Hah, you two don't need me at all. I'll leave you to your fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Yoruichi said, winking at the two combatants. She then left before they could say farewell. Daisuke sat up, frowning at the spot she had been a second before.

"I guess she's gone to check on Asaje-san..." he murmured. He looked up when Aika placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Let's see if we can take your mind off of Asaje-san, shall we?" The man smiled at her implication.

"That's true." He got to his feet. "Okay, let's continue."

Yoruichi walked up beside Kisuke, who was seated with his legs dangling off a large rock. He was watching Rin as she fought with Futago. They were evenly matched, and hadn't let up since the fight had began. The dark skinned woman sat down beside her old friend and leaned back on her hands.

"How is she?" she asked.

"They've been at it for almost two hours now nonstop and it doesn't look like they plan on stopping anytime soon. I'm worried, though. Rina-chan isn't fighting at full strength," he replied with a deep frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her movements; they're stiff. She's still recovering from old injuries. I hadn't noticed until now, but it looks like they were pretty serious at the time. It gives her zanpakuto spirit the edge he needs. I'm not sure she'll be able to win in her condition." Yoruichi stared at him with wide eyes. Finally, she smirked.

"You know her better than that, Kisuke. She's too stubborn to lose, no matter the circumstances," she assured him. "Get her wounds patched up and give her a good meal and she'll recover by the next morning. You worry too much." He laughed once, smiling as well.

"You're right, Yoruichi-san. But still..." He sighed.

Meanwhile, the fighting pair had begun to argue as they fought.

"Stand down, Rina!" Futago yelled.

He had his opponent at a distance using his pistol, preventing her from coming in close. It was all she could do to dodge them and fire back with her own, but her breathing was heavy and she was finding it almost impossible to move properly. Unfortunately, Futago, having noticed this, only pressed harder and harder the slower she got. At this rate, the win would be his. And she couldn't afford to lose.

"I'll stand down when you rid me of my arms and legs!" Rin yelled back, ducking immediately after when a ball of reiatsu was sent towards her head. It was a kill shot, she realized. The first one he had sent at her throughout the whole fight.

"Be careful what you ask for!" Futago snarled, his eyes flaring a deep red.

He appeared in front of his master, swinging down his zanpakuto, which had returned to sword form. He intended to cut off her arm, but she leapt back. Blood ran down her left arm still, having been nicked by the blow. Not letting her catch her breath, the white spirit continued the attack, this time going in close.

Rin winced when she received a cut above her eye. Said eye was quickly blinded when blood began to flow from the wound into it. She jabbed at his middle with her now sealed zanpakuto, but he blocked it. His eyes widened slightly when she pointed two fingers at his shoulder.

"Byakurai!" Futago gritted his teeth when the spell ripped a hole through his shoulder. He quickly disappeared. Rin looked around, searching.

"Come out, coward! One hit and you're running away?!" she yelled, trembling with anger.

"I never said that." She cried out and was sent hurtling into a rock when a ball of reiatsu slammed into her back. Futago stepped into the spot she had been a second before, the pistol clutched tightly in his hand. "Do you not know better? Never turn your back on me."

The woman staggered out of the dust cloud, covered in cut and bruises. She wiped the blood away from her mouth.

"Bastard. You made me bite my tongue..." she scowled. Futago bristled at her leisurely response.

"That is all you have to say?" he snarled.

"There's also 'I'm going to fucking kill you' and 'I'm going to cut out _your_ fucking tongue just so you'll stop whining and nagging me'. Other than that, go fuck yourself," she snarled. She lunged at him. "Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma!"

A large ball of fire was sent hurtling towards him, screaming for his blood. He deftly dodged the attack and met Rin head on. They traded blows with their swords once more, ducking and weaving between each others' attacks and landing the occasional hit.

Rin was caught off guard when Futago abruptly backhanded her, throwing her off balance. He slammed his foot into her ribs, the force enough to crack and break most. His brutality surprised the young woman. Just as he pointed his pistol at her, obviously preparing to finish her, she yelled out.

"Bakudo #39: Enkosen!"

Summoning a shield to prevent the blast from hitting her. Dust was still thrown up from the force of the attack, blinding both. Rin struggled to her feet, wincing at the pain in chest, as if someone had stuck knives in her and was twisting them each time she moved or breathed.

"Are you trying to kill me?! That shot was condensed, Futago! It would have blown a hole right through me!" she snarled, her sword raised just in case she needed to defend herself.

"I know how powerful my attacks are. My technique is far more refined than yours is," he shot back. His voice came from behind her. She spun around, barely blocking his attack. He watched her with narrowed, red eyes. "Stand down and let yourself be healed, Rina. Blood with fill your lungs if you continue to fight, slowly suffocating you."

"And you think that'll stop me?!" she shouted.

The urge to cough almost overwhelmed her, but she stifled it. When she disappeared, he stumbled forward a step, slightly surprised. The woman rarely resorted to shunpo in the middle of such a dangerous battle. He gasped when she ran him through the chest from behind.

"I win...!" she hissed with the little remaining breath in her lungs.

Her hand slipped away from the sword and she fell to the ground, coughing up blood, with Futago shimmering back into a zanpakuto. Kisuke and Yoruichi were by her side in an instant, but she had already fallen into unconsciousness when they got there.

"She'll be fine, but we might want to get Unohana-san's help for her ribs..." Kisuke murmured. He looked at Yoruichi. "I'll start bandaging her wounds. You get us the supplies we need and then we'll bring her back to Ginrei-sama's once she's stabilized."

"I'll be back soon, then," Yoruichi replied. The dark skinned woman disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I am going to blame the lateness of this chapter on exams. Once again, please review, I want your guys' feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Present_

The next day, Rin wandered the streets of Sereitei dressed in her new shinigami uniform. She was trying to find the Asaje grounds, which had eluded her so far. No matter how much she denied it, she could get lost in a two room house. It annoyed her to no end whenever Daisuke decided it would be a good idea to make her sense of direction the butt of his jokes.

_I have a great sense of direction!_ she thought defiantly. _Everyone gets lost once in a while. Today's just not my day. If I could find that damned cat, she would help and I'd be just fine._

But as the minutes ticked by Rin's frustration only grew. Finally, she stubbornly planted her feet on to the ground and yelled.

"Where the hell is it?!"

This display earned many stares from passersby. They all stopped a second before moving away at a quicker pace than before, with parents quietly urging their giggling children to move quicker.

_Smooth move, dipshit. Now we've got every fucking creep in the goddamn place staring at us because of you! _Akuma, one of her zanpakuto spirits snapped furiously.

_She is merely frustrated. You can not say you would not do the same thing..._ Her second gently told their partner off. Rin's shoulders slumped and she let out a defeated sigh, not really caring what anyone said at that moment. She froze when someone tapped on her shoulder from behind.

"Excuse me, miss, are you from the Asaje clan?"

The woman spun around, her hands automatically reaching for her zanpakuto, which were absent from her hip due to the strict rules of Sereitei. She had no need for them, fortunately, since it was only the Squad 3 Lieutenant, Kira Izuru. Her sudden movements seemed to have spooked him, though.

"What's it to you?" she snapped irritably, not in the mood to be answering questions. He quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I recognized the beads as I am from the Kira clan myself and you looked lost, so I assumed that you were a member. If you're looking for the Asaje grounds, they're that way." He pointed in the opposite direction she had been walking the whole time. She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I-I knew that... I was merely testing you," she muttered, brushing past him without a single word of thanks. He watched her go with a look a bemusement on his face.

Fortunately, the blond haired man had not led her astray. Though it had taken a while and left her with sore feet, she finally made it to the mansion. However, she started to have second thoughts and she carefully weighed her options to see if it was even worth it. Finally, she trudged inside, a dark aura hanging around her. Any servants she met quickened their pace or went the other way to avoid her silent warpath. Her brooding was interrupted when a callous tone cut through the air.

"Rina..." The use of her old name made her flinch and stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes flashed with anger, but she didn't bother to turn when she spoke to Hatori, her father.

"That isn't my name. You should know that by now. I thought repetition was the best way to teach, but apparently I thought wrong because you still can't seem to grasp it after more than two centuries," she snarl viciously. She could feel his cold, amber eyes boring into her back.

"Why you insist on using such a ridiculous nickname is beyond me. Your name is Rina, and that is all it will ever be. Not something you decided to adopt during a tantrum. You insult your mother by using that name," he replied. She rounded on him, her hands balled into fists.

"Oka-chan doesn't give a shit! She likes it just fine! You have no right to decide what I'm called after disowning me!" she yelled.

"I have every right! I am both your superior and your father! I will not tolerate-" The woman cut him off, her voice rising in volume just as swiftly as his.

"Fuck you! You weren't ever a father to me even before you decided I was no longer a part of this family! You abuse your power-" He promptly interjected with his own scathing admonishment.

"Do not interrupt me, Rina!"

"No, Hatori, you're the one who shouldn't interrupt me!"

"R-Rin...?"

Both stopped, their argument ceasing, at the sound of a weak voice, barely audible over their yells. The brown haired woman looked up to see a sickly woman leaning heavily against the wall. She was practically Rin's twin, with the exception of a few key features. Her hair was well brushed and wavy, and she had skin whiter than snow. She had dark circles under her eyes, making it look like someone had given her two black eyes. She was wearing a white kimono, and many beads that were much like Rin's were on her earrings.

"Oka-chan! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Rin immediately rushed to her mother's side, gathering her into an embrace. "You're going to make yourself even more sick, if you keep doing this," she soothed, her tone uncharacteristically soft.

"I was fine yesterday," Hana protested. "And I heard you and Hatori-kun fighting. I didn't want anything bad to happen like the last time..."

She trailed off into a coughing fit. Rin took the chance to glance over her shoulder, but her father had already disappeared rather than aid his wife. She wrinkled her nose, disgusted by his callous nature.

"Nothing bad will happen. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Once she was settled, Rin sat at the edge of the bed and asked, "Did anyone visit today, Oka-chan?"

"N-not today... Jushiro-san came by for tea yesterday, since I was feeling so good. He hasn't been feeling well either, though," the sickly woman murmured.

"I see. I haven't visited him in a while. I hope he gets better soon," her daughter replied, her expression softening slightly. Hana nodded in agreement and raised her hand to caress Rin's cheek.

"You would make a good mother. When you marry, that is. You love children, and you get along with them so well. You're such a caring person, too," she said out of the blue, making her daughter blush profusely.

"Uh... That's, uh, not at the top of my priority list, at the moment. I don't plan on doing that for a long time, Oka-chan. You know I don't want that, yet. I'm sorry. I knew how much you wanted me to marry Keiji and succeed you as head..."

"It doesn't matter, hun, as long as you're happy." But the woman knew that her daughter rarely smiled genuinely anymore. "Make sure you marry someone you love. Don't try and force something because you want to impress me." She paused before adding, "But make it quick so he can knock you up! Give me grand kids!" Flustered, Rin shook her head frantically.

"Oka-chan!" she cried. Hana laughed, a teasing laugh that made her blue eyes sparkle. It made Rin smile, hearing her mother sound this healthy for once.

"I'm only kidding, luv. I know you want to wait, but I'm afraid I may not last so long..." Both her and Rin's smile faded. The younger woman immediately protested.

"Don't be like that! I promise, you'll get better! You'll live long enough to get _great_ grand kids!" She was trying to cheer up her mother and take her mind off the possibility at the same time, but she was having trouble convincing herself of that.

"I'll do my best, hun," she agreed, nodding.

"You better," Rin murmured. "You better, because then I'd have no excuse to skip out on work to come and see you," she said, forcing a fake grin for her mother.

"You're here during work time? That's not good, hun. It's your first day, after all..."

"Whatever. In any case, I'd better get going now. The Captain said that he wanted me at his office as soon as I finished here. I got into Squad 6. You know, with that noble Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Ah~! I knew his grandfather. A pleasant man he was, if a bit quiet. Very serene, a perfect example of any good noble! I haven't met his grandson, though. What's he like?"

"A stick in the mud," Rin muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure he's a pleasant, young man, just like his grandfather. Bring him by some time for tea, I want to meet him myself! And come by soon, there's no entertainment to be had. All your father does is bore me to sleep!" Hana said rather happily. The younger woman smiled. This time, it was genuine.

"Okay, as soon as I can. And if I can't get Kuchiki, I'll bring Daisuke," she promised, waving as she left. Hana called after her, making her pause at the doorway.

"By the way, hun, happy birthday. I wanted to get you something, but Hatori-kun won't let me leave. I'll take you out for birthday dinner on one of my good days."

"Ha... Sounds like a plan. But only if you're feeling really good. And if we can sneak you past Hatori somehow," Rin joked before slipping away.

"Enter."

Rin did as she was ordered and slid the door open, closing it behind her. Her Captain's office was of average size, with bookcases on either wall and a desk in the centre across from the door. Behind it was a large window, giving a view of the area behind the division. Overall, the place looked neat and tidy. She expected nothing less of a noble. Especially a noble like him.

"You called?" she purred, making a phone beside her ear and shaking it a little. Byakuya ignored the childish gesture and went on with what he had to say.

"Due to your considerable show of skill, you will be assigned as a 7th seat. I will also need your room number. Here is a list of rules and regulations you will need to know as a member of my division." He handed her a piece of paper, which she stared at.

_Only 7__th__ seat? I should be as good as Lieutenant! I nearly beat Abarai, after all..._ she thought indignantly. However, it was better than nothing.

"Yeah... I'll read this later or something," she muttered, folding the paper and tucking it into her robes. Even though she planned on throwing it out without reading a single word. "Any other assignments you have for me? I have nothing better to do, after all."

"No. You are dismissed."

"Well, thanks for making me feel needed," she growled, turning and stomping out of the office.

She turned and walked down the hall, deciding she would go and find Daisuke instead. She paused when she heard a meow. When she turned, she saw Gilepsi trotting towards her. The creature quickened its pace and leapt onto her shoulder before she continued.

"Nice of you to finally get your ass over to me. Could have been around earlier, when I needed to get to the damned mansion, but noooo. Instead, you let me wander around for who knows how long until some blond fucking idiot shows up and points me in the right fucking direction!" Gilepsi meowed innocently, as if asking why she was at fault.

"It's your fault because you're my scapegoat. Come on, show me how to get to Second Division and I might forgive you."

Luckily for Rin, Gilepsi knew the way and she soon made it to Second Division. Sensing her arrival, Daisuke met her at the gate. He smirked as she approached, immediately noticing her foul mood and deciding it was the perfect time to poke fun.

"Lost again?" he asked.

"Suck it, Daisuke," she growled, giving him the finger. Gilepsi meowed and leapt from her shoulder, deciding she had better places to be. The tall man folded her arms across his chest and shot back.

"Later. Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"No, I'm where I want to be. At least I think I am. I'm starting to have second thoughts," she muttered.

"Not a good day? Or did something happen at the mansion?" he probed, his expression softening. She glared at him.

"Nothing happened!" she snapped. "I wanted to know if you wanted lunch."

"So I could buy your meal? I don't think that would be very smart of me. You eat more than my Lieutenant."

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or an insult..." she hissed, not knowing who his Lieutenant was. "And I have money, I could pay."

"But you won't," he added for her.

"Hey, if you're willing to buy me food I'm not going to complain," she defended herself. He merely sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go to lunch with you. I don't have any assignments, so it's not like work's going to get in the way. Come on, let's go."

As they walked around in search of someplace good, Daisuke brought up an interesting topic.

"Did you hear about the strange people that tried to enter the Sereitei? Apparently, they tried coming in the gates after beating the gatekeeper there. Jidanbo-san, remember him? Captain Ichimaru came around just in time to repel them and send them back into Rukongai, though. They're stuck in the western districts for the time being," he told her.

"Huh, weird. Sereitei never gets invaders. I don't think they've even been attack since the rebel wars... You pick that up from your squad mates?" she asked.

"Yeah. One of the perks in this squad."

"Maybe, but you're only a recruit," she said, shooting him an accusing look.

"What can I say, everyone loves me." He grinned broadly. "And they'd love you, too, if you didn't act like such a grumpy, old man."

"I don't want love. And I'm not grumpy," Rin snapped. "But, on the other hand, is this really something you should be telling me?" she asked, casting a suspicious glare his way. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No... But I trust you not to gossip. You don't have any friends to tell, anyways," he added, earning an irritated glare from the woman. He laughed before continuing. "That's not the only thing I've heard, though. Captain Kuchiki's adopted sister's to be executed."

"Heard about Kuchiki's sister already. Shit, I didn't even know he had one. Kuchiki Rukia is her name, right? I wonder what she did to earn such a high punishment, though. And with the Soukyoku, no less. That's things reserved for Captains and Lieutenants, and she doesn't even have a seat." The man merely shrugged.

"Those rumours have a tight lid on them. I've barely heard anything, though it happened in the World of the Living. I've heard stuff as serious as power transfer to a human, but I've also heard that she fell in love with one, which seems to be popular for obvious reasons. While I don't have a for sure idea of what's going on, the first one seems far more likely. Though, there are lots of different claims."

"Hm."

Rin was about to say more when a hell butterfly floated over to her. She held out her hand for it to land on and brought it closer to hear the message. It was telling her that she was to go to Meeting Room #7 to learn more about the Ryoka invasion. She scowled deeply as it fluttered away. Then turned to Daisuke with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"How about we go and confirm it? After all, if meetings for the seated officers are happening, then one must be happening with the Captains, too."

"Not one of your greatest ideas," he said warningly. "If we get caught, we'd get more than just an earful for it. We tried this before in the academy, remember? We got caught and got into a whole heap of trouble for it."

"I think it was worth it. Plus, we won't get caught this time. It's as simple as that. You just need to trust my mad sneaking skills better!" she protested.

_What mad sneaking _skills? he thought, rolling his eyes. He didn't say it out loud, though, and instead warned.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"What? This has nothing to do with cats! Come on," she snapped, not quite grasping the saying out of excitement. "We're going to go listen in on the Captain's meeting!"

It didn't take them long to get to where they wanted with Daisuke leading the way. They hid their reiatsu as best as they could and watched through a damaged spot in the barred window. Daisuke sighed.

"The only reason I came is because you would have come alone and gotten yourself in trouble otherwise," he whispered.

She glared and clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him. He stifled another sigh and grasped her wrist to remove her hand.

All of the Captains were already there, minus the Squad 13 Captain. The last Captain to arrive was Ichimaru Gin, who stopped right in the middle of the room. He glanced around, grinning widely the whole time.

"What's goin' on?" he asked in an innocent tone mixed with mock surprise. "Is it really that serious to call everyone here?"

Rin and Daisuke recognized him as the Captain who had confronted the Ryoka, but failed to eliminate them. The young woman didn't like him; his creepy grin sent shivers down her spine.

"Did you all really come meet here just for me?" he purred sweetly. Before anyone could answer, he looked to the side and noticed Jushiro's absence. "What's this? The 13th Captain isn't here? What happened?"

"He is excused for illness," the 9th Captain, Tosen Kaname, said, his tone hard. As if his fellow Captain should already have known this. Gin's grin faded, replaced by a tiny, worried frown.

"He hasn't recovered yet? Good luck to him..." he murmured.

"Stop wasting time," Kenpachi interrupted his fake concern. "No one came here to listen to this boring chit-chat." He glared at the sly Captain, whose smile had returned. "I heard what you did. You went to deal with the Ryoka out of your jurisdiction, but you didn't even bother killing them." Gin turned to gaze at the large Captain.

"So he didn't die? Hm..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Strange... I was so sure that I had taken care of him! Have my senses grown dull?" he drawled lazily. Another one of the Captains chuckled. It was the Captain of the 12th, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Stop playing games," Mayuri snapped scornfully. "It is impossible for a Captain to be unable to tell if their opponent hasn't been exterminated. Could it be that you deliberately failed and are merely using 'carelessness' as an excuse?" he asked accusingly.

The Captain of the 10th, Hitsugaya Toshiro, huffed with irritation. "Here we go again... Old men and their arguments. What a pain..."

Meanwhile, Gin spoke to Mayuri in a hurt tone, "Oh no, are ya sayin' that I planned all this?"

"Exactly," Kurotsuchi hissed.

With an irritated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Kenpachi snapped, "Shut up, Kurotsuchi. I was talking first, so get lost! Unless you want me to kill you... Then you can just go right on talking."

Daisuke's Captain, Soi-Fon, sighed out of annoyance. "How dull..." she muttered.

The Squad 8 Captain, Kyouraku Shunsui, smiled and shook his head when he realized there was going to be another fight. "Tsk, tsk," he murmured.

Rin's own Captain seemed disinterested. Clearly, he had other things on his mind and wasn't paying any attention to the bickering trio.

"Enough of this!" Yamamoto's booming voice ended the argument. "Stop it, all three of you! Zaraki, Kurotsuchi, stand down!" His tone was menacing. The old Captain then spoke to Gin, "You acted alone and without permission. Not only that, but you also failed to eliminate or even capture these Ryoka! I would like to hear your explanation for your actions. That is the only reason I have gathered all the Captains here."

Both eavesdropper's eyes widened when the Head-Captain's reiatsu pressed down heavily on their shoulders, meant as a warning to all Captains. But they weren't the only ones struggling against the weight. Most of the Captains looked a bit strained, as well.

"So... Do you have anything to say, Ichimaru?" the old Captain asked.

"I have nothin' to say!" he said, almost with pride. Rin and Daisuke's eyes widened. Even the Head-Captain was caught off-guard.

"What?!" he said, demanding an explanation.

"I have no excuse!" Gin continued sheepishly. "I won't try and justify my carelessness!"

Rin lunged forward, making to strangle the man. Daisuke acted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her back. She fought, but relaxed upon realizing how irrational her actions were. She pushed her friend away and instead leaned in to listen when the Head-Captain spoke once more.

"Very well. You will be punished, however..."

"Hang on a second, Ichimaru," the Squad 5 Captain, Sosuke Aizen, spoke up. Just as he was about to continue, an alarm went off.

"ALERT! ALERT! Intruders in the city! All personnel should report to their stations!"

Before any of the Captains could react, Rin stumbled into the middle of the meeting hall, a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes!" she yelled. "I get to kill something! Finally, what a bore this place is!"

Byakuya's eyes snapped open immediately when he recognized her voice. The woman noticed his reaction and stepped away, her grin faltering. She then turned and dashed away, yelling over her shoulder.

"See you later, Captains!"


	6. Chapter 6

Back from vacation and ready to start posting again! Thanks for being patient, guys, and sorry I didn't have chapters posted while I was gone. In any case, please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rin strode leisurely down the division hallway, her hands tucked into her pockets. Her two zanpakuto bounced lightly against her leg. She had retrieved them as soon as she had found out about the War Time Orders, which allowed her to carry them with her everywhere. In her opinion, she thought it should be allowed at all times.

She had spent the last little while avoiding her Captain. Though, it was getting harder and harder since she only stuck around the division, afraid she'd get lost otherwise. She was hoping that, when he did find her, she would be excused from punishment because of the Ryoka invasion. She pushed away the voice of one of her zanpakuto spirits telling her that she wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for her rashly jumping into the middle of a Captain's Meeting.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud meow. Gilepsi dashed down the hall and leapt onto Rin's shoulder.

"Enjoying the division, Gilepsi?" Rin asked, speaking as if the creature could carry out a full conversation with her. "It's been a while since you've had a new place to explore, hasn't it? New hiding places, more things to break, and tons of people to bug."

The cat purred and head butted Rin affectionately, earning herself a scratch on the ear.

"I probably shouldn't have snooped in on that meeting, hm? It was worth it, though, even if Kuchiki will have my head for it." The woman sighed out of exasperation. "Jeez... When did he grow up and become so serious? He used to be fun to tease, but now he's just a bore. Maybe it has something to do with his adopted sister being executed? That wouldn't make anyone's mood better. I wonder why she got adopted in the first place-" She wasn't able to finish that thought.

"Keep yourself out of my family business."

The woman jumped and turned around to see her Captain. Gilepsi immediately ran off, her tail bushing out with surprise. Rin scowled after her before glaring at the noble.

"What the hell was that for?! You scared Gilepsi away!" she exclaimed. "And interrupting me while you're at it, too. Nobles should have manners, even I know that!"

"What that animal does is of no concern to me," the man replied impassively. "You will be punished for interfering with the Captain's Meeting."

"Interfering?! It was done anyways!" she protested incredulously. "And I just wanted to know what was happening. You people are so stuck up. These things wouldn't happen if you didn't keep us lower ranked people so out of the loop!"

"Such things don't concern you, Asaje, and must be left to the Captains."

"Bullshit," she snarled. "What's so special about you that none of us can hear?"

"Your punishment will be dealt with after the Ryoka invasion so that we may have as much fighting power available as possible," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. Rin folded her arms across her chest indignantly, but didn't interrupt him. "For now, you will be given a task. You will be sent to investigate the Hakudo gate where the Ryoka had been spotted. Should you find one, you will not engage them. You are there to gather information, not to eliminate them."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just let me kill them?" she spoke up.

"Until we have a greater understanding of their power, you are not to attack. Is this clear, Asaje?" Rin rolled her eyes, but still agreed. He then continued. "Collect three other people to accompany you. I want your report in before nightfall. It must be as detailed as possible. I also want you to include a description of any Ryoka you meet."

"Whatever..." she muttered. "If that's everything...?"

"You are dismissed." He brushed past her, leaving her to carry out her orders.

Rin crouched atop a rooftop, Gilepsi seated contentedly on her shoulder. She had decided that she didn't need anyone else there to help, and had come alone after finding her familiar. The young woman was far from Hakudo gate, which she blamed on her lack of talent in shunpo. She was already exhausted, but she would only allow herself a small break before moving on.

"Stupid reconnaissance," she grumbled as she tied back her hair just in case she ended up fighting anyways. "Why the hell did I get chosen to do this? This is as good as punishment, especially if he expects that damn report before nightfall. As it is, I won't get to the goddamn gate before it's dark! And why is he making me do another squad's job? If he wants reconnaissance, then maybe he should be going to Squad 2."

"Talking to yourself again?" The blue eyed woman jumped and sprang to her feet, turning to confront the speaker. She scowled at Daisuke.

"Jeez, why are you so damn quiet?! You're just as bad as Kuchiki!"

"Captain Kuchiki's quiet?" he asked, amused.

"Too quiet. Why can't he be loud and fun to tease like he used to be? And I wasn't talking to myself. Gilepsi's here!" she insisted, pointing a thumb at her shoulder. His gaze followed her gesturing.

"You mean the cat that's over there?" He nodded to his right. The woman turned, her eyes widening when she saw Gilepsi just before she leapt off the roof and disappeared.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" she yelled, shaking her fist. She then turned back to Daisuke. "I swear, she was here the whole time!"

"Uh-huh. I'll take your word for it, then," he agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He smirked at her. "What are you doing here, anyways? Don't you have a punishment to be finishing?"

"No punishment till after the invasion, but this might as well be it. Stupid bastard sent me on recon."

"Alone?"

"No, that was my own decision."

"You're going to be in so much trouble by the time this invasion's over and done with," he said with a sigh and a shake of his head. She scowled.

"Well thanks for being sympathetic, I really appreciate it," she muttered.

Suddenly, a loud _Crack_! shook the sky above them, interrupting their conversation. High in the sky, something had collided with the Seki-seki barrier. However, unlike most objects, it was able to maintain its form rather than turn to dust. Angry, yellow lightning arced out from the collision point, covering the transparent sphere with intricate patterns. The pair blinked in confusion.

"The hell? That thing up there... It's not turning to dust. Just what the hell is it?" she growled in bemusement.

"I've no idea, I can't see it clearly..." Daisuke squinted, trying to get a better look at it.

"Whatever it is, its power and density are immense enough to resist the barrier. Think it's those Ryoka Captain Ichimaru didn't kill?" she mused out loud.

"Maybe."

They continued to watch as there was a brief lull and the lightning subsided. Not a minute later, four beams separated from the collision point and crashed into several spots around the Sereitei. Rin immediately turned to Daisuke.

"Which one's the strongest?" she demanded to know.

If she was going to collect information, then she might as well collect information from the most powerful intruder. He pointed in the direction of one of the points and she set off.

What the blue eyed woman found was not what she was expecting. She discovered two young men in a round hole filled with sand. One of them was clad in green, while the other had orange hair and was wearing a shihakusho. Standing at the edge of the hole was a bald shinigami, who was currently doing a dance of some sort. His partner had straight black hair and feathery things near his eye. It reminded Rin of a peacock.

She was crouched on the wall, watching the scene with an indifferent, blue gaze. It shifted to the orange haired teen, who didn't seem any more interested than she was. Finally, she spoke.

"Oi, give me the carrot top, he looks stronger. You two idiots can have the weak looking one."

"Who the hell do you think you are, giving orders to someone who isn't even in your own squad?! In fact, I've never seen you in any of the squads! You some type of newbie or something?!" the bald man retorted, rounding on her.

"I'm hardly new to fighting," she scoffed. "Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd seat in the Zaraki Squad!" he announced proudly. She frowned, knowing that she couldn't pull the rank card now.

"Squad 11 with the big, scary guy, right? You guys aren't nearly so menacing as that guy..." she muttered.

"How about you come down here and I'll show you how menacing I am!" he yelled.

"I'd love to, but the carrot top looks stronger. It goes by priority. You're just above that green Ryoka there."

As they fought, the two watched with blank looks on their faces. Only when they turned and began whispering among each other, did Rin and Ikkaku stop. When the bald man saw that they were still in their sandbox, he yelled.

"What the hell are you two idiots still doing in there?! I did the Lucky-Lucky Dance to give you time to get out!" When they ignored him, his hand clenched into a fist. "Ungrateful bastards! What are you two arguing about, anyways?"

He crouched down, frowning, not realizing that he was right in the centre of Rin's line of attack. The woman, who had been about to take advantage of her enemies' distraction, huffed with annoyance. Ikkaku continued, still unaware of his position.

"Oh, well... Go ahead and argue. Nothing can change your upcoming demise."

"Yes, but if we wait too long, someone may come in and steal our kill," his partner spoke up in protest.

He gave Rin a suspicious glare as he spoke, one that she returned. Ikkaku followed his gaze with a frown. He then stood straight.

"Makes sense..." he murmured. He grinned and held his sword above his head dramatically. "Listen up, you two! We'll give you a limited amount of time to talk. You have until I finish my next dance-"

Suddenly, the green clad Ryoka turned tail and fled. At that moment, Rin took advantage of the distraction and lunged at the teen, drawing both her swords.

"Like hell I'll let this fool do another of those stupid dances!" she yelled.

Frantically, the intruder grabbed his sword, barely managing to block the attack before leaping out of the hole. The woman followed, her swords connecting with his.

"You and your little friend have a break up fight?" she purred. Her opponent groaned.

"More or less," he confirmed, shoving the woman away.

She slid across the ground, stopping inches short of falling into the hole. She cried out in surprise when Ikkaku shoved her in as he attacked the intruder.

"This is my kill!" he yelled. Just before he could attack the teen, Rin pulled herself over the edge of the sandbox.

"You lost your chance, jackass! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" she yelled, holding out her hand.

Six bars of yellow light slammed into the man's middle, stopping him cold and trapping his arms. His eyes widened with shock when he realized what a high level spell it was. How could a recruit fresh out of the academy preform such a spell?

"There," the woman purred, pulling herself out of the hole. "No more annoyances. I can get on with what I came here to do."

"You know, he did get here first," the teen pointed out. She scowled at him.

"He lost his chance! Get over it! Plus, he's here for sport. I'm here for work! Now, I'll need your name. I'm sure my Captain will want it in the report."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Asaje Rin. Now, shall we begin?" she purred.

She leapt at the teen, feigning to the right. He swung, leaving himself opened when Rin switched directions. However, when the woman swung, she purposely only sliced open his shihakusho. His big weapon made his attacks slow and clumsy, allowing Rin, no matter how slow she was, to dance and weave between his attacks. A few tricks she had learned from Daisuke, but not a fighting style she was used to. She received cuts for her inexperience, but she never returned them. Finally, when the teen was exhausted, the woman pulled away. He gave her a bemused look, and she replied to his unspoken question as she sheathed her swords.

"I wasn't ordered to kill you. I'm only here to gather information, and so far you are quite unimpressive. While I should kill you, Kuchiki's already going to be pissed, and I'm pretty sure I'll be on cleaning duty for a solid year once this shit is over."

She released Ikkaku before turning and walking away. Regardless of her words, it wasn't her only reason. It was suspicious. Gin allowing the Ryoka to get away. The Ryoka being able to get into Sereitei in the first place. Plus, just who was Kurosaki Ichigo? She had never heard of shinigami outside of Soul Society. She decided that she would hang back and watch, doing her best not to get too involved.

"Ha! Done and on time, too!"

Rin slapped the report down on her Captain's desk, grinning at her accomplishment. She frowned when he didn't share in her victory.

"Where is the rest of your team?" he asked instead.

"They're all here... Except Gilepsi. Little bitch ran off before we even got started," she grumbled.

"Those were not your orders, Asaje," he said in a hard tone, his eyes narrowed.

"Point being? I got the job done. Whether or not it was with other people shouldn't matter. Don't make a big deal out of it, Kuchiki. Bringing other people with me would have made this a lot harder. You'd probably be getting that report a lot later, as well," she said a matter-of-factually.

"..." He glared at her, a glower in which she returned ten fold. "You are done for the night, Asaje. Return to your room immediately."

"Oh, getting rid of me, are we? Fine. I don't want to be here, anyways." She turned and stomped out of the office, slamming the door on her way out. Or tried to, sliding doors don't slam very well.

It was pitch black outside. Rin could barely see as she wandered back to the barracks. Or where she thought the barracks were. She was pretty sure she had passed the building a while ago. She was going to find a place to sleep outside if she didn't find it soon. Not that she minded, but it was far too hot and she wanted the air conditioning the barracks offered. Just as she was about to give up, a scuff of someone's foot against the ground caught her attention. Not wanting to take any risks, the woman whipped around, drawing one of her swords as she did.

"Show yourself!" she demanded. No one replied, and she lost track of whoever had been trailing her. She was reluctant to put away her sword, though. Something about the whole situation sent shivers up her spine.

Suddenly, she spun and blocked an attack that had been aimed for her head. Sparks flew off the blades, lighting up the night enough to reveal an eerie grin on the attacker's face. Before she could confirm their identity, her foe leapt away and landed back in the darkness. The woman immediately changed positions as well, so her opponent didn't have the advantage of knowing where she was.

Whoever was attacking her was fast, though. She barely had time to sidestep when their weapon jabbed at her from the darkness. Even then, it caught her side and left a deep cut. She swung in an attempt to counter, but her enemy had already moved away.

_This isn't possible! No one's this fast,_ she thought, frustrated, as she drew her other sword to block another quick attack. She gasped when her attacker was suddenly right in front of her. They slammed the pommel of their weapon into her stomach, making her double over. The attacker then used it to smack her in the back of her head disorientating and stunning her. Her attacker chuckled.

"Your presence has been requested, Asaje-san," they purred.

She didn't recognize the voice. Though, even if she did, she couldn't manage to put two thoughts together, much less name the eerie tone. They grabbed the back of her uniform, as if intending to take her away, only to let go in order to block an attack from someone else.

Rin struggled to stand when she heard the fight move away from her, but her arms trembled so much she couldn't even prop herself up. She twisted her head around to see the fight, but it was too dark. All she knew was that they were quite evenly matched, as their weapons met countless times, and there were no cries of pain from someone being hit. But soon, one of them lost face and disappeared. She heard the sheathing of a weapon and then approaching footsteps.

"Rin? Is that you...? Are you all right?" Rin was shocked when she heard the voice.

"Aika...? The fuck...?" was all the brown-haired woman could manage. She tried once again to get up, but someone stopped her.

"Don't move. Kawasuzu, I want you to go to the manor and order the servants to prepare a room. Once you have, contact Fourth Division and have them come immediately." She was doubly surprised when she heard Byakuya.

"No... I'm fine..." Rin protested, trying to get up once more.

"This is not up for debate," the man said in a hard tone.

"You have a concussion, Rin. You need to have it looked at," Aika told her. "I'm going now, Byakuya-sama."

She then disappeared. The brown-haired woman, though struggling mightily to stay awake, fell unconscious soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

Behold, the return of Aika! If you don't recognize her from other stories, then you'll know her from flashbacks. ;) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was dark. The things she could see were blurry. Rin struggled to sit up, but was impeded by something pressing down on her. There was something cool placed on her forehead, and the faint sound of voices. She tried to move away when the smell of blood hit her nose, but what strength she had was fading and soon gone as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

She awoke fully the next morning with a pounding headache. When she opened her eyes slightly, the sunlight assaulted them, making her close them tightly and turn away onto her side. Which, in turn, aggravated the wound there. Knowing that she wouldn't be going back to sleep now, she opened her eyes a tiny bit. They flew open and she sat up abruptly at what she saw.

_This isn't my room,_ she thought. _Where am I?! Why...?_

_It was Byakuya-sama, Rina, _one of her zanpakuto spirits spoke, their voice distinctly masculine. _He brought you to his manor, since it was closer than the barracks._

Now it hit her. Memories of last night's attack flooded her mind, making her scowl. If she ever found out who had done that, she would-

_You stupid bitch, I can't believe you let that guy beat you up. You're fucking pathetic!_ her other, female, spirit snarled, interrupting her thoughts.

_Fuck you. It's not like either of you were any help, anyways, _Rin thought irritably before checking her injuries.

The one on her side had been bandaged and seemed to have begun healing, despite the fact that it hurt badly, and her head was wrapped as well. With a deep sigh, she eased herself back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. Her head was throbbing mercilessly, and it only seemed to get worse and worse the longer she was awake. It didn't help that her zanpakuto spirits were still clambering on and arguing in her head.

A knock at the door made her reopen her eyes and look up. A servant slid open the door and peered inside, smiling when she saw that Rin was awake.

"Oh, you're up!" she exclaimed. "Are you feeling okay? You hit your head so hard that you got a concussion... But you seem fine now. You're lucky, Asaje-sama, it must be very mild."

"This is Kuchiki manor, right?" Rin asked instead of answering the question.

"Yes," the servant replied, nodding.

She looked relieved that the other seemed to be thinking straight. But her eyes widened when the brown haired woman slung the blanket off her legs and turned to sit with them dangling over the edge.

"Where's my stuff? I've wasted enough time here." Before the servant could protest, Byakuya came up behind her, his eyes narrowed.

"You will not be going anywhere until you have given all the information you have on the attack from the night before. Plus, due to the injuries you have received, you are to stay in that bed until Captain Unohana allows you to leave."

"I already said I've wasted enough time here-" she began to protest.

"You do not have a choice in the matter," he cut her off. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I don't know, okay?! I don't even know if this person was a guy or a girl, much less who they are and why the hell they attacked me. As it is, I can barely remember the attack at all! I assumed they were Ryoka at the time, but, now that I think about it, none of the Ryoka were spotted in this area. I honestly don't have any fucking information I could give you. Can I go now?" she snarled.

"No. You will remain here. You may leave once Captain Unohana has allowed you to," he ordered. He then turned and walked away. The servant gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Would you like me to get you something, Asaje-sama?" she asked kindly.

"No..." Rin shook her head. "I feel too sick to eat right now..." The servant nodded and left.

"Must have been some concussion, then. You refusing food? I thought I'd never see the day! My goodness, it's an emergency! Get someone in here, now!"

A short, dark skinned woman stood at the doorway beside the servant. She was hardly 4' 4", and had long, black hair done up in a french braid. When the sun hit it, dark purple highlights could be seen along its length.

She wore a sleeveless shihakusho top belted over black, form fitting pants, and black Chinese shoes. Strapped across her shoulders was her zanpakuto in the form of a wakizashi. She also had black, fingerless gloves that ended at her elbow and had an amethyst on the backs of the hands.

"Shut up, Aika," Rin snapped. "The hell are you doing here, anyways? When the hell did you get back?"

"A few years ago." Aika shrugged absently.

"And you never told us? Some friend you are," the other grumbled.

"I've been busy! They put me through the accelerated program at the Shino Academy," she insisted.

"What?! Bullshit! Why didn't me and Daisuke get that program?!" Rin yelled.

"Because you two couldn't read. I didn't know you two had joined Gotei 13, though. The last time I saw you, you were still adamant on keeping well away from Sereitei. What did Daisuke bribe you with?" She walked across the room to sit on the bed beside the taller woman. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Nothing. Like I'd tell you, anyways," she added.

"Oh? Was it food?" Her violet eyes twinkled with amusement.

"What?! No!" Rin snapped.

"Rin, you're a terrible liar. A terrible, horrible liar."

"Screw you! I lie perfectly fine!" she snarled. She quickly looked to the side, her eyes narrowed. "He didn't actually bribe me, though."

"Regardless of the reason, I'm glad you did. I've missed you terribly," Aika replied.

"Yeah, well, I didn't miss you at all," Rin grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. The short woman sighed and shook her head, though she was still smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Rin."

It wasn't until evening when Rin was given the all clear and allowed to leave the mansion. Though, she had been ordered to visit the Fourth Division daily until told otherwise and she still had a mild headache. Now, she was walking down the street trying to find a restaurant. Her appetite had only returned somewhat, but she wanted a place to try and figure out who had attacked her and why.

Gilepsi and Daisuke showed up just as she was entering a restaurant. The man was clearly worried. He only seemed to become more concerned when he spotted the bandages and her ripped clothing.

"Rin, where have you been? And why do you have bandages around your head? Did something happen with the Ryoka?" he asked as he followed her inside.

He had let her go alone knowing that she was more than capable of holding her own. Now he was skeptical. Just how strong were the Ryoka? She didn't answer him until she had sat down at one of the tables, with Gilepsi jumping onto her lap.

"No, it wasn't the Ryoka. I was attacked the night before by someone I couldn't identify. Whoever they were, they said that 'my presence had been requested', though they didn't say by who. They also knew my name, so I was definitely their target. I have no idea why, though.

"Kuchiki showed up and scared him off, but I fainted cus I got a minor concussion when the bastard slammed his pommel into the back of my head. Basically, I was at the Kuchiki Mansion most of the day until they finally let me out... what, an hour ago? Who knows." She shrugged. He stared at her.

"Someone's targeting you? Do you think it could be-" She swiftly cut him off.

"No one would know about that. Only important people, but important people have no reason to target me."

Their conversation ceased temporarily when the server came. After ordering and fighting over whether or not Gilepsi was allowed in, with Rin winning in the end, Daisuke spoke on the previous topic once more.

"If only important people know, Rin, then maybe something's going on. A conspiracy, or something along those lines."

He shook his head, unsure. He wasn't one to know about those types of things. He was only a commoner, after all, and had little experience when dealing with 'important people'.

"A conspiracy?" she repeated thoughtfully. She remembered the ominous feeling of the whole invasion, leading to her reluctance in taking care of the Ryoka. Should she share with Daisuke? Or keep it to herself? Finally, she rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

"As if. Nothing like that's ever happened in Sereitei. You're getting all worked up over nothing. If anything, this whole thing might be because of that bastard Hatori. I thought that he would stop going after me, but I might have been wrong."

Whatever it was, she didn't want her friend involved unless it was absolutely necessary. Conspiracies were always bad news, after all. And, though skeptical, he seemed to buy into her lie. He nodded and said.

"Maybe you're right. Even if it was something like a conspiracy, the Captains would take care of it. If this is Hatori's doing..." He sighed.

"I'll take care of it," Rin muttered. "It's my problem."

"I can't let you do that alone."

"Do you honestly think you have any choice in the matter, Daisuke? I will do it alone. I don't need your help. Never had, never will," she snapped.

"That's a blatant lie and you know it," Daisuke argued. Rin stood, forcing Gilepsi off her lap as she did, and turned away.

"Fuck this," she hissed before storming out of the restaurant.

With Gilepsi's help, Rin found her way back to her room. She was surprised to find a small, but long, black box on her bed. She strode across the floor and picked it up, studying it. There was a note beneath it. It was a birthday present from Daisuke. She imagined that he had dropped it off the night before.

Without hesitation, she took off the lid and tossed it onto the bed. She was surprised at what she saw within. It was a silver chain necklace. Anchored in the middle was a heart, its surface encrusted with blood red jewels. She carefully lifted it from its resting spot to see it better. She recognized it as an expensive piece of jewelry that she had only seen nobles wearing. Her eyes glowed with the natural greed of a thief as they took in every detail of it. Gilepsi had jumped on the bed and was now trying to bat at it. She meowed loudly.

"Shiny, isn't it? And legit, as well. This must have cost a fortune," Rin murmured, lowering it so the animal could see it better. Gilepsi sniffed it thoroughly before purring, showing her owner that she approved. Rin scowled.

"Like it matters whether or not you like it, you little bitch," she growled. Gilepsi hissed in reply.

"Why doesn't your opinion matter? Because you're a stupid animal. Plus, it's my gift, anyway. You have no say," she retorted.

Though, she felt a bit guilty that Daisuke had wasted so much money on something so impressive. She was sure that it must have cost him a fortune. She also knew that he would never let her return it. With a sigh, she looped it around her neck and put it on.

It sat perfectly in the hollow of her neck. Rin wasn't one to admire jewelry, but she had to admit this was something she truly loved. She decided she would have to pay Daisuke back somehow, even if it was meant as a birthday gift.

Two men stood in a dark, round room. The first had his back to the one in the doorway and was standing in front of a desk. The other closed the door behind him so only a sliver of light filtered through. The one further into the room was the first to speak, his voice filled with disappointment.

"I didn't expect you to come back empty handed, Gin."

"Sorry, Cap'n Aizen, but I was rudely interrupted. I simply couldn't risk givin' us away before our plan has been put in place. I wasn't able t' eliminate them, either. I was t' busy concealin' my reiatsu so they wouldn't recognize me," Gin purred.

"Hm. I see. Was it Captain Kuchiki?" Aizen asked.

"Surprisingly, no. It was Aika-chan who showed up instead. She may become a problem, Cap'n."

"Don't worry, Gin. Everything will go according to my plan. Getting back to Asaje Rin, the ability continues to remain out of our reach," Aizen mused. "I don't believe we will have another chance before our plan is set in motion. Fortunately, we will have other opportunities to retrieve Asaje Rin after that. Then, we will progress the power of her ability. I have many things planned for her." He turned around to face the other man.

"Be sure that she is kept as much in the dark about the Ryoka invasion as we can manage. She is a smart woman, and has already noticed that something is amiss. If she learns more and shares these concerns with any of the Captains or Lieutenants, it could jeopardize all we have strived to do."

"No problem, Cap'n Aizen. It'll be easy to do. But what about the other one? Esaki-kun? She's only a step away from confidin' in him, too."

"Esaki Daisuke... His zanpakuto is interesting, its abilities quite dangerous, but useless to us, for now. Keep them separated, if you can. Come now, though. There's a Captain's Meeting. It is of utmost importance that I attend. I believe I have already explained what you should do, Gin?"

"O' course, Cap'n Aizen. I'll be on m' way as soon as possible." The man bowed, and then left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Behold, the next chapter! I think I've finally decided that I'll be posting a new one ever two days, as well. Also, we've been working on Sequel, guys (Yes, I know, finally.) and with luck I'll be able to start THAT up as soon as I'm done posting this story! =D In other words, please review, guys. I want feedback , feedback, feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean Abarai got beat up by the Ryoka?" Rin growled. She had paused in her eating of breakfast long enough to narrow her eyes at her friend.

"What part of that don't you understand, exactly?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"I mean that the Ryoka that took him out would have been nothing for me to take care of," she shot back. "He shouldn't have fallen in battle. And even if he had, he would have taken the Ryoka with him. Either that Kurosaki guy is getting really powerful, really fast, Abarai's ridiculously weak, or the Ryoka has some healer or something helping him."

Daisuke took a sip of his tea, using it to take a second to think. When he placed it back on the table, he replied.

"It's entirely possible. We've been getting a lot of weird cases lately, almost all related to the Ryoka. This includes the defeat of several high ranking officers by their hands."

"How high ranking?" she questioned, mildly surprised.

"Besides Lieutenant Abarai, no higher than 3rd Seat. It's still quite impressive, though. I think they'll be mobilizing the Captains, soon. This whole invasion is starting to get out of hand." He sighed.

"Hm..."

She continued eating, her eyes narrowed with thought. She was about to say something, but was interrupted when a hell butterfly fluttered over and landed on the table in front of her. When it flew away, she slammed her hand down on the table and stood, making Daisuke glance up at her with a look of bemusement on his face.

"What was that about?" Knowing that her ire was caused by the message.

"Fucking Kuchiki wants to fucking see me," she snarled. "The hell did I do this time?! And during fucking breakfast, too! I swear, if he doesn't have a good reason, I'm going to..." She snorted with disgust and stomped away.

Having nothing to do now that Rin was gone, Daisuke finished his meal, paid for both it and Rin's, and left the restaurant. He didn't get two steps out of the door before someone jumped down onto his shoulders from above and began hugging his head.

"Daisuke!"

The man stumbled forward, caught off guard by the sudden sneak attack. What got him the most, though, was the fact that he recognized the voice.

"Aika?!" he said in disbelief.

"Daisuke!"

The woman yelled once more, before giving him a great, big kiss on the lips. They were drawing a lot of attention now, and a lot of people were staring. They gained even more curious looks when Daisuke started dancing around with the small woman in his arms.

"Where've you been?! And when did you get back? Yoruichi-dono wouldn't tell us anything except that you were fine!" he exclaimed.

"I've been back for a few years. I've been busy attending Shino Academy, though. I barely had any free time, being in the accelerated program. My duties as an officer have kept me quite busy, as well."

"Ah, you joined Gotei 13, finally. What squad? And you're an officer, you say, what's your rank?" the tall man asked.

"Yeah, my grandfather finally agreed... Well, actually, he didn't have a choice. I just joined." Daisuke chuckled, not surprised at all. "I'm in Squad 10, 5th Seat."

"Better than Rin and I. She's 7th Seat, and I don't have any rank yet. Speaking of Rin, have you seen her? Does she know you're back?"

"Yeah. And I saved her ass, too. She didn't tell you?" Aika smirked.

"Of course not. She wouldn't share anything that embarrassing. She told me that she got attacked, but I got the feeling that she was hiding something."

"Yeah, me!" Aika said, hugging him again.

"It's not only that. She was distracted. Whatever it was, it's serious." He frowned, looking concerned. Aika frowned as well, but her reply was interrupted.

"Kawasuzu, you do realize that you're making a scene...?"

Daisuke looked down, surprised to see Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and his Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. He bowed the best he could with Aika still in his arms.

"Aika, are you going to introduce us to your handsome friend~?" Rangiku inquired, a cat like grin on her face. The question also earned her a scowl from her Captain, as well as a blush from Daisuke.

"Absolutely!" Aika replied. "Captain, this is Esaki Daisuke from squad... What squad are you from? You never told me!"

"Squad 2 with Captain Soi-Fon," he told her. "And Rin's in Squad 6 with Byakuya-sama, assuming that she didn't tell you."

"Ah, good luck with that, then. And no, she didn't tell me, but I guessed, since she was wandering around the division building... So how's it going with Captain Soi-Fon?"

"It's been good. I've gained a lot of favour with those of rank, even though I'm only a recruit."

"Ahem," Toshiro cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Daisuke, this is Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of Squad 10 and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku." Rangiku giggled when Daisuke took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure, Lieutenant." He then turned to Toshiro and held out his hand. "And to you, as well, Captain."

The white haired Captain took his hand, shook it once, then turned his attention back to his officer.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting on this man's shoulders?" he asked.

"Well, Captain, when you're as short as we are, you find the tallest tree and you climb it! I can see the whole of Sereitei from up here!" She grinned at him. Aika was the same height as her Captain. The small Captain rolled his eyes.

"Right, then you can tell me exactly where the Ryoka are," he retorted. The small woman stood up on Daisuke's shoulders, shaded her eyes, and looked around.

"Sorry, Captain, they must be hiding. I can't see them," she announced. "Where are you going, if I may ask?"

"Smartass," Toshiro muttered, the edge of his mouth twitching. "Lieutenant Abarai has been badly wounded by the Ryoka. I'm on my way to go question him."

"What? Lieutenant Abarai? He's one of our best! I can't believe it!" Aika exclaimed, jumping down off of Daisuke's shoulders. "May I accompany you, Captain?"

"Ooh! If you're going to do that, then I had better stay and keep Daisuke-kun company!" Rangiku spoke up. Before either could say anything, she grabbed the tall man's hand and ran off with him. Toshiro's hands clenched into fists.

"Matsumoto!" the white haired Captain yelled in frustration. Shaking his head in resignation, he glanced at his subordinate out of the corner of his eye. "Fine. Come along, Kawasuzu."

"Oh, just wait until she finds out that Daisuke doesn't drink," Aika said with a small smile.

Rin purposely took her time when going to the office. However, when she got there, she found the room empty. Her eyebrow twitched as she glared at the empty desk. She stepped back into the hallway, slamming the door shut. She felt a tiny bit better when it made a satisfying 'slam' noise.

"Fucking hell. Pulls me away from breakfast, only to not even be fucking here." She scratched her head, more than a little suspicious. Finally, she shrugged it off and sighed. "Whatever. I can go find him after second breakfast-"

"Find who? Are you looking for Captain Kuchiki?"

She jumped out of her skin when someone spoke from behind. She turned to see another member of her division, but it wasn't someone she knew. His appearance gave her the creeps, as well. He was a big, muscular man with a neck thicker than both her arms put together. He wasn't wearing one half of his shihakusho, it was instead tied around his waist and held with a chain belt.

He had a constant, toothy grin on his face that sent shivers up her spine. One of his dark eyes was squinted, and it had a relatively recent scar over it. Trailing from the corners of his eyes to his jawline were blood red teardrops. He was completely bald, save for two, long patches of hair, one at the front of his head and the other at the back, pulled into a ponytail that hung down to the small of his back. One of those patches of hair was died a dark green, the other red. He also had multitudes of piercings on his eyebrows, nose, and ears.

She opened her mouth to tell him to get lost, but he continued speaking before she could.

"I'm Kotomaru Shuken, by the way!" He closed his eyes and leaned in close, making her lean back while wrinkling her nose in disgust. "As for Captain Kuchiki, he went to go see Lieutenant Abarai. If you hurry, you could meet him there _and_ give your best wishes to our Lieutenant! Now, I must be going, Asaje-san. Glad I could help!"

He walked past her, once again not letting her speak. He turned and waved happily as he went. Rather than return it, she glowered after him, debating on calling him back and giving him hell, but decided she didn't want to mingle with creeps like him. Instead, she shook her head and decided to go find Byakuya and sort things out.

When she arrived, there were two other Lieutenants there, along with the man she was looking for. One of them was Kira Izuru, the blond man who had given her directions the other day. The second she had never met, though she was pretty sure her name was Hinamori Momo, the Lieutenant of Squad 5. The latter was staring at the futon, her hands covering her mouth. She had a look of horror on her face. Rin bit her lip as her blue gaze drifted to her Lieutenant. His laboured breathing could be heard from her position outside the door.

"Hurry and contact Fourth Division," Izuru urged Momo, his voice calm. "Ask for a higher official's assistance-" The noble Captain cut him off.

"There will be no need for that," he said, staring at his dying Lieutenant impassively. "Put him in jail."

Rin was caught off guard by this. Her eyes shot to him, narrowing in anger at the callous comment.

"N-no... Abarai-kun faced the Ryoka alone..." Momo protested weakly. "And now you-" Her pleas were cut short.

"I don't want excuses," he said in a callous tone. "There was no reason for him to lose. He fought alone, suggesting that he was confidant of his abilities. I don't want an idiot who is unable to see the extent of his own skill. He is merely a burden, now. A waste of space. Move him elsewhere immediately."

"Please..." Hinamori whispered. Byakuya didn't stay to let her finish. He turned and began walking away. Rin's eyes were wide with shock at his callous decision.

"Please wait!" Hinamori said, louder this time. Izuru grabbed her shoulder. "How could you-"

"Never mind!" he said. He then bowed to the Captain, who had stopped at the doorway, and apologized. Hinamori quickly followed suit, and the Squad 6 Captain left.

When the man came through the door, Rin flattened herself to the wall. He was so distracted, that he didn't even notice her presence. She watched him go with narrowed eyes, wondering why he had made that decision so hastily. Just as she was about to leave, another man left the room. It was Ichimaru Gin, the Captain of the 3rd Division. Unlike Byakuya, he did see her. He stopped, turning his head to grin at her.

"Ah~! You were the little infiltrator at the Cap'n's Meetin', is that right? Quite bold of ya t' reveal yourself. And right in front of the Head-Cap'n, as well!" He leaned closer, his grin widening. It was all the young woman could do to not pull away. He was almost as bad as Shuken, though his breath didn't smell nearly so bad. "Aw, why do ya look so serious? Don't ya like me? Am I really that bad?"

"I can't see how you could know what I look like, with you squinting your eyes like that," she shot back.

"Hm." His grin faltered slightly, but he recovered so fast she thought that it might have been her imagination. The silver haired man chuckled and turned. "I'll be seein' ya soon, Asaje-san."

He walked away. His Lieutenant came out of the room a second later, nodded at Rin, then quickened his pace to follow his Captain. She stared after the silver haired man with wide eyes, wondering how he knew her name. She didn't like his implication, that he would see her soon, either. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she watched him turn a corner.

She was about to follow, when she thought she heard Aika's voice inside the room. She turned and peeked her head inside once more. She saw another Captain, but this one was much shorter. Aika was crouched by Renji while the Captain was whispering with Hinamori.

_Is that her Captain? Jeez, he's no taller than she is! I'm surrounded by midgets!_ She thought, stifling an exasperated huff. Deciding that she could talk to Aika later, she turned away and went down the path that Gin had taken.

Gin was making his way to the 1st Division, probably having been called for a Captain's Meeting. It was located in the Head-Captain's office, so Rin had no way of listening in. She instead leaned against the wall just outside the door. She would wait until the meeting ended and then give Kuchiki hell for his pointless message.

The meeting was longer than she anticipated. She was literally falling asleep on her feet when the door suddenly opened, startling her awake. Her eyes widened when the first Captain out was Aizen. His head turned and their gazes met. She began to pull back, but it was too late to look away.

The scenery around her changed abruptly. She was in a dead forest, ravaged by flames and darkened by heavy, overcast clouds. It was a lonely place. Before her was a single pool of water. Perfectly round, perfectly clear, and devoid of life. The world was colourless. There was no scent, no sound. She couldn't even feel. She crouched, her hand reaching out to touch the pool. It rippled out, completely unobstructed. She was surprised to find that she had no reflection in the water. It gave her the shivers.

_What is this place?_ she asked herself.

_His zanpakuto... It has no feeling. I can not feel anything, Rina..._ Futago whispered, as if he felt the need to be quiet.

_What a shit hole. Our world is a lot better... Warmer, too. It's so cold here... _Akuma sneered, not wanting to be left out.

_I can't feel anything... There aren't any senses! I can only see! What's wrong with his zanpakuto?!_ Rin thought, horrified. She didn't want to be there. She wanted out. She looked around frantically, trying to find a way to escape.

"Wake up, Rina-chan," Kyouraku murmured, tapping her cheek gently. She snapped back to reality. She blinked, confused. He smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Good, good. Come on, get up now."

The angry woman looked up from the floor, surprised to find most of the Captains crowded around her. Shunsui was crouched down in front of her. The woman let the lazy Captain help her to her feet.

"What has happened?" the Head-Captain demanded to know. Rin shook her head, pulling away from Shunsui's grasp.

"It's not something that everyone should hear," she replied, her eyes narrowing. The old man nodded and led the way into the office, motioning for Shunsui and her Captain to accompany him.

_Are you okay, Rina?_ Futago asked.

_Stop fussing over me,_ she snapped inwardly.

_Exactly. She doesn't need to be taken care of like some child. Don't be such a pussy!_ Akuma agreed.

"Explain what has happened," the Head-Captain ordered.

And Rin didn't waste any time beating around the bush, "I have the Sword Sense. I got caught in someone's gaze and it activated," the angry woman looked away and muttered. The old man's eyes widened.

"Two generations in a row?" Yamamoto said in disbelief.

"Mm-hm." Her eyes narrowed.

"What is the Sword Sense?" Shunsui spoke up. "And by two generations, I assume you mean Hana-chan has this ability, too, hm?" Rin nodded.

"Technically, I shouldn't be telling you this, but seeing that I'm not a part of the Asaje clan anymore, keeping their secrets isn't as much of a concern to me any longer," she replied.

"The Sword Sense is something that only the women in my family have. It skips generations, most of the time. My mother has it, too, which is the first time we can remember it not skipping. The last before her was my five greats grandmother.

"Basically, this ability allows me to experience what someone's zanpakuto spirit feels. It's like I am... actually them for a brief period of time. I see everything from their perspective. I feel their normal senses, as well as their emotions...

"The Sword Sense is activated automatically if I look into someone's eyes for too long. I can't stop it. That's what happened with Captain Aizen." The 8th Captain was nodding in understanding.

"Hm, Hana-chan never told me of an ability like that, though it does explain a few things. What did you see with Sosuke-kun, Rina-chan?" Shunsui asked.

"Stop calling me that," she snapped, glaring at him for using her old nickname. Her ire was short lived, though, and her gaze turned downcast. "Captain Aizen's inner world... It was dead. Colourless. No smell, no sound, no touch... Nothing. And lonely. His zanpakuto... What the hell's wrong with it?"

A plaintive meow came from nearby. It was Gilepsi. The black cat dashed towards Rin and leapt into her arms, wrapping her paws around her owner's neck and nuzzling her. The woman smiled and scratched the animal's ear.

"I'm fine, you wimp," she hissed. Gilepsi growled in reply. Seeing that the blue eyed woman was done talking, the Head-Captain frowned.

"Due to the nature of this ability, we cannot allow you to go unprotected." Rin looked up questioningly when he spoke. "Therefore, you will not leave Captain Kuchiki's side. If your ability falls into the enemy's hands, we cannot be sure what will happen."

"What?!" Rin dropped Gilepsi as she cried in outrage. She pointed angrily at her Captain. "With him?! I refuse! You couldn't make me stay with this fucking stick in the mud bastard even if you paid me to fucking do it! It's bad enough that I'm in his goddamn division, but now you're trying to stick me with him 24/7?! Well, good luck with that!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Asaje. It is for your safety," he insisted.

"Bullshit, you don't care about me! You're just afraid that they'll take me and make me into some fucking weapon that'll fucking destroy Soul Society! Well, let me tell you, I can take care of myself!" Shunsui rested a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Rina-chan, this is for the best," he tried to convince her. She bit her tongue to stop herself from making a nasty comment.

"And I assume that means I'll be staying in his fucking mansion, too, huh?"

"I will have the servants prepare a room immediately," Byakuya spoke for the first time. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she was sure that she heard irritation in his tone. She snorted and shook her head.

"Fucking bullshit," she snarled beneath her breath before turning and stalking out of the office without waiting to be dismissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Here you go, guys, Chapter Nine. Not much to say but please enjoy. Oh, and that this chapter has some new content that's different from the old. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rin was the first to spot the messenger as he ran up from behind, a look of panic on his face. Both she and her Captain had been in the mansion, on their way to get breakfast that morning.

Her first official night in the manor had been spent awake when she wasn't drifting into a half sleep. By the time Byakuya had come by to collect her, she had been tired and irritable. Byakuya's mood now matched hers, as she had spent the entire morning fighting. She still wasn't pleased with having to follow her Captain around like some sheep.

"Sir, it's an emergency! It's Captain Aizen... He's been murdered!" the messenger burst out as soon as he was close enough.

Byakuya's expression didn't changed. In fact, he only gave the messenger a brief look. "Dismissed," he said, promptly continuing on his way.

"What, you aren't going to do anything?" Rin called after him, slightly confused, slightly irritaed by his indifference.

"There is nothing that can be done at the moment. The Stealth Force and the Fourth Division will be left to discover the identity of the killer," he replied.

"Oi, why can't we do spy work, too?" she suggested, quickening her pace to walk beside him. "We'd make a great team, don'tcha think? You know, I'm really good at sneaking."

She was, unsurprisingly, ignored. She'd gotten a lot of that since being stuck with the noble Captain. If he thought she would eventually shut up, then he was wrong; his silence only encouraged her. And she was about to open her mouth to say something else, but closed it when she nearly slammed into him as he slowed to a halt. He then turned on the heel, and began walking the other way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled. "Food is that way. I've been up for two hours and I still haven't eaten, I'm not waiting a damn second longer."

"Learn your place," he retorted. "I have no reason to explain myself to you." He still stopped, though, when he realized that she wasn't moving an inch.

"Oh, I'll learn my place, all right," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Until you tell me what's more important than breakfast, I'll be learning all about this place right here," she snapped, pointing to the ground at her feet, with a hand planted on her hip.

This was a battle that not even the stubborn noble could win, and neither an argument he intended to draw out. All the while giving her a glower that could kill, he finally answered, "We are going to Shishinrou to eliminate Ryoka."

"Fine," she almost immediately agreed, finally moving form her place. She tied back her hair as she continued, "Better damn well be worth it, Kuchiki. I'm starved."

"I wouldn't dare pull you away from second breakfast if it wasn't important," the noble retorted.

Rin missed a step, she was so surprised by this dry remark. He'd already turned away, leaving her to stare in shock at his back. Finally, she smirked. Maybe there was some hope for him after all.

Rin had zoned right out. She barely spared a glance for any of the Ryoka that stood on the bridge before the White Repentence Tower. The fact that they were cowering before Byakuya's power meant that they were little more than pests, hardly strong enough to even make her break a sweat, so why should she care?

So throughout the yelling and the arguing and the spilled blood, Rin's attention was fixated on a butterfly that Gilepsi was chasing. It was way more entertaining than whatever Byakuya was doing, playing with these pests.

She didn't miss one particular name mentioned, though. When the name Shiba floated into her ear, it stayed instead of going out the other end. Her head snapped over and she reassessed the ryoka. One was Rukia herself, another was, from his pack and scared look, a Fourth Division member. But the last, a man who Byakuya had already cut open, was one she recognized: Shiba Ganju, youngest brother of the Shiba clan.

By then, the fight, if one could call it that, had brought Ganju so he stood between her and Byakuya. His arm had been cut open with a precise cut dealt by the Captain himself. Still, the young Shiba obstinately stood up against his opponent, who was much stronger than he. A true Shiba, this one was. Rin grabbed his shoulder, her lip curled in a sneer.

"Baka!" she hissed. "Shiba, what the hell are you doing here? And so bloodied up, your sister's going to fucking kill you!"

"You know this man, Asaje?" Byakuya growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Wish I didn't," Rin retorted. Ganju wrenched his shoulder away.

"Stay out of this, Asaje!" he shouted. "And 'Nee-sama would kill me for not standing up to this bastard, anyways!"

Rin's eyes narrowed. She knew he would attack Byakuya, no matter the circumstances. She also knew that Byakuya would kill him, especially since he was a member of the Shiba clan. There was only one way to prevent that.

"Permission to take care of this scum, Captain," she hissed, voice dripping with venom. Clearly, Ganju did not expect this.

"Wha-?!" he began.

"Granted," Byakuya interrupted.

Ganju immediately whipped around and leapt away. Rin was impressed; he realized that Byakuya would not interfere in this fight and didn't care for turning his back on him. It was somewhat of an honour code. But she supposed that, being a member of a clan such as his own, he would know all about honour. Or he should.

"You wanna fight, Obaa-chan?!" Ganju yelled. "I've gotten stronger since Rukon, I'll show you!"

"If you keep calling me 'Obaa-chan'..." Rin snarled. "I won't even give you the chance."

"I could beat you with a hand behind my back!" he continued his taunting.

"So. Can. I," she said through gritted teeth, lunging at him.

He'd never been able to beat her; not with his experience nor his power level. He still couldn't keep up with her, as she was able to slam the heel of her hand into the middle of his chest without giving him the time to so much as blink, much less dodge.

Her blow was strong. She heard the sickening sound of cracking ribs and felt his ribcage give in just a little. He immediately doubled over, coughing up the blood that was beginning to fill his now punctured lungs. When he began to fall, she slammed her knee into his chin. Finally, she planted her foot in the middle of his chest and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Yet, somehow, he still managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Blood leaked steadily from his mouth; she had made him bite his tongue. She harshly kicked him in the stomach, forcing him back down.

"Damn Shibas are way too tough for their own good," she snarled as, once again, he tried to stand. What would it take to make him stay down?

"As long...as I'm still...alive..." Ganju gasped. "I'll never...give up...! On my honour...as a member...of the Shiba clan!" he crowed.

But for all his prowess, he still feared death. He froze when Rin pressed the tip of her blade to his throat, drawing a little blood in warning. She gave him a look that said that she wouldn't hesitate to do it, even if they knew each other. She leaned in close, but kept the blade close.

"If you savour your life," she said quietly. "Then you will stay down. Kuchiki will kill you. If you stay, I won't," she warned.

It could never be that easy, though. When Ganju surged forward, forcing her to withdraw her blade or risk actually killing him, she caught his head in her hand. A Bakudo spell, Tanma Otoshi, was all she needed to knock him out cold. Byakuya didn't seem to care that she had simply imobilized him, and turned to the remainders.

Rin was shocked to see him drawing his sword on the other man. Furthermore, he proceeded to release his Shikai. Rukia's eyes widened in shock, and she immediately threw herself in front of the Fourth Division man.

_He's going Shikai on this guy? Isn't that a bit extreme?_ Rin thought as she stepped back out of range. All the while Rukia was screaming: "Please stop! Nii-sama!" she pleaded. "Don't do this!"

Such extremes shouldn't be taken, especially when the victim in question was unarmed. Today, the man was lucky. Both Ukitake and Rin grabbed Byakuya's wrist, preventing him from executing the attack. The sickly Captain sighed with relief, while Rin released her Captain, eyes wide. Wondering if, had Ukitake not showed up, she would have been able to stop her Captain.

"Ho... That was scary," the white haired Captain said, giving a shaking smile. "I think that's enough. Don't you agree, Captain Kuchiki?"

"C-Captain Ukitake!" the young woman exclaimed. When she spoke, the man half-waved half-saluted at her with a grin.

"Ah, Kuchiki! You've lost weight," he remarked. "How have you been feeling?" The noble broke in before she could respond. He had sheathed and sealed his sword.

"What is the meaning of this, Ukitake?" The man's grin faded and he gave his fellow Captain a grim look.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? Releasing a zanpakuto in Konnatokoru is a first class offence, even if you're fighting drifters. What were you thinking?" Ukitake exclaimed, horrified that such an honourable man would break such a severe law.

"You didn't hear, Jushiro?" Rin spoke up. "The ban's been lifted for War Time. Everyone, even Captains, are allowed to released their zanpakuto anywhere, now." His eyes widened.

"Is that so, Rina-chan? War Time Situation... How can an invasion of a few drifters end up like this? Does this...have anything to do with the murder of Captain Aizen?" he murmured.

His question went unanswered. Captain level reiatsu settled heavily on their shoulders, interrupting their conversation. Worse yet, it was not from any of the Gotei 13 Captains. However, Ukitake was the only one who didn't recognize it.

"W-what is this?" he exclaimed. "Such strong reiatsu, it is nearly Captain level! I don't know this person, though... Who is he? Where did he come from?"

The producer of the reiatsu landed on the bridge. At the same time, Rin drew both her weapons, and jumped in front of the Captains. Before them was the orange haired teen, the one she had tested before. He had an odd shaped wing with him as well. She was surprised to see it in his possession. Only one person could have that type of equipment.

"Rukia..." he spoke, though his eyes were trained on Rin and the Captains. "I came to save you."

Yet, Ichigo and Rukia were arguing furiously with each other no less then a few seconds later. Like an old married couple, in fact. Rin watched, not sure whether or not she should take the opportunity to attack. She decided to wait for the Captains' orders.

"Byakuya, who is that?" Rin looked over when Ukitake spoke, seeing him frowning at Ichigo, his eyes sparking with recognition. She looked back, wondering if he resembled someone the old Captain knew.

"He is a nobody," the noble Captain replied, his countenance indifferent. "Compared to the person you are thinking of, he is not important. He is merely a pest, come to disrupt the balance of the Soul Society. I will destroy him. This is the end of this meaningless skirmish."

"Fuck that! You're way too extreme!" Rin snarled. "_I'll_ do it!"

"Asaje, do not attack," Byakuya ordered harshly, but it was too late. She had already lunged at Ichigo.

"Don't take your eyes off the enemy, you damned fool!" Rin yelled as the orange haired teen scrambled to grab his sword and block the attack.

"If you guys are just gonna stand there carefree, I don't see any reason not to!" Ichigo yelled in reply.

Abruptly, she was forced out of her sense of focus when he slammed his foot into her, causing her to stumble back. He had grown even more powerful, she realized, and was faster than before. Faster than her, in the least.

She ducked low, narrowly missing the giant weapon aimed at her head. She aimed for the wound in his stomach, but he sidestepped. Just as she was about to whip around and hit him once more, Byakuya's harsh orders cut through the air.

"Asaje, stand down!" Byakuya ordered once more, his voice rising. The woman blocked a blow from Ichigo before leaping back. She scowled at her Captain.

"I almost had him and you just messed me up!" she snarled. "And why can't I fight him?! All I got to do was take down Shiba!" She grunted when Ichigo's weapon slammed into hers.

"You did that to Ganju?!" he snarled, his brown eyes alight with fury. She smirked mockingly.

"Yup. You got a problem with that?" she purred.

"Asaje, follow your orders!" It was clear that she had crossed the line.

The woman snorted and disappeared to go stand behind her Captain. She was in enough trouble as it was, already. The noble's reiatsu had been rising steadily in warning, letting her know that he was very serious and majorly overstepping the line. So instead she watched as Ichigo stood against the spiritual pressure, like a tree holding strong during a wind storm. This surprised Byakuya.

"Not even a step back in the face of my reiatsu. It seems that you have gained in strength. I don't know how you reacquired the power of a shinigami, but you should have returned to your normal human existence instead of throwing away that life you so fortunately kept. How foolish of you."

"Don't worry, I'm not throwing my life away," Ichigo insisted. "I'm going to defeat you. Then, I'll go home after saving Rukia."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, insignificant scum!" Byakuya yelled before disappearing.

Rin was shocked to see that Ichigo had blocked her Captain's blow. Even the man himself was surprised.

"You said I think too highly of myself?" Ichigo grinned smugly at his enemy over his shoulder. "I saw your every move, Kuchiki Byakuya!" The pair separated.

"I see," Byakuya spoke. "You have improved more than I thought. In that case," he held out his sword in from of him, "before you can become too full of yourself, I will show you what you cannot compensate for with a thousand years of training. This is the decisive difference in strength between you and I... Scatter-"

All of the sudden, a white ribbon was wrapped tightly around his zanpakuto, cutting him off. A dark skinned woman crouched on the bridge before him, the other end of the ribbon held tightly in her hand. She had dark purple, almost black, hair pulled into a high ponytail and, when her gaze lifted to take in Rin, Ukitake, and Ichigo, they could see that she had amber eyes. Rin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yoruichi? The hell are you doing here?" she growled. Byakuya, on the other hand, was giving the newcomer a look of pure disdain.

"Shihouin Yoruichi... I haven't seen your face in a while. It has been nearly a century since your disappearance. Everyone believed that you had died."

_That's right, I forgot that no one knew that she had just left with Kisuke..._ Rin thought. She, Aika, and Daisuke all knew that the famous shinigami had been in the World of the Living the entire time

Rather than answer, Yoruichi turned and spoke quietly with Ichigo. Whatever she said, they were unable to hear, it was something the teen didn't like. He began to protest, until the dark skinned woman slammed her hand into the teen's gut wound. A look of betrayal and confusion crossed his face. He began to stutter out her name, but passed out. As he began to fall, Yoruichi took back her hand. She caught him, holding him gently in her arms. Rin bristled with anger. How dare she!

"You would help the enemy, Yoruichi?!" she snarled accusingly.

"Ah, Rina-chan, it's sure been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you and Esaki-kun since I introduced you to Aika-chan!" the woman purred. "I'd stay and chat, but I have things to tend to. We'll meet again, I promise, but I must go now."

She slung the teen over her should and leapt onto the rail. Byakuya stepped forward, swinging his weapon to rid it of the white ribbon.

"You will not be allowed to leave!" Yoruichi raised her eyebrows at this threat, smirking.

"Ho...! When did you learn to talk big, Byakuya-bo? It means nothing to me, though. After all, have you ever once won against me in a game of tag...?" she purred.

"Shall we try again?" Byakuya challenged.

Suddenly, both disappeared, appearing farther down the bridge. Yoruichi was behind the noble Captain, but the man was ready. He whipped around, swinging his sword. He expected to hit flesh, but the blade's path was unobstructed as its target leapt atop the rail once more. About to flee the scene, the woman couldn't help but smile cockily.

"Not this time, Byakuya-bo!" But her victory was fleeting when he was suddenly behind her.

"You can't escape me with that level of shunpo," Byakuya growled as she turned to face him.

He slashed her across the stomach, causing blood to fly everywhere. Even severing one of her arms in the process. But, quick as a ghost, she disappeared, landing on his outstretched arm completely unharmed. Only her cloak was left behind, impaled on the man's zanpakuto.

"Ha, you can't catch me with that level of shunpo!" she mocked, her amber eyes shining with amusement.

She appeared atop the building across from the tower, taking the time to readjust the teen on her shoulder.

"Three days!" she announced. "Within that time, I will make him stronger! Until then, this fight has been postponed. If you wish to follow, you may, but Goddess of Flash Yoruichi is not so easily caught!"

And then she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This is the second of two chapters posted in a row, because I apparently forgot to post yesterday's!

Gonna start posting chapters everyday starting now. At least, as long as I remember...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"They escaped," Byakuya murmured, gazing up at the spot where Yoruichi had been not a second ago.

His expression betrayed nothing, unlike it had before. He promptly turned and walked away, his silvery scarf lifting off his shoulders as he did. Rin quickly turned and followed, scowling darkly at his back.

"Hey, hey! Where you going, Byakuya?" Ukitake called out in bemusement. "What about the others here? Aren't they the reason you came?" Byakuya didn't even bother to stop or look over his shoulder when he spoke.

"I have lost interest. Do whatever you wish with them." He then rounded the corner and the older man was out of sight, left to deal with the others alone.

"You asshole," Rin snarled. "Thanks for interrupting me every time I tried to do something!" He simply ignored her, seeing no urgent need to appease her.

"Well, fine," she snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "Ignore me. I don't care."

They walked in silence afterwards, making their way down the Shishinrou and, after, through the streets of Sereitei. However, Rin, who was never one to be silent for long, found the need to fill the quiet overbearing. She let out a deep sigh and gave in.

"Where are we going?"

"The office," he replied after a second.

"Fucking hell, you promised we'd eat after we were done. After that we should do something active. I want to fight."

"If it will silence you, then we will go for a walk later," he growled in irritation. "However, we will not be participating in the battle until it is required." She snorted indignantly, but stayed silent.

They didn't get around to the walk until dark, much to the young woman's chagrin. She couldn't find the energy to be irritated though, and her only sign of annoyance was her arms folded across her chest. She was standing barefoot in the grass wearing sleeping robes. Her sharp gaze took in the garden and the cherry blossoms all around. Nearby stood her Captain, wearing his own sleeping robes.

"It's a nice garden," she admitted, her features softening slightly. "Hatori never bothered keeping things like this. After Oka-chan got sick and stopped fighting with him to keep it, he mostly uprooted it and fired all the servants that tended it. She used to help them out with the garden herself before she was bedridden. He banished them to Rukongai along with their families and told them to never return.

"When I asked him why, he said it was a waste of money. Not that he has an overflowing amount of riches or anything," she growled, rolling her eyes.

"And he left the servants without a home?" the man found himself asking. It surprised both himself and his subordinate, but the latter replied anyways.

"Yup. Kicked them out with only the clothes on their backs. Callous bastard never cared for anything but himself and having his blood continue. If he thinks something's useless, he'll get rid of it. I was a disgrace to his family, useless in his eyes, so he got rid of me, too. Not that I care." Her eyes narrowed and she nodded towards the path. "Where we walking to?"

He took the lead down the path, the brown haired woman following a step behind him.

The next morning was also the morn of the execution. Rin lay awake in her bed after another sleepless night, stroking Gilepsi absently and watching as the sunlight coming through the window crept slowly across the room. With a tired sigh, she got up and started getting dressed.

She finished just in time for her Captain to come and knock at the door. She grabbed her zanpakuto and slid open the door. He took the lead down the hallway and she followed, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she gathered her hair and tied it back with a piece of string. She knew she was going to battle, and she didn't want it to get in the way. Abruptly, she was broken from her thoughts when a messenger ran up to them, panting heavily.

"C-Captain Kuchiki!" He bowed deeply. "I've come to inform you that Prisoner Abarai Renji has escaped from his cell! His whereabouts at the moment are unknown, but we believe he is heading towards Soukyoku Hill!" Byakuya was caught off-guard, and didn't say anything for a second. Finally, he regained his composure.

"I will take care of the matter. Dismissed," he ordered. When the messenger ran off, he turned and proceeded down the hall once more. For the first time that morning, Rin spoke.

"You looked surprised when you heard that he escaped. You really thought that him, of all people, would just sit in jail and do nothing while something this big is going on? You clearly don't know your own Lieutenant very well," she growled. "Did you even realize how troubled he's been since this whole fucking invasion started?"

"It is not your place to challenge me, Asaje. I suggest you hold your tongue and listen to orders. We will be entering the front lines, soon. I expect you to be ready," he told her in a tone that meant she wasn't supposed to argue. For once, and even though she was tempted, she didn't.

They went outside, but, instead of going towards the gate, Byakuya turned and headed towards a small building a little ways away from the manor. The man slipped inside, with Rin following. She stopped at the doorway, though, recognizing the building as a shrine. But to who?

Her eyes widened when Byakuya stopped at the other end of the room and opened the doors to the shrine. In the centre of the flowers, which were replaced with fresh ones daily, was a picture of a young woman with black hair and violet eyes. Rin had no idea who she was, but she looked remarkably like his adopted sister.

She stepped back so she was outside the building, suddenly feeling unwelcome within the shrine room. Instead, she patiently waited outside the door, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. When a messenger came running over, she looked up. She nodded once she heard the message and dismissed him before turning and peeking into the room.

"Kuchiki? They want you at Soukyoku now."

"Very well..." He closed the first door, but his hand lingered on the second. "I'm going, Hisana," he murmured. He then closed the door and swept past Rin out of the room. "Come, let us go now."

They were about halfway to Soukyoku Hill when Byakuya sensed his Lieutenant nearby. Making a decision, he switched directions to confront him. Rin, who was slower by far, scrambled to keep up, her teeth gritting with frustration when he didn't slow one bit to let her catch up.

The pair landed on a roof above a large courtyard lined on one side with tall towers. Renji, who had been running through it, stumbled to a halt, his eyes wide. Slowly, he turned to face his fellow squad 6 members, swallowing hard.

"C-Captain Kuchiki..." he managed to choke out. The noble looked on impassively.

"Where are you going, Abarai?"

"I'm going to save Rukia!" he shouted defiantly, banishing away his fear. "Please, allow me to pass peacefully!"

"I will not." Renji's eyes narrowed.

"I will continue! Even if I have to beat you to do so!" he cried.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Byakuya growled before disappearing.

He appeared behind Renji, and, at first, Rin thought the battle would end just like that. Much to her surprise, the man whipped, drawing his sword and blocking his attack. He smirked smugly.

"Senka," Renji growled, obviously recognizing the technique. "A special type of flash step where you move behind your opponent, directly attacking and sealing one's Hakusui in one strike. It's your favourite attack." Byakuya watched, an indifferent look on his face. "I have seen it countless times, and for a long time been able to follow your movements! Now, I'm able to catch up, too. Captain Kuchiki, your sword can no longer kill me!"

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Rin's neck rose and she grabbed the hilts of her zanpakuto, drawing them. Whipping around, she blocked an attack. The strength of the assault made her arms tremble and shake with pain. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the grinning face of Kotomaru Shuken, a member of her own division.

"Oh, you blocked it. I guess you're going to make this funner than I thought you would, Asaje-san." He giggled maniacally and leapt away.

"Aren't you in my division? The fuck are you doing, attacking me?!" she growled. "We're allies, you dumbfuck baka!"

"Oh no, that would imply that I am loyal to the Gotei 13, which I am not. In fact, I'm not even in your squad! And you didn't bother to check! Little do you know, but I am the 7th Seat of Squad 5. I am loyal to Captain Aizen, and no one else!" He laughed even harder.

"Aizen's dead," she snapped.

"Or so you have been led to believe... Gut 'er like a fish, Kirisakishi Cho!"

His zanpakuto changed into a blade in the shape a fish hook. Oddly enough, the cutting edge was on the inside, and he held it reverse style. Rin, however, already knew the danger this sort of weapon posed.

"Hm. Pathetic, your reiatsu is nothing," she snarled.

"Far better than yours, you little bitch! Yours is nothing more than that of a recruit, and yet you speak so high and mighty, as if you think you're more powerful than me! Once I get you pinned, I'll have my way with you and then give you over to Captain Aizen!"

He laughed maniacally and lunged forward. He aimed the point at her gut, intending to rip her open just like the name suggested. She leapt back, landing on mid air above the battle between Renji and Byakuya. Her features were set in a grim expression. Shuken chuckled darkly from his place at the edge of the roof.

"You want to play swords, you little shit?" Rin snarled, crossing her swords in front of her. "Well, I won't give you the satisfaction. I'll fuck you up so bad they won't even be able to identify your body. That is, if they even think of it as a body at all. Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma."

The air around her seemed to shimmer and blur with heat as her zanpakuto transformed into two, sleek, antique pistols with golden flames on them. She spun them in her hands, betraying her talent with wielding them. Despite the situation, one corner of her mouth turned up in a tiny smirk. She gripped both pistols and pointed one at Shuken. His eyes were wide with shock.

_Her reiatsu just exploded! It... It can't be! It's beyond that of even a Lieutenant! T-This can't be possible, she's only a recruit! She's weak! She's supposed to be an easy kill! At the least, her power should be equal to mine! Why... Why is she...?! _the man didn't have time to finish his thought.

He doubled over, coughing up a mouthful of blood. He hadn't even seen it coming. He hadn't seen the shot at all. She had blown a hole straight through his middle. And then she was in front of him. One of her zanpakuto had been sealed, and she held the blade to his throat. He fell to his knees and looked up at her with gritted teeth. She looked down at him, her blue eyes cold and impassive.

"H-How...?" he growled.

"How?" She snorted with ill-humoured laughter. "Baka! I simply conceal my reiatsu. You have completely underestimated my strength."

"No... That's... not possible! No one can!"

"You want to argue with me? Fine. Those will be your final words." She drew back her weapon. His eyes widened with horror.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Please, don't-"

She swung, and his head tumbled onto the roof before rolling off. She stepped out of the way, letting his body follow it. She wrinkled her nose with disgust and sheathed her weapons.

"A fucking waste of time. Why do I even bother humouring them like that?" she muttered to herself as she turned to catch the end of the fight.

As she had suspected, Byakuya had taken care of his Lieutenant easily. He was on the ground, defeated. But, despite his near fatal injuries, the red haired man got to his feet and lunged at the noble. Suddenly, the Lieutenant's sword broke and the wound in his back was pulled open more, sending blood everywhere. The now useless weapon pressed into the Captain's chest, right where his heart was. Had the sword not broke…Byakuya would have died.

The rest of the sword crumbled in Renji's hand and he pitched forward. Rin thought she heard him mumble something, but couldn't make it out. She watched as the Captain pulled his scarf off and threw it across the man's body. It floated in the air before settling across him gently.

"Congratulations. Your fang actually reached me."

* * *

Shuken's zanpakuto's name means 'Gut Ripper'.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was brought to you by ice cream. Buy it, it's good. This chapter was also brought to you by staying up really late. Don't do that, it's not good.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Rin leapt off the roof to the ground below, landing beside Shuken's body. She stalked past it without a second glance. Byakuya's gaze moved from his Lieutenant's body to her, then to Shuken. His eyes narrowed and returned to Rin. He did not share her indifference.

"Who is that man?" he demanded to know. He hadn't realized that his subordinate was fighting as well. But, from what he saw, she had dispatched him easily. And through methods he didn't recognize. Perhaps she had Shikai?

"A dead man," she told him as she passed him. She stopped a few steps away. "No one important. We're going to be late to the execution if you dawdle here any longer. Are we going or not?" She glanced over her shoulder at him. He looked at Renji once more, and then turned to take the lead on the way to Soukyoku Hill.

The attendance at the execution was horrible. Besides Byakuya, only Squads 2, 4, and 8 had shown up. Aika was there, as well, standing on the far side of Shunsui, though her Captain and Lieutenant were oddly absent. She nodded grimly at her friend when she passed. Rin returned the nod.

The angry woman looked up at Byakuya when Rukia looked at her adopted brother, but the man turned his head away, refusing to meet her gaze. The noble took his place, with his subordinate taking a place between him and Shunsui.

She closed her eyes against the wind when the Head-Captain requested that the seal be released. The ropes that were wrapped around the gigantic halberd unravelled slowly, whipping up dirt and dust. Rin opened one eye, not wanting to miss this display of power. Suddenly, the ropes flung off of the hilt, embedding themselves in the ground well below the hill.

"Are you ready, Rina-chan?" the Squad 8 Captain asked in a low tone. She looked up questioningly, away from Rukia, who was being lifted into the air. He was holding his hat to stop it from blowing away in the wind. She blinked in surprise. Was he...?

Taking the hint, she smirked and replied, "When haven't I been ready, Shunsui?"

Dust swirled around the zanpakuto as it lifted into the air and pointed itself at Rukia. As it did, flame sprung up, engulfing it. It transformed, and a giant bird of fire spread its wings before them. The heat coming from it was intense. And then, it lunged forward for the killing blow.

But just as suddenly, it stopped short. The collision of power that resulted was enough to throw everyone off. It was Ichigo. His power had grown quickly, just as Yoruichi had promised. Past all the chaos, though, she felt Daisuke's reiatsu spike in alarm. She was surprised when she realized just how close he was to the hill.

_He will come if you do not stop him, Rina, _her male zanpakuto warned. _Will we confront him?_

_I...I still don't know whose side I'm on at this point... _Rin thought back. _Would it be wise to stop this execution?_

_No matter whose side you are on, this execution will not happen in the end._

_True. Let's see if we can compromise with Daisuke..._

The woman drew her swords and disappeared, making her way to the bottom of Soukyoku. Rin looked back at her old friend and saw a look of determination on the small woman's face. She knew whatever Shunsui had planned, Aika would be helping.

Aika had been conflicted since she heard of Kuchiki Rukia's execution. Byakuya had _ordered_ her not to get involved. He wasn't her Captain, though, and she no longer served the Kuchiki Clan. Captain Hitsugaya had spoken with her about it, as well. She would not go against her Captain's orders. Thankfully, he only _advised_ her to not get involved. Though, it looked like he wasn't showing up to the execution, either.

When she realized that Shunsui had something planned she felt that conflict melt away. If he was involved then Ukitake was, too, possibly explaining his current absence. Aika was slightly concerned that the sickly Captain had shown not up, yet. She hoped he hadn't had a sudden attack.

Aika watched as Captain Kuchiki showed up with Rin. She nodded to her friend as they took their places. The small woman heard Captain Kyouraku murmur quietly with Rin. When he was finished he caught Aika's eye and nodded.

When the phoenix was stopped short in its attack, Aika drew a breath in relief. That very breath was then released in shock when she realized it was the orange-haired Ryoka that had stopped it. She watched in horror as the phoenix flew back to make a second attack. That was when Jushiro, along with his 3rd Seats, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro, showed up with a shield with the Shihouin clan crest on it.

"Oi, pretty boy. You sure took your time!" Shunsui smirked at Jushiro

"It took longer than I thought to release the seal, but we can do it with this!" He indicated the shield on his arm.

"Stop them! They mean to destroy the Soukyoku!" Soi-Fon yelled.

"What?! Me?!" her Lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, exclaimed in fear and surprise.

Ukitake planted the shield into the ground taking up a steel spike, while Shunsui took the other and looped the rope connecting them around the phoenix's neck. When they used their reiatsu to activate it, the phoenix was obliterated spectacularly. Everyone covered their heads as fire rained down upon them.

What happened next had everyone staring up at the execution pole, dumbfounded. Even the Head Captain was rooted in place with one eye open. The orange haired Ryoka destroyed the Soukyoku Pole, punching a hole through the rock spur it was standing on.

"That's impossible!" Aika muttered in awe.

"What is he?!" Soi-Fon cried.

A commotion behind them made everyone turn. Renji had arrived, his arms wrapped in bandages. He had taken out the honour guard. The Ryoka called out to him, then threw Rukia at him.

"Catch!" The red-haired Lieutenant was bowled over when she hit him in the chest. Sitting up with the small woman in his arms he started yelling.

"Idiot! What if I didn't catch her in time!"

"Don't just stand there! Run! That's your job. Protect her with your life!" Without wasting anymore time Renji turned and did just that.

"Why are you fools just standing there! Catch them! All you Lieutenants, after them!" Soi-Fon ordered.

After Sasakibe Chojiro and Kotetsu Isane got permission from their Captains, they and Omaeda leapt after them. Aika did, as well, but she landed in front of them, preventing them from going any further. Ichigo was intercepted by Byakuya before he could head them off.

"Aika-san? What-?" Isane began to ask. Aika looked each in the eye.

"Please, forgive me," came the mournful response. The small woman dropped into a battle stance. The Lieutenants immediately released their weapons, thinking that she would be easy to eliminate.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda cried. In his hands was the large metal ball, covered in spikes, of his flail.

"Pierce, Gonryomaru!" Sasakibe said, holding his sword in front of him. It transformed into a rapier, its hilt curving around to protect his hand.

"Run, Itegume!" Isane's sword had two smaller blades protruding from its hilt at 45 degree angles.

Without drawing her zanpakuto, Aika went for Omaeda first. He was in the middle. The force of her punch shattered the massive ball in the fat Lieutenant's hands, driving the air out of him, rendering him unconscious. She then turned her attention to Sasakibe. He was fast enough to attack, but Aika only dodged, catching his wrist in her left hand. Her right caught his jaw with an uppercut. As Isane rushed in, the small woman kicked her in the solar plexus.

"Nee-san!" Kiyone began to run to Isane's side.

"Wait, Kiyone! Captain Kuchiki is fighting! If you go near there, you'll be-" Sentaro was interrupted by Captain Soi-Fon, who sent him flying.

"Soi-Fon! Wait!" Ukitake was about to go to his subordinate's aide but was stopped by the Head Captain.

"Don't move! The one who took the criminal and escaped was a Lieutenant. That child will be apprehended and executed. You two, I can not forgive. You two have done what a Captain should never do! I know that you are not ignorant of the consequences," the Head Captain said, turning to the two. Shunsui put his hand on the shoulder of his old friend.

"Yare, yare. It seems that we should run, Ukitake!" Kyouraku then disappeared with the white haired Captain. Nanao, his Lieutenant, followed close behind. The Head Captain seemed to take his time in his pursuit of his proteges.

Soi-Fon turned to the shocked 3rd Seat. Her foot kicked out catching the side of Kiyone's head, sending her to the ground. The Captain looked down at her opponent in disdain.

"Vermin! Your actions as an officer are a shameful betrayal of the Gotei 13!" She stomped her foot on the woman's chest. "I will bury you here!"

Before Aika could react to the Squad 2 Captain's retribution, Soi-Fon was tackled by an unknown assailant, bearing her away from the hill. Aika stood in shock when she recognized that it was Yoruichi. The situation would be handled without her, she was confident her old mentor would be able to handle her other student. Instead, she retreated a distance with the three Lieutenants. The small woman didn't want them and herself to be dragged into the fight between Byakuya and the Ryoka.

Aika looked up when a large shadow passed over her. It was Captain Unohana riding Minazuki, her zanpakuto. The Captain instructed the creature to gather up the male Lieutenants while she quickly looked over Isane. When she left, Aika stayed behind to watch the fight.

Rin landed right in front of Daisuke, making him leap back and draw his weapon in preparation for a fight. When he saw who it was, he relaxed, though he didn't sheath his weapon just yet.

"Rin? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" he asked, looking confused and suspicious of her actions. He flinched when she pointed one of her swords at him.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know why you're here. I can't let you go up there, Daisuke. I can't let you get involved with what's happening. I suggest you stand down and wait for this to blow over," she said in a warning tone.

_You know this won't work, _her female zanpakuto growled. _Why bother? Just knock the dumb bastard out and get on with it._

_Esaki-san may yet back down, _the male retorted.

_No, he won't, _Rin thought, noticing her friend's expression harden into a grim look. _Not this time. I hate to do this, but Daisuke is not on our side, this time. He's loyal to Soi-Fon, after all._

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke said with narrowed eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," she retorted.

"You would side with the Ryoka?" he said accusingly.

"I'm not on their side. Don't you see how wrong this execution is?" she tried to convince him. He merely shook his head.

"I can't disobey orders," he insisted. "And my orders were to eliminate the Ryoka. The very Ryoka who are going up those stairs as we speak. Maybe there is something bigger going on, but what proof do you have?" She sensed his distress. He was torn.

"I...have none," she admitted. "Nothing that is set in stone. I'm just as in the dark as you are. My Captain won't tell me anything, but I've chosen to trust my gut feeling. Why can't you?"

"You've seen what's happened when I've done that, Rin!" he cried. "The last time I did things without thinking it over, without knowing what I was doing, it almost got you killed! I won't make that mistake again!" She stared at him with wide eyes. She could clearly see just how torn he really was. But rather than back down, she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma." She clutched the pistols tightly when they manifested.

"So that's where this will go?" Daisuke murmured. "Very well. Bite, Dokuga!" In his hands were two identical, curved daggers. The hilts curved downwards, ending with blue tassels. The blade itself seemed to shine in the sun. A clear liquid dripped off the tips every once in a while. Rin's eyes widened when she saw them.

"The poison..." she whispered. "Which each cut, more and more enters my bloodstream. I've felt its power before, it feels like weights are being added onto my arms and legs, slowing my movements until I'm helpless to do anything..."

"Yes. Even you haven't built an immunity to my poison yet, Rin," Daisuke growled.

He lunged forward, aiming for her arm. She immediately sidestepped, shooting a counter attack. He ducked, then came at her from below. She was unable to dodge completely, and received a shallow cut for her failure. Leaping away, she began shooting at him with one pistol and trying to keep him at a distance. He frowned as he swiftly dodged each shot, steadily drawing closer.

"I know your style of battle, Rin. You keep your opponents at a distance, rendering any melee weapons useless. You never were one for close combat if you could help it!" he yelled.

In response, she raised her second pistol and sent a shot directly at his chest. He gasped when it slammed into him, sending him flying back and knocking his weapons out of his grasp. Fortunately for him, it wasn't condensed and lacked the power to blow a hole through him. The breath had still been forced from his lungs, though, and he struggled to stand, but Rin was in front of him as he was getting on his knees.

"That knowledge is useless if you can't exploit it," she growled.

He drew back his fist, aiming for her gut, but she dropped her pistol and caught his hand. When he drew back his other hand, she put the barrel of her pistol in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and pushed it to the side, getting to his feet and lashing out with his foot. She stumbled back, winded.

It gave him the time he needed to recover and press the offensive. All her focus went into dodging the attacks, but she wasn't nearly as fast as he was. His fist skimmed her cheek, making her eyes widen. He was aiming to knock her unconscious, it seemed.

What the man didn't expect was for her to use shunpo. She almost never used it in battle due to her lack of skill with it. She reappeared behind him and slammed her foot into his back, sending him flying into the cliff of Soukyoku. She wasted no time in gloating her minor victory and took the chance to take the offensive once more.

Daisuke sprang from the dust, his right eye closed because of the blood flowing into it from his head wound. Rin redirected his punch and backhanded him hard enough to break his nose. She then slammed the butt of her pistol into the side of his head when he fell to his knees, knocking him out cold. She caught him as he fell forward and lowered him to the ground slowly.

"You should've realized that you wouldn't leave a victor, dumbass. In all the times we've sparred like this, have you ever beaten me?" She sealed her weapon and sheathed it. She could already feel the effects of the poison on her, but she knew it would take a bit before it totally set in. "Now, stay out of my way. I wouldn't want you getting killed." She retrieved her other weapon before turning and running up the stairway.

By the time she reached the top, she was completely exhausted. Her arms and legs felt like they weighed more than a hundred pounds. She leaned against a tree, sending a glare at the staircase.

_Gravity and stairs just don't mix, _she thought irritably. _And neither does Daisuke's stupid ass poison..._

Despite her exhaustion, she only gave herself a little time to rest before pushing herself off the tree to follow the large collisions of reiatsu that were closer to the tip of Soukyoku and out of the forest she was in now.

Suddenly, something landed on her shoulders and she fell to the ground with a surprised yelp. Rin twisted her head around to see what was on her, only to be surprised when she saw the pink haired Lieutenant of Squad 11, Kusajishi Yachiru. She stared back with wide, pink eyes.

"Hello! Are you here to help Ichi?" she asked brightly.

"Yachiru-chan!"

Rin's answer was interrupted when a young, ginger haired woman appeared along with a large, Hispanic man, a shorter man with glasses, and a shinigami that looked rather useless. From behind them came another, this one she recognized. It was Shiba Ganju, and he didn't look pleased to see her at all.

"O-oi! Obaa-chan!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at her. "You bitch-"

"It's not polite to point," Rin growled, interrupting him. "Kusajishi, get the hell off my back. ...Please," she added when she remembered that she was technically talking to a Lieutenant. Once she was on her feet, she spoke to the newcomers.

"You're the Ryoka that everyone's been in an uproar over? You don't look all that troublesome... You're just a bunch of kids. I can't believe I chose to be on a child's side over that of my Captain," she muttered.

"Y-you're on our side?!" the girl said, her hands clasped together as she looked at Rin excitedly. The older woman rolled her eyes.

"For now." She turned and began walking away. "I know where you're going. I won't stop you from going to the Ryoka fighting with Kuchiki, but I won't help you if you get into the middle of it, either. Just stay out of my way, and theirs'."

She then took off running when she felt a huge collision coming from the direction of the fighting, the Ryoka following at her heels. She found the men standing a few feet from each other, their backs to one another. Ichigo was leaning heavily on his black katana. Byakuya had no sword at all. Both sides had received grievous wounds. And it seemed that she had just missed the final, deciding blow.

While the Ryoka ran out onto the battleground towards Ichigo, Rin lingered, watching as Byakuya left the area, accepting his defeat. Yachiru was sitting in a tree above her. She looked over when Aika approached from behind, meeting her gaze briefly. She then looked back to the Ryoka. They were starting to leave along with Ichigo.

"Where did you go?" the shorter woman finally asked.

"To take care of Daisuke. He's not so keen to break the law like we are. Assuming you sided with the Ryoka on that one," she added.

"I felt I had an obligation to Hisana-sama," Aika murmured. Rin made the connection; she'd been right to notice the similarities between the woman in the shrine and Rukia. "I couldn't let it go, especially when I found out that Captain Kyouraku was against it, as well. When everything went to hell, I jumped in, too. And Daisuke..." She trailed off, her violet gaze shifting to her friend.

"I barely landed a scratch on him. Knocked him out, though. Not sure how long that'll last," Rin answered her unspoken question. "He got me, though. With Dokuga. I'm barely standing as it is." Aika nodded, her eyes going downcast now.

"I'm surprised you're against the execution, though. You have no reason to betray the Gotei 13."

"I've no reason to side with them either, really. I didn't join so I could be their bitch waiting for their orders. After all the weird stuff that's happened, I figured the execution might be part of something bigger. I chose what side I was on the moment I realized that Kuchiki Rukia wasn't going to be eliminated by the Soukyoku." Which had been obliterated, Rin noted. She had no idea how, but she wasn't really inclined to ask. Nor did she have the energy. Suddenly, Aika and Rin's eyes widened when heavy reiatsu weighed on their shoulders.

"C-Captain Aizen?!" Aika spoke first, shocked.

But Aizen wasn't the only one on the hill. Tosen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin, and Renji and Rukia, who had made their escape not a minute after the attack by Ichigo, had appeared there as well.

"Shit... This...makes sense..." Rin hissed through gritted teeth when it suddenly hit her.

Daisuke had been right to be suspicious of a conspiracy going on. It seemed Aizen had faked his death, and Gin and Tosen were accomplices. What Shuken had said about Aizen no longer sounded like the ramblings of the mentally insane. The brown haired woman stepped forward, as if she was going to attack. Aika caught her arm in a tight grip.

"Don't you see what he's doing?!" she whispered harshly as the men made quick work of Renji and Ichigo, who had returned to Soukyoku in order to save Rukia. "He just sliced a Captain level shinigami that defeated _your own Captain_ in half, Rin! You can't just leap without thinking, this time!"

"I can't very well just fucking stand here, either!" Rin snapped.

"At least wait until the other Captains realize what's going on and come to help!" Aika pleaded.

Rin snorted, but didn't try and leave again. That is, until another man entered the fray. Both women recognized his reiatsu immediately and whipped around to confirm it. It was Daisuke. The man had appeared on the hill. He had awakened and sensed the new threat and, without another to stop him, went to confront it without hesitation.

Rin's eyes widened when Aizen swiftly cut the man open without even looking away from Rukia, who he held in his grasp. The blow completely destroyed Daisuke's right eye and left a deep cut which, if the man were to live, would heal into an ugly scar. Daisuke cried out in pain and surprise. He fell to the ground, clutching his face, trying to stop the blood that pooled on the ground.

The angry woman was across the battlefield in a second, her swords clutched in her hands. She lunged for her target's exposed back, but suddenly, he was facing her. He held out his bloody sword casually, easily blocking what would have been a devastating blow. Still holding Rukia by the red collar around her neck all the while. Rin stared at him in shock.

"Asaje Rin..." he tested her name on his tongue. She was frozen by his voice. Though warm on the surface, the callous nature beneath sent a cold shiver crawling up her spine. A fear she hadn't felt in decades gripped her now. "I knew you would come. You truly are troublesome, just like Abarai-kun. A problem child, in other words."

"You...know me?" She was barely able to get the words out. His reiatsu enveloped her. It was enough to nearly suffocate her.

"I know of you," he corrected. He swung his sword to the side, easily knocking her weapons out of her grip. She watched as they clattered to the ground just out of reach. But she was forced to look back at Aizen when he placed the tip of his zanpakuto beneath her chin.

"You have caused enough trouble, problem child." Her eyes widened when he moved to cut her open.

"Sokatsui!"

She threw off the Kido without the incantation, not considering the danger she put Rukia in as well in her desperation to get him away from her. The speed and power of the attack clearly surprised the brown haired man. Using shunpo, he avoided a direct hit that surely would have caused damage.

Rin immediately lunged for her weapons, released one, and shot at Aizen. He deflected the shot, but she was prevented from attacking once more when Tosen came from behind and cut open her back. She was about to turn and counter, but Gin took advantage of her brief distraction and appeared in front of her, about to slice her open. Before they could go further, Aika appeared with her own zanpakuto unsheathed and blocked the attack. The two Captains leapt away, leaving the short woman to stand in front of her friend.

"Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname, Ichimaru Gin, you're under arrest for treason against Soul Society!" she said. Aizen's cocky smile disappeared, but only for a split second.

"Kawasuzu Aika. Though my timing was off, you have arrived as well. I was sure you would attack earlier upon realizing Asaje Rin's attacker was right before you. Unless, of course, you don't recognize him?" His gaze shifted to Gin, but his grinning expression did not change. Aika's stance never wavered.

"What..." Rin began, interrupting Aika's response. "What do you want from us, you fucking bastard?" she snarled.

"Perhaps I underestimated your knowledge of my plan. Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain it to you." He looked at Rukia, who was limp in his grasp. "I was explaining it to your Ryoka friend before this...interruption. Shall I tell you in short? The Hougyoku, the tool I need in order to dissolve the boundaries between shinigami and hollow, has been hidden within you, Kuchiki Rukia. All because of that man... Urahara Kisuke."

"Kisuke?!" Rin and Aika said in unison.

Suddenly, a huge shadow fell across Aizen and the two women. The man looked behind him, not surprised at all to see the huge wolf man, Komamura Sajin, as he swung down his large zanpakuto.

"Aizen!" he roared as the sword came crashing down on the man.

Dust was sent flying everywhere. Aika quickly grabbed Rin and took her out of range. Aizen had caught the huge weapon with only a thumb and a finger. The two women didn't know what surprised them more. The fact that he had caught it so easily, or seeing Komamura's face for the first time.

"I haven't seen your face in a while... Did you have a change of heart, Komamura-kun?" Aizen said to the Captain, chuckling.

"How can you still laugh, Aizen?!" he roared angrily. A huge arm from his Shikai smashed into the traitorous man, throwing up more dust. "For your lies and betrayal of all of us, I shall give you no mercy!" Aizen had dodged easily, and was now standing near his blind subordinate. "And you, Tosen! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" The man didn't move a muscle, his lips remained closed. Komamura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Nothing at all?! How disappointing, Tosen! Bankai-"

Suddenly, Aizen was right in front of him, smiling his cocky smile. Komamura widened his eyes in shock and disbelief. Even Aika and Rin's eyes widened as he seemed to disappear from Tosen's side. And without the use of shunpo. He held up his hand, and they could see the black reiatsu swirling around his fingers.

"Hado # 90: Kurohitsugi," he spoke. A huge, black box sprung up around the 7th Captain. Black reiatsu spears materialized and slammed into the box. When it dissipated, Komamura fell to his knees, literally riddled with holes. Rin was shocked by the amount of power in such a high spell.

"Holy fuck-!" she said in astonishment.

Aika knew that, if Rin was surprised by the Kido's power, then she had good reason to be concerned. Her friend was a powerful practitioner, and was familiar with all the spells. Aizen then turned his attentions back to Rukia once the problem of Komamura had been dealt with. He grasped her collar, dragging her to her feet.

"My apologies... I was in the middle of talking to you, wasn't I? Let me continue. As soon as I found out you were in the World of the Living, I assassinated the Central 46. With the power of my zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, I was able to create the illusion that Central 46 was still alive and well.

"When, in actuality, Gin, Kaname, and I were the ones controlling everything. From there, I sent Captain Kuchiki and Abarai-kun to ensure your capture. Once you were retrieved, I ordered the destruction of your gigai, to prevent you from becoming completely human. Then, with the Soukyoku, I planned to evaporate your soul and retrieve the Hougyoku.

"There were only two times when we left the conference room unguarded, and that was the few hours before and after the Captain's Meetings."

_Rina, the Sword Sense! Did he activate it on purpose?! _Futago cried. It was a stupid question, Rin thought, but she knew he was panicking over her safety at that moment and wasn't thinking straight.

"And if the Soukyoku failed, like it has now? How else will you retrieve the Hougyoku?" the tall woman spoke up. He turned his smile on her, now. She noticed that he was pulling what looked like a metal tube out of his pocket.

"Then I will extract it through other means," he said.

The tube began to morph and grow to cover his whole right forearm like a glove. Everyone's eyes widened when he slammed that arm into Rukia's chest. He withdrew it, pulling a small sphere out of her chest and leaving a gaping hole behind. He let her fall to the ground in favour of studying this treasure. He looked slightly disappointed.

"I never thought it'd be so small..." He tucked it into his robes and looked at Rukia. The hole in her chest was closing, until it looked like it had never been there at all. "And no harm to the recipient at all. But, that's to be expected of one of Urahara Kisuke's inventions. Unfortunately, you are no longer of any use to me..." He grabbed Rukia's collar once more and held her up to the silver haired Captain. "Kill her, Gin."

"No!" Aika yelled, gripping her zanpakuto she attacked the Captain when he drew his wakizashi.

"Shoot 'em, Shinsou," he released his weapon. The sword extended, hurtling towards Rukia.

Aika's lunge to stop him was cut short when the other woman was suddenly gone. Someone else had saved her, taking the blow for her. It was Byakuya, who was crouched behind Aizen with his adopted sister in his arms. He had Shinsou in a death grip, barely stopping it from piercing through him. Gin withdrew his sword, frowning a little. Byakuya fell forward. The only thing stopping him from hitting the ground was Rukia, who was calling out to him.

With an enraged cry, Aika lunged at Gin, her sword meeting his. Aizen turned on Rukia and Byakuya, drawing his own sword. Rin disappeared, barely blocking the killing blow aimed for them. He drew back, not wanting to kill her unless it was necessary, but any further action was stopped when Soi-Fon and Yoruichi appeared. Restraining him with a sword to his throat and a firm hand wrapped around his right wrist.

"Yoruichi!" Rin exclaimed. She grinned at the sight of the woman as she nearly fell forward, catching herself and leaning heavily on her zanpakuto. Her confidence was banished when, suddenly, the three gate guardians, minus Jidanbo, landed on the hill. Aizen chuckled.

"You can't hold me and fight them at the same time. Even Asaje Rin is on the verge of collapse," he said confidently.

A loud battle cry interrupted him, and the fourth gate guardian landed on the hill with the Shiba family head, Shiba Kukaku, on his shoulder. They quickly took the battle off the hill. By now, Aika had Gin restrained with the help of her Lieutenant, Rangiku. Tosen had been trapped by his Lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei. Now, the three traitors had been surrounded by all the available Captains and Lieutenants.

"It's over, Aizen," Yoruichi growled. "You're completely surrounded!" The man simply began to chuckle. The dark skinned woman glared and demanded, "What's so funny, Aizen?"

"Sorry, but... It's time." Her eyes widened.

"Rina, Soi-Fon, get away!"

All three women leapt away just in time as a yellow beam of light surrounded Aizen. The sky above cracked and ripped as Menos Grande forced their way through. It was also the source of the light. Behind them in the rip was what looked to be a crescent moon. Two more beams burst through the sky to surround Gin and Tosen, forcing their captors away from them. They were then lifted into the sky along with a small island of rock. Some of the Lieutenants grabbed their swords, about to attack.

"Stop!" The Head-Captain's harsh order made them all stop in their tracks. "That is a Negacion beam! There is nothing we can do, now."

A huge uproar came from some of those gathered, but Aizen merely smiled down at them. He removed his glasses and pushed back his hair out of his face.

"I will sit at the top, now. Goodbye, shinigami. And goodbye, young drifter," he spoke as the Menos gathered him into their hands. His gaze rested on Rin. "Asaje Rin, we will be seeing each other soon."

Some of the Captains turned to stare at her, but she was barely paying attention. Her legs buckled beneath her, and everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy this chapter! And please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Even Rin was having a hard time hiding her distress as she paced anxiously in front of Daisuke's room. Aika leaned against the wall nearby. She did nothing to stop her friend. If she did, the woman would only snap at her and proceed to continue what she was doing.

Upon seeing Daisuke's condition, Unohana rushed him to the Fourth Division and had him prepared for surgery immediately. Rin had awoken the morning of the day after the betrayal. She still felt the effects of the poison, but she had been hit by it many times before and wouldn't be affected as long. As soon as she had heard about her friend, she had gone to him.

"I could have done something," she snarled, finally stopping, her hands clenched into fists. "If I'd bound him with Kido, he wouldn't have come. He wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm a fucking idiot..."

"It's not your fault, Rin. Aizen was the one who inflicted the wound, not you," Aika tried to reassure her.

"That bastard would never have touched him if I had done something!" Rin insisted. She glared at the door to the room. "If I ever see that bastard again, I'll rip him apart with my own bare hands!"

"Rin... It's okay. He'll be fine." The small woman pushed herself off the wall and rested her hand on Rin's upper arm. "He won't die. Captain Unohana said that he'd only lose his eye."

"She's feeding us lies to make us feel better."

"The wound was quite shallow, Rin. Head wounds bleed a lot, making them look worse than they are. The injury on your back was deeper than his. It just happened to hit an important spot." She said no more, and instead glared at the door. She heard what Aika was saying. Her head agreed, but her heart...

"Lay the guilt and the blame at the rightful feet, Rin. Aizen will pay for what he's done. That is a promise," the small woman continued. Rin nodded, though Aika still wasn't sure if her friend was completely convinced. She decided to change the subject.

"How's Byakuya-sama doing?" she inquired. He had received grievous wounds during the battle. The taller woman shrugged.

"Why the hell should I care," she muttered.

"Because he's your Captain. I take it you haven't heard anything?"

"He'll live. That's all I heard. His room's off limits, just like mostly everyone's..." she said absently. She continued to stare at the door. Aika realized that she wasn't going to get much more from her friend. Not while she was stuck outside Daisuke's room and unable to visit.

_It would be best to leave her for now, Beloved,_ her zanpakuto spirit spoke.

_I'd gathered that. She's just like Daisuke was when I first met them, lingering at her door while she was injured. She's really warmed up to him while I was gone,_ she thought back to him. The last time she had seen them, Rin still kept them at arm's length, even if she was far more friendly to them.

"Aika?" She looked up to see Rangiku. She hadn't heard her approach. Rin glanced over as well, giving the taller woman a scrutinizing look. Deciding she was unimportant the tall woman looked back at the door.

"Rangiku, is something wrong?" Aika asked. Like them, the woman had set up a vigil outside her Captain's room since he had been placed in there, save for eating and having a shower. Aika wondered if something had happened.

"No, but I heard about Daisuke-kun. The Captain's condition is stabilized now. Are you Asaje-san?" she asked Rin. "He told me about you."

"Just call me Rin," the brown-haired said absently. Rangiku nodded and looked back at Aika.

"How is he?" she asked. The small woman could tell that she, too, had warmed up to Daisuke. She was hardly surprised. The man was so easy to get along with, it was impossible to hate him.

"He'll be fine, but he's going to lose an eye," Aika replied. "Do you want to get something eat? There's nothing much we can do, and we're just getting in the way here. You can come, too, Rin. I'll buy." If there was one way to bribe her friend into doing what she wanted, it was by offering her free food.

"I guess," she agreed a little reluctantly. Rangiku took the lead out of the Fourth Division and all three decided on a restaurant. After they ate, the Lieutenant spoke.

"Isane told me that we could visit the Captain now. Do you want to go with me?" she asked.

"Yes," the small woman replied, nodding. She then added, "Have you heard anything about Lieutenant Hinamori?" Aika had heard she was attacked by Aizen, but not much more than that. Rangiku frowned.

"I heard she was in critical condition and that she might not make it, but that's all," she murmured.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rangiku. I know you two are close," Aika murmured.

"She'll pull through. I just know she will," Rangiku whispered. Rin, who had been staring out the window with a faraway look on her face, suddenly stood.

"I'm going back to Fourth Division," she announced. "See ya later." She waved over her shoulder as she left the restaurant.

When Daisuke awoke, the whole right side of his face felt frozen and it ached badly. He opened his eye, finding he had no control over the right one. The room he was in was dark. The open window was letting in a slight breeze. He had to turn his head to look outside, and it was dark there as well. From what he gathered, he was at Fourth Division. He then struggled to sit up, making the rest of his body ache, as well.

"You're awake!" He jumped when a voice came from his blind side, surprising him. It was Rin, who had been sitting just outside his line of vision at the right side of the bed. He heard her stand and felt her weight on the bed when she leaned her hands on it.

"Rin..." His voice cracked, telling him that he hadn't used it for a day or two.

"Bastard!" He wasn't surprised to hear the heat suddenly come into her voice now that she knew he was okay. "You baka! I-" He interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Can you rant on my good side? I can't see you," he said. She growled in irritation, but stomped around the bed anyways. He gave a half smile at this.

"Never, ever try and die on me again! Got that?!" she snarled, shaking a fist at him. Despite himself, he chuckled.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. I thought Aizen would have gotten you. I heard you attack him, while I was conscious. I was afraid-" This time, she cut him off.

"Shut up! I didn't come here to hear how you were scared for me!" she yelled. "I don't need you getting all worried and shit while you're half dead yourself..."

"So you came here for me? I'm honoured," he said, smiling weakly at her. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Fuck you! I didn't come here for you! It's just awkward staying at Kuchiki's mansion without him there, that's all," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest with a huff.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, accepting her excuse while knowing the real reason she was there.

"About a day after you got out of surgery..." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter now."

"Surgery? What do you mean...?" he asked with his eye wide. Had his wounds been that bad?

"You lost your eye almost completely, so they had to take it out," Rin replied. Though, he couldn't say he was surprised, now that he thought about it. "Hence the bandages around your face. Unohana was afraid you'd get an infection, but it's been healing nicely. You'll be out of this stupid room by the end of the week, but you'll have to recover at home. No fighting or hard work for about a week and a half starting now. After that, you can have easy missions until she gives you the all clear." He scratched his head, frowning at the news.

"I'll die of boredom by then..." he murmured, looking disappointed.

"I could always steal books from Kuchiki for you to read," she suggested. "He has some of the ones you were saying that you couldn't find." He was surprised she even bothered remembering those books. He had mostly said those things to fill the silence, which Rin seemed to hate.

"I won't have you stealing books from Captain Kuchiki," he said firmly. "How is he, anyways?" Judging by her casual reference to him, he knew the man wasn't dead.

"Alive. He'll be out by the end of the week, too," she told him, looking as if she could care less at the moment. Right now, her focus was on him. "And why won't you let me? He has so many, he wouldn't even miss them."

_It is meaningless to argue with the Angry One..._ his zanpakuto spirit growled. Daisuke agreed, but he wouldn't let her steal.

"I thought you said we were done with thievery?" he retorted, giving her the best 'I'm disappointed in you' look he could muster with only half his face working.

"Fine, not stealing. Borrowing. I'll just give 'em back afterwards." She waved him off easily. He resisted the urge to shake his head and disturb his injuries.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. "I have a couple of new books I picked up the other day that I'll be able to read while I'm recovering." Though a lie that may be, he was sure that Rin would leave him alone. And he was right. She rolled her eyes.

"Less work for me, then."

"Why are you up so late?" He changed the subject before she could change her mind.

"It's only 4 'o' clock in the morning," she protested. "And you're up, now." Now that she said that, the exhaustion hit him. He sighed tiredly.

"Yeah... But I should be getting rest now... And you, too, Rin. This can't be good for you. Come on, go back to the mansion and get some sleep," he insisted, concern in his voice. She looked away.

"Yeah, remember what happened last time I did that?" she growled, reminding him of the attack. "If it makes you happy, I'll sleep in the damn chair."

She walked around the bed to do so. It left him feeling uncomfortable, having her on his blind side. Fortunately, she seemed to sense this, because she carried the chair around to his left side before settling in it. After lying back down, sleep came to him easily.

Daisuke was awoken by someone nuzzling his neck. As soon as he moved, she purred into his ear.

"Hey there, sexy, you going to sleep all day?"

"Why the hell can't you do that later?!" He heard Rin snap.

"Do what later?" the voice, Aika, asked innocently. "If you're feeling left out, you could always join in. He'd love it even more if two women were here to wake him!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Rin yelled. He imagined her going redder than a tomato and stifled a laugh. "Why is it always sex with you?!" Aika sighed.

"Why _isn't_ it always sex with you?" she retorted.

"She has a point, Rin," Daisuke said groggily. "I would love it if both of you were here..."

"Why don't you go and molest the person in the next room, where I can't see you?" Rin growled. He opened his eye to see her at the end of his bed with her arms folded across her chest. Aika was curled up next to him on his good side. Just as he'd predicted, Rin was blushing deeply.

"Good god, Rin! You want me to go and molest my Captain?" Aika exclaimed loudly, so the man would be able to hear her in the next room. She then dropped her voice a little, "I think that would be a little awkward."

"Will you shut up, Asaje!" Toshiro yelled from the other room.

"See? Told you. Awkward," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you just got me in trouble!" Rin yelled. Daisuke chuckled.

"If you keep yelling, you'll get into even more," he pointed out. She gave him the finger.

"Suck it, Daisuke!" she snapped.

"I'm really glad you're awake, Daisuke. How're you feeling?" Aika asked, ignoring Rin.

"Better than yesterday. I think the 'molestation' helped, too," he laughed.

"Mm, I knew it would," she purred. "I brought you some books to read." She sat up and grabbed them from the small table beside the bed.

"This is a really smutty one," she handed him the first one, "Get the really cute nurses to read it to you. Say you have a headache." He chuckled at the idea.

"Thanks, Aika. I really appreciate it," he said.

"No problem, hun. See you later. I've gotta go molest, uh, I mean, visit, my Captain." She gave him a smile before climbing off the bed and leaving the room.

"Tell him he's a lucky man!" Daisuke called after her. She waved to show that she heard him, then closed the door behind her.

"You're disgusting," Rin hissed once she was gone, turning her glare on her friend.

"No, you're just a prude. Have you visited your Captain, yet?" he asked.

"No. Why the hell should I?" From the other room, they could hear Aika and her Captain.

"So help me, Kawasuzu, if you try to molest me I will demote you!"

"Oh, don't worry, Captain. Most of Rin's ideas suck, anyways." The brown-haired woman bristled.

"Go to hell, Aika! That was your fucking idea!" she yelled at the wall. "And what the hell do you mean all of my ideas suck?!"

"She's always getting me in trouble. I tend not to listen to her, Captain."

"I swear to god, Aika, if they invent Kido that makes you mute you're the first one I'll try it out on!" Rin snarled.

"That's not very nice," Daisuke pointed out.

"Shut up, or you'll be the second one," she growled. He just laughed, even though it was starting to make his face hurt more. He noted the fact that she still looked tired, as well as distracted.

"You think this is your fault," he read her thoughts out loud in a quiet voice, talking about his damaged face. He knew he had hit spot on when she flinched and looked away. He continued when she said nothing, "I don't blame you for what happened. This was my own fault. I was the one who attacked Aizen. I thought I could take him at his power level. He surprised me."At the time, he had thought his reiatsu was that of a normal Captain. When he had attacked, though, his pressure had spiked considerably.

"And it's not like being blind on one side is going to kill me. A little extra training and I'll be able to cover that side with hearing and sensing," he said, being as optimistic as possible.

"...Yeah, well, maybe I should have bound you with Kido. I should have taken your stupidity into consideration," she growled. "You lost a lot of blood. You could've died. And being blind in one eye is a serious debilitation. If I'd thought about what I was doing, then maybe none of that would have happened."

"Look, Rin, I'm alive, I'm recovering, and there's nothing you can do about what happened now except mope. Hindsight is always perfect, but don't spend your days lingering on it." She just shrugged, and he knew his words wouldn't hold much weight with her. They sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, they had gotten past that decades ago, but there was a bit of anxiety in the air that wasn't his own.

"I'll be going again next week," she finally spoke. "I just wanted you to know that." It didn't surprise him. He figured she was torn between staying and going because of his injury, but had no doubt that she would leave anyways.

"Is that wise? We know someone's targeting you. That's why you're not supposed to stray far from your Captain. You shouldn't go alone," he warned.

"It's Aizen targeting me," she told him. "And Ichimaru was the one who attacked me."

She then explained that the Head-Captain had ordered her to stick with Byakuya ever since he had heard about the attack and that she had the Sword Sense. He didn't make fun of her like he might have in another situation, but now he knew why he hadn't seen her at all since she told him about the attack herself.

"But do you honestly think they'd come get me while I'm in Soul Society? They're all the way in Hueco Mundo. It'd be a waste of their fucking time," she scoffed.

"It's entirely possible, Rin. You don't know if he wants you that badly or not, he may just go the extra length. At least bring someone with you. Your Captain, or even Aika, someone that could help you fend off an attack," he suggested. He'd go with her himself if he hadn't been confined to a bed. By the time she was ready to leave, he may be able to go, though...

"I don't want anyone with me," she snapped. "Much less that stuck up bastard. And Aika doesn't need to be involved. She's already been singled out by those bastards! Bringing her would just make him all the more likely to attack!" She forcefully lowered her voice before Aika overheard from the next room. "I'll go alone. There's less of a chance he'll even realize I'm gone."

"Rin, that'll just give him an even better reason to attack! If Aika's there, you at least have a greater chance of-"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "What makes you think that Aika will make any difference? You didn't see that bastard as he ripped apart every fucking shinigami that we threw at him! He can use level 90 Kido without the fucking incantation! He took care of you as if you were a fucking child, and you're almost as strong as me!"

"Then don't go," he pleaded. "Please, Rin. Put it off. Wait until we've dealt with this."

"I can't." She shook her head. "I have to go. I can't just..." She turned and stalked over to the door. "I'm going-" She was cut off when she opened the door, revealing Aika. The short woman was staring at her friend with narrowed eyes.

"Rin, what's going on? I heard you through the wall-" Rin cut her off.

"Nothing," she snapped, trying to go around her. Aika blocked her way.

"Where are you going? And what has possessed you to go alone after what Aizen told us?" she demanded.

"Leave me alone," Rin snarled, but Aika still wouldn't let her pass. "I swear to god, Aika, if you don't get the fuck outta my way Daisuke's not going to be the only one confined to a blasted hospital bed!"

Though Aika was in no way scared by her threat, she let the woman pass. She knew that Rin would never tell her what was going on. Not if she tried to get it out of her by this approach. When the woman had stomped out of sight, Aika moved into the room to stand by Daisuke's bed.

"Daisuke? What's going on?" He only sighed.

"I'm sorry, Aika, but I'm sworn to secrecy," he murmured. She nodded in understanding.

"All right, but tell me anyway."

"Aika..." he began.

"You're not getting out of this. So just spill it."

"You wouldn't like it if I told Rin your secrets," he argued.

"This is different. It concerns her safety, Daisuke," she insisted. She knew he would give in when she said that, and she was right. After a moments hesitation, he nodded.

"All right, but only because I think she would tell you in time, anyways." He pushed himself up further on the bed. "I don't know all the details, she didn't like explaining it to me in the first place. I think the only reason she did was because she wanted me to know where she was whenever she left, so she gave me a brief overview.

"She goes and visits the graves of friends on the anniversary of their death every year. It's always easy tell when the time's coming. She barely eats or sleeps about a week before. And then she leaves on the morning after the last night without a trace before I even wake up.

"She didn't tell me how they died, but I think it has something to do with why she showed up on my doorstep bloody and half dead," he finished.

Aika hadn't known Rin to show such sentimentality, even though she had known the woman nearly as long as Daisuke had. Not as closely, but enough that it surprised her when she heard all this. She wondered if Daisuke knew more than he had told her, and she wouldn't put it past him to go those lengths to remain loyal to Rin. She wouldn't press him for more, though. She had enough information to work with anyways.

"And there's no way to convince her to go another time?" Aika asked.

"No... Trust me when I say this, Aika. Rin has dragged herself to those graves even when she was in critical condition. She'd let me come while she was injured, just to back her up, but she refuses to put off the trip altogether. She won't let anyone come with her, this time, though, because she's healthy. If I have to, though, I will go myself," he said, determination in his voice.

"No, not in your condition," she told him in a hard tone. She then sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya would not be impressed if I disappeared for three days during a time like this. Even for something this important to me..."

And it wasn't like she could just go and share Rin's secrets so she could explain her absence. She was a better person than that. Suddenly, she wondered out loud.

"What about Byakuya-sama?"

"That's...a very good idea. Rin told me that she was forced to stick by his side by the Head-Captain's orders after she got attacked. Now that they know exactly who is targeting her and why, he'll definitely want to keep Rin under at least some form of security. Maybe we could convince him to follow her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble?" he said hopefully.

Aika was dubious. The noble head was a different man than he had been a century ago when he was a teenager. Daisuke wouldn't know that, but she did. Ever since Hisana had died, he was colder to everyone. Including her. She wondered if he would even consider wasting his time like that. But if it was under the Head-Captain's orders, he might. Or he would just force Rin to stay.

In any case, whether he went with her or made her stay until the danger had passed, Aika wouldn't mind the outcome. Rin could always put it off, no matter its importance to her, and Byakuya was the type of man who would be able to make her listen. She hoped. Rin was rebellious, and Aika wouldn't put it past her to just leave anyways while her Captain wasn't looking.


	13. Chapter 13

Autumn-is-beautiful - Thank you kindly for the review! I've been trying my hardest to keep my characters from crossing that line and I'm pleased to hear that I'm succeeding!

Next Chapter...Go!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

With the Ryoka gone, things were quick to go back to normal. The Ryoka had left on August 13th without Rukia, who was now staying in the mansion. Byakuya had returned to his duties. Daisuke was out of the hospital, but still trying to get used to seeing with only one eye. It was now midnight of the day after the Ryoka's departure, and Rin was wide awake.

Groaning, she got out of bed and went into the garden, rubbing her eyes. Gilepsi faithfully followed her, like she always did. Rin intended to head to the gate and go to Daisuke's or Aika's for company, but if her sense of direction was bad in daylight it was even worse at night. It was nearly pitch black, without the moon to light her way. She cursed beneath her breath every once in a while whenever she nearly tripped over something.

Suddenly, she let out a screech as she fell over a rock and tumbled into the koi pond. She came up sputtering and swearing loudly, sure she had awaken the entire Kuchiki Mansion. Her suspicions were confirmed when her Captain's reiatsu flared a little in alarm and she heard his door open. Of course she fell into the water right in front of his room. He spoke as she dragged herself out of the water.

"Asaje? What are you doing awake?" he said in a hard tone, reminding her that he had a thing over keeping people away from his special koi. Apparently, someone the servants called the 'Kuchiki ghost' was stealing them or something.

"Clearly, I'm jumping into your koi pond," she snarled. It may have sounded menacing, if she hadn't looked like a drowned rat. She heard his exasperated sigh. "All the bad things happen to me," she muttered. "I try to leave the fucking mansion and I end up almost drowning myself, instead."

"So it seems. Come to my room, I will get you dry robes," he said.

"Fuck off, I can get back to my own room!" she snapped. She already knew he was giving her a doubtful look even if she couldn't see it.

"You can't leave the mansion without falling into my koi pond. I highly doubt you will be able to return to your room without drowning yourself," he said dryly.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she followed him into his room.

A light sitting on the bedside table was lit. She looked around, finding that the room was surprisingly bare despite how rich he was. There were a couple of bookshelves and a small desk, but not much else besides the bed, bureau, and a private bathroom.

"All that money and you don't even use it to buy cool stuff," she voiced her thoughts out loud. "You don't even have an X-Box or a TV. What is wrong with you?"

"I have no need for those things," he said simply, making her roll her eyes. He handed her the dry robes. "You may change in the bathroom."

"I should hope so. I sure as hell am not changing in front of you," she growled before stalking into the bathroom.

When she came out in the over sized sleeping robes, he was sitting at his desk reading. When she walked up behind him, he tensed a little. She scowled.

"Fucking hell, why do you always get like that when I come up behind you?" she snarled. After being dunked in cold water, everything annoyed her. She decided she would voice her irritation and have the noble join in her misery.

"I am unable to sense your reiatsu at all; it is a natural reaction. Though, I have never seen such an ability," he replied.

"Oh, that's it?" She rolled her eyes. "That's cus of Gilepsi. I can't completely hide my reiatsu, so I 'give' it to her. No one suspects reiatsu coming from a cat." She chuckled. "Scared the shit outta Daisuke and Aika the first time I did that to them." Secretly, she forgave his jumpiness. She would be the exact same otherwise.

"I see." Though he seemed to care little about that. He closed his book and stood to talk with her properly. "Kawasuzu has informed me that you intend to leave Sereitei by the end of the week." The woman bristled.

"What?" she snarled darkly. "How the fuck... Daisuke, the bastard. I oughta tell everyone all of his stupid secrets, too." She turned her glare on him. "What's it matter to you?"

"I wish to know the reason."

"Well you'll waiting for one for a long time, buddy. I ain't telling," she snapped. She was about to turn and leave the room, but the noble Captain wasn't done.

"Then you will not be leaving. If you do not have a reason to leave, then you do not need to go." She turned and stare at him.

"Bastard, you're fucking threatening me!" she grumbled beneath her breath. Louder, she asked, "And what if I do have a good reason? Will you let me go?"

"I will agree to accompany you. There is no reason good enough for me to disobey the direct orders of the Head-Captain and allow you to go alone," he told her.

She narrowed her eyes. Yet, she was surprised at the same time. For all his cold indifference, he was still giving her a chance to explain herself. To still go, even with his company, though he could just as easily order her to stay and fix the problem then and there. She had expected him to refuse completely. If it was between going with him or not going at all, she knew which one she would pick.

"Fine," she gave in. "I go and visit dead people in the ground. Who are these dead people? The only fucking family that actually cared about me. And since you're such a fucking nosy bastard, I might as well tell you the whole god damned story before you pull the rank card and make me.

"I was a criminal while I was living in Rukongai, but I didn't work alone. I had eight others beside me, helping me. We lived in the higher districts because anything lower than 70 would get us driven out. Kept me away from that bastard, Hatori, too, so I didn't really mind.

"But we weren't like those poor sods you see there now. We were way better off than they are. Though it was a miracle that some of us didn't croak and die like every other stray dog in the higher districts, the amount of fighting we did with rivals.

"We would move around a lot, because Hatori didn't want me around to ruin his name. Sent people to kill me all the time. Never enough though, sometimes they'd die before I even knew they existed. The bastard got smart though. Got to one of my own and bribed him with everything he could ever want. Felix was my right hand man, my partner in crime, and the one man I should have been able to trust above all.

"He fucking told us that he'd been tipped off about some fucking delivery that'd make us for life. You can't pass up an offer like that. Even if I had been suspicious, I couldn't deny them their way into a life they deserved. Turns out I led them all to their deaths that night." She shook her head. "Whoever said to forgive and forget can be dragged into the street and shot. 113 years and I still don't think I'll let it go," she muttered.

Her story had been short, curtailed to exclude all the little details. She wasn't looking at the Captain, who was studying her closely. He had almost seen her physically relax after getting the story off her chest. If she was upset, she was no longer showing it, either.

"So you're one of now three people alive that knows about the worst day of my fucked up life. Be fucking enlightened," she snarled, once again pulling up her shield of anger. "That a good enough reason for you?"

"Very well. I understand," he said, throwing her completely off guard. "Sit down," he ordered before leaving the room.

She debated on leaving despite the order, but instead sat down on the floor with her back against the bed. She owed him that much, after he'd quietly listened, then thankfully spared her any questions or comments. The man returned with two cups of tea, handing one to her. She made a face and was about to tell him that she didn't like tea, but he spoke first.

"It will help you sleep tonight," he told her as he sat at his desk. "I assume your sleeping patterns will be erratic for the next week?"

"Mm-hm, I never sleep around this time," she confirmed as she took a tiny sip of her tea. She disliked the taste, of course, but he had put honey in it to help with that. It surprised her a little. "You didn't have to get me tea, you know. You could've just sent me back to my room to spend the rest of the night awake. That's kinda what I'd expected, anyways. Unless you had more questions," she added unenthusiastically.

"I am not as cold hearted as people assume," he answered, his eyes narrowed. "And no, I do not have any more questions." He then took a sip of his own tea.

"You're more in the loop than I thought you were," she said, referring to the rumours that circulated about him. They drank their tea in semi-comfortable silence. The noble could tell that the woman still wanted to say more, though.

"You wouldn't tell anyone what I just told you, would you?" She was starting to feel incredibly stupid for blurting it all out because she had made an assumption. He probably wouldn't have even asked, anyways. "I know you're not the gossiping type, but neither is Daisuke and the bastard told anyways."

"I will not breathe a word," he promised.

"Good, because, Captain or not, I'd fucking kill you if you did," she growled. The noble used his teacup to hide his smile.

"Of course it fucking rains on the fucking day we're fucking going."

Rin was standing just inside her room with the door to the garden open, watching the heavy rain. Gilepsi was sitting beside her, staring out dubiously. Finally, she meowed and turned back into the room. Her owner lunged for her, grabbing her by the scruff.

"Like fucking hell you're staying behind now! You can go first for that, you little bitch!" she snarled, throwing the black animal into the pouring rain.

She landed in a puddle and her fur was soaked immediately. She came rocketing back inside, yowling fury. She purposely rubbed against Rin's leg to get her wet, too, but the woman just ignored her.

Rin was more concerned that her Captain would put the trip off because of the weather. If so, then she would have to sneak out. While she was good at sneaking, there were still people that were better, and she wasn't sure if she could get away with it. A knock at her other door caught her attention. She slid the open one shut and went to answer the other. Byakuya, looking slightly annoyed, was on the other side.

"We will leave immediately," he said.

"Good, I was afraid you would put it off because of the rain," she said, stepping past him.

"It's a small storm. It will be sunny by the time we reach Rukongai," he replied, following her. A very wet Gilepsi was plodding along beside him, but he didn't spare her an extra glance. Rin just grunted in acknowledgement.

He had returned to her room with tea each night for the past week. Since she hadn't kicked him out, showing that she was somewhat willing to accept his company, he had stayed most of those nights. They had taken the time to talk. Neither of them were particularly good at making friends, but they were on better terms. He just assumed that she didn't want to be alone, but also didn't want her two friends with her after their 'betrayal'.

They were soaked not long after they had stepped outside, and fog had brought the visibility down to almost zero. Rin stomped down the streets, covering herself in water whenever she stormed through a puddle. Byakuya stayed well out of range to avoid splash damage, as did Gilepsi.

Fortunately, the noble had been right about the storm. By the time they had gotten past the first district the sky was clear and it had warmed up considerably. Rin was busy wringing the water out of her clothing the best she could while still wearing it as she walked. At one point, she had forgotten she wasn't alone and began humming to herself a song her mother had taught her.

"I have heard Kawasuzu sing that song before." She jumped when the noble spoke, interrupting the chorus of the song. "Did you learn it from her?"

"No, I... I wasn't singing!" She was immediately on the defensive.

"That was not the question," he said. She scowled at him.

"No, I taught it to her a while ago," she muttered. "It's something Oka-chan used to sing to me, okay? It's catchy, you can't help but get it stuck in your head."

She could have sworn she saw a twinkle of amusement in his gaze when she continued to defend herself. She just rolled her eyes and returned her gaze forward, resuming her humming, but more quietly. She figured it was about lunchtime now because she was starving. Byakuya wasn't complaining, but that was a given since complaining was not noble-like. A half a day of non-stop travel would soon bring them to District 27. She knew where they could get a meal. Even if she didn't much appreciate who they were getting the meal from.

"I know a place for lunch. I'm broke, so you're buying," she informed him once they had reached the first area that actually had people living in it.

Fortunately, the noble didn't argue. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would be buying most of the supplies they needed, anyways. Much to his surprise, Rin led them into a small tea shop. They were a few other costumers, some whose gazes lingered on the woman, he noticed. He realized that she must be known in this area, remembering her tale of her criminal life. He was immediately on his guard because of it.

"Esaki!" she yelled across the single room, drawing a lot more attention than Byakuya would have liked. He hoped she had noticed their stares as well and was ignoring them because they were no threat, but it was hard to tell with her.

A head poked up from behind the counter, eyes narrowing when they saw the woman. He stood up fully, glaring at the two of them. He had messy, strawberry blond hair, a thin face, dozens of freckles across his pointed nose and high cheekbones, and brown eyes. Byakuya recognized the last name, but this man looked nothing like Daisuke. He figured that they were members of a makeshift family like the ones seen everywhere in Rukongai.

"Asaje," he growled. "So they actually let you into the Gotei 13?"

"Damn straight. And you said we couldn't do it." She stuck her tongue out at him, giving him a triumphant smirk, as she took a seat at the counter.

"It was a horrible idea, you two going into the Shinigami Academy," he snarled. "You better not get Suke-nii killed because of your stupidity." The comment struck a chord in the woman and she flinched. She quickly regained her composure and sneered at him.

"Why don't you be a good bitch and go get us some food?" she growled. He seemed a little startled.

"Us?" His gaze flicked over to rest on the noble, taking in the haori, the kenseikan, and the silver scarf around his neck. "Y-you're... Captain Kuchiki..." He bowed deeply, slamming his head against the edge of the counter in the process. He swore loudly, and then quickly introduced himself.

"My apologies, Kuchiki-sama. I am Esaki Dakota, the owner of this tea shop. Is there anything I can get you today?" he said pleasantly. He looked up and pasted a smile on his face.

"Suck up," Rin muttered.

He glared at her, but looked back at Byakuya when he sat down and asked for a menu. Once they had ordered, Dakota disappeared into the back of the shop to prepare their meals. Gilepsi, who had snuck in with them, took the chance to jump on the counter and get some attention from her owner.

"Esaki's adopted brother?" Byakuya said.

"Yeah. They're nothing alike, huh?" Rin snorted. "Stupid bastard hates me because I taught Daisuke to fight and sparked his interest in combat. Not that it wouldn't have happened eventually, but he still blames me. I'm so glad I don't live here anymore..."

She huffed as she trailed off, not caring to finish her thought. Instead, her eyes clenched shut and she groaned, clutching her head tightly. "Stupid headache..." she hissed.

At the moment, Byakuya thought nothing of it. From his understanding, the woman suffered from headaches regularly, and this one was no surprise. Their food came and they ate, though sometimes Rin was doing more arguing than eating whenever Dakota wasn't tending to his other costumers. Neither of them noticed another pair of eyes watching them from across the room.

They finished their meals, leaving immediately, as did the man that was watching them. As they turned down the road, Byakuya glanced at the unknown man out the corner of his eyes. He never noticed, because the only one he had eyes for was Rin. Byakuya looked away, unconcerned. Surely no one was stupid enough to attack a shinigami and their Captain.

"Looks like little Rin-chan has returned," the man spoke, making Byakuya realize that he'd dismissed him a little too soon. Rin turned, her eyes widening when she saw him. He lunged, making both shinigami go for their weapons. "Stupid bitch, how many times do we have to kill you?!" He screamed, his eyes wild and mad and one of his meaty hands clutching a knife. Rin, who was closer, drew both weapons and ducked beneath the attack to get in behind him, cutting open his side as she did.

"Rain down the fires of hell, Futago Akuma!" She released her weapons and two loose spheres, one of fire and one of reiatsu, slammed into his back and sent him to ground. She jumped onto his back when he tried to get up, forcing him down again, and pointed one of her pistols at him.

"I thought I killed all of you," she hissed, her voice shaking a little. The man only laughed in spite of the position he was in.

"Ha! Felix-sama may be dead, but there are some of us that are still loyal to him! We'll kill you, even if we all die in the process!" He was giggling maniacally, clearly insane. It cut off when she sealed her weapons and slammed them through his skull.

"Bastard still haunts me in his grave," she muttered. She used her victim's clothing to wipe the blood off her two katana and sheathed them. "I'd warn you about more of them, but you're a Captain. You probably saw him before I did, or something..."

"You are quite the figure here," he noted out loud. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure whether that's good or bad. Can't get through this fucking place without being attacked at least once. Most of them are crazy enough to attack even with you here." She nodded at the body. "Like him. Let's go. We can make it before dark if we stop dawdling."

The graves were located atop a grassy overhang that gave a great view of the Sereitei. Some flowers still dotted the small clearing that the forest gave way to before it could reach the posts that had been planted in the ground. It was dark by the time they got there, but still warm with clear skies. Rin was leaning against one of the graves, seated as far away from the cliff as she could manage. Byakuya stood nearby.

"You can sit down, you know," she spoke without looking at him. "Unless you're afraid they'll rise from their graves. Like zombies, you know. You don't have to worry, their bodies aren't actually here. I couldn't retrieve them." He cocked an eyebrow at her words, but knelt beside her anyways.

"I see why you chose this place," he said. There were few views better than this one. He imagined it gave the perfect view of the sunrise, as well.

"We'd come here early summer, before the droughts started," she told him. "That was the best time of the year, except for the heat. There wasn't any rain, or mud, or any other stupid shit like that, though. Just flowers and butterflies."

"You lived a good life here." She shrugged.

"I did. I'd still be living it if I hadn't been so stupid." When he looked at her, she sighed. "No one else trusted Felix except me. It taught me the hard way that I shouldn't trust just anyone, even if he helped us get out of that first attack alive." She laid down to look up at the stars. "But I wouldn't have met Aika or Daisuke if that hadn't happened. I guess good things can come out of bad. Just don't tell them that I actually enjoy their company."

"I don't need to. I imagine they already know." He smiled a little. Seeing the concern Kawasuzu had shown when she had told him about Rin's departure, he knew that she and Esaki also enjoyed the angry woman's company. And, he was coming to realize, that maybe he did, too. Once he had gotten past her tough exterior, he found something he respected beneath.

"Well then that saves me the trouble of ever having to tell them myself. Like I'd ever tell them, anyways," she scoffed tiredly. She drifted off to sleep, soon after, leaving Byakuya to gaze at the stars alone and think of his own deceased loved ones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They left for Sereitei early the next morning. Rin was, for once, in a relatively good mood, even though she was tired and hungry. Byakuya, who had never really seen her when she wasn't in a nasty mood, was glad for the quiet. He had been afraid that the woman would whine his ear off before the war with Aizen had been cleared up.

It occurred to the noble that he hadn't been in Rukongai, only when being assigned with a mission, in years. He had forgotten how beautiful the place could be when they got into the lower districts. The views he saw brought with them a heavy heart, though. The last time he had been in the districts for leisure was with Hisana.

The pair were just making it through the gate when a hell butterfly fluttered over. Gilepsi, who had been sitting on her owner's shoulder, meowed to tell them it was there. Rin held out her hand, allowing it to land. She held it between her and her Captain so they could both hear the message.

_Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and 7__th__ Seat Asaje Rin, your presence is requested at the Captain's Meeting Hall immediately._

"Why me?" she said once it left. They had made her sit outside the last time they had held a Captain's Meeting. She was feeling more than just a little suspicious.

"I don't know," he replied. He then held out his hand towards her, making her give him a glare. "It will be quicker if I use shunpo." She glared at it for a second longer.

"Fine," she muttered, grabbing his hand. He didn't need to point out her slowness, he knew, because she was already bristling with indignation.

They reappeared in front of the First Division, with Rin feeling just a little disorientated from the speed. Fortunately, she had the rail to keep her steady and it was easy to hide as they walked along the bridge leading to the door. They were one of the last ones to arrive, since they were waiting on the Captain of the 11th and 12th. Rin frowned when she saw that Daisuke was there, too.

"Hey, Rin," he greeted her. She glared.

"Bastard, I can't believe you told Aika!" She immediately laid into him.

"Did you still go?" he asked, ignoring her accusation. Considering the fact that he hadn't seen her for the past two days, he assumed so.

"We just got back, no thanks to you." He was surprised, but relieved, that Byakuya had accompanied his subordinate. Even if Rin looked like she couldn't care less. "What's this about?"

"We're being sent on a mission," he replied.

"Why _us_?"

"Well, our Captains are going, too. Captain Soi-Fon told me that we were chosen because they're the only Captains capable and it's part of my training, so I can get used to only one eye." He tapped his eye patch. "Plus, you need to stick with Captain Kuchiki, you're automatically going along, too."

"What? Only Captains capable?" she repeated.

"We're short three Captains, for one. Captain Unohana isn't allowed to go to the World of the Living unless there's battle going on there. Captain Komamura can't go for obvious reasons, being a wolf and all. Captain Kyouraku was banned from going there because the last time he did he got drunk and ran off with a bunch of human girls. Captain Hitsugaya's on standby for missions in Karakura Town, where the Ryoka live. Captain Zaraki would just kill everything. Captain Kurotsuchi would also kill everything and experiment on it, and Captain Ukitake's sick," he explained the reasons why each Captain couldn't go. She just frowned at him.

"How long did you waste your fucking time thinking about that?" she finally asked.

"Not long. Most of it was pretty obvious. Aika helped, too. We made a game of it," he told her with a smile. By then, all the Captains had arrived and the meeting was just about to start. Yamamoto spoke once everyone was ready.

"I have called you all here because a group of four shinigami are being sent to the World of the Living to investigate a threat that may be connected to Aizen Sosuke's betrayal. Due to the fact that this area is a known spiritual hot spot, raising the possibility of threat, two Captains and their subordinates are being sent.

"The two Captains are Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Captain Soi-Fon along with their subordinates, Asaje Rin and Esaki Daisuke. You are to head to Captain Kurotsuchi's lab so that your gigai can be designed and built. You will report to the Senkaimon three days from now at noon on August 24th. I expect you to prepare to be in the World of the Living for a week, in the least."

"Genryusai-sensai, would it be wise to send Rina-chan when we know she is being targeted?" Jushiro spoke up.

"The threat is low. The reason I am sending two Captain is due to that possibility, as unlikely as it is. I assure you that Asaje Rin will be safe as long as she doesn't do anything foolish and follows the orders of her Captain." He opened his eyes to glare at Rin, knowing about her long running streak of getting in trouble. Both on purpose and by accident. She pasted an indignant look on her face and glared back.

"If there are no more questions, then you are all dismissed," he told them when no one said anything else. Everyone left, some heading towards the 12th Division and some grumbling about what a waste of time the meeting was.

Byakuya wasn't too convinced that Rin would be fine. He knew about her tendency to do what she wanted, especially when she thought it was right. He would have spoken up, but the Head-Captain was an unchanging man. If one of his prized students couldn't get him to change his mind, then the noble could forget about the idea altogether.

They finished at the 12th Division quickly, and, since it was Byakuya's day off, began to head back to the mansion. On the way there, they passed the Asaje grounds, making Rin stop abruptly. She had almost forgotten all about her mother, whom she hadn't visited in over two weeks, now. She imagined that the poor woman was fretting over her right that moment.

She looked at Byakuya, who had stopped as well and was patiently waiting for her. She remembered how Hana had wanted to meet him. She hadn't thought that he would agree, at the time, but now that they were forced to remain with each other at all times she figured she had a fighting chance.

"Oka-chan said she wanted to meet you the last time I visited her," she said to him. "And I haven't seen her in a while. She's probably freaking out after the whole Ryoka invasion. So..." He quickly grasped what she was trying to say and walked over to her.

"You would like to visit? I don't mind." It was his day off, anyways.

"I would've done it whether you agreed or not," she snapped, turning and stomping into the mansion. Byakuya followed, mildly amused by her defensive stance.

And, as seemed to be the routine for them after so many years, Hatori was there to meet them in the main hallway. He glowered at her with Rin's own, infamous glare. Then at the noble. The two men had met once or twice at noble gatherings, but they had only engaged in small talk as social protocol demanded of them. Now that Byakuya knew what the man had done, he saw Hatori in a whole different light.

"So you survived the invasion," the amber eyed man snarled. "You have not trespassed in ages, so I had assumed that you were dead."

"You should know better than most that I'm hard to kill," Rin snapped, her reiatsu flaring with anger. "A shame that they didn't storm the house and kill you, bastard. It'd have spared some of us some misery."

"Do not speak to me like that, Rina."

"Go fuck yourself." She shoved past him, her Captain following. He said something that stopped both of them in their tracks, though.

"It seems that the great Kuchiki Byakuya has taken a second Rukon stray as his personal whore," he growled, turning to face them again. "Is that why he's here? To protect his precious toy?" This struck a nerve in both the Squad 6 members, but Rin was the first to whip around and yell before Byakuya could call him out on his insults.

"He's my fucking Captain!" she snarled, storming over to him. "And he's here because Oka-chan wanted to fucking meet him!"

"Curb your language. You have spent far too much time mingling with ruffians in Rukongai. Your speech is atrocious!" Hatori's voice was rising as well.

"Look, why don't you just fuck off and leave us alone?! We'll be out of your goddamn mansion soon enough. You wouldn't even know I was fucking here, if you didn't come and yell at me every fucking time I come! What's your problem anyways? Are you fucking jealous because Oka-chan enjoys my company more than she does yours?!" It was her turn to hit a nerve.

She was sent stumbling back when her father backhanded her. He had hit her surprisingly hard. Hard enough that one of the many rings on his hands left a swelling cut in her cheek. She had been stunned by the blow. She was using the wall to hold herself up as she dazedly put her fingers to her stinging cheek. He had never, ever hit her before.

When Byakuya swept in front of her to prevent further attacks, she blinked in surprise. He guided her down the hallway.

"Enough of this. I will not stand by as this conflict downgrades to needless violence," he said to the young woman. Even though his blood was boiling from the insults aimed at him, as well.

"Hmph. Protecting his whore. Just what I would expect from scum that attempts to taint his bloodline with his peasant wife. It's fortunate she succumbed to illness before she had the chance to bear you a tainted heir." Those comments brought Hatori well over the line. Byakuya turned, his reiatsu flaring with rage, and pointed two fingers at his fellow noble.

"Sai." Hatori fell to his knees, his eyes widening when his arms were wrenched involuntarily behind his back. He sputtered with fury.

"You can't do this! How dare you! I am the head of the mighty Asaje Clan!" he screeched.

"You are fortunate that I don't cut out your tongue," Byakuya said darkly before turning away. He kept Rin ahead of him with one hand on the back of her shoulder, to make sure she didn't hurl herself at her father in rage.

"Are you all right, Asaje?" he asked once they were out of earshot of Hatori's ranting, looking at her intently. She blinked.

"What?" she said, unable to think of anything else.

"Rin!"

Looking up, the young woman saw her mother come running down the hall towards them. She panted heavily from the exertion, and practically collapsed into her daughter's arms when she reached them. She barely noticed Byakuya, who had taken a step back to give them space. Hana hugged Rin to her tightly, and then pulled away to grin at her. The younger woman gave a weak smile in return, but it disappeared when Hana's look turned into one of horror.

"Oh, hun! Your cheek... What happened?" she whispered. She pulled a handkerchief out of her robes and reached up to dab at the wound, muttering beneath her breath as she did. "I was going to ask about the invasion, but now you've come to me all beat up..." Since she had once been a member of Squad 4, she could tell that it was very recent. Rin winced and turned her head away.

"Nothing happened," she lied. Her eyes met Byakuya's briefly, silently telling him not to say anything, before returning to her mother. "You said you wanted to meet my Captain, Oka-chan. This is Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of Squad 6 and head of the Kuchiki Clan." Hana looked at Byakuya as if she had just realized that he was there. She immediately gave him a bright smile. One that the man had seen on Rin's face, though very rarely.

"It's a pleasure, hun! Perhaps you could order Rin to let me look at that wound? She keeps pulling away... I don't want it to get infected." Reaching up to try again as she spoke. Rin caught her wrist.

"I'd just ignore him, anyways," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Are you not listening to your Captain? I hope you're punishing her," she said to Byakuya. Hana had planted her hands on her hips and was frowning at her daughter.

"Asaje listens well enough," he replied simply. Said woman shot him a look of indignation.

"Asaje Rina!" Hana cried, scowling at the younger woman.

"What do you mean 'well enough'?!" Rin was yelling at her Captain. "I'd listen better if you didn't give me the stupidest missions!"

"You have received the same treatment as everyone else in my squad. The fact that you are my personal charge does not mean I will give you the easy missions," he retorted.

"Personal charge? What is this about?" Hana interrupted, looking between the two. Rin and Byakuya shared a look before the former spoke to her mother.

"You should be in bed, Oka-chan. You're pale." Trying to change the subject.

"Don't avoid my question." Hana crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, huffing. Byakuya could see that she got it from both her parents. "Come on, I'll get you and your handsome Captain some tea and you can explain everything." Rin opened her mouth in protest, so she added in a hard voice, "I will pull the mom voice, Asaje Rina."

"That's cheating," her daughter growled.

"You'll do it when you have kids, too!" Hana chimed, grabbing their hands and beginning to lead them down the hall. Byakuya was surprised by her strong grip despite her frail appearance.

Once they were in her room, kneeling at a small round table, Hana made some tea. Rin tried to get her mother to rest in bed, but Hana retorted by saying that Byakuya would be uncomfortable. Since Rin had no wish to fight with her mother, she had given in. She was sitting with her fingers tapping the table impatiently as her mother finished the tea and brought three cups to the table.

"Now, what is this about you being Byakuya-san's personal charge?" Hana asked, her expression now serious.

Rin sighed and reluctantly explained everything. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her mother further, but she couldn't get away with an outright lie. She settled for omitting some things, such as her mission to the World of the Living. When she finished, Hana rested a gentle hand on her daughter's.

"Don't worry, hun. They won't let this Aizen man take you away," she said in a soft voice. Rin hated it. She was the one who was supposed to be comforting her mother, not the other way around.

"I know that. I wasn't going to tell you until Captain Noble Butt gave it all away," she hissed, casting a glare at her Captain. His eyes narrowed a little at the comment, but Hana defended him.

"Leave him alone, Rin. You shouldn't be keeping anything from me," she said. "I know you want to protect me, but I am still capable of taking care of myself. Plus, I have Fergus here to defend me. Right, deary?" she called to her familiar.

From her bed, a dark grey head rose from a mound of ruffled fur. Fergus meowed in confusion when he heard his name. Gilepsi, who had curled up beside Rin, meowed back at her father. Fergus sighed tiredly and went back to sleep. Rin frowned at the older cat, highly doubting the lazy thing would do anything. Like Gilepsi, he was never around when needed and usually sleeping when he was.

"Okay, Oka-chan," she reluctantly agreed.

"Good, good. Now tell me, hun, who gave you that cut?" Rin had refused to let Hana bandage it, though it was now cleaned. "Who would do that to you?"

_Too many people,_ Rin and Byakuya were thinking practically the same thing.

"No one, Oka-chan. It was an accident," she lied. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"Rin." Her internal lie detector was going off. Hana's gaze bored into her daughter, until she was forced to look away.

"Just leave it," she muttered. She wouldn't ruin the fragile relationship between her mother and Hatori unless she thought the latter was doing something to hurt his wife. Telling Hana the harsh truth would only break the poor woman. Hana just sighed.

"Still so secretive," she murmured, smiling a little. She then turned to the Captain, who had sat and sipped his tea quietly. "How are you two getting along? I hope she isn't talking you to deaf. Once she gets started on something, she never stops. She and Hatori-kun are both like that."

"I don't talk a lot!" Rin protested.

"She can be loud at times," he spoke as if Rin hadn't. She glowered at him.

"I'm not loud!" she yelled.

"You are not helping your argument by yelling at me," he pointed out.

"G-go to hell! Everyone yells when they're arguing!" She tried to defend her actions.

"I am not yelling right now," he pointed out.

"Shut up! You're an exception! I've never even seen you smile, like normal people do!"

Hana watched them curiously as they bickered back and forth like an old married couple. They were so wrapped up in their argument that they seemed to have forgotten that she was there. That's when Hana noticed the pained look in her daughter's eyes, and the way she winced every time she raised her voice too much.

"Rin," her voice, though soft, cut into their argument like a hot knife through butter. They had immediately stopped their spat to look at her. "Are your headaches bothering you?" Rin flinched, while Byakuya glanced at his subordinate with a curious look on his face.

"I-" Hana cut her off, sensing another fib forming.

"Don't lie, dear. I already know the answer. Remember, don't overexert yourself when you have them. That was the reason I became sick," she told her.

"How so?" Byakuya asked. Hana hesitated, but, knowing that he was aware of the Sword Sense, spoke anyways. Rin just glared at the table in front of her.

"The Sword Sense draws on our energy occasionally, giving us headaches and usually leaving us exhausted. You're supposed to take it easy when you get a headache because you could make yourself faint if you use too much of your energy.

"I...I would go to Rukongai to look for Rin after she left us, even when I had the headaches. Those trips made it worse. Eventually, the bouts where I got headaches became longer and longer. Now, I have almost no energy," Hana explained to him.

Byakuya glanced at his subordinate, who was studying the table fiercely, realizing that she thought her mother's illness was her own fault. Hana seemed to know this, as well, but all she did was rest her hand on her daughter's shoulder and tell her.

"Go home and rest, luv. You look so tired, right now. You can come and visit me when you're feeling better, okay? You need a good meal and a full night's sleep. We both do." Rin nodded in agreement.

"Okay. See you later, then." Hana hugged Rin before she stood, kissing her uninjured cheek.

"Bye, luv."

They quickly fled the mansion, just in case Hatori had freed himself and was out for revenge. They walked back to the Kuchiki Manor, both looking forward to exactly what Hana had described.

"Your mother is a very pleasant woman," he said, breaking the silence. "I would appreciate her company far more than your father's at the noble meetings." Rin laughed a little.

"Anything's better than that old bastard," she said. "I'd jump into a pit of snakes if it meant that I'd never have to see his face again." She closed her eyes with a deep sigh. "But I'd live with him for a hundred years if it meant Oka-chan got better."

"How is her condition?" he asked. Rin reopened her eyes and stopped walking, as did he.

"Bad, but nothing will help her. Her body doesn't process enough energy to keep her going. The Sword Sense steals what excess she has. That's the thing when you have that damned ability. If you don't die in battle like a proper warrior, you'll just succumb to the very thing you were born with. They've described it as a gift, but all it's ever been to me is a fucking curse," she spat. He felt the sorrow and anger coming off of her through her reiatsu.

"Asaje-"

"Shut up!" she immediately interrupted him, her voice becoming loud and angry in an instant. "I don't want your goddamn pity! You want to make me feel better?! Stop calling me by my last name! All it does it remind me of the fact that I can never get rid of my heritage!"

She looked away, folding her arms over her chest and biting her tongue before she said something really stupid. She felt his gaze on her as they stood in silence. It made her fidget uncomfortably. Finally, he spoke.

"If that is what you wish, Rin."


	15. Chapter 15

Surprise camping trip yesterday stopped me from updating. Here's a double update. So if you haven't already, go back and read the chapter before this one.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next day, Byakuya had let Rin go out alone for lunch with Daisuke. He had made her promise that she would let the man escort her back to the mansion after. The woman had agreed. She was just glad to be out of his sight for longer than a couple of minutes. Her headache still plagued her, but on a smaller scale. This also left her in a relatively good mood. She practically forgot about it by the time she met Daisuke outside the restaurant.

The two friends ate and chatted. They were joined by Aika and a very hungover Rangiku about halfway through the meal, giving Rin a good excuse to stay out longer. The conversation swung over to her and Daisuke's upcoming mission at some point, making Aika point out much the same thing Jushiro had at the meeting.

"Isn't it a bad idea, letting you go to the World of the Living when you're being targeted?" she asked before taking a sip of her tea. Rin shrugged.

"Head-Captain's orders," she muttered before shoving more food into her mouth. Daisuke answered the question, instead.

"He's confidant that she'll be fine if she listens to Byakuya-sama's orders. Which worries me," he added, glancing at the woman out the corner of his eye. She glared back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped.

"It means you have some sort of listening disability. Every time you get orders, you just have to twist them until you approve," Aika said. "Which usually means you end up doing the exact opposite."

"From what I hear, Captain Kuchiki's harsh on those who can't listen to orders," Rangiku said a matter of factually.

"I listen to some orders. And it's not like what I've done hasn't helped out, in the end. I'm just improving them," Rin said.

"Name one time you've listened to Byakuya-sama," Aika challenged. "Completely." The brown haired woman hesitated.

"Uh... When... I... Uh..."

"You can't, see? You can't!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Suck it, Daisuke," she snarled before finishing her meal. Aika sighed.

"Just try and listen, okay? I don't want you getting hurt," she said. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I won't get hurt. Trust me."

"What else did the Head-Captain say? Do you two know where you're going?" Aika asked, redirecting the conversation.

"No," Daisuke said. "He never said. He told us we should prepare for a week's stay. The 12th Division is taking care of accommodations, clothing, and other things we'll need, so there isn't much we really need to do. Which reminds me," he turned to the brown haired woman, "Rin, is it okay if we spar after we're done here? We haven't done that in a while, and I could use a good warm up."

Rin looked over at him. At least she didn't have to bring up the fact that Byakuya wanted him to escort her back to the mansion. She had been trying to think up a way to bring it up without sounding like she needed a babysitter.

"What about your eye?" Rangiku asked the question that had been on Rin's tongue.

"It'll be fine. I've had a week to recover now, and it'll only be a quick bout so I can get back into things," he reassured her.

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill himself," Rin said. "We can go now, if you want. We'll do it at the mansion. Kuchiki wants me back there, anyways."

"Mind if I watch?" Aika asked. "It's my day off."

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Except Captain Hitsugaya would have a fit if you didn't show up for work again," Aika pointed out with a teasing smile. The busty blond folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"The Captain's always working me to exhaustion!" she whined. "I deserve a break!" But she sighed and said, "You're right, though. I'll see you later, Aika, Daisuke-kun, Rin!"

"Bye, Rangiku-san," Daisuke waved her off.

"Have fun, Rangiku!" Aika called after her as she left.

The three then finished up and left for the mansion, chatting all the way. Despite the threat that Aizen posed against Soul Society, the friends still found time to be cheerful. Byakuya was in the garden reading when Rin came to tell him that they were using the place to spar. The man stood and caught her shoulder as she was about to leave.

"Is that wise?" he asked. "Hana told you not to overexert yourself when you have a headache." And he could tell that she had one now by the tired, pained look in her eyes. Aika and Daisuke had gone ahead to get their zanpakuto, since the small woman wanted to join in the sparring as well.

"I'll be fine," she scoffed, pulling away. Still, the Captain decided he would watch the match, just in case.

"Zanjutsu, I assume?" Rin asked once she and Daisuke were standing across from each other in one of the many courtyards found at the Kuchiki Mansion. Byakuya and Aika knelt on the part of the porch that had a tree to offer shade.

"It'll be a good start. I'll do Hakuda with Aika, afterwards. She's a better match for me," he said, grabbing the hilt of Dokuga.

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes as she tied back her hair. "Bastard. You say that like I suck at Hakuda."

"You do," he deadpanned. "And I surpassed you decades ago."

"No way. You're just delusional," she scoffed. "One or two katana?"

"Two. You fight better when you have both," he replied. They drew their weapons. When Aika called the signal to start, they had closed the distance between each other in a second and their swords clashed.

"Don't be afraid to use my blind side to your advantage. I need to practice sensing people when they approach on that side," he told her. She smirked.

"You're making this easy on me!" she exclaimed before they separated and started for real.

Daisuke's advantage during the fight was the fact that he moved around a lot. Rin, who preferred to stay in one place mostly, struggled to keep up as he danced around her. Her Zanjutsu techniques were far more refined, however, and she was able to block his attacks. The pair knew each other's fighting style well, though. Neither gained the upper hand.

Rin, who had been holding back on taking Daisuke by his blind side despite what he had said, decided she would use it now to turn the tides of the bout. His reaction time on his right side was slower, and he received a few hits because of it. He was fortunate that she was only tapping him with the flat of the blade.

Suddenly, the woman's vision swam and her headache worsened. She fought for breath while, at the same time, she tried to retain her balance as the world tilted and spun. She was relieved when Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder, helping her recover. He looked at her, concerned.

"Are you all right? You just stopped, for a second," he said.

"Yeah, just let me get a drink." She brushed him off, walking away and sheathing her weapons.

"I'll spar with Aika and let you take a break," he called after her. She didn't argue with him as she climbed the steps to the porch. Aika, who had stood when she saw Rin stop, confronted her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, equally as concerned as Daisuke.

"Your turn," came the gruff reply before Rin slipped inside.

When she returned with a cup of water, Daisuke and Aika were already well into it. She had come out just in time to Aika land two solid, consecutive kicks onto the man's chest and stomach. He was quick to recover and he countered by straight arming her. She ducked and kicked her foot out to trip him up, but he leapt up and avoided it altogether.

Aika was on her feet by the time he landed and they exchanged dozens of blows at high speed, both quite evenly matched and receiving about as much as they got. The small woman was taking full advantage of her foe's blind side, but he was slowly getting better throughout the match. While his efforts weren't in vain as Daisuke had gotten in much needed practice, Aika eventually came out on top. Literally.

She looked down at Daisuke from her place on his chest. Both were breathing hard, but looked content with the match. The woman grinned down at her foe.

"Oi, Esaki, this is a good position for you," she purred. She was rewarded when the man gave her a huge grin. "You're up, Rin! I got him alllll warmed up for you!" The brown haired woman frowned.

"You're disgusting," she growled as she stood and walked over.

"Why am I disgusting? You didn't have to take it that way," Aika purred as she removed herself from her other friend's chest.

"You're disgusting because you wanted me to take it that way!" Rin snapped. Both Aika and Daisuke just laughed at her. "See?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Aika laughed as she returned to her seat beside Byakuya. Rin's hands clenched into frustrated fists as she waited for Daisuke to get up and dust himself off.

"You ready, now?" he asked, going to retrieve his zanpakuto from the edge of the courtyard. She followed him.

"Of course. Who the hell do you think I am?!" she snapped. He smirked.

"Just wondering. I thought you would pass out during our first bout," he said. She shrugged.

"I just needed a drink," she insisted. She saw the dubious look on his face, but pretended to not see it.

When Aika called the signal, Rin launched herself at Daisuke with renewed determination. He barely blocked her first attack before she slipped in behind him and slapped the flat of her blade against his back. He was able to avoid what would have been a fatal blow in a real battle and spun to confront her. She ducked beneath his swing and brushed the point of her sword past his side, silently telling him that she could have given him a serious gut wound.

They continued to dance, staying in close with each other. Rin pressed the offensive enough that her foe was more focused on dodging than attacking. Daisuke held his own pretty well.

He paused in his dance when he saw her falter. She tried to take advantage of his brief hesitation, but instead her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward in a dead faint. His sword clattered down to the ground along with hers when he freed up his hands to catch her. By the time he had laid her on the ground, Byakuya and Aika were there as well.

"What happened?" Aika asked as she checked to make sure her friend's pulse and breathing. She was still alive, fortunately.

"It is the Sword Sense," Byakuya answered before Daisuke could say anything. The dark skinned man shot the noble a surprised look, while Aika just looked at them in confusion.

"The wha-?" she began. Byakuya had already scooped his subordinate up into his arms and was heading for the mansion. She looked at Daisuke instead for an explanation.

"Another secret," he said somewhat apologetically as he gathered up his and Rin's weapons. He then sighed. "You'd think she'd learn by now not to push herself."

It wasn't the first time his friend had passed out like that. She had explained her ability to him long ago. What worried him the most was that it seemed like she passed out more and more as the years passed. Aika frowned as she followed Daisuke into the mansion and to Rin's room, where the noble Captain had taken the woman.

"Shouldn't we take her to 4th Division?" the small woman asked as they walked. He shook his head.

"That would just upset her, waking up in a hospital. They can't do anything that rest wouldn't do to help her anyways." Aika sighed.

"I'm afraid I've missed out on a lot since I left," she murmured. "You two are a lot closer, now. I'd know these things if I'd stayed."

"She'll warm up to you again soon, don't worry. She's...still a little upset after you left so abruptly, considering the circumstances," he reassured her. "Why don't you get the servants to make some tea? She'll be out for a while."

"Okay."

By the time Rin awoke, it was sunset and just about everyone had left. She sat up, cursing herself for pushing herself too far once again. She had wrongly assumed that she would be fine until the match was over. At least her headache was gone, now. They usually left whenever she passed out because of them.

"Are you all right?"

She jumped when the voice came from her left. Her head whipped around to look at Byakuya, who looked back steadily. She had expected an 'I told you so' type of response, not an 'are you okay' one. He was wearing a dark blue kosode and hakama with a dark green haori over top. She quickly looked down, relieved to see that she was still in her uniform.

"Fine, now." When she saw him narrow his eyes, she added, "Don't give me that look, I'm being honest this time! My headaches go whenever I pass out like that. Were you here the whole time?" she added.

"Yes," he replied. She saw the chair he had been sitting in and wondered how long he'd sat there.

"I need to go outside. It's stuffy in here," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Then I will accompany you," he told her. He walked around to the other side of the bed.

"I don't need my god damn bodyguard to look at some stupid fish in your stupid pond," she snapped.

"I'm not going to protect you. I'm going so you won't be alone," he corrected himself. This caught her off guard, a little.

"I...guess that's okay," she agreed. "Though I wouldn't have been alone. I would've had Gilepsi."

"Your cat has been absent all day," he pointed out, a little miffed that she was implying that she enjoyed her pet's company more than his.

"Shut up. I knew that," she muttered, standing up.

A wave of nausea hit her and she placed a hand to her head when the world spun a bit. She felt Byakuya steady her with a hand on her shoulder. The feeling passed, and she shrugged off his hand before leading the way into the garden. She stopped and looked up at the roof. She turned her head to smirk at her Captain.

"How mad would your Head Advisor be if he found out we were on the roof?" she purred.

Byakuya looked over when she mentioned it. The image of the old man lecturing him came to mind and he knew he would not be pleased. It only served to amuse him, though. Especially when he thought about how most of the man's anger would be directed at Rin for allegedly 'corrupting' him.

"He won't know if we are quiet," he replied a little mischievously. Her smirk widened into a grin.

They walked along the peak of the roof for a while, watching the sun finish its journey as they did. By the time they had found a place to sit that Rin approved, the moon was fairly high in the sky, casting their shadows onto the roof in front of them. They sat down beside each other, just close enough that they were almost touching.

"You're easier to get along with when you're not being such a stick in the mud," she told him after a bit of silence.

"You are far more tolerable when you're not yelling fury at me," he shot back. She rolled his eyes.

"I only do it cus you're a stick in the mud," she muttered. " You kinda reminded me of Hatori at first, but now I know you guys are nothing alike. You're more like you used to be when you were a teen now that I know you better. Well, kind of. Not really. You hide it better when you're mad, now."

"I remember you were far colder 100 years ago," he recalled. "You weren't as close with Esaki, either."

"No, but after you spend over a century with someone you're pretty much forced to be friends with them, you know?" She smirked.

"More than friends, I believe." She blushed deeply.

"N-no! We're not-"

"Not lovers, but not friends," he finished for her.

"Something in between, I guess," she agreed. "We've never been like that. Lovers, I mean. I haven't had someone like that since...since Felix," she admitted. "Daisuke has commitment issues, anyways. I don't think he'll ever settle with one person."

"Everyone has their shortcomings," he said. "He is still a good man, though."

"Too good. I probably don't deserve him." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on one of them. "You're good, too," she finally confessed sheepishly. "I guess anyone who puts up with me is good." He gave a small smile.

"You are a good person," he told her. "Even if you won't admit it." She scoffed.

"That's what Daisuke tells me. Just because you're a Captain, doesn't mean I'm gonna believe you. And I'm not above pushing you off the roof, either, if you want to fight about it," she growled playfully. She froze when he placed a hand on her back, pushing just a little. Not even enough to move her, but it still scared the shit out of her. She stifled a screech and clutched his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Don't! I'm sorry! I wouldn't push _you_ off, I was kidding! But only if you don't push me off, you stupid bastard! I'll bring you with me to break my fall!" she cried. He chuckled. It was the first time Rin had seen him so much as crack a smile, but it wasn't as unnatural as she had half-expected it to be. It was even nice to see his mask crumble just that little bit. It soon faded, though, as he glanced up at the sky.

"You should be resting, now. I will walk you back to your room," he said. He stood, offering her his hand. She took it, glowering at him as she stood.

"Oh, so just because you surprised me you think you have to babysit me again. I can get back to my room on my own, you know!" she said indignantly.

"The last time I let you wander my garden alone at night, you decided to jump into my koi pond," he reminded her, clearly amused. She huffed.

"Fine. Let's go, then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rin wasn't pleased when she was woken up early to go to the Senkaimon on the 24th. It was even earlier than she was usually forced to get up at when Byakuya had to go to the office. When he had come to her room to collect her, he hadn't looked anymore thrilled than she felt. They barely managed to drag themselves to the official Senkaimon in time. Fortunately, when she found out where the mission was going to be, she was a lot happier. They were going to Hawaii, which meant swimming and fun in their free time.

She rolled her shoulders, trying to get used to the gigai she was wearing. It felt very confining. She was wearing denim shorts, a dark blue tank top, and a thin, light grey hoodie with elbow length sleeves. On her feet were a pair of flips flops. Her hair had been brushed, for once. She was wearing a dark blue bandana on her head, though she had pulled it off and used it to tie back her hair, instead. Daisuke had on dark green shorts, brown leather sandals, and a brown tank top. He also had a green bandana, though he left it on his head.

The Captains were in their own gigai, as well. Soi-Fon was wearing a yellow tank top with the face of a black cat on the right breast, black skinny jeans, and yellow flip flops. She glared at Daisuke when he teased her about looking like a bumble bee. Byakuya had on black jeans, loafers, and a thin, grey sweater the colour of his eyes. His kenseikan were absent.

"Damned 12 Divisioners are all about boobs and butt when it comes to gigai, aren't they?" Rin said disdainfully. "Why not dress me in a strippers outfit to complete the look? I don't need this, I need muscle!" she growled.

"Could be worse," Daisuke pointed out. "You could have Rangiku-san boobs."

"It's a fucking wonder she hasn't broken her back yet with those things," Rin muttered. Daisuke couldn't help but laugh. At least until Rin continued, "Though I'm sure she told you all about her secrets to super strong backs in bed already, huh? She's been all over you."

"W-what? No!" Daisuke protested. "Rin-"

"Not your type? Pfft, can't blame me for not knowing. Hell, for all I know, you could be sleeping with your own damn Captain," she continued. What she didn't expect was for his stuttering to get worse and Soi-Fon's almost panicked look in their direction. Rin's mouth fell open.

"You're-?!"

"Shh!" He clamped a hand around her mouth. "Call it a mutual understanding."

"More like friends with benefits," Rin mumbled around his hand.

"Just drop it, please?" he begged. "We have our reasons."

"Do I look like someone who wants to pry into your sex life?" she growled, pulling his hand away.

"Right now, yes," Daisuke sighed.

"Sh-shut up! Just as long as I get the juicy details!" Rin protested, thankfully lowering her voice to a whisper when Daisuke signalled for her to be quieter.

Fortunately for Daisuke, they weren't waiting much longer for the Kido Corps members to open the Senkaimon and for the special reiatsu sampling devices to be explained to the Captains. The doors were soon open and they were allowed to go through. Before they stepped into the Dangai, however, Byakuya caught Rin's shoulder. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" she queried.

"I want you to listen to my orders, Rin. Do not leave my sight unless I give you permission," he said to her. She got the feeling that he wanted her to listen to him just that once, even if she never listened to him again. She nodded.

"Okay." She tried to leave, but his grip tightened.

"Promise me," he insisted. She sighed in exasperation.

"What, you want us to lock pinkies, too? Cross my heart, hope to die?" she said sarcastically. Still, she let loose a small smile that told him that she was indeed being sincere. "I promise." Satisfied that she understood, he released her and walked through the doors, his subordinate following.

They weren't the only ones planing on going through the Senkaimon that morning, though. Just as the doors were closing, two figures ran past. One was giggling with excitement, while the other was trying to tell him to shut up. The guards stepped forward to stop them, yelling out warnings, but the doors had already closed behind them.

The Senkaimon opened up onto a private beach at the edge of a bay that was otherwise bordered by cliffs. The sand gave way to lush forest quite a ways away from the water. Two buildings sat on that border. Small, perfectly identical, completely symmetrical, and with notes on the doors telling them that each squad had their own building. In the middle of the beach was a fire pit with logs set up around it.

Inside the cottages, there was a hallway that connected all the rooms. It led to a sun room at the back that had a perfect view of a small clearing within the forest. The bedrooms were on the right of the door, each with their own private bathroom. To the left was a sitting room with a couch, a few chairs, and a small television and a kitchen.

Even though Rin was eager to dig through her filled bureau in search of a bathing suit, everyone else was ready to get started on the mission before they relaxed. They immediately decided to split up and gather samples as well as eliminate the many hollows within the area. Everyone left their gigai inside their respective rooms. Since the island was fairly small, the decision was made that Rin and Byakuya would head north while Daisuke and Soi-Fon went south. Rin was practically vibrating with the need to go as the Captains stood, discussing something.

"Can we fucking go already?" she asked for the third time. "What could you possibly be talking about that can't be said later?" she growled.

Byakuya sighed, starting to lose his patience. Rin had been complaining like this since the beginning of the discussion. Soi-Fon didn't look pleased, either. Fortunately, they wouldn't have to endure much more of it. The noble Captain turned to his subordinate.

"Yes, Rin. We are going now," he told her.

"Good. Do the speed thing now, since you're faster," she demanded. He glared at her. She returned it. "Holy fuck, will you just do it already and stop moping over being butthurt?"

"Being in the World of the Living gives you no excuse to order me around," he said to her in a hard tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Can you do the speed thing, _please_?" she corrected herself, holding out her hand.

Irritated, he grabbed her wrist and disappeared, catching her by surprise. They arrived in the small town on the roof of one of the houses. The town was just waking up and people were starting their daily routines. Rin backed a couple steps away from the edge and stood on her tiptoes.

"I don't see any hollows," she murmured. She didn't sense them, either, but that was pretty much a given. She was just thinking about how she'd probably just jynxed it when they heard a shrill scream, making her curse inwardly. They immediately knew it was a young soul, because none of the humans reacted.

When Byakuya turned to give his subordinate orders, he saw that she had already run off, her swords drawn. He took off after her, sensing that the hollow had plenty of easy prey in the area and was quite powerful. The hollow had his prey, a young girl, pinned against a building by the time Rin had arrived. He brought his gnarled claws down on the girl.

"Bakudo #39, Enkosen!" Rin landed in front of the soul, summoning a round shield to block the attack.

"Ignite, Ryu Kiba!"

Another shinigami leapt off a nearby building to land on the hollow's back. He had short, orange hair, grey eyes, and a giant grin on his face. He was short, only about 5', with a heavy build. The sleeves of his shihakusho has been torn off. In his hand was a pitch black, double edged sword, each side lined with deadly spikes.

While he distracted the monster, slamming his weapon into the creature's back, another came and finished it off. He had black hair that was died blue at the tips, dark green eyes, and an annoyed look on his face. He was at least a foot taller than his partner, and not nearly so precise with his weapon. Instead, he killed the beast with Kido.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31, Shakkaho!"

A red ball of Kido slammed into the hollow. It gave one last screech, and then disappeared into spirit particles. The shorter man landed on the ground, sealing his weapon. He turned to give Rin a toothy grin, only to do a double take. Within seconds, he was on one knee in front of Rin, holding one of her hands in his. He had even dropped his sword.

"Milady, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever been blessed to lay my unworthy eyes on!" he exclaimed in a breathless voice. The other man face palmed as he continued, "Please, I know we just met, but I think this could work! Will you marry me?"

Her response was a knee to his chin. She then slammed her foot into his face, making him sprawl onto the ground flat on his back. She turned to the soul as if the other two men weren't there.

"Are you all right?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"T-thank you for saving me," she stuttered.

"No prob-"

"Oi, we saved you, too! Why aren't you thanking us?!" the orange haired shinigami yelled.

He looked like he had more to say, until Byakuya appeared right behind him. He had seen, and heard, the whole thing from the rooftop. He was glaring at the two men.

"Why are you here, Ichiami? You and your friend were not given orders to be here," he said coldly. Ichiami turned, his eyes widening when he saw the noble.

"If you get a vacation, Byakuya, then so should we!" he protested. The other man just watched from the sidelines, obviously not keen on getting involved. Rin spoke up from her spot beside the young soul.

"Oi, Kuchiki! Just who the fuck are these dumbasses?!" she yelled. She looked down when the girl tugged at her sleeve. "Yeah?" she asked in a far kinder tone.

"Are those bad guys?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Honestly, I'm wondering that myself," she muttered. "I wouldn't let them hurt you, though. Okay?" Giving the girl a genuinely kind smile.

The soul nodded, looking a bit more comforted. Rin looked back at her Captain, expecting an answer. He stared at her, a little surprised that she hadn't snapped at the little girl. The tall, blue haired man answered the question instead.

"I apologize for not introducing myself, miss. I am Takeda Katsu, of Squad 10 and this is Kuchiki Ichiami-kun, of Squad 11," Katsu told her.

"Kuchiki?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Ichiami-kun is Kuchiki-sama's cousin," he explained.

"I've never seen you at the mansion," she directed the statement at Ichiami.

"I stay at my squad to avoid that bastard!" He pointed at Byakuya. "But if I'd known you were there, my luv, then nothing would have kept me away!"

"Don't call me that. My name's Asaje Rin, and I'm not in any way 'your luv'," she snarled.

"Ah, the name of an angel!" Ichiami chimed. "Please, Rin-chan! Marry me!" He leapt up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to hell! Get the fuck off of me!" she exclaimed, pushing him away. "And don't fucking call me that!" Byakuya stepped forward, interrupting them.

"You and Takeda will be sent back immediately, Ichiami. Rin, perform konso on the soul and we will continue our mission," he ordered, drawing his zanpakuto to open a Senkaimon.

"We don't want to go back!" he whined. "It's exhausting, being a shinigami!"

"The members of your band of brutes do nothing more than drink and fool around," he retorted.

"Oi! That's not all we do! 3rd Seat Madarame works my butt off in training! I really do deserve a break!" Ichiami said indignantly.

"Wait, shut up for a second!" Rin interrupted. "You, Ichi-whatever," she pointed at the short man, "How the fuck did you even get here, anyways?" Since Rin had entered the argument, Katsu was charged with watching over the young soul, who now looked both confused and scared.

"It's Ichiami, my luv," the short man purred. "And we came through the Senkaimon at the last minute! Cool, huh? We're pretty manly. Mostly me. You can forget Katsu-kun." He flexed his arms for her.

"Don't you think we're in enough trouble as it is, Ichiami-kun?" Katsu groaned.

"Enough of this bickering. I will be sending the two of you back to Sereitei to be dealt with by your Captains," Byakuya interrupted his cousin's retort. He began to draw his sword, but Rin grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Lighten up, Kuchiki. They can stay. As long as the stupid looking one leaves me alone and they both sleep outside," she said. He glared at her, wondering if she was suggesting it just to annoy him.

"You will be responsible should they do something stupid, then," he told her. She glowered at him.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone blames me when the bad stuff happens. That'll be nothing new," she muttered. She screeched as she was sent crashing to the ground when Ichiami glomped her.

"Aw! Thanks, Rin-chan! I knew you loved me!"

He reached forward for a kiss, only to have the woman grab a fistful of hair and wrench him away. She struggled free and kicked him away with a well aimed foot to his stomach. She stood and began slamming her foot into his ribs repeatedly.

"Dammit! You're just as bad as Shunsui, and you're not even drunk!" she yelled. "You better stop touching me, else I'll send you back to Soul Society one fucking piece at a time, starting with little Ichiami!" This drew a fearful squeal from her victim. "And you're not allowed to use my first name anymore! You have to call me Asaje-sama!"

"What?! But why?! Why can Byakuya do it?!" Ichiami wailed. He was saved from having broken ribs when Katsu spoke up.

"Do not worry, Asaje-sama. I'll watch over him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Thank you for letting us stay." Rin removed her foot and crossed her arms across her chest, scowling.

"Whatever. And don't call me that. Just call me Rin."

"Of course, Rin-san."

"What?!" Ichiami cried, outraged. "Katsu's on first name basis, too?!"

"God, will you shut up?" Rin growled. "You're scaring her!"

She pointed at the little soul, who was now peeking out at them from behind her. She turned and crouched in front of the girl. Even though they had only known her for a few minutes, this seemed very out of character to Katsu and Ichiami. Byakuya was also baffled by her sudden, gentle attitude.

"I want my mama," she sniffed, tears starting to run down her face. Rin brushed them away.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there," she murmured. "But, if you'll let me, I'll bring you to a safer place where monsters won't get you anymore. Okay?" The little girl nodded.

"O-okay. Will you come with me, then?" she asked. Rin shook her head.

"I have to stay here and help other people like you, so you'll have to be brave and go alone. I promise that there'll be good people who'll help you when you get to Soul Society, though," she reassured her.

"Is Soul Society like heaven?"

"A bit. You'll have to decide for yourself." Rin drew her one katana and rested the dull edge of the blade on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

Rin stamped her forehead lightly and she faded away, guided to Soul Society by a hell butterfly. When she turned back to the others, Byakuya had sent Ichiami and Katsu away already. He was watching her with narrowed eyes. She glared at him.

"What'd I do now?" she growled.

"I told you not to leave my sight."

"You're fast enough to keep up with me," she shot back. "And if I had taken the time to ask permission she would have been hollow food and you know it. You can't get mad at me for wanting to save a soul even if you couldn't see me for... What? A second? I'm not a shinigami because I'm going to stand by and watch innocent souls die."

He knew she was right, but she was in constant danger now that she was beyond the split second response of the Gotei 13 should she be attacked. And, though he hated to admit it, her life was above that of a single soul at the moment. Pride wouldn't allow him to apologize, but he did drop the matter.

"Come, we still have work to do."

They both disappeared using shunpo.

"You seem distracted, Esaki."

Soi-Fon was watching her subordinate, who was looking towards the area Rin and Byakuya had gone. She was perched on the corner of a rooftop, while he was crouched beside her. They had both recovered from Rin's discovery of their 'relationship'.

"A bit, yes," he admitted. "I can't say I agree with the Head-Captain's reasoning. Rin should be back in Soul Society, right now. Not here, where Aizen could just come down and take her with little resistance."

Her eyes narrowed at the implication. They both knew that they were no match for Aizen, even if they fought together. It didn't mean that she had to like it when someone put their inability into words, though.

"Then you should stop fretting about it and focus on the mission. The sooner we finish up here, the sooner we can return to Soul Society," she told him. He smirked a little.

"It's refreshing hearing hard logic from someone every once in a while," he said, standing up straight. "You almost never get that when you spend all your time with Rin. You're right. I'm sorry for wasting time, Captain."

"It's fine," came the irritated reply. "But only if you silence yourself. I won't have a member of the Omitsukido talking as loud as you are right now."

His smile widened a little, and he nodded once before they both disappeared.

* * *

I would like to thank my brother and his friend for letting me use their characters, they've been a blast to write! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry, I'm a bit late. I was going to post this earlier, but I was pulled away for something. I didn't remember until now. So please, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

By the end of the day, there wasn't enough time to swim. Rin was too exhausted, anyways, and instead went straight to bed. The next day, they finished eliminating the hollows and gathering samples by lunchtime with Ichiami and Katsu's help. The Captains had agreed to relax for the afternoon and evening before going out the next day to look for odd hollow activity.

Evening was approaching and, after spending the afternoon swimming, everyone had collapsed around the fire that Daisuke had built after having supper. Soi-Fon had just left for Soul Society in order to hand over the samples and reports to the 12th Division. She wouldn't be back until late into the night, so Rin, Ichiami, and Katsu decided that it was the perfect time to fool around.

As it turned out, the boys hadn't come to the World of the Living empty handed. They had brought with them several bottles of sake, which they had stashed beneath one of the houses. The two of them brought it over with a bunch of cups. Rin was eager, while Daisuke refused, saying that it was bad enough that they were drinking at all. Much to everyone's surprise, Byakuya also accepted some.

A little sake turned into a lot as the night wore on, and soon everyone was pretty tipsy. At some point after they finished the first bottle, both Katsu and Ichiami passed out, sprawled across the logs. Rin, who had been drinking far longer than they, was still going strong by the third bottle. She was sitting with her back to one of the logs Byakuya was sitting on, leaning into his leg as she finished the bottle.

"There's only one more, you know," Daisuke pointed out as she cast around for another bottle. She shrugged.

"We'll just make the most of it, right, Kuchiki?" She hit the noble's leg lightly, grinning up at him. He had done pretty well, too, but he hadn't bolted down the alcohol like his subordinate had. He wasn't nearly as drunk as she was.

"I will let you have it," he told her. She scowled.

"Spoil sport," she muttered. "It's no fun drinking alone. You want some, Daisuke?" She looked over at her friend. Drunk as she was, though, she already knew the answer before he shook his head.

"You know I don't drink. It's getting too late, anyways. I'm going to bed," he announced tiredly. He stood and slipped away from the fire, wishing the pair a good night.

"You should get the sake for me," Rin said once Daisuke was gone. She pointed at the bottle that was leaning against the log across the fire from them.

"Your legs work fine. You can get it yourself," he retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm drunker than you are. What if I fall in the fire?" she tried to convince him. Ichiami already had and, as funny as it was watching him run into the ocean screaming, Rin didn't want to follow in his footsteps.

"Then I will catch you," he replied, though he didn't expect her to fall in. Ichiami had been dancing around like an idiot, at the time.

"You didn't catch Ichi," she pointed out as she pushed herself up to sit on the log beside him.

"You are wasting time, Rin," Byakuya said with a sigh.

She snorted indignantly and stood. He watched her wander around the fire and grab the bottle. Though she didn't fall into the fire, she did trip and was nearly sent tumbling into the sand. True to his word, the noble stood and caught her. She had dropped the bottle in the process. Fortunately, the sand cushioned it.

When he looked down to chastise her for her foolishness, he was caught off guard when her lips met his. She felt her hands slip beneath his kosode and shitagi and she began to pull it off of him. He pulled away abruptly, not sure where this sudden affection was coming from. He wouldn't let it go any further, though.

"I will not take advantage of you while you are drinking," he said firmly, keeping her at arm's length.

"You're not," she replied, closing the distance once more. "I'm gonna take advantage of you."

He tried to pull away once more, but this only resulted in him tripping and the both of them falling backwards over the log. Her lips met his again and his resistance all but left him. It felt good, right, to run his fingers through her long hair as he returned the kiss. He was about to give in completely, but he pulled away slightly and speak against her lips.

"Not here, Rin."

She managed to nod and allowed him to take her up to the house.

Rin awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and absolutely no ambition to get up. She didn't even know why she was awake at that time until she wrenched open her eyes a little and was assaulted by sunlight. Her room didn't have sunlight, but she knew that she wasn't in her room. She was well aware of Byakuya at her back, spooning her, but she didn't even have the energy to yell.

"Fuck," she muttered, pushing at the arm he had wrapped around her waist. _How typical..._

His grip only tightened and he pulled her closer to him. _Let go of me, you bastard... _she thought._ It's not liking I'm leaving forever..._

She groaned in exhaustion, too tired to even think of fighting him. Her next available option was waking him up. With her free arm, she grabbed the last remaining pillow on the bed. She almost knocked it off in the process, but once she had a tight grip on it she slapped it onto the Captain's face.

Her plan was a roaring success. As soon as he moved his arm to grab it, she moved away from him and sat at the edge of the bed. She was acutely aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing anything, and neither was he.

By the time Byakuya was starting to sit up, she'd worked through her hangover long enough to get to the bureau. She dug through the drawers until she found one of the Captain's shirts and she pulled it on. She then grabbed a pair of his pants and threw it at him without looking his way. She had no idea what to do or say, so she just grabbed at the hem of the shirt uncomfortably as she waited for him to dress.

"It's times like these when I wish I was Daisuke and really good at talking to people," she finally murmured when he didn't say anything. Her voice was tired and lacked anything that would indicate that she wanted to be talking at all. She wouldn't even look at the man.

"Perhaps we should wait until we're fully awake before we discuss this," he suggested, brushing past her to get to the bureau. She had to stop her eyes from eating up his shirtless body, chastising them after they'd gotten enough of it last night.

"If I was fully awake then I'd have the energy to yell and get mad," she pointed out with a sigh. "And you'd have to listen to that until I reminded myself that this was all my fault again." She groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Fuck me..."

_I believe he already has,_ Akuma cackled in the back of her head.

"I could have stopped you," he told her, handing her a pair of his pants and pulling out a shirt for himself. He turned his back to her to let her get them on.

"Yeah, but none of it would have happened if I'd never started it," she replied as she put on the pants. They were too big, so she had to hold them up. "We're both at fault."

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned around to look at him. He watched her steadily, glad that she was, for once, quiet. He contributed that fact to the hangover she was probably suffering from, as well as being tired. Before he realized what he was doing, the hand on her shoulder moved to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"We should get ready. Esaki and his Captain will be over to retrieve us soon," he said, abruptly taking back his hand, heading towards the bathroom.

Rin was more than happy to flee the room and leave behind the awkward tension. As the hot water of the shower pounded down on her skin, she tried to shove what happened to the back of her mind to be forgotten forever. She didn't intend to think about it ever again. Her zanpakuto spirits, however, were not making it easy for her.

_I can't believe you fucked _him_! I thought you hated Kuchiki, you stupid baka!_ Akuma snarled.

_Akuma-_ Futago tried to tell her to stop.

_Shut up, Futago!_ the spirit snarled.

_Leave me alone,_ Rin thought.

_Nuh-uh! Why the fuck should we?!_ Akuma snapped.

_Akuma, that's enough. Let me speak. Rina... Why do you have a sudden change of heart about this man? _The woman face palmed when she realized that even Futago was curious.

_You're supposed to be on my side, you bastard!_ she thought angrily.

_Have you always liked him? You know we can not tell anyone if you tell us._

"Of course I haven't always liked him! Fuck, he's just... Fuck!" She was speaking out loud, now. "I was drunk, okay?"

_Fuck sounds about right,_ Akuma said, sniggering a little.

"You! Shut the fuck up!" Rin snarled, burying her face into her hands and muffling her voice. "I just don't know, okay? Give me at least a few minutes alone to figure this shit out! I don't need either of you bastards pestering me right now!" Now she knew she'd be thinking about it all day.

_Perhaps it may help if you realized that he did not stop you last night, Rina,_ Futago said before falling quiet. Akuma didn't make anymore remarks, either.

That definitely didn't put her mind at ease. The implication that perhaps Byakuya felt the same way she did only made her stomach roil with anxiety. All it did was make her remember the last time she had given her heart to another. She didn't want it thrown to the ground and stomped on, not again. It was the whole reason she had locked it away where no one could get it in the first place. Now all she could think about was the fact that the noble might just have the key.

She couldn't believe she'd been so rash. Worse yet, she remembered exactly what she'd been thinking last night when he'd caught her in his arms. That she'd best do something like that when she was drunk, so if he didn't reciprocate she could just blame it on the alcohol. Why didn't the drunken mind ever think ahead? The last thing she had expected was for it to end in his bed.

And what happened now? Did they forget about it, and resume being just friends? Would they -and this thought sent fearful shudders down her back- take it further? Was this going to turn into something serious? Her misgivings over letting herself care for someone like that returned, bringing back an old fear that she'd harboured ever since Felix.

Her heart jumped when she heard a knock at the door. To her relief, it was only Daisuke.

"Rin? You've been in their for half an hour. Do you plan on getting out any time soon?" he called through the door.

"No, but do I really have much choice?" she grumbled as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. "The fuck are you doing in my room, anyways?" She heard him sigh.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. Can I assume it's just the hangover?"

"Assume what you want," she growled as she finished drying herself off and getting her shihakusho on.

She tossed the dirty things in the laundry basket and opened the door. Daisuke was sitting on her bed. When she stepped out of the bathroom, he frowned up at her. She scowled at him, but she suspected that it wasn't very effective. He held out her zanpakuto and stood. She only stared at the weapons unenthusiastically.

"I don't want to do anything today," she grumbled. "When can we finish this stupid mission and go back to Soul Society?" She wanted at least a little bit of familiarity back in her life. And if boring old shinigami routine was the way to do it, then she welcomed that with open arms.

"The Head-Captain said a week. It's only been two days, Rin. You can't tell me that you're tired of this place already."

"You're right. I'm tired of the people here with me," she snapped. She grabbed her zanpakuto and stormed out of the room. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Is this about Byakuya-sama?" he asked.

"More or less," she replied vaguely.

"Why? What happened after I left?" he pressed, looking concerned. "You two looked like you were getting along, so I thought it'd be okay..."

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, looking away.

"You're sure?"

"Daisuke, do I sound like I'm fucking unsure right now?" she yelled, glaring at him. "Do I look like I want some fucking heart to heart conversation with you?"

He stared at her in surprise. She immediately felt guilty for taking out her frustration on him, but she only looked away instead of apologizing. Fortunately, he let her be and they quietly left the house to join the others outside. She noticed the glazed over look in her Captain's eyes, telling her that he was just as tired as she was.

"I don't wanna walk around this godforsaken island looking for something that we don't even know what it is," she moaned. "The only fucking thing that fucking geezer told us was that there were more fucking hollows than usual and that weird fucking reiatsu has been found in this shit hole!" And they didn't even have a sample as reference, since they were the first team to investigate it.

"You aren't paid to whine, Asaje," Soi-Fon snapped. The woman glared.

"You stingy bastards barely pay me anything," she snarled. "And, for the shit I put up with, I should at least be getting free meals!"

"Rin... Why don't you stop fighting and just go and get this done?" Daisuke asked tiredly. "If it makes you feel better, you and Byakuya-sama can take Takeda-san instead of Kuchiki-san with you this time," he offered.

Soi-Fon looked a little peeved that he was exchanging the quiet shinigami for the loud one, but she didn't argue. As long as it would silence the angry woman. Rin folded her arms across her chest and glared at him a little longer.

"Fine," she grumbled before turning and stomping away.

A grey skinned man with fairly short, messy black hair walked down the white halls of Las Noches. He had a black upper lip and green eyes with small, slit-shaped pupils. He had teal lines trailing down from his eyes to his jaw, as if he were crying. He wore a white jacket, a black sash, and white hakama. The jacket had a fairly high collar and had long coattails.

The jacket was unzipped a little at the top, revealing a black hole located on his sternum. On the top left side of his head were layers a bones that formed a broken horned helmet. He walked with his hands in his pockets, his green katana hanging at his left hip. He passed by other arrancar in the hall, but paid them no mind. Even as they cowered before him.

He soon reached his destination. The arrancar withdrew one of his hands long enough to open one of the large doors and slip inside. At the other end of the room was a very tall platform. At the top was a high backed chair. Sitting in that chair with his usual, arrogant smile was Aizen Sosuke. He was sitting with his cheek resting on his fist.

"On time as always, Ulquiorra," the man purred. "What do you have to share with me?"

"They are keeping her under close watch, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra spoke in a flat, detached voice. As if he could care less. "If you wish, I will go and retrieve her now, regardless of the amount of Captain class shinigami present." Aizen chuckled.

"No need," he said. "She will not be able to stand being under such heavy watch for long. Why do things the hard way, when we can have our prey wander right into our grasp? She will come with time. We have plenty of time to wait. If, however, things do not go as planned, you shall be given further orders.

"For now, keep them all busy by sending my hollows to that town they're monitoring. It will ensure that they'll be there long enough for us to put our plan in action. Dismissed."

Ulquiorra turned and left the room to carry out his orders immediately. Just outside the throne room, however, he was met by another arrancar.

This one had light blue, spiky hair and light blue eyes that had green line below them. He wore much the same thing Ulquiorra was wearing, except the jacket was different. The sleeves were rolled up, and it was left open to show off the hollow hole located on his abdomen. The collar was upturned. His hollow mask included the right jaw bone of some predator. He had a similar, predatory grin on his face.

"I've always wondered what you girls talk about in that little throne room all day," the blue haired man growled.

"That is none of your concern, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said. He brushed past the taller man, but Grimmjow only followed.

"Yer still going after that little bitch, eh? Aizen showed her to us before. The hell does he want with her, anyways? What's so special 'bout her? She doesn't even have a decent sized chest!"

"Leave, trash. If Aizen-sama wanted these matters to reach your ears, then he would have informed you," the other arrancar brushed him off. Grimmjow scowled.

"Fuck you. I only want to know if she's strong. Or if she's for the taking." He grinned.

"There are many women for you to pleasure yourself with in Las Noches," Ulquiorra retorted.

"I've never fucked a shinigami before, though," he pointed out. "And all the women here are either too weak or protected by some stronger bitch. Is she a Captain?"

"She is Captain class," Ulquiorra growled, trying to get rid of the man.

"Ha! This one'll be fun, then! Maybe I'll fight 'er then fuck 'er. Or fight 'er, get 'er healed up, and then fuck 'er. Poor bitch probably wouldn't last that long in battle, anyways..."

It was midnight, but Rin lay awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling. That day had been exhausting, but her eyes refused to close. They had discovered that even more hollows had come to the island overnight, meaning that they hadn't been able to find any of the weird reiatsu because they were busy fighting. At least it had meant that she didn't have to talk to her Captain.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Knowing that sleep would not come to her that night, she swung her legs off the bed and stood. She grabbed her zanpakuto just in case and went to stand outside in the sand. The ocean roared at her softly. She could just hear the soft sounds of Ichiami and Katsu sleeping over the sounds of the water.

Somewhere far in the distance, she heard the screeching of a bird. It was faint, she could barely hear it at all, but it bugged her. She was about to set out to shut it up, when her blood ran cold. It wasn't a bird at all, but a child.

While her first instinct was to go and help, she was well aware that it could be a trap. Instead of turning around to get her Captain, though, she ran across the sand to the other house. She slipped inside and found Daisuke's room. She went to his bed and shook him awake.

"Rin... What?" he mumbled once he was awake.

"I'm not allowed to go out alone. Get up, grab Dokuga, and let's go," she whispered harshly.

"Why?"

"There's no time to waste, get your ass in gear!"

He got up and grabbed his zanpakuto, letting her lead him outside. She stopped, listening for the screams. When he opened his mouth to speak, she raised a finger at him and mouthed for him to be quiet. He frowned, but nodded.

"Listen," she ordered. "Tell me I'm not crazy and that you hear a scream, too." His eye widened and he looked at her.

"A child," he said. She nodded.

"Let's go." She began heading towards the source. Daisuke didn't follow.

"Shouldn't we grab the Captains?" he called to her, unsure.

"It'll be fine. Would you rather that I'd go alone? Hurry up before that kid becomes hollow food, Daisuke," she growled. He sighed, but followed her anyways.

They followed the scream into the outer edges of town, in a more run down area. Rin had a death grip on her zanpakuto as she dashed down the street, Daisuke following. They turned into the alley where the screams were coming from. They fell to whimpers as they approached warily.

A child was huddled in the corner where the alley ended. The only way out was up or the way they came. Daisuke checked their surroundings while Rin crouched beside the whimpering child. She placed a careful hand on his back.

"Are you all right?" she murmured. Suddenly, she felt Daisuke's reiatsu spike in alarm.

"Rin-" His cry was cut off.

She turned to confront the attacker, seeing a pale skinned man with black hair and green eyes. Daisuke lay at him feet, unconscious. Rin drew her swords and stood to confront her enemy. She was about to release her weapons, only to have someone knock her out from behind.

Standing over her was the child. He grinned down at her maniacally, the knife he had used to knock her out with still in his hand. He had dark green hair and same coloured paint around his eyes like a raccoon's. Orange eyes stared out from that mask. There were bone fragments in a V-shape along his collar bone. The centre trailed down to his belly button. His hollow hole was at the base of his throat, framed by his bone mask. All he wore were white hakama held with a black sash. He was barefoot.

"Got her, Ulquiorra-sama," he said. "Are we just taking her? Or that one, too?" He nodded towards Daisuke's prone form.

"No. Grab the woman, Daniel Lipessa," the older arrancar said.

Huffing, Daniel placed the blade of the knife into his hollow hole, locking the tsuba into his mask fragments. He then grabbed Rin, hefting her over his shoulders fireman style. Though he only looked to be ten years old, he had no trouble holding the woman. Ulquiorra then opened a Garganta and stepped inside with the younger arrancar following.


	18. Chapter 18

Another day, another chapter. Glad I didn't forget this time. D:

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Aika was working on a report in her office. She had been promoted to 3rd Seat on the day Rin, Daisuke, and their Captains had left for the World of the Living. Her own Captain had been working her tail off. Since both he and Rangiku were on standby to be sent to Karakura Town, she would have to take over. Thus, she needed training, and Toshiro hadn't let up for a second.

It was late on the fourth night since her two friends had gone. She was given a bit of a break, since Toshiro had been called to a meeting. It was well past normal work hours, and she was tempted to take a quick nap. She was about to do so when her Captain came back into the office, a grim expression on his face.

"Captain?" she said, making him look at her. "Did something happen?"

"Kuchiki and his team have returned from the World of the Living," he replied, making his way over to her desk. She looked at him in surprise.

"They're supposed to be gone for a full week, though," she murmured. She realized that something had gone wrong. "Why did they return early?" He hesitated, looking like he didn't want to talk. Finally, he sighed.

"Asaje was taken less then 24 hours ago. Esaki was with her, but he wasn't able to fight off the enemy. He was lucky enough to be knocked unconscious. We know the cause of the disturbances in the World of the Living, however. We are sure that Aizen has arrancar under his control." Aika stared at him with wide eyes, processing all the information.

"What's the plan to get her back?" were the first words out of her mouth. Whatever it was, she wanted in on it.

"There isn't one," he said. "The Head-Captain said that we won't risk any of our officers in a rescue attempt."

"No offense, Captain, but that's extremely shortsighted," Aika replied. "If Aizen went to all this trouble to get her-"

"It's already been decided," he cut her off. "The Head-Captain won't go back on his orders once he's issued them."

"Dammit!" The small woman stood, slamming her hands onto the desk. Her jaw was clenched, her teeth grinding against each other. "May I be excused, Captain?"

"Don't do anything stupid, Kawasuzu," he told her in a hard tone. Toshiro sighed, his gaze softening. "I understand. Myself and Kuchiki spoke up against those orders." She looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry."

"I- Thank you, Captain. I just...want to see Daisuke," she murmured.

"You can go for the night. We'll continue in the morning." She nodded, turning and walking towards the door. He called her back when she placed a hand on the handle. "...Kawasuzu." She paused.

"Yes?"

"If you need to talk..." He trailed off, and she couldn't help but smile. At least he was trying.

"Maybe later," she told him. "I want to see Daisuke first."

She found her friend in his room at Division 2. She opened the door a little to peer inside. He was sitting in his favourite reading chair, pinching his temples with a finger and a thumb. She opened the door fully, making him look up. She walked across the room towards him.

"Daisuke..." she murmured.

"I was there, Aika," he said, interrupting anything she was about to say. "I was there, and I couldn't do a single thing..." She hugged him, and he immediately drew her close, placing her in his lap.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Were you at the meeting?"

"No... I've been here since we returned. Soi-Fon has all but confined me to my room. She said she would come by tomorrow. I'll make you some tea," he said, about to move her around so he could get up. She laid a hand on his arm.

"Sit, Daisuke. I'll make the tea," she said.

Without waiting for his reply, she stood and disappeared into the small kitchen. Daisuke only sighed and leaned back. Once the tea was made, she brought him a cup, as well as one of her own. She sat on the arm of the chair.

"Do you know when they're sending a team to get her?" he asked after taking a sip of his tea. She hoped the drink would help calm him. He wouldn't sleep that night, especially not after hearing what she had to say.

"No. Captain Hitsugaya told me that the Head-Captain isn't sending anyone after her. He's decided that we won't make a rescue attempt. Both Byakuya-sama and my Captain spoke up against this decision, but he won't go back on his orders," she whispered, shaking her head.

"What?!" he said in disbelief, his eye widening. He turned and stared at her. "They can't just leave her there! What'll Aizen do to her?"

"I don't know. I do know someone who can get us to Hueco Mundo-"

"No," Daisuke immediately said. "Just the two of us would stand no chance against Aizen's army. Not only is it a wasted effort, but one that there's no coming out from alive. The Gotei 13 wouldn't come and help us. No one would. That wouldn't help Rin, it would only make what she's going through worse."

"Daisuke-" Aika began protesting.

"Stop and think for a second, Aika. I know you're just as desperate as I am, but that plan's a death sentence," he interrupted her. She did stop. Finally, she sighed and shook her head.

"I was going to say that, don't worry. I'm glad I don't have to talk you out of a suicide mission. I hate feeling useless, though, especially when it involves my friends," she said. "All I can do is sit here and wait for orders." She knew he felt the same way.

"I shouldn't have let her go out that night," he said. "I was tired, I wasn't thinking straight... But that's no real excuse."

"This is Rin you're talking about, Daisuke. She would have gone out whether or not you went with her. I'm surprised that she went and got you at all. Why would she want to go out though? She doesn't go out at night unless she can't sleep, which means something's wrong," she said with a look of concern on her face. Daisuke shook his head.

"I don't know whether something happened or if she was just in a bad mood. She said she was tired of the beach, though..." He didn't want to talk anymore, so he just asked, "How long will you stay?"

"Not long," she told him. "I need to be up in the morning."

"That's okay. You have work." She nodded.

She let him pull her onto his lap, both of them placing their cups on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't know when she closed her eyes, but they were soon both asleep.

_105 Years Ago_

"So she'll be alright, Yoruichi-dono?" Daisuke asked.

"I have no doubts," the woman told him. "Our greatest concern was the broken ribs and her still healing injuries, but she's powered through that easily. Just let her sleep and she'll be fine and pining for food come dawn." She gave the man a smile.

The two were standing outside the room Rin was currently sleeping in. Daisuke had gone to her side as soon as he had heard, but was swiftly banished from the room for getting in the way. Aika had stuck around for a little bit before asking Daisuke out for dinner if everything turned out alright. It was getting close to the time when he had promised to meet her, but he was reluctant to leave his friend. Still, he forced a smile.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-dono. We've been together for a while and I wouldn't want to be left alone again," he murmured.

"You wouldn't be left alone," she assured him. She gave him a teasing smirk. "And speaking of not being left alone, Aika-chan must be eager to see you by now. Stop moping here and go see her, already." After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and went to go find her. It occurred to him that he had no idea where her room was and wouldn't have an easy time finding her. Fortunately, he didn't need to.

"Looking for me?" a voice purred from behind. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at the small woman as she sidled up beside him.

"Not anymore," he replied.

"How's Asaje-san?" she asked.

"Recovering. Yoruichi-dono said there was no need to be concerned."

"So you'll be staying longer while she heals?" Aika questioned. The man looked up in thought, shrugging.

"I'm not sure. In the end, it would be Asaje-san's decision whether or not we do. She might just up and leave now that she's obtained Bankai, but I'm pretty confidant she'll want to stay a little while longer." He gave her a knowing grin. "Personally, I wouldn't mind staying a little bit longer..." She grinned as well.

"Mm, I like the way you think," she purred. "So where would you like to go for supper?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wouldn't know any places. I've never been in the Sereitei before. Plus, I'm used to making my own meals, which isn't much usually. I think the dinner table last night had more food on it than I've eaten in my entire life!" he laughed. "So it's your decision."

"I have a place we can go." She was laughing as well. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. "I'm sure you will love their food!"

Though the restaurant Aika took him to was small, it had a cozy feeling. It reminded him of his own shop, which he hadn't seen in over a month now. He almost missed it, but he was relishing the time spent in Sereitei right then. And the time spent with Aika, as well.

"So how did you and Asaje-san meet?" Aika asked at one point. Daisuke hesitated.

"We... It's a bit...complicated. I helped her, and in return she's helping me by training me. Though, I suspect that she might enjoy having the company, else she would have left by now. I'm never sure; it's hard to tell with her." He made sure he didn't give too much away.

"And her name? She's a part of the Asaje clan, isn't she? Why is she in Rukongai?" Aika continued with a frown.

"She was expelled. She and her father were never on good terms. One day, it just went too far, I guess," Daisuke replied.

"Is it a good idea for her to be in Sereitei, then?"

"Yoruichi-dono won't let her leave, but she's also made a point of keeping Asaje-san and her father away from each other, so that makes it better. What about you? You're from the Kawasuzu family and a new soul from my understanding. Are you a noble?" he asked, quickly drawing the topic away from his teacher.

"A lower ranking one, yes." Aika nodded. "My grandfather is Ginrei-sama's head advisor and I'm Byakuya's bodyguard and, as you saw the other day, trainer. Our family has served the Kuchiki clan for generations."

"That's incredible. Is that how all nobles houses work?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. There are the 5 Great Clans. You know a few, the Shihouin, Asaje, and Kuchiki clan are three of the five. Then, there are also lower-ranking clans, like the Kawasuzu clan. Clans like mine serve the 5 Great Clans. Sometimes, if we are lucky, our status will be improved by marrying into a higher ranking clan or maybe the Great Clans themselves," she explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I see. Things must get competitive then."

"They do. The elders arrange marriages for us while we're still young to ensure that we get the best husbands or wives from a higher ranking clan. It's all about status and getting higher up on the food chain."

"Wait... Does that... Arranged marriages? Does that mean you're married?" he asked, startled.

No matter what he thought about this woman, he wouldn't do anything if she were in another relationship with another man. Especially if she were married. But the young woman had gone quiet. She looked to the side and murmured.

"No." Daisuke, sensing that he had said something bad, immediately began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Aika, I didn't realize..."

"No, it's fine," she cut him off, forcing a smile. "My Ojii-san has been trying to find me a good suitor. But being a swordswoman hasn't made it easy."

"But wouldn't that be a desirable attribute?" Daisuke asked, bemused.

"Maybe for a man. Noble women aren't usually trained in the way of the sword, unless they're part of a warrior clan. I believe a good example would be the Asaje clan. They're known for their twin weapon style of combat, so if a woman from that clan had great skill with a sword she would be desirable. My Ojii-san never wanted me to be a warrior, and he still tries to convince me to hang up my sword."

"That can't be the only reason. There are plenty of clans that excel in combat and wouldn't care even if you aren't from a warrior clan, aren't there?" It was more of a statement than a question. Aika's eyes widened slightly. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

"You're right. My mother... She died moments after naming me. Most believe I am cursed because of that, and no one wants to marry their son off to a cursed woman. And it wasn't just them that held this belief. My own grandfather thought that I was responsible for his daughter's death. To top things off, I was a sickly child. I was nothing more than worthless to them."

Her purple eyes went downcast. Daisuke was shocked. He reached across the table, resting his hand on hers and making her look up.

"You are anything but worthless, Aika. Look at you now, surely they regret never choosing you." He gave her a warm smile, but it faltered and faded as he continued, "I can't believe nobles would be so cruel, though, especially to a child. It just doesn't seem worth it, having all that status, if that's what you have to deal with." She placed her other hand over his, giving him a small smile, before letting him take it back.

"An opinion I share, sometimes." Grateful beyond words that he was so accepting. She had thought her story might have scared him off, but he brushed past it like it meant nothing. It only strengthened her feelings towards the man.

"What's it like in Rukongai?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Depends on the district and the season. In summer, it's hot and hard to get water and food, especially when you're a soul that needs it. The winters aren't much different, except that it's cold," he replied.

"You have water, at least," she pointed out.

"In a sense. You need to warm it up, you can't just eat straight snow unless you want to freeze to death. Otherwise, there's bandits and thugs year round. Good to practice on, but annoying when you're not in the mood. Spring and Autumn are nice, minus the mud and all the rain."

"Sounds tough."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd die of boredom here, though, so I take what I can get," he replied, laughing. She laughed as well.

"I know what you mean," she agreed. She could only imagine how different it was in Rukon compared to his home. She then asked, "You're an old soul, right?" He nodded. "Does that mean you remember your life before?" He frowned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's gotten a bit fuzzy over time, but yes. I died as a teen, around 16, 17, leaving two younger brothers and a widowed mother behind. I can't remember exactly how I died, an accident most likely, though I remember I was a ghost for a couple of weeks after."

"A trauma best left forgotten, if you ask me," she interjected. Daisuke nodded in agreement, then continued with his story.

"I stuck around home, trying to comfort my family and convince them I wasn't dead. I was the one that had to take care of them when I was alive, since our father was killed. A shinigami came and explained everything to me, that I was dead and they couldn't see me. I finally understood, but he wouldn't let me stay and mourn. He explained that, if he didn't send me to Soul Society, I'd turn into a hollow and kill my own family. I couldn't refuse after hearing this. I got sent to Rukon, like every soul. That was maybe...24 years ago? I lost count some time ago, but that sounds about right."

"What did you do after that?" Aika asked, urging him to continue.

"That's when I met Ryu-san and her adopted son, Dakota-nii." He laughed at the memories. "Ryu-san was an old woman, and she had quite the sharp tongue. She took me in and cared for me, even gave me a name because I couldn't remember my old one. She taught me how to treat those around me, since I wasn't familiar with honorifics, among other things, like street smarts. I liked to think of her as my Obaa-san, sometimes. And Dakota-nii, who was two years younger, became like a third brother, and I watched out for him. We grew very close.

"Ryu-san passed from illness a couple of years after, though she insisted that it was her time. Dakota-nii and I then turned our home into a tea shop to support ourselves. Ryu-san was...well, you could say she worked with the black market. She had connections, but they cut off from us after she moved on, forcing us to find other ways of getting money to buy our basic needs.

"Dakota-nii doesn't have the reiryoka nor the will to fight that I have. When I started teaching myself hand-to-hand in order to keep away thieves who thought our shop was easy pickings, he would tell me that it wasn't a good idea. That I would just end up hurting someone. I told him I would stop, but I trained in secret anyways. There were a few times when I had to take care of those who got a little pushy.

"My brother moved out a little before Asaje-san showed up since there wasn't much room, but he still works the shop whenever we're out. He's probably there now, wondering why we're late..." His eyes widened with horror. "And he probably thinks we're dead! I got so caught up I forgot to tell him!" Aika couldn't help but giggle.

"He'll be fine!" she said reassuringly, though he continued to frown doubtfully. "You can have a message sent tomorrow."

"I sure hope so. He'll probably assume Asaje-san did something or another. We're to get an earful when we return."

"Why is that?" she asked with a frown. Though the woman was grumpy, there was nothing about her that made the short woman particularly wary.

"I'm not sure. The moment he laid eyes on her, he just didn't like her. I can't say that Asaje-san made any effort to be friends with him, though. She doesn't like him much, either." He chuckled. "But then, she doesn't like many people, so it's understandable. Few people are spared her sharp tongue."

Their conversation was cut short when the waiter came with their food. They ate and took the time to enjoy the meal, with Daisuke complimenting the taste. When they finished, Aika paid for the meal against the tall man's protests, saying that he had little kan as it was. Though reluctant, he did agree, in the end.

By the time they began walking back to the mansion, they were laughing and joking like old friends. The dark streets were void of life; most people, shinigami and noble alike, had gone home come nightfall. Rather than head directly back to the mansion, Daisuke and Aika climbed onto the roof of a tall building to admire the night sky. It was pitch black and blanketed with thousands of twinkling stars.

"Tell me, what's the World of the Living like?" Aika said.

Both were lying on their backs side by side, not quite touching but close. Daisuke had his arms crossed behind his head, while Aika had her hands nestled on her stomach.

"Not nearly as exciting as Rukongai," Daisuke admitted. "I remember that not a lot of people liked us, though I can't recall why. Maybe we were different in a way they didn't like, or something. I suspect they were responsible for my father's death, but it's long past the time where I'm able to do anything about it."

"I would think that's it's painful to talk about all this, though you don't seem to be sad," she commented. She turned onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows to look into his eyes. He just shrugged.

"I try not to dwell on the past. There's nothing we can do about it, so why worry? I remember the good people I met and forget the bad. I do my best to think more present future, which I can do something about. What good can come of grieving over those who are gone? Honour them by remembering them every day, instead."

"You don't meet many people who see it like that," Aika murmured.

"I wouldn't know. It's just my own opinion. To each their own, I suppose. I'm not going to argue with your way of thinking unless I feel that someone might get hurt in the end," he replied. "It's not anything special. I just feel that it honours them more by holding them in your heart and continuing on, you know?"

"Hm." Aika leaned her head on his chest. "What are you doing in Rukongai, Daisuke? You should be in Shino Academy, with your power. You could do so much more."

"Ah, the Shino Academy." He sat up, forcing Aika to, as well. "It's definitely an option, and one I want to take advantage of. There are things that are stopping me, though. Asaje-san is still avoiding her father, and she can't do that if she's logged into the academy records. I want to go in with her, but she's waiting until things between her and her family settle.

"I think it's a matter of freedom, as well. Not just for her, but for me, too. There aren't any rules in Rukongai that you have to follow except your own morals. Once we become shinigami, we won't have that. Life in Rukongai has its perks that way. I can't tell you how many times we've bypassed training to just lounge in the sun or swim a bit and lower our guard, even if only a little. It's a selfish reason, I know, but I'm sure you'd think the same if you knew what it was like. Maybe I can show you one of our favourite paths, sometime." She smiled.

"It sounds beautiful. I would love that." Her expression then turned grim. "But that can't be the only reason contributing to it. As a shinigami, you would have days off to do that. And you could go into the academy without Asaje-san, if you really wanted to." He nodded, averting his gaze.

"The problem is Dakota-nii. He'd have a fit if I joined, and that type of strain on our relationship... He'd hate me for it." He nervously ran one hand through his dreadlocks. "He was my first close friend, I can't do that to him. If I wait until Asaje-san's ready, then I'd have time to ease him into the idea that I don't want to stay in Rukongai rather than just springing it on him. But, even then, I'm not sure if he..." He shook his head as he trailed off. "I don't know what to do about him, Aika." She surprised him by leaning into him before speaking.

"If he was a true friend, wouldn't he understand?" He thought carefully about what she said.

"I think he just wants me to be safe. He's lost Ryu-san already, and he didn't take it nearly so well as I did. I think he does understand, but he doesn't want to accept it. I'll work this out. Somehow." He sighed. He then looked up at the sky. "Maybe we should be heading back. It's getting pretty late now."

"You're worried about Asaje-san?" Aika guessed.

"N-no, I...I guess that's part of it..." he admitted sheepishly. "But it really is getting dark. We could do something at the mansion instead."

"I know exactly where to go for some privacy. And it's not the mansion, just so you know." Aika smiled coyly at him. He smiled as well, blushing slightly.

"Do you? Okay, show me."

She took him to a place in the forest beneath Soukyoku. Daisuke was spellbound as he followed her into a tiny clearing. A tiny stream bubbled up at the edge, its babbling a constant noise in the background. The trees closed them in, many the glade seem closed in and safe. Above, the canopy parted to allow for a perfect view of the night sky. As Aika walked through the knee high grass, glowing bugs were disturbed and flew into the air, lighting up of the area. It was serene and absolutely peaceful. Daisuke had never been in such an amazing place.

"Wow..." was all he could think of to say. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's filled with flowers at the right time of the year, and there's usually more fireflies, making it even better."

"I can't imagine. I see why you suggested it," he murmured, gazing around. "Much better than the places in Rukongai. How did you find this place?"

"Completely by accident," Aika admitted with a small smile. "I was escaping lessons and I wandered into the forest to hide. I found this place, and ended up staying here the whole day. Once I'd realized the time, it was almost dark. My Ojii-san was so mad when I got back. The whole mansion was in an uproar.

"But it never stopped me from coming here. I love this place. It reminds me a lot of my inner world. The only difference is that I can share it with other people." He couldn't help but smile now, as well. They had both sat down, now.

"You must have a beautiful inner world, then. In fact, it would suit you perfectly," he replied.

"Flattery. And obvious flattery, at that."

"No, not flattery. That wasn't an empty compliment that I'm using to gain favour, it's just the truth. You're a beautiful woman, Aika. You're great to be around, as well. I'm glad we could meet." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I met you, too. Both you and Asaje-san, in fact. I don't have many friends around here." Her eyes went downcast. "Is it selfish that I want you two to stay here in Sereitei? I've heard many wonderful things about the Rukon from you, and I wouldn't dare ask you to stay and keep you from that. I can't just leave my duties as a bodyguard and go with you, either. Not to mention, my Ojii-san would have a fit, as well.

"If only I could have it both ways..." she whispered. "I don't want to be alone again once you leave." He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She soon found herself in his lap, her face buried into his shoulder.

"Never think you're alone, Aika," he murmured.

He tilted her face up to meet his gaze. He was just so accepting, so calm, so willing to listen. The dark skinned woman took a chance. She closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. Daisuke widened his eyes in surprise, but he did not pull away. Instead he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

His hands tried to bury themselves in her hair. Her braid got in the way. He pulled out the ties, threading his fingers through her long hair. He murmured how silky it was against her lips. Aika marvelled at his gentle touch despite how large his hands were. She was lost in a haze of pleasure as she gently pushed him to the ground.

_Present_

Aika awoke the next morning still curled up in Daisuke's arms. The man was still asleep, his head resting on the back of the chair. She carefully disentangled herself from him and stood. After stretching her stiff muscles, she left. On her way to her Division, she pulled out her cell and dialed a number. She waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was obscured by static and she could barely hear them.

"Tessai-san, it's Aika. Is Kisuke or Yoruichi in? I need to speak to one of them," she said.

"Yes...get Yoruichi-san...you, Aika-san," he replied, some of his words indiscernible because of the static. There was a brief pause before another voice came onto the phone.

"Aika-chan?"

"Yoruichi, I have bad news," Aika said. "Rin was taken by Aizen and his arrancar two nights ago. The Head-Captain won't send anyone to Hueco Mundo for her, either."

"Rina-chan...taken...Aizen? Did...say arrancar? How complete? ...power level?" she asked.

"Enough to catch them both by surprise and knock out Daisuke," Aika answered.

"Thank you. Kisuke...love...information. ...sorry...is cutting out. ...call later." The line went dead.

Aika closed the phone with an exhausted sigh, staring at the device. She was one of the few in Soul Society that had the means to contact Yoruichi and Kisuke. However, every call was filled with static like that, and calls were supposed to be brief. She was only supposed to call to relay important info.

Gauging the time, she figured she wouldn't even have enough time to splash some water on her face before she needed to be at the office. She took a deep breath, wishing for some very strong, very black coffee. She was going to gift the cafeteria a coffee maker and a supplier of the finest beans. She had developed a taste for it when she was in the Western part of the World of the Living.

"Good to see you're still with us, Kawasuzu," greeted the short Captain when she walked in. Looking at her Captain, Aika was surprised by the famous Boob Hug from Rangiku.

"Oh, Aika-chan! I'm so sorry about Rin-san!"

"Thank you, Rangiku," came the muffled answer. Aika pushed the taller woman away. "We'll get her back...eventually." That last part had a bitter edge to it.

"You look like hell," Toshiro stated, twirling his pen in his fingers.

"Careful, Captain. That silver tongue of yours will have me swooning at your feet," came Aika's wry reply as she made her way to her desk. Rangiku giggled at the comment, her hand hiding her smile. The white haired Captain snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, as long as you get your work done down there," came his sarcastic response. He hid a small smile by getting back to the report he was working on. Rangiku burst out laughing.

"I'll get everyone some tea," the busty blonde said, heading to the sideboard where the teapot and cups were. Once everyone had their tea, they got back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

Yay, I managed to update at a not obscure time!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

When the woman awoke, she was met by aching muscles. She was still tired, and she tried to re-grasp unconsciousness. It evaded her. She dragged herself into the waking world, instead. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She automatically made a mental check of her vitals. She seemed all right, just sore and naked, so she dug into her memories to try and piece together how she had gotten into that situation.

She was met by...nothing. Confused, she went deeper, only to slam into a wall. Beyond which she knew were her memories, but they were unobtainable. Instead, she went through the stuff she did know. Unfortunately, that wasn't much. She didn't even know her own name, or even her own species.

Her arm moved so she could prop herself up on one elbow. She was on her stomach beneath a blanket on a rather uncomfortable futon. She took in her surroundings, which were growing progressively less blurry. She was in a relatively bare, but very large, white walled room. Using the blanket to cover herself, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Her head immediately started aching in protest, and she closed her eyes when a wave of nausea hit her. She stood on shaky legs and moved towards what she hoped was the bathroom. She fell to the floor and emptied what little contents remained in her stomach into the toilet. Feeling a bit better, she dragged herself up to the sink and washed the taste out of her mouth. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and looked up.

The woman in the mirror had piercing blue eyes and messy brown hair that had been cut raggedly so it was only chin length. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes fixated on the lower jawbone on top of her own jawline. It extended up so it followed her jaw perfectly up to her ear. The first thought that came to mind was that it belonged to some scavenger or predator, not to her.

However, when she ran her hand along it, it sparked kindly in reply. There was a well of reiatsu flooding out of it. She found that she could gather it up in her hand, cloak it, make it into a makeshift shield, even. Stuff like that was impossible to do otherwise. The bone fragment was like a conductor of reiatsu. She decided that she would experiment with it later.

She was about to leave the room to find some clothes when she suddenly noticed her arms. They were covered in circular wounds and red welts. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what could have possibly caused these injuries. She also had bandages around her head, and she had no idea where that wound had come from either. Instead of worsening her headache by trying to remember, though, she searched the small room until she found bandages and began to wrap her arms.

Once she was done, she left the bathroom and made for the bureau, starting to dig through it. Inside, she found underclothes, a white tank top, and hakama. There wasn't anything else except socks. She scowled at the empty drawers before searching the room. Her search came to a standstill when she heard someone pounding on her door. Her first instinct was to find her swords, but they weren't in the room.

_Wait, swords? I have swords?_ she thought, stopping long enough to search her memory.

She came up with nothing and hit the wall again in her search. The knocking was quickly becoming urgent, and she was sure that whoever was there planned on breaking down the door soon. Using the bone fragments, she gathered reiatsu in her hand and answered the door.

"Huh. So you are awake," the blue haired man from the other side muttered. He didn't miss the fact that she had fallen automatically into a fighting stance. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she only gave him a deadly glare.

"Who are you?" It was her first time speaking since she had woken up. Her voice sounded terrible.

She noticed one thing about the man: that he had bone fragments that looked a lot like hers. However, he had a full set on his right jawline rather than her half complete set. He also had a hole through his stomach that she could see through. She didn't have one, she was sure. If she did, wouldn't she know? Would she feel it? She suddenly felt a bit queasy about the possibility of having a hole going straight through her.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Aizen wants to see you," he said gruffly, breaking her from her thoughts. The names meant nothing to her.

"I expect my questions to have answers if I go," she growled. He rolled his eyes.

"Whether or not you're getting answers, you're going. Even if I have to carry you-"

He was cut off when she slammed the door in his face and stalked back to the futon. He kicked in the door, his reiatsu flaring with anger. She whipped around, about to attack. Before she could, he grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her clear off the ground. She struggled and fought against him, but her kicks did nothing to his strengthened skin.

"Let go of me! If you don't fucking put me down I'll fucking kill you!" she screeched.

"You and what army?!" he snarled. "From what I can see, you're barely stronger than No. 7, Baka-onna! You can't even lay a single scratch on me now!"

He slung her over his shoulder and walked out of the room with her. She pounded on his back and struggled, but he was holding her legs so she couldn't kick. She paused when she saw the stylized 6 tattooed on his lower back, wondering what it could mean. Suddenly, her cheeks went red when he grabbed her ass.

"Fucking hell!" she screeched. "Don't touch me, you fucking bastard!" He only laughed in response before disappearing with a loud bang.

Rin was shoved onto what looked like a large balcony. The door shut behind her. She lunged for the knob, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. Desperate, she continued to struggle and slam her shoulder into the door to try and break it down. She froze when she felt another presence behind her.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Asaje Rin," he purred. She glared over her shoulder at the brown haired man.

"You're Aizen, aren't you?" she said.

"Yes. I must ask that you call me Aizen-sama, though. As your lord, I prefer having all my subjects give proper respect in my presence," he replied.

As much as she wanted to ignore him and call him whatever she wanted, she wasn't stupid. This man standing in front of her was very dangerous. He hid it beneath a kind tone and a soft smile, but beneath all that was a callous nature. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she didn't tread lightly around him.

"That's my name? Asaje Rin?" she asked instead. The name wasn't familiar to her.

"Yes."

"I have questions, you know," she growled. He held out his arm towards a table that had been set up a few metres away. There was already two cups of steaming liquid on the table.

"Of course. Let us talk over some tea," he purred.

She sat down at the table tensely, gripping the seat of the chair. She glared at the tea, wondering what the man could have possibly put in it. However, she was aware that she would be dead already if that was his aim. She hesitantly reached out and took a sip of the tea. The taste didn't appeal to her. She made a face and put it back down.

"Who am I?" she asked first.

"You are Asaje Rin, and a part of my army," he replied.

"I didn't sign up for no army," she snarled. "And I never said anything about serving you, either."

"Is that so? You have lost all your memories. You could not possibly know that for sure," he purred. That shut her up for a second.

"I want my memories back," she growled.

"I am afraid that the removal of your memories is the work of my scientist, Szayel Aporro Granz, not I. And he has been given specific orders not to restore your memories."

He didn't tell her who gave the orders, but she knew without a doubt that it was him. Her hands clenched into fists. She already had an undying hatred for the man across the table. She hated his cocky smile, his cocky attitude. Even the way he moved showed that he was arrogant. What she hated the most though was the fact that he had a reason for his arrogance. He could out power her with a single finger.

"Would you like a formal invitation into my army, since it concerns you so?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Don't disillusion me. Whether I say yes or no doesn't matter. I don't have a choice," she growled. "I can't remember anything, so I wouldn't survive on my own. Not that you would ever let me leave this place anyways." He chuckled a little.

"I understand. Now, tell me, what do you know about the Gotei 13?" he asked.

"Obviously nothing. I don't remember anything," she snapped.

"Not even these two?"

He pulled two pieces of paper from his robes and slid them across the table towards her. They were pictures, she realized, drawing them closer. She studied them both. One was of a dark skinned man with dreadlocks, giving whoever was taking the picture a huge grin. The other one had a woman with black hair done in a French braid. She was also smiling at the camera. Neither meant anything to her, but she knew that they should.

"No, Aizen...sama," she said slowly, adding the title reluctantly. "I don't. Should I?" His smile widened.

"No. This is merely a confirmation of the success my experiment has had," he replied. "These two are very dangerous people. Especially the young man. Their names are Kawasuzu Aika and Esaki Daisuke. I am showing you these two people because they are of the utmost priority."

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Esaki Daisuke's Bankai is very powerful. A threat to even my Espada. Kawasuzu Aika is also quite the powerful individual."

"Bankai?" she said in disbelief. "Is he a Captain?" She only took a second to even consider how she could possibly know those terms.

"Neither of them are, but they are both Captain-class. You should have little trouble should you meet them in battle, especially with your mask. If you ever see them, I want you to restrain them and cut off any contact with their zanpakuto. Then, you will kill Esaki Daisuke. Make sure he doesn't use his Bankai, otherwise you will stand no chance against him," he ordered her.

"Kawasuzu has Bankai, too, I take it?" She sighed and ran her hands through her hair when he smiled in confirmation. "_Fuck._ And you expect me to do something about that? I don't fucking remember my powers, I'm fucking useless." He chuckled.

"I assure you, Asaje Rin, that if you were useless, then you would not be here. You are dismissed."

The moment Rin stepped out of the room, she was forced to react. She caught the two swords thrown at her, and glared at the one who had thrown them. It was the blue haired man from before, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"What the hell?" she snarled. He smirked at her.

"Come on. We're going to fight," he told her.

"I don't know how," she said. Though she was a little reluctant to admit that weakness. She raised an eyebrow when he laughed heartily.

"Yeah, right. Don't try and chicken out with that excuse. I saw that fighting stance you were in earlier. You know how to fight, and you're good at it, too. But if you're so damn scared, how 'bout I take it easy on you?" She bristled at that comment. It was as good as an insult.

"Fuck you. Fine, I'll fight," she growled. "But don't hold back, or you'll make this too easy for me."

"You're too arrogant for your own good, Baka-onna," he growled. "Don't think I won't beat you into a pulp just because you're a woman. Come on, we'll fight outside."

Rin was briefly rendered unable to see by the blinding white sand. The sky above was surprisingly clear. She always got the feeling that it shouldn't be bright and sunny in the place she was, now. She blinked until she'd grown used to light that was reflecting off the ground. She didn't think she would get used to the way her feet sunk into the sand, however.

She glared at Grimmjow's back, wishing that they would find some quicksand that she could push him into or something. Her eyes shot to the swords in her sash. It was dishonourable to attack someone from behind, but she was well past being honourable by now. If he wanted a fight, then she was going to use everything to her advantage.

Whether he knew it was coming or not, Rin couldn't tell if he was annoyed by having to block her attack or amused. She gritted her teeth in frustration. It irked her to no end how easily he held her back, even though he only had one hand holding his weapon. His other remained in the pocket of his hakama.

"Sneaky bitch," he growled. He was grinning now, though. "Maybe you will make it interesting. But not if all your attacks are gonna be this fucking weak. Your swords wouldn't have even pierced my Hierro."

"Then I won't use my swords," she snarled. His eyes widened when she released one her weapons and pointed it at him. He began pulling away, but she pulled the trigger first.

"Shit-!" he cursed before disappearing.

The shot missed, but it gave Rin the distance she wanted. Without taking the time to even look at the weapon in her hand, she released the other and shot at him again as soon as she saw him.

"You think you're the only one who can attack from afar?!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he avoided the shot again.

Rin's eyes widened when she saw the blue reiatsu forming in his palm. It hurtled towards her at a speed that would be impossible for her to dodge. Thinking fast, she dropped one of her pistols and charged her hand with as must reiatsu as she could manage using her mask. Her hand met the cero, deflecting it to her right. When the dust cleared, she was pleased to see the disbelief on her opponent's face.

"What the f-"

He was cut off when she hit him square in the chest with a sphere of reiatsu, sending him stumbling back a few steps and winding him. She grabbed her discarded weapon and pointed both at him.

"Sokatsui!" she yelled.

The Kido spell came from her pistols. It hit Grimmjow head on and threw up tons of dust from the ensuing explosion. Rin narrowed her eyes. He flew out of the cloud laughing, clearly delighted that she was giving him a real fight. The woman sealed her weapon and blocked the attack. Her opponent had mild burns and his clothing was singed, but he was otherwise unharmed by the attack. In fact, it seemed to have only riled him up more. Rin aimed her pistol at his head, but he grabbed the barrel with his free hand.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," he purred, shoving his face into hers.

"Good. I like a challenge," she shot back.

She drew her head back and slammed it into the bridge of his nose. His head flew back and he grabbed at his face, swearing long and hard. She lashed out with her weapon, leaving a long, deep cut on his chest. He disappeared with a loud bang in order to gather himself together. Rin cursed. She knew instinctively that speed was one of her weakest skills. On the other hand, it was one of Grimmjow's greatest strengths.

Like her, he wasn't above attacking her from behind. His fist slammed into her from behind, sending her flying into one of the many tilted, cylindrical pillars that littered the white sand. He leapt after her, sword at the ready. She pulled herself out of the crater just in time to meet him head on with her own swords.

"You've got the blood thirst of a hollow, Baka-onna!" he yelled as they clashed dozens of more times.

"Does that mean you're a hollow?" she growled, stepping back to avoid an attack that would have sliced through her face. A thin cut formed over the bridge of her nose.

"Close. Arrancar. I'm one of the ten Espada!" he announced. He cursed when she gave him a cut on his arm.

"Now the number makes sense!" she shot back. Their weapons locked. Both of them were grinning from the excitement of the battle.

"Oi, you got anything stronger than just your sword?" she purred. "You said you wouldn't hold back." He snorted.

"Ha! Fine. Don't blame me if I accidentally kill you, Baka-onna," he growled back.

They separated, with each landing on one of the pillars. He held out his sword, a feral grin on his face. His other hand lay on the blade, as if he were scratching it.

"Grind, Pantera!"

He raked his hand along the length of the blade, releasing a torrent of spiritual power. Rin was forced to plant her feet against the gust of wind that followed.

Her opponent had changed completely, becoming something more feline and predatory. Even more so than he had been before. His teeth became jagged and sharp. His hands were now black, and ended in black claws. His feet now resembled black paws like that of a cat. Behind him, a long, slender tail swished slowly back and forth. His hair was longer and his ears were pointed, with blue fur edging them. His mask was gone, and he was sheathed in white, form-fitting, segmented armour. Blades protruded from his forearms and calves.

When he disappeared from her sight line, Rin's eyes widened. She felt him grab her throat and send her flying. She slammed into the side of a different pillar. She came out on the other side, where he met her. He slammed his foot into her, sending her flying upwards. She repositioned herself mid-air and shot at him as he came in for another hit. He simply grabbed the sphere and crushed it. She would need to condense it more if she wanted to do damage.

She blocked his punch with her sword and leapt away to try and get more distance to think of some sort of a strategy against him. He was far too fast for her, and too strong for her uncondensed shots to do anything. He laughed wildly as he caught up to her when she landed on top of another pillar, forcing her to resort to blocking his blows.

"This enough for you, Baka-onna?!" he laughed. "You want me to hold back and give you a chance now?!"

"Don't gloat until you've won, bastard!" she snarled. "Sajo Sabaku!"

Glowing, yellow chains wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side. He strained against them, and she knew they wouldn't hold him for long. She slammed the point of her sword down into the ground beneath her.

"Sekienton!"

Red smoke burst from the point of contact, obscuring the area. Rin now had the advantage of knowing exactly where her opponent was. She was able to hear him yelling and cursing as she made her way around behind him. She felt the remains of her Bakudo spell disappear as Grimmjow broke free. She aimed her pistol at his position.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus! In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!"

She got the spell off just as he pinpointed her location and began to charge a cero. Fortunately, she was, for once, faster. The resulting blast cleared the smoke when it slammed into the Espada. It destroyed the pillar they were on, as well. Rin leapt away, landing on mid-air. She admired the destruction her spell had caused as the pillar was reduced to a pile of rubble.

She was unable to dodge when a blue cero cut through the dust and hit her. She held her arm in front of her face as the dark energy collided with her. Grimmjow had managed to shoot her out of the sky. She landed on the ground hard, burnt and aching. She groaned as she began pushing herself up. She was stopped when her opponent planted their foot on her back and forced her down.

"Bitch, you actually burned me," he muttered. "Doesn't mean anything, though. I win."

"Get off me, Grimmkitty," she growled. The name got the reaction she wanted, even if it meant that he was pushing her into the ground more, claws digging into her.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" he snarled.

"Oi, if you're going to call me 'Baka-onna', then you should get a fucking nickname, too! And since you look like a fucking cat, then you can be fucking Grimmkitty!" she snapped back. "Now get the fuck off me and leave me the fuck alone. You got your fight, you should be happy!"

He snorted in disgust, but still removed his foot. His reiatsu, which had risen drastically upon his release, now fell to its normal level as he sealed his weapon. She picked herself up off the ground and, without bothering to dust herself off, cast about for her zanpakuto, which she had lost when she had been hit.

She ignored his blue gaze on her until she had found and sheathed them. Then she turned and glared at him, seeing for the first time the damage she had done. She felt a little pride, considering she never remembered fighting before and the fact that he had denied her the ability to land a scratch on him. Her burns were worse, but the ones he'd gotten from her first spell had healed upon his release.

"You guys got sake around here?" she asked. "I need a fucking drink." He smirked, drawing a little to close for comfort. He leaned in close.

"I'll give you more than that, Baka-onna," he purred. She gave him the finger.

"Not interested," she snarled. "Now show me where the alcohol is. And some bandages, I ache all over because of you."


	20. Chapter 20

It's obscure update time! Though admittedly this isn't the worst I've done, it seems that yesterday's success was just a fluke...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

September 7th was a busy day in the World of the Living. Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rukia all arrived after two Espada, Yammy and Ulquiorra, showed up. The same night, Grimmjow and all his fraccion attacked Karakura Town. His fraccion all perished, but the Espada himself was able to get away.

Aika had been chosen to be the go between for the team in the World of the Living and Soul Society. Piled on top of her duties as the current caretaker of her squad while her Captain and Lieutenant were away, she had her hands full. She arrived in Soul Society on the morning after the attack in order to collect the report from her Captain. She found him at Orihime's house, just as she was preparing everyone a meal with the help of Rangiku.

"Oh, hello!" Orihime greeted her when she opened the door. "You must be Aika-chan! Rangiku-san was telling me about you! It's good to finally meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Inoue-san."

Aika nodded her thanks as the human girl let her inside. Toshiro was kneeling at the table, just finishing his reports. He looked up when his subordinate entered. Orihime returned to the kitchen when Rangiku called her.

"About time you showed up," the Captain grumbled. Clearly annoyed with being stuck with the chatty women.

"You say the sweetest things, Captain," she replied as he handed her the reports, rolling his eyes at her. Rangiku poked her head out of the kitchen.

"There you are, Aika!" she exclaimed. "Are you staying for breakfast? We're having eels with chocolate sauce!" Both Toshiro and Aika looked sick.

"Um... Actually, the Captain and I already have arrangements!" Aika said quickly. "We should probably get going now, Captain, or else we might be late!"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house before Rangiku could protest. Once they were halfway down the street, she smiled at the white haired man with a gleam in her eye.

"I bet you're _real_ happy to see me now," she purred.

"You have no idea, Kawasuzu," he sighed.

"You know, I think I might just have to come here more often. Especially around meal times," she laughed. It earned a chuckle from the Captain, as well.

"It would be much appreciated," he replied. "Do you actually have a plan in mind for breakfast?"

"Yes! I was going to visit a local candy shop before leaving. Would you like to come with me?"

"Candy?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's a lovely little place around the corner where we can go for breakfast," she told him. "I know the owner of the candy shop. Though some chocolate does sound nice."

"How do you know them?" he asked, looking surprised.

"I was in the World of the Living before I entered the Shino Academy," she said. "This was one of the first places I stayed before I went west."

She turned into the restaurant, holding open the door for the Captain. He thanked her and they quickly found a seat. A waitress came and gave them menus. Once they had decided on what they were having Toshiro spoke again.

"I didn't realize that you've been here before," he said. "It's not easy getting here without proper authorization."

"A friend of mine had access to a Senkai Gate," she explained. "She helped me, and continued to do so even after I got here. She got me the plane tickets and set me up for a long stay here." Their waitress came and took their orders.

"How long did you stay?" he asked once she had left.

"Over twenty years. They were good years, too. I'm glad to be back in Soul Society, though. There's a lot of people there that I've missed." She sighed, and he knew she was thinking about Rin.

"Did you find out anything about Rin from the arrancar that attacked?" she asked, changing the subject. She frowned when he shook his head.

"Nothing. All we know is that these arrancar are far more powerful than the ones we've encountered previously. One of them in particular, he called himself an Espada, was above the power level of even the Vasto Lordes. If Aizen has more than ten Espada transformed at the Vasto Lordes level..." He didn't have to finish the sentence. The implications were daunting.

They ate their meal in silence. When they finished, the dark skinned woman paid and led him to the candy shop. It was open by the time they got there, so she walked right in. She smirked when the first person she saw was Renji, who was sweeping the shop and grumbling about having to earn his keep. When he saw Aika and Toshiro, he straightened up and bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't expect you to be here," he said.

"Oh, do we have customers, Abarai-kun?" someone sang from the back room. Aika grinned, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Kisuke!" she exclaimed.

The shopkeeper came out from the back room just in time for the small woman to fling herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he returned the favour. Picking her up and twirling her around.

"Ah, Aika-chan! What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in forever!" he said. He turned his head and yelled into the back room. "Yoruichi-san! Aika-chan's come to visit!"

"Aika-chan!" The cat woman came to the door way as Kisuke released the small woman. "Long time no see," she purred holding out her arms for a hug. Aika smiled wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

"Too long," she said. "I'm the go between for Soul Society and the team here, so I thought I would come to visit. Also... Would it be okay if we used your training grounds?"

"We?" The shopkeeper looked at Toshiro, who looked just as surprised. "Ah, welcome to my shop, Captain Hitsugaya! I didn't see you there," Kisuke greeted him. That earned the shopkeeper a scowl from the short Captain. "Of course you can, Aika-chan. Abarai-kun isn't allowed to use it until he finishes sweeping."

"I'm almost done," Renji growled.

"The outside, too, Renji-kun?" Yoruichi purred. The Lieutenant looked at her in disbelief, and then trudged outside, looking defeated.

"Don't be too hard on him, Yoruichi-san. Captain Kuchiki might not be happy if you broke him," Aika admonished, chuckling to take the sting out of her barb.

"Pfft. We're only toughening him up," scoffed the amber eyed woman. "I'm surprised Byakuya-bo hasn't already chewed him up and spit him out." Aika laughed. She then glanced over her shoulder at her Captain.

"I hope you don't mind a little sparring," she said. He shook his head.

"Of course not. I don't see where we'll be able to, though," he said dubiously. Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Aika all laughed at that.

"Come on, I'll show you!" the small woman said.

She beckoned him into the back room. He followed her, and she led him over to a hatch in the floor. She pulled it open, revealing a long ladder leading deep into the ground. She flashed him a mischievous smile.

"See you down there!"

She jumped into the hole, bypassing the ladder completely. When she landed on the bottom, she moved to make way for her Captain. Below the shop was a giant room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a sunny day. It was also very bright within. The floor was made of brown, craggy land dotted with huge rocks, cliffs and dead trees. It was the perfect place for even those of Captain-class to let loose while training. Aika turned around as Toshiro landed, just so she could see his face. She grinned when she saw the disbelief on it.

"Kisuke claims that he built it in a single day and a night," Aika told him.

"This is impressive," Toshiro admitted.

He had to remind himself that the shopkeeper was the creator of the Department of Research and Development, and not just the fool he appeared to be. That made the secret training ground more believable to him.

"I know where there are some practice swords," Aika said. "I'll go get them while you find some place for our gigai."

She returned with the swords, finding that the Captain had set his gigai, his Captain's haori, and his zanpakuto aside. She handed him the practice sword and left her gigai beside his as well. She leaned her zanpakuto against the nearby cliff before taking up a position across from him. She motioned for him to go first, and he immediately attacked.

Aika was glad she had the chance to work off some nervous energy. She'd been frustrated and angry ever since she was told that there would be no rescue team for Rin in Hueco Mundo. Daisuke, since he had been the only witness to her friend's kidnapping, was unavailable due to questioning still. And otherwise, she was far too busy.

They kept their attacks light as they warmed up, getting to know one another's fighting style before they really started into it. Aika's mind wandered as she thought about what would happen when Aizen finally attacked full force. She hoped she would be on the front lines. She was keen on getting some revenge.

The futility she felt now, however, made her blood boil. Without realizing it, her attacks became a little harsher. She was surprised when Toshiro grabbed her practice sword, easily disarming her.

"Calm down, Kawasuzu," he said. "You're losing your focus."

"I'm sorry, Captain. I'll pay more attention," she told him. She pulled away a little.

"Let's try something else. How about Hakuda?" he suggested. She smiled.

"I like that idea."

They put the practice swords off to the side. Aika found it a lot easier to pay attention when she was doing something she loved, and knew she was good at. While Toshiro was well versed in his hand-to-hand combat skills, Aika, having been trained by the best, was still better. They went for a few rounds, but each ended with Aika on top. It wasn't until the Captain had fallen flat on his back for the third time that he conceded. She offered him her hand and helped him to his feet.

"I didn't realize how skilled you were in Hakuda," he said. She smiled.

"Yoruichi herself trained me," she told him. "So don't feel too bad that I beat you."

"Okay, smart ass, I think we're done here," he said.

He gave her an annoyed look. They started getting their things together. They were just in time, because Renji and Chad were taking their turn in the training area now. Outside the shop, Aika was about to leave for Soul Society when Toshiro spoke.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"For sparring? Absolutely!" she said. "I'll try and make it in time to save you from Rangiku's cooking." She winked at him before opening the Senkaimon to head back to Soul Society.

Rin wasn't impressed when she was awaken in the middle of the night because of knocking at her door. She groggily stood and went to answer, about to give whoever it was an earful. However, her mouth clamped shut the moment she saw Grimmjow, covered in blood and missing his left arm.

"What the fuck did you do?" she snarled, suddenly wide awake. "And why come here?!"

"Fucking bastard's locked me outta my room," he growled. "I'm staying here for the night." He pushed past her before she could protest. She glared daggers at him, but reluctantly closed the door and followed him in.

"Don't get blood on my stuff," she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Just get me some fucking bandages, Baka-onna," he said.

She gave him the bandages and watched the painful process of him trying to wrap his wounds for a few minutes before stepping forward to help. Once he'd been fixed up as best she could manage, he collapsed onto her couch, which had been moved into her room the day prior. She sat on the other end, her arms folded across her chest.

"Don't see why you didn't go bunk with your fraccion," she muttered.

"They're dead," came his blunt reply. She shot him a surprised look.

"How?"

"Shinigami bastards in the Living World killed 'em," Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"And they cut off your arm, just like that Yammy guy?" She said. She was curious to know just how strong their enemy was.

"Pfft, as if. They barely scratched me. You did more damage than those pathetic wimps in the Living World," he growled. She wondered briefly if it was some sort of vieled compliment. "Fucking Tosen cut my fucking arm off and destroyed it with that Kido shit you use."

"Dammit, Grimmkitty!" she yelled. "Just tell me the whole story from the beginning already and stop giving me fragments of it!"

He growled beneath his breath before telling her what happened. How he had taken his fraccion to eliminate those with spiritual power in the World of the Living against Aizen's orders. He showed no remorse over the deaths of the five arrancar that had served under him, and she wasn't surprised. Her stay had taught her that the arrancar were coldhearted creatures, and she strived to make herself that way as well. She'd never survive if she didn't. He then told her how Tosen had stopped the fight between him and the shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo and taken him back to Hueco Mundo before cutting off his arm.

"You're a dumbass," she said once he'd finished.

"I did it for Aizen!" he snapped. She scoffed.

"No, you did it because you're bored here! You want to fight, but no one will spar with you so you decided to go find prey in the Living World," she growled. "You're going to get yourself fucking killed, baka."

Another knock at the door made Rin growl in frustration before getting up and answering it. A servant told her that Aizen wanted to see her. The woman sighed and called over her shoulder to Grimmjow.

"Help yourself to sake, I'll be back later. Just don't drink it all!" she yelled before stepping out to follow the servant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Rin found the shocked expressions on the faces of the shinigami she was looking down at very amusing. Especially when they looked at her. It made her feel better despite the fact that she had been assigned as a 'babysitter' to Yammy, Luppi, Wonderweiss, and Grimmjow by Aizen a month ago.

They were there to create a disturbance in the Living World so that Ulquiorra, who had been given his own orders at the same time, could kidnap a human girl called Inoue Orihime. They, besides Aizen, were the only two aware of the true nature of this mission.

She walked onto thin air, her hands tucked into the pockets of her hakama. She had added a white vest and boots to her uniform, tucking her hakama into the latter. The other arrancar continued to argue behind her, but she tuned them out as she tried to pick out the strongest opponent.

Yammy hurtled past her before she could attack the white haired Captain. The woman watched impassively for a bit as Luppi joined the fight and released his zanpakuto. Wonderweiss had gone off to chase bugs, while Grimmjow had gone in search of better prey. Rin was about to follow suit and leave her charges to die, when someone spoke from behind her.

"Rina-chan?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as she glanced over her shoulder at a dark skinned woman with long, black hair done up in a high ponytail. She had no clear weapons on her, but her reiryoka alone was enough to put the brown haired woman on edge. Her left hand rested on the hilt of her zanpakuto as she half turned to appraise the other. She smirked.

"Rina-chan? What a cute name," she purred. "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Asaje Rin."

She took pleasure in the horror that slowly formed on the other woman's face. She was staring at her mask. Before she could say anything, Rin drew her weapon and released it. In a second, she had aimed and fired, but her opponent not only had quick reflexes, but was fast, as well. Rin cursed mentally. Of course she got the fastest opponent.

"Stand down, Rina-chan," she heard her for speaking from her right. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You say that like you _can_ hurt me," she growled. Rin scowled at her, feeling slightly indignant. "And that's not my name. Are you fucking deaf?"

She grabbed her other zanpakuto and shot at the woman again. Again, she missed. This time, though, her opponent retaliated. The kick to her back sent her hurtling down into the forest below. Rin pushed herself up, spitting out dirt. She was spared anything more than a couple of bruises due to her mild Hierro.

"Bitch is fast," she muttered, glaring over her shoulder. The woman had landed on a tree branch above her. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi. But you should know that." Rin flipped over so she was sitting. She dusted off her pistols.

"Clearly not. I lost my memories," Rin tapped her temple with her pistol, "I wouldn't remember you even if I did know you. Aizen-sama did mention you, though. On a list of 'one's to kill'," she purred, grinning darkly at her target.

"You're a shinigami. What are you doing with Aizen?" Yoruichi demanded. Rin's grin widened.

"What other options do I have?" She sealed one of her weapons and pointed it at her foe. "But enough chat. Let's fight!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened when a cero formed on the point and shot towards her. Rin immediately got to her feet and leapt after her when she used shunpo. Yoruichi got her from behind again, this time hitting the back of her shoulder. A jolt of pain rocketed down the nerves of her left arm.

Rin whipped around and swung out the sword in her right hand, catching Yoruichi across the chest before she was able to use shunpo to get away. Rin, who had sparred with Grimmjow a few more times even though he had lost his arm, was getting used to the speed of her opponents.

She shot to her left, and the loose sphere of reiatsu hit Yoruichi in the gut hard when she reappeared. Rin jabbed her sword forward to exploit the opening created. The blade punctured Yoruichi's hand when she held it up instinctively. The dark skinned woman winced, and held out her other hand.

"Sokatsui!"

The Kido hit Rin head on and she was forced to back off a little. Yoruichi slammed her good hand into the younger woman's chest, driving the wind from her.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Six bars of light slammed into the brown haired woman, rendering her immobile.

"Fuck!" she yelled. "This won't hold me for long! I'll kill you when I undo the spell! I'll rip a fucking hole through you, bitch!"

"What did Aizen do to you, Rina-chan?" Yoruichi said sadly as she ignored the death threats. The other struggled against the spell, which was already beginning to fail.

"Call me that one more fucking time, and I fucking give you to Yammy for _his_ amusements after I'm done with you!" Rin snarled. "And to hell if I know! But whatever that fucking pink haired scientist of his did, it gave me a shit load of stuff to experiment with. I'm still trying out these new powers he gave me!

"But if you're _really_ curious, he mentioned something about merging my DNA with that of arrancars. Bastard has to visit me twice a week just to make sure I don't fall apart or whatever. It gave me the mask, the powers, even some mild Hierro. Not to mention the power boost that came with it all! Spared me that fucking hole, though. Those things are just annoying. Took my memories in return, I assume. Not that I fucking care."

The spell shattered, and Rin flung herself at Yoruichi. The dark skinned woman side stepped her attack with the sword, grabbing her wrist. Her grip tightened and she twisted, making Rin cry out when the bone broke. She sealed her other weapon and was going to slam it through the others middle, but Yoruichi slammed her foot into her and sent her stumbling back. The sword she'd held in her now broken hand fell to the forest below.

"Son of a bitch!" Rin cursed.

Yoruichi came in close to land another hit, but Rin blocked it with her now sealed weapon and used shunpo to disappear to the forest below. Rin aimed her pistol upward in anticipation of Yoruichi coming through the branches. Instead, her feet were kicked out from under her and she fell heavily to the ground.

Fortunately, before Rin could take any further beating, a negacion beam forced her opponent back. As the ground began to float up to the garganta above, the brown haired woman sat up and glared at Yoruichi.

"I'll kill you next time, bitch," she snarled before she began nursing her broken wrist.

Inoue Orihime had come to Soul Society along with Kuchiki Rukia in order to be trained. However, upon the attack on the World of the Living for a second time, both went back in order to aid against the threat. Rukia, as a shinigami, was able to go through the Senkaimon. Aika went with her, not wanting to miss out on the fight. Orihime, as a human, was forced to travel through the waste dimension along with two escorts.

Ichiami was one of those escorts. He had no idea who the other one was, but he was glad that he was chosen. It was the perfect chance to pull a move on the innocent human girl. As Orihime ran through the gates into the dimension, yelling her thanks to the Kido Corps members, Ichiami and the other escort ran after her and quickly caught up.

"Oi, Inoue-san," Ichiami said, flashing a grin. "We're going to be your escorts."

"No, no! It's okay!" she said, flustered. She waved her hands.

"Nonsense, you're our guest," the other escort said. "It's customary to have two shinigami escort guests on their travels!"

"Okay... In that case..." Orihime smiled at them as she continued running through the Dangai.

"What's this? Only two?"

They'd only been running for a little bit before they heard the voice. All three of them stopped and turned in time to see a garganta opening. Both shinigami unsheathed their zanpakuto. Ulquiorra stepped out of the garganta.

"I would expect even trash like you shinigami to at least know that you are the most vulnerable when you are travelling," the Espada said in mild disgust. "Fortunately, the walls have been fixed and the lack of a fighting force will make this task even simpler."

"Dammit! An arrancar here?!" Ichiami exclaimed. "Die!"

"No, wait!" Orihime yelled as Ichiami lunged forward.

"Ignite, Ryu Kiba!"

He released his weapon and leapt at Ulquiorra, the black sword raised above his head as if he intended to cleave the Espada in half. The green eyed man held out one finger, pressing it to the centre of Ichiami's chest and stopping him in his tracks. The young man's only warning was the tingling as reiatsu formed at the end of the arrancar's finger. The green cero easily ripped a hole through the shinigami's chest.

His sword, now sealed, stuck in the ground as he fell hard on his back, gasping for breath. He tried to put together what had just happened, but his mind was slowly falling into shock. His mouth moved as if he were trying to speak and he grabbed desperately at his chest, trying to breathe, trying to keep himself alive.

"You should have listened to the human woman," Ulquiorra said.

"Souten Kisshun!"

Ichiami felt a warm glow, and he was suddenly given air. An orange, oval shaped shield formed over the fallen shinigami. Whatever was healing him struggled to close the hole, but was doing so slowly. Enough for him to maintain life, in the very least. Orihime turned to her other escort.

"Run! Please run!" she begged him.

"B-but..." He hesitated.

"I'll be fine! Get out of here!" she insisted. "Please!"

Ulquiorra didn't give him the chance. Another cero easily obliterated nearly half of the escort's upper body. Orihime's eyes widened, but she didn't waste any time in extending her healing shield to cover both men.

"I see. Your powers can help even those with injuries like that? How valuable," Ulquiorra mused.

Orihime looked over her shoulder at him, a hard expression on her face. Her hands were clenched into trembling fists.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. His countenance did not change.

"You are to come with me, onna."

Aika had entered the Senkaimon just as it was closing. She entered the battlefield right after Rukia did. She was about to rush towards the biggest disturbance when she realized who was present. All she could feel was Rin's reiatsu as it clashed with Yoruichi's. What terrified her the most, though, was the odd scent her friend's spiritual pressure held. It resembled that of the Espada.

She got there in time to see the garganta closing. Still, she drew her sword and flung herself at it.

"Rin!" she yelled. Within, she saw the brown haired woman lift her head before the garganta closed completely. "No! Damn it!"

Aika turned when someone rested their hand on her shoulder to see Yoruichi, who had a grim look on her face. It looked like she'd been beaten up pretty badly during the fight.

"Why didn't you get her back?" Aika whispered. She didn't want to say what she feared the most, but the other woman only shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Aika-chan. She's on Aizen's side, now-" The other cut her off.

"But you still could have taken her! We could have..." She trailed off, staring in disbelief. "Why would she...?"

"Her memories are gone, Aika-chan," Yoruichi continued. "She doesn't even remember her old name, much less who I am. I would have taken her if I'd been able to, but I can't stop a negacion beam."

"Then... She didn't have a choice. He had to wipe her memories to make her agree to join him!"

The short woman stood staring at the spot the Garganta had opened at. She looked down at her zanpakuto in her hand. _I swear, I'll make you see again. I'll make you remember even if it kills me!_

Aika stood beside the shopkeeper on a huge rock in the underground training area. The other shinigami were there, as well. The injured were being treated by Tessai and Ururu. Toshiro stood below Kisuke watching Yumichika and Ikkaku being treated. For being in the 11th, the two men sure were whining a lot.

"Aizen had his arrancar scientist merge Rin's DNA with an arrancar's," Aika finished explaining.

The blonde man shot her a shocked look from under his hat. She could almost see and hear the gears of thought going on in that head of his.

"You're sure about this?" the man asked.

"I could feel it as soon as I crossed over, but don't take my word for it. Yoruichi-san can tell you the same. She actually got to fight her."

That last comment was filled with bitterness. The scientist tried to draw the small woman into a half hug against his side. Aika did not want to be comforted, though. Instead she jumped down to the ground. Kisuke went back to his thoughts.

Her Captain was wrapped up in his own musings as he watched the conversation of his subordinate with the mysterious former Captain. He thought he had felt Asaje's reiatsu during the fight. Aika, though, was conspicuously silent about it.

"Matsumoto! Have you gotten in touch with Soul Society, yet?!" He decided to turn his attention to more pressing issues.

"About that, Captain..." The look on his Lieutenant's face didn't bode well. Communication was being jammed. The white haired man sighed.

"Then we'll have to try again in the morning," he said.

He searched for Aika. He couldn't see her, but could feel that she hadn't left. He found her sitting on a rock gazing into what looked like a hot spring. It was located through a maze of large boulders. Most likely to give the users of the spring privacy.

"You should stay here for the night," he told her. "We have no idea what's going on in Soul Society, and I would rather be safe than sorry. Especially since we don't know what Aizen is planning or where he will attack next."

"Hai, Captain," she answered. Her tone told him she was distracted. Toshiro turned to leave, but she continued, "...Captain? You said if I needed to talk...?" He nodded, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her to finish.

"You see, I'm in need of advice from a friend," she continued.

For the past month, their relationship had shifted. She was cautious, at first. They both were since neither had many friends. Her daily trips back and forth had helped cement their growing friendship. She found herself looking forward to their time together. She had come to trust him enough to talk to him about whatever she had on her mind.

Toshiro caught her meaning right away. She used friend, not Captain. The small woman was asking if he could set his rank aside to give her advice that he probably wouldn't approve of as a Captain. It didn't take too long for him to decide. He had come to trust her judgement, implicitly.

"You can trust me," he said without hesitation. A look of relief crossed her features as she slid down the rock to lean against it. The white haired Captain leaned against the rock, beside her, crossing his arms.

"I have this friend," she began. She was going to deal in a 'theoretical' situation to further give him plausible deniability. "This friend has a friend that she's known for decades. This friend was kidnapped. Unfortunately, her friends were told they couldn't go after her. Now, she has found out that not only was she experimented on but has been turned against her friends, and is now working with the enemy."

Toshiro drew in a sharp intake of breath, shocked at this news. He was right, after all. He did feel Asaje earlier. He sighed, closing his eyes, almost wishing that he'd been able to fight her, just so he could try and get her back somehow. After all, how would he feel if after all Aizen had done to Hinamori he had kidnapped her, as well? The thought alone made his blood boil.

"Your friend is sure of this information?" he questioned. Aika only crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at her Captain.

"Of course she is. Her Captain may be able to help her," he murmured. Aika held her breath, hoping he had information she didn't. "A strike force might be going into Hueco Mundo. He could recommend that she go along."

The short Captain knew he shouldn't be saying anything, but he knew if he didn't Aika would go rogue. There was only so much one could take when a loved one was in danger. The worst that would happen would be the woman's death at the hands of the arrancar, the least she would be charged with insubordination. During wartime that charge may be a death sentence if one was found guilty.

"When?" the dark skinned woman asked. She didn't want to get her hopes up until she knew the answer.

"Considering that our estimates about Aizen's readiness were incredibly naive? Sooner than was originally planned."

All the pent up emotion Aika had been suppressing suddenly overwhelmed her. She threw her arms around Toshiro, burying her face in his neck and shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Her thanks were muffled by his shoulder. It took him completely by surprise.

She held him tightly while she composed herself. Her whole body shook with emotion. She wasn't crying, but she was close. When he began to caress her back she relaxed in his embrace. Taking a deep breath she noticed how good he smelled. How soft his hair was between her fingers. How sensual his breath felt against the sensitive part of her neck.

She lifted her head a bit. Their lips were now millimetres apart. His half-lidded gaze was hazy with desire. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they closed the distance. Just as their lips met, Rangiku's voice interrupted them. Time went back to normal as they pulled apart. Aika disappeared used shunpo just before the Lieutenant rounded the corner.


	22. Chapter 22

Gasp! Two pages in a row that have been posted at relatively reasonable times?! Blasphemy. Also, only five more chapters left!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

As soon as she returned to Soul Society, Aika sought out Daisuke. She didn't want him to hear the news about Rin from anyone other than her. This time, she found him sparring in the courtyard of his division building with his Captain. She leaned against the wall to wait for them to finish, but the man saw her first.

He said something to Soi-Fon, and she nodded before leaving. He walked over to her, slinging the top of his shihakusho over his shoulders as he did. When she didn't make any comment about his lack of clothing, he instantly knew something was wrong.

"I heard you went to the World of the Living to participate in the attack," he spoke first. "What'd you find?"

Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to reply. She swallowed hard, knowing that he would take it hard. She rested a hand on his arm.

"Let's find somewhere private to talk," she whispered. The concern on his face turned to alarm, and she could almost see it as he ran through all the possible worst case scenarios. Aika knew that none of them would compare with what she had to tell him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Okay, do you have a place in mind?"

"We haven't been to my clearing in a while," she said. "Let's go there."

Unlike every other time they'd been there, they were unable to indulge in the clearing's beauty, even as winter approached. Instead, she launched into an explanation on what happened between Yoruichi and Rin. When she finished the dark man stood staring off into space. When he hadn't said anything after a couple minutes, she spoke.

"I assume you've gotten your orders?"

"Yeah, I'm part of the defense of Karakura Town. All Captain-level shinigami not part of the Hueco Mundo expedition are going there. What about you?" She could tell he was still taking in what she said. His answer sounded distracted. What she had to say would catch his attention.

"My Captain is recommending that I be part of the strike force going to Hueco Mundo. I'm going to get her back," she said. He looked at her. The determination in her tone made him believe she would do it, too. She half expected him to insist on going, too, but he surprised her.

"Good. If I went I would be a liability. I could never raise my sword against Rin. Not again." He gathered the small woman in his arms. "Bring her back. If you can't, make sure you come back in one piece. She's more experienced than you, and I wouldn't want to lose another friend. Your greatest strength is your speed." She nodded in understanding.

They only stayed like that for a few minutes. There would be a lot to do to get things ready. Sereitei was a buzz of activity. After they said their good byes, the two shinigami went to their own divisions.

"Hm, I thought I'd find you here..."

"I'm busy, Kawasuzu."

Toshiro barely looked up at the sound of Aika's voice. She walked over to peer over his shoulder. She had run into Rangiku. The buxom blonde commented that the short Captain was unfit company. Just as she suspected, he was creating work to keep himself busy.

"All the preparation's have been made. There's nothing left to do until we meet on the battlefield. Any reports can wait until this mess is over," the small woman pointed out. "You're worrying yourself for nothing."

"Your flippant attitude is not appreciated, Kawasuzu," he growled. He stood to confront her, a scowl on his face. The small Captain gave her credit for standing her ground. She didn't even back away when he stood within centimetres of her.

"Do you really mean that, Captain? That I'm not taking this seriously?" she calmly asked, placing a hand on her hip. Her demeanour threw him off-guard. It made him realize that he was taking his frustrations out on her, and she didn't deserve it.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," he apologized. When he tried sitting back down in his chair, Aika stopped him.

"Come with me," she said, taking his hand, and leading him out of the office. If he wasn't feeling a little guilty about barking at her for no reason, she probably wouldn't have been able to.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked warily as he followed her, using shunpo when she did.

"You'll see," came the dodgy reply.

As they leapt over the roofs, they could hear small gatherings of those who would be fighting. Nothing too loud or boisterous. Some were drinking, like Matsumoto, others were spending their time intimately. The shinigami were letting off nervous energy.

She took him to a place in the forest near Soukyoku Hill. A tiny stream bubbled up at the edge of the clearing, its babbling a constant noise in the background. The trees closed them in. It gave those within privacy. Above, the canopy parted to allow for a perfect view of the night sky. As Aika walked through the knee high grass, glowing bugs were disturbed and flew into the air, lighting up the area.

"I thought you needed a reason to fight," she murmured, turning to face her scowling Captain.

"I know exactly what I'm fighting for..." he grumbled.

"The anger and hate, if used properly, should be left for the battlefield. Now is the time to visit that which we fight for. What do you fight for, Captain?"

She didn't press him as he seriously thought about what she said. He walked to the middle of the small clearing, and looked up at the stars. He thought of Hinamori and his Obaa-san. Yet, he couldn't help it when the dark skinned woman slipped in alongside them. When Aika walked over to join him, they sat down. He listened to her hum a tune. Both enjoying each other's company.

"Well, Captain, it is getting too cool for me. I'm going to to get something to eat," the small woman finally said. Aika was beginning to shiver. The evening had gotten quite cool. At the mention of food, Toshiro realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Kawasuzu..." She turned back to him. He thought of yesterday, when they almost kissed. It made the white haired Captain feel awkward and nervous. Instead of saying what he wanted he asked, "Why don't I buy you supper?" The small woman smiled, and nodded her head.

"Since you're buying, I know the perfect take-out place," she told him.

Toshiro wasn't sure how they ended up at his quarters. Though, he seemed to recall that Kawasuzu stayed at the Kuchiki estate. Her grandfather was the Head Adviser for the clan. On second thought, his quarters were better. The last thing he needed was nobles breathing down his back. He had enough things making him stressed right now.

The two of them both had their arms full with take-out bags. He had to admit, the smell coming from them was delicious. Setting down his bags on the low table in front of his couch, he then took off Hyourinmaru, leaning it against a chair. As he took off his haori, Aika did the same with her zanpakuto. He hung up the haori on its designated hook. She pulled out a wine bottle from one of the paper bags.

"Do you have wine glasses?" she asked, holding it up so he could see. He nodded.

"I'll get a couple..."

He retreated to the kitchen. Aika had said that it would compliment the food, which was why he had agreed to get it. Returning, he found that she had taken the food containers out of the bag. It looked like a lot of food, but the containers were small, perfect for sampling each dish. Sitting on the couch beside her, he opened the wine.

"Try this one first. It's mildly spiced. I'm going to start with this one," she recommended. She handed him one of the small boxes. As soon as she opened hers he could smell the spice coming from it. The small woman loved spicy food. He had to admit the curry and the coconut smelled good.

The two of them ate in silence, except for the occasional comment about the food. She would occasionally share a bite from her food. He admitted that the wine complimented the meal perfectly. Once their appetite was sated, they sat with their wine glasses in their hands, talking.

"No, we are not talking shop." The woman shook her head firmly as she spoke.

"What shop?" He looked confused.

"We're not going to talk about work, the battle, the squad, etc. We are going to be normal people, and talk about other things." That explanation earned her an irritated sigh.

"And if I don't?"

"I'm leaving. You can talk to yourself. Honestly, how do you not dream about it? Numbers, supplies, training, reports..." She numbered each one with her fingers. "Boooorriiing."

"Now you sound like Matsumoto," he scoffed

"Pfft. I'm not even close. I just know when to leave work at work. There's more to life than paperwork." Aika snagged the wine bottle to empty the last of it into their glasses.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. When she smirked at him, the small Captain scowled. "What?"

"You've forgotten how to have a normal conversation," Aika chuckled.

"I have not." He tried not to sound sullen but failed.

"You know, Rangiku thinks that you're a strict teetotaller like Daisuke." Changing the subject seemed to be the safest course of action.

"Matsumoto drinks enough for everyone. That, and people think I'm too young. How do you do it? Nobody seems to question your age."

"I'm over two centuries old. When people have known you for that long they don't question you anymore. I would have the same problem if I was visiting someplace different. And have." She shared a few mishaps. It even had the Captain chuckling.

"I may have not seen my first century, yet, but I've been in Sereitei for several decades now. I've been a Captain for most of that time, too," Toshiro muttered.

"I don't know. When you give them that icy glare, though, it sends them jumping to do your bidding."

"It doesn't seem to work on you," he pointed out.

"If you think about it, it's only the guilty ones that are affected." That comment earned her a chuckle.

"True."

They chatted for a little longer before Aika stood up, announcing that she should go. He walked her to the door. He was so awkward that Aika impulsively gave him a hug. He surprised her by returning it.

"Thank you, Kawasuzu," whispering his gratitude in her ear, holding her a little tighter. It felt very good to have her in his arms.

What happened next, he blamed on the wine. He couldn't quite remember how they ended up kissing. His memory was vague about how they ended up in his bedroom. He did recall perfectly what happened after that.

Byakuya sat at his desk in his room, trying to concentrate on the calligraphy before him. Trying to calm his mind before the battle tomorrow. He was a part of the strike force being to sent to Hueco Mundo, something that he'd just been informed of at the Captain's Meeting that afternoon. Hitsugaya had also suggested that Aika be a part of the strike force, and he had added his voice to that suggestion.

Yet all he could think about was Rin. He couldn't help but wonder if he would meet her in Hueco Mundo. Or worse, fight her, something he wasn't even sure he could do. Ever since he'd heard about her memory loss, about her mask, everything, she'd invaded his every thought. It had been bad just knowing that she was in Aizen's clutches, but this was much, much worse.

And whenever he thought of her, he remembered the night that would be forever burned into his memory. He closed his eyes as the letters on the page blurred together. He couldn't do this, not tonight. He stood and left the room, opting for the cool night in his garden. He stopped in the middle of the bridge leading across the koi pond, staring into its waters.

The memories came to him again, without him really noticing until it was too late. He remembered them speaking after their lovemaking, with Rin's words sounding surprisingly clear and sober at the time. It'd made him wonder if she hadn't been as drunk as she'd made herself out to be at the time.

He had been lying on his back, Rin at his side using his arm as a pillow since most of them had fallen off the bed. Not cuddling up to him; she wasn't exactly the type, but still close enough that he could feel her natural warmth. The heat coming off of her was enough that they didn't need a blanket. In fact, they were quite comfortable in the cool autumn night. He hadn't realized just how much heat the woman gave off until that moment.

"You know," she'd said abruptly at one point, interrupting their previous conversation, "I'm actually pretty...I guess...nervous, about this whole mission," she admitted. "I know firsthand just how powerful that bastard Aizen was. If he wants me so bad, he can just swoop out of the sky and pluck me up and no one would be able to do anything about it. Hell, he could have done it in the midst of Sereitei and no one would be able to do anything about it, much less out here."

This confession had surprised him. It had also thoroughly convinced him that she was either very drunk or had warmed up to him enough that she could admit something like that. Now that he thought about it, it was most likely a little from Column A and a little from Column B, as well.

"No one would blame you for being scared," he'd assured her. He had received a shrug for his reassurances.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to run around telling everyone how I'm a terrified damsel in distress, though," she'd growled, her old Rin-like gruffness showing through. "But..." she'd trailed off after that.

"What is it?" he'd pressed, urging her to continue.

"It's stupid, I know, but I guess I feel safer knowing that you're here," she'd finally told him after a little bit. "Like that if you're here you're somehow going to protect me."

"I'd do my very best to do so," he had told her before he was even sure what he was saying. He'd gotten a surprised look from the woman.

"Would you?"

"Yes," he'd confirmed with no doubt at all in his voice.

But he'd failed in that promise. She'd been taken, experimented on, had lost her very self along with her memories. His mind told him that he'd been asleep, that he couldn't have done anything for her anyways. His heart blamed him, telling him that he should have been there, that he should have fought to keep her. All that trust put into him, and he'd managed to fail her.

"Byakuya-sama?"

He was broken from his brooding thoughts by a servant. She stood on the end of the bridge, looking a little nervous. The noble's eyes drifted from the servant to the man that stood behind her, his face set in a grim expression. He suppressed the surprised look that wanted to invade his features when he recognized Esaki Daisuke. Why was he here?

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Byakuya-sama!" the servant blurted out. She clamped her mouth shut, shuffling her feet anxiously. "You, ah, have a visitor. Esaki Daisuke, he said he wanted to speak with you. I was going to send him away, until Usigi-san told me that you were still awake. So I decided it'd be okay to bring him to you..." she trailed off, gaze turning downwards.

"Thank you," he said. "You are dismissed," he told her. She nodded vigorously before running off. He turned his attention to the taller man as he closed the distance between them and bowed politely. "Why are you here, Esaki?" he asked.

"I...am not quite sure myself..." the man sighed. He looked tired. "You and Rin... Pardon me for my intrusion, but there was something going on between you two before...before..." he couldn't finish his sentence. "I figured that you wouldn't be sleeping any better than I, Byakuya-sama."

There was no use in denying it. "No," he admitted. Daisuke nodded, leaning against the bridge rail to gaze into the waters alongside him.

"I'm kind of surprised how quickly she's been warming up to you," he said. "It took me decades to get to the point where she would even acknowledge me as a friend."

"How long have you known her?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Over a century," Daisuke replied. "Something like 110 years, now. A very long time, in other words." He chuckled.

"I can't imagine anyone else suffering through her non-stop chatter," Byakuya commented. Daisuke laughed.

"You get used to it," he murmured. "You even miss it... If you haven't heard it in a while..." He could emphathize with that.

They stood in silence, watching the koi as the night went on. Though it seemed impossible, the world still went round even without their favourite violent, potty-mouthed person around. Daisuke was the one to break the silence.

"Aika promised to get her back, Byakuya-sama," he said, the determination in his tone akin to that of Aika's from earlier. Somehow, it set his heart at ease.

But now, Daisuke pushed himself off the rail and stretched his arms above his head. It was well past midnight now, and both of them needed sleep for the battle they would fight tomorrow.

"Thanks for letting me come, Byakuya-sama," Daisuke said graciously. "Good luck in the battle tomorrow. Good night."

Byakuya watched the man disappear into the night, feeling refreshed by his company. It was no wonder Rin enjoyed his company. Plus, her comment on wishing for Daisuke's speaking ability suddenly made more sense. He had managed to sooth the noble's fears, give him hope that Aika would, in fact, be able to bring Rin back.

He returned to his bed that night with renewed determination, and the ability to sleep without distress.

Despite the darkness, Toshiro's internal clock woke him the usual time the next morning. It was a good thing since he had forgotten to set the alarm. He looked down at the face of the sleeping woman that was curled up beside him. Her head was resting on his chest, and her leg was thrown across his lower body. Her long hair fanned out behind her and across his chest, partially covering her face.

The short Captain couldn't help but think of when he freed it from the braid she wore. How silky and soft it felt in his hands. That thought brought attention to the predicament every man went through in the morning. Aika shifted her leg in response to his slight movements, rubbing against the very thing that was causing trouble. Which only made it worse. The feeling of the soft curly hair between her legs tickling his thigh was turning him on even more.

All thoughts of morning sex flew out the window when one of their cellphones went off. It was Aika's, his ringtone was different. The small woman went from deep sleep to fully awake. She flew over to her phone, answering before she knew what she was doing.

"Kawasuzu."

The white haired Captain sat up to watch the naked woman, standing in the middle of his quarters, talking on her phone. Aika would never have a curvaceous body. Her body was honed by the intense training she did. Being the same height that he was, curvaceous wouldn't suit her, anyways. Toshiro watched as one ass cheek flexed then the other as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, behind her curtain of hair. He began to blush when he realized he was admiring her body.

To cover his embarrassment he got up to get dressed. He shrugged into a robe. That was when he noticed the trail of clothes leading from the front door to the bed. The Captain couldn't recall that journey even when faced with the evidence. Just as he was about to gather them up, Aika ended her conversation.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki. I'll be there," she said.

Aika shut her phone off, putting it down on the side table she'd picked it up from. She was going to Hueco Mundo. She was going to get Rin back.

Taking in her surroundings, the events from last night sank in. She turned to find Toshiro picking up the clothes from the floor. The short Captain was trying not to look directly at her. She suddenly remembered that she was nude, standing in the middle of her Captain's quarters.

"That was Captain Kuchiki. He was informing me that I was chosen to go to Hueco Mundo," she said, trying to act natural. She began gathering up the pieces of her uniform. "He said you argued that I should have a place on the team. Thank you."

"No thanks needed."

Toshiro collected one of his socks that were hanging off a picture on the wall. He took a second to wonder how it could of gotten there. He turned to find the dark skinned woman looking up at her pants. They were hanging off his ceiling fan. She glanced at him, and burst out laughing. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her. It helped break the awkwardness that had been growing between them.

"I have a pair of hakama that I can lend you," the Captain offered while gazing up at her pants.


	23. Chapter 23

Almost done, guys. Looking for feedback, please! Even just to say what part you liked the most in the chapter, even.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Rin was awoken by the clashes of reiatsu all around Las Noches. She sat up abruptly. The last time they had been updated on the invaders in Hueco Mundo, they had been told that they were too far away to do anything and everyone had been sent to their rooms. Rin had fallen asleep out of boredom soon after.

She stood and stretched, flexing her now healed wrist. The human girl that Ulquiorra had taken, Inoue Orihime, had healed it along with Grimmjow's arm. The blue haired Espada had killed Luppi and retaken his former rank immediately after.

The thought of the Espada made her glance over at her couch. He'd joined her in her room, but had been the first to pass out on the white couch. He was no longer there. He'd assumeably gone to get his own prey before it was all taken. Rin cursed beneath her breath; she'd missed out on the first pickings.

The woman grabbed her zanpakuto and slipped them into her sash. She wasn't for a second going to listen to Aizen's orders to stay in her room and wait until he told everyone what to do. Not when she had an opportunity to fight, even if it meant she had to steal an opponent. She leapt out the window of her room, knowing that she would get lost in the hallways if she used the door.

She landed neatly on the sand and took off running. She pinpointed what she was sure was the closest clashing of reiatsu and made her way towards that. Her only exception to her rule of thievery was Grimmjow and anyone ranked higher. She wasn't keen on being the victim in this dog eat dog world she'd been thrown into.

When she entered a place where there were dozens of pillars, Rin was forced to slow down and make her way through them at a slower pace. Her eyes narrowed in frustration. She stopped when she heard someone land in the sand behind her, and her hand moved to rest on the hilt of one of her zanpakuto. She turned to face the other. It was a small woman. She had dark skin, and a long braid.

"It seems not all the shinigami have been preoccupied with battle after all," the brown haired woman murmured, one eyebrow raised in intrigue. "It's my lucky day."

"You really don't remember anything, do you, Rin?" the other whispered. Aika's hopes that her friend would somehow get her memory back before they had to fight vanished.

"Hm. At least you know my actual name," Rin mused instead of answering the question. Aika stiffened when the woman gave her a predatory grin. "You're strong, too. Though not quite as strong as the first woman or even Grimmkitty. Still enough that you could give me a reason to draw my swords, though."

The small woman knew that this would end in a fight, but wouldn't have Rin starting with the first attack. The moment Aika disappeared from her sight, however, Rin was ready. She whipped around, surprising her opponent by catching her fist. She continued to smirk at her.

"Surprised?" Her grip on the small woman's fist tightened to the point where it caused her pain. "I've fought so many speedy opponents that you've all become so predictable. Though I'd like to just once fight someone head on instead of having them dance around," she muttered.

Aika ripped her hand away and immediately put distance between them. She nursed her hand, which she suspected now bore fractured bones. She'd never known the angry woman to be so savage, in spite of herself. The pain was fading, though, and she was soon able to flex her fingers. She looked up to see Rin watching her curiously.

"I broke your bones. That hand should be near useless," she said, looking at the others' hand pointedly. Aika drew her zanpakuto.

"Don't be surprised. You don't remember the abilities of my zanpakuto. Charge, Jinsoku Koshi."

A bolt of lightning ran down the length of the blade as she swung. Rin's eyes widened when the weapon split into different segments connected with a thin wire. With all the electricity dancing across it, though, it looked like the segments were connected with lightning instead. The angry woman leapt backwards, leaving the weapon to slam into the ground where she had been a second before.

The brown haired watched with a scrutinizing eye as the weapon retracted. Besides the lightning, it looked like a normal wakizashi when the segments were attached. Finally, Rin drew one of her weapons, showing Aika that she was serious.

"Nice range," she praised. "But mine's better."

Aika saw the shot charging up, and dodged just in time to avoid having her head blown off. She was gald she did, because when it slammed into a pillar instead, the entire thing collapsed. She then lunged forward and swung at her opponent, her sword extending. Rin held up her arm to protect her face, hissing with pain when the sharp blade left a deep cut down to the bone, hardly slowed by her Hierro. She pointed her pistol at Aika, but she disappeared before she could get hit.

Rin drew her other sword and blocked her opponent's attack with the retracted blade. She shoved the weapon aside and jabbed her other sword at Aika's face. The small woman narrowly avoided having the weapon shoved through her eye. Instead, she received a deep cut on her cheek. Rin gasped when Aika slammed her foot into her stomach, pushing her back.

Leaping back to gain some distance, Aika then slammed her weapon into the ground. The tip of the blade burst form the sand at the other woman's feet, leaving a deep cut in the middle of her chest. As soon as the blade had disappeared into the ground once more, Rin lunged forward to take advantage of the brief opening.

She tossed one of her zanpakuto aside, leaving it to stick in a nearby pillar, and grabbed Aika's head. The small woman was sent hurtling into one of the pillars and then through it. Rin smirked with satisfaction when the structure was reduced to a pile of rubble. She was about to retrieve her sword from the pillar, but a lightning bolt came at her from the dust.

In response, Rin charged her hand with her mask and deflected the energy, sending it into and promptly destroying another pillar. She grabbed her sword and met Aika as she came from the rubble, bruised and covered in wounds. Their blades met, but it was clear that Rin was the stronger of the two as she savagely bore down on her victim.

Suddenly, a dagger came out of no where and slammed into Aika's shoulder from behind. She cried out in pain, and Rin was able to disarm her. However, instead of killing the small woman when she fell to her knees, she looked past her. Aika stared over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw an arrancar that looked like a child. Rin began to slowly walk over to him.

"Oi, Asaje! Why didn't you kill her?! I gave you the perfect opening!" the arrancar said in disbelief. He stared at her when she dropped her pistol and grabbed his throat, lifting him clear off the ground.

"Asaje...what...the hell...?" He gasped for breath.

"Lipessa," she snarled darkly. "She's mine." He gripped her wrist, trying to make her release him.

"You're squeezing...too hard... Can't...breathe...!" He was now clawing desperately at her hand. A slow smirk spread across her face.

"Is that so?"

She released him, and he fell to the ground. He still couldn't breathe, however. Aika watched in horror as he clawed at the ground and grabbed at Rin's hakama. The woman had crushed his windpipe. She continued to smile as she watched the arrancar writhing in the sand at her feet. The small woman had never seen her take such pleasure in the death of another. It sent shudders down her spine.

While her opponent was occupied, Aika tried to pull the dagger out of her shoulder. Unfortunately, she not only failed to get a good angle to pull it free, but it was also stuck deep into the muscles. She had no choice but to fight with it embedded in her shoulder.

When Rin turned back to the small woman after Daniel had suffocated, she had her sword once more and had gotten into a fighting stance. The taller woman grabbed her pistol and began walking towards her.

"Now that the nuisance has been dealt with... Shall we continue?" she purred.

Both leapt forward. One was eager to be fighting once more, the other determined to restore the first's memories. They exchanged several blows, with neither possessing the advantage. Rin's heavy blows were beginning to chip away at Aika's sword, though, and she was quickly tiring. She was losing blood through her several wounds, and everything had become blurry.

Finally, Rin slammed her into a pillar, holding her with one hand and pointing her sword at her victim with the other. The brown haired woman was breathing hard. Aika gripped the tall woman's wrist, fearing that she would suffer the same fate Daniel had. Fortunately, she hadn't begun squeezing...yet.

"You're lucky," she panted. "Aizen gave me the choice of letting you live or die once I'd subdued you. You gave me a good fight. I'll let you live so that you can witness Aizen's true power. And once I'm done here, I'll go after that other one... What was his name, Esaki?"

She suddenly frowned when Aika's eyes flashed, and she whispered something beneath her breath.

"The hell?" she growled.

"I said that that will be his greatest mistake."

Rin's eyes widened when Aika slammed both feet into her chest, causing her to stumble away while the small woman landed on the ground. Before she could recover, Aika yelled.

"Ten Kou Kaminari!"

A lightning bolt fell from the sky, striking Rin. The pressure wave ripped apart most of the clothing on her upper body as the electricity entered her body through the area around her shoulders. The remaining sword she still held went flying, as did the woman herself. Even from the spot where she was sitting near the pillar, Aika could see the third degree burns where the lightning had entered Rin's body.

The small woman dragged herself over to the fallen woman. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or terrified when she saw that Rin was still breathing. Especially when she stirred and propped herself up on the elbow of her good arm. She fixed her piercing blue gaze on the dark skinned woman. She held her breath when she saw that the haze within them was gone.

"Fuck... Aika?" she mumbled, clearly confused. Said woman grinned when her friend uttered her name. She limped closer to the angry woman.

"Rin?" she said hopefully.

"What the hell? You tried to fucking kill me!" the brown haired woman snapped angrily.

"To be fair, you tried to kill me, too," Aika retorted.

Rin pushed herself up into a sitting position. Most of her left arm and leg were numb from the electricity strike -they were the places the lightning entered and exited her body respectively- but it was quickly fading, only to be replaced with pain. There was no feeling whatsoever where the third degree burns were. Still, the woman managed to pull Aika into an embrace, which she returned.

"...Sorry I fucked up..." she muttered. Aika held her tighter, knowing just how much pride her friend had to swallow in order to say that.

"Uh... You do realize there's a big fucking knife sticking out of your shoulder?" Rin asked, staring at the hilt that was centimetres from her nose.

"Really? Thanks, I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't of pointed it out," Aika said sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Rin snarled. "I think it's barbed," she continued, fingering the hilt. "It's going to hurt like a bitch when you get it taken out..."

"Rin?"

"Yeah?" She was distracted by the dagger.

"Stop touching it," Aika growled through gritted teeth.

"But it's cool!" the woman protested. "Why isn't it bleeding much?"

"Jinsoku Koshi has stabilized it. It hurts when you move it. I'll have to get someone from Fourth Division- Rin, I swear, if you don't stop touching it, I'll take your hand off."

"It's no fair. You screwed up my shoulder, why can't I screw up yours?" Rin growled jokingly.

"7th Seat Asaje Rina," Aika growled.

"Okay, okay!" The woman held up her hands in surrender. "No need to pull out the mom voice..."

"Captain Kuchiki's in trouble. We should head to his position," Aika informed her friend, getting serious. Rin's eyes hardened.

"Where?"

It wasn't quite the reaction Aika had expected. Especially after her previous indifference after the ryoka invasion. They stood as the small woman replied. Rin was favouring her foot heavily.

"I'll show you," she said. Rin nodded and turned away. That's when Aika spotted the claw like scars on the woman's upper back.

"I don't remember those scars," she said as she fell into step beside the other woman.

"What?"

Rin glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening when she realized the top half of her uniform had been destroyed. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest, cursing and blushing profusely. Unfortunately, Aika had nothing to provide so the woman could cover herself.

"Fucking lightning bolt..." she muttered. "And the scars on my back are old."

"Were they from a hollow?" Aika asked. She had previously thought that they'd been recent, but now she realized that they were indeed old scars. Rin looked away.

"No."

"Then where did you get them?" the small woman pressed.

"It's not my story to tell," was all she said before falling silent.

Byakuya had defeated his opponent by the time Rin and Aika reached the destroyed palace. He was watching Rukia being healed by Isane, his back to the approaching women. His wounds had already been healed. When he heard them approach, he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Rin, and she gave him an exhausted smile.

"Oi, long time no see, Kuchiki," she purred.

"Rin..." He raised an eyebrow at the state of her undress. "You...?"

"It's Aika's fault, before you ask. Where the fuck's your haori? I was depending on you to have it, baka!" she growled. "What the hell am I supposed to wear, now?!"

The noble, without hesitation, took off his scarf, and handed it to her. Aika watched wide eyed as the angry woman wrapped it around her chest, tying it securely. The noble was not one to give up something like his scarf so willingly, yet here they were. Something had obviously happened between the Captain and his subordinate.

"Kawasuzu, you have a dagger sticking out of your shoulder," the noble Captain stated. The small woman pinched her nose.

"Yes, I do. Thank you for noticing, Captain," she murmured. Isane, who was just finishing with Rukia, turned to Aika when she heard the Captain's comment.

"Kawasuzu-san, may I have a look at that?" she asked.

Aika nodded and let her lead her away. She didn't miss the wary glance the tall woman gave Rin when she passed. She wasn't surprised; Rin had been proclaimed a traitor not two days ago.

Rin and Byakuya stood in silence. The former shifted uncomfortably, her gaze firmly fixed on the rubble. She felt the Captain brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek, confident now that everyone else had their backs to them. His hand was warm. She could feel his gaze on her mask, though.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She pulled her head away a little, breaking the contact.

"Besides having a lightning bolt shoved up my ass, all my memories restored at once, and being unable to do anything about the man I want to kill more than anyone else in the world? Peachy," she snapped dryly. "You?"

She looked him head to toe, searching for injuries until she realized that he must have been healed already. He looked like he was about to reply, but then he froze. In fact, everyone that was present had gone still. Rin glanced at Byakuya, expecting an answer, but she heard Isane whisper something about Tenteikura. The woman suspected that Aizen was the one contacting them, and that she had been left out because the information he had was only for the shinigami. He must still think she was on his side. When it was finished, the noble Captain turned to the brown haired woman.

"I assume you know of Aizen's plans," he stated.

"Down to the tiniest detail," she confirmed. "He's gone to Karakura now, hasn't he?"

"We were able to replace Karakura Town with a replicate. The remaining Captains were placed there in order to fight off Aizen," he informed her. Her eyes narrowed with thought. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed her face and she grabbed the front of the man's robes.

"Where's Daisuke?!" she demanded. "Is he in Hueco Mundo now...?" He grabbed her hand, gently removing it from his shihakusho.

"Esaki has joined the defending force in Karakura's replicate," he replied. She gritted her teeth.

"Dammit!" she hissed. "If Aizen gets the tiniest chance, he'll kill him first!"

"What?" Rin turned to meet the wide eyed gaze of Aika. Isane had removed the dagger and was busy patching up the tiny woman's shoulder. "What are you talking about?" She realized that this must have had something to do with Rin's previous mention of Daisuke.

"His Bankai. There's something about it that made Aizen give me specific orders to... to kill him as soon as possible," Rin told her friend. Her eyes widened.

"When did Daisuke obtain Bankai?" she said, surprised.

"70 years ago? It doesn't matter!" Rin snapped. Byakuya rested a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from speaking more.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. The four garganta have been sealed off. We have no way of accessing the World of the Living," he said.

"Then I could open one!" she exclaimed. "I could-"

"Rin," this time it was Aika speaking, "he can take care of himself. With the Head-Captain and all the other Captains there, too, he'll be fine," she insisted. "You need your injuries treated, anyways. You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she snarled, bristling. Her hand moved to her zanpakuto, as if she intended to draw them and run off. Byakuya caught her wrist, making her glower at him instead.

"Sit," he ordered. "Lieutenant Kotetsu and 7th Seat Yamada will heal your injuries. Only then will I allow you to return to the battle."

Even though it was clear that the defiant woman wanted to ignore his orders and run off, she knew that he was not only faster than her, but was also completely healthy. She seated herself on one of the many pieces of rubble and waited for her injuries to be tended, growling like a sulky child the whole time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Gotei 13 had arrived in fake Karakura Town in time to meet Aizen there. Head-Captain Yamamoto had quickly trapped Aizen, Gin, and Tosen within a fortress of flames, giving everyone time to take care of the Espada that had followed him from Hueco Mundo. The older looking Espada had sent his fraccion to take care of the pillars that allowed the real Karakura Town to remain in Soul Society. The shinigami stationed at each pillar, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Kira Izuru, and Hisagi Shuuhei, had made quick work of each arrancar.

All except one. Daisuke's head snapped around when he sensed the destruction of one of the pillars. Madarame had fallen. He turned to Soi-Fon.

"Captain, permission to back up 3rd Seat Madarame?" he said. She nodded once.

"Go," she said. Just as he was about to use shunpo, Tetsuzaemon Iba called out to him.

"Esaki, take these!" He tossed the dark skinned man a bag filled with poles. "Place them at the edge, it'll stop Karakura from returning!" he yelled. Daisuke nodded.

"Hai, Lieutenant!" He disappeared.

He arrived in time to prevent the arrancar from administering the final blow to the bald man. He slammed his foot into the side of his head, sending him flying. He wasted no time in positioning the poles to stop the transition. He then tossed aside the empty bag and grabbed his zanpakuto, getting into a battle stance as the arrancar struggled free of the rubble.

"I've come to aid you, Madarame," he said to the prone shinigami. Ikkaku scowled.

"I don't need your help!" he snapped. Daisuke looked pointedly at the man's broken zanpakuto, which he still clutched in his hand.

"You've already failed your mission. Don't make it worse by denying that you need help and getting killed in the end." Ikkaku gritted his teeth in frustration. He struggled to his feet, but when he stepped forward to re-enter the fight, Daisuke placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Fall back," he ordered. "You're in no condition to be fighting."

The arrancar then leapt free of the rubble, landing in front of Daisuke. When he straightened to his full height, he was twice Daisuke's size. His mask was made up of a large plate on his broad chin with horn like appendages on it. His hollow hole was hidden beneath his white uniform. The arrancar had a bored look on his face.

"Huh. Another shinigami. You're powerful, as well. Tell me, would you hold back your power like your comrade did?" the arrancar spoke with a huge, deep voice. Daisuke looked at Ikkaku out of the corner of his eye briefly.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll need my full power in order to take care of you," Daisuke murmured.

"You intend to fight me, even though you only possess one eye?" the arrancar rumbled in surprise. "What is your name, brave shinigami?"

"You should rejoice that I'm not yet fully recovered. It'll draw out this fight a little longer than I wish it. I am Esaki Daisuke, member of Squad 2."

"No seat? What a disappointment. I am Choe Neng Poww. Remember it well. It is the name of the one who will crush you." He grabbed his wakizashi from within his sleeve and drew it. Daisuke leapt back when he felt Poww gathering power. "Breathe...Calderon."

Daisuke grabbed Ikkaku and ran when the arrancar started growing in size at an incredible rate. He used shunpo and reappeared on one of the still remaining buildings a little ways away. He left the 3rd Seat there and disappeared as the other defenders of the pillars arrived. His opponent now looked like a white whale with arms. Poww towered above the buildings. Daisuke heard him groaning about being exhausted.

"Crushing things is so tiresome..." he moaned. "I'm so...tired... Let us finish this, shinigami, before I fall asleep." Daisuke didn't reply as he drew his weapon.

"Bite, Dokuga!"

Now that Poww was even bigger and slower than before, Daisuke's speed was his greatest advantage. It was easy to dodge when the arrancar swung a giant fist at him.

"You can't kill me with such puny weapons," Poww drawled as he swung his other fist at the man.

"While that may be true, I don't intend to kill you," Daisuke said.

He landed on the arrancar's back and plunged both his daggers hilt deep into his foe. Poww howled in pain and reached back to grab him. Daisuke disappeared, leaving his weapons embedded in the giant's back. Though the giant was unable to grasp the daggers with his huge hands and remove them, he laughed.

"What will you do now that your weapons are gone, shinigami?!" he boomed as he reached for his prey once more. Daisuke easily evaded him.

"I will wait. It'll take a while, since your body is so large, but the poison will take you all the same," the dark skinned man said simply. Poww's eyes widened, and his hand reached back to try and remove the daggers with renewed determination. It was to no avail, the weapons remained imbedded hilt deep within him.

"Poison?!" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Don't worry, my poison isn't the kind that kills. I wouldn't use it if it did. It will merely sap all your strength until you are unable to even hold your Resurrecion form, much less move and attack me. It will be hours until you recover enough. By then, this battle will be over and your fate determined by the Captains."

Poww's eyes widened. Both of them knew full well that the Gotei 13 would have no intention of letting the arrancar live should they win the battle. The arrancar roared in rage, and attacked Daisuke once more. This time, the man let the attack hit him. Daisuke caught the blow. His arms trembled with the effort, and his teeth gritted. Still, he managed to speak.

"Your attacks lack power. You're already feeling the effects," he commented.

Using shunpo, Daisuke appeared in front of the arrancar's face. His fist smashed forward, and he was able to unbalance the giant. Poww stumbled back, turning in order to catch himself as he fell to the ground. He was unable to push his bulk back into a standing position again. Daisuke landed on the arrancar's back.

"It seems your great size is working against you now. You've barely lost a fifth of your strength, yet you are unable to stand up."

He grabbed his daggers and pulled them free before sealing them. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the one beneath him chuckled.

"Fool... I have no need to fight. Another comes, and she is much more powerful than I," Poww warned.

Daisuke's eye widened when, as the arrancar spoke, he sensed another reiatsu heading towards them. Fast. He whipped around, blocking his new enemy's sword. He looked into the eyes of a young woman who had a feline grin on her face.

"Oh ho? Felling this great, fat lump was no fluke, after all!" she exclaimed, leaping away.

She had long, blond hair and two small braids framing her face. Her eyes were a dark, emerald green and she wore a white dress. It was wrapped around her tightly, with gaps that revealed long stretches of fair skin and most of her cleavage. She was wearing the classic arrancar sandals, with the backs elevated like heels. Her hole wasn't visible, but her mask was. It was around her neck like a necklace, with the teeth of a cat lining the bottom. Daisuke remembered seeing her in the same garganta as the female Espada.

"My, aren't you easy on the eyes?" The woman sighed dreamily.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I am Jezebel Cala Travannah," she introduced herself proudly. "One of Aizen-sama's most beloved. So much so, that he promised me a position among the Espada as well as the ability to choose who I want once we achieve victory. We have already lost Aaroniero-sama and Zommari-sama."

"Aizen only brought the Espada and their fraccion. Do you belong to that other woman?" She scoffed.

"Of course not. I only belong to Aizen-sama. I am one of the newer arrancar, but Aizen-sama claims that he sees potential in me. I am here to be tested in true battle for the first time. My first prey item shall be you, and I don't intend to disappoint my lord. In the name of Aizen-sama, I will eliminate you!" she yelled proudly before disappearing.

_She's fast,_ Daisuke thought, using shunpo to avoid her attack.

He put distance between them as she rushed him once more, using the opportunity to identify her strengths and weaknesses. He saw an opening as she closed in, and jabbed his blade forward. Jezebel hissed in pain, but got her revenge by cutting him across his chest. The slash was shallow, but blood still spilt from the wound.

"Good, good!" she exclaimed, slamming her foot into his side and sending him crashing through the window of a nearby building.

The glass left deep cuts all over. Especially in his left arm, which had hit first. His sword lay on the floor a couple of feet away. He ripped away the remains of his sleeve before grabbing his sword and attacking the woman, who had entered the building to pursue him. She blocked the attack with only one hand on her sword.

With her free hand, she touched her lips and motioned blowing a kiss at him. A cero formed at her fingertips, instead. Due to the confinements of the building they were in, Daisuke was unable to dodge and the attack hit him head on.

He was blown out of the building and slammed into the wall of another. He was now covered in severe burns. Everything ached as he pushed himself out of his self made crater. His eye widened when Jezebel appeared in front of him. She brought her face close, brushing her lips against his.

"So strong..." she breathed in a husky voice. "Oh my, I may not be able to kill a piece of work such as yourself. Perhaps I will take you as my pet, instead."

_Release our Shikai,imbecile!_ Dokuga raged when Jezebel gave him a quick peck on the lips. He swung his sword, but she disappeared with a loud bang.

"Bite, Dokuga!" Daisuke listened to his zanpakuto spirit and released his weapons.

"You're so cute, trying to fight back!" Jezebel exclaimed.

He leapt at her, feigning to the right. She quickly caught on to his tactics, and met him when he went left instead. He tried to cut her, but she blocked and twirled out of his range. Like a cat waiting to pounce upon its prey, she tensed in preparation to leap. Daisuke prepared himself.

_Only one cut,_ he told himself. _One cut, and I'll have her._

She licked her lips and once again gave him a cat liked grin. She ran the tips of her fingers along the length of her blade.

"Pounce, Demonio del Gato," she purred.

Like a cheetah, Jezebel now had black tear marks trailing from her eyes to the end of her jaw, beneath her ears. Her mask was now on her head in the form of a helmet with cat ears. She wore a cheetah pelt, with a fluffy ruff around her neck. The pelt tapered to a point and hung down to her feet like a tail. Instead of her dress, she was wearing a black body suit with yellow cheetah spots on it. Her forearms were sheathed in bony gauntlets tipped with deadly claws.

And then she disappeared from his sight line. He turned, knowing that she would attack from behind, but was too slow. A powerful kick sent him flying into the ground. As he was pushing himself up, she grabbed the back of his torn shihakusho, purposely tearing his flesh with her claws, and flung him down the street.

_Bankai. Use our Bankai,_ Dokuga urged as Daisuke slid to a stop. His voice was filled with need.

_No. I can win without it,_ Daisuke refused.

This time, he was on his feet fast enough to meet Jezebel head on. He blocked her attack when she brought her claws down on him and slammed his foot into her stomach. He swung for her exposed middle with his other dagger, but she blocked with her gauntlet.

"Stop holding back!" she growled. For the first time, he heard irritation in her voice.

He ignored her and tried to cut her again, but she caught he wrist and threw him into another building. She sauntered over as he picked himself up from the ground once more.

"You can't win if you do not let loose," she purred. "Maybe some more scars on that pretty face of yours will make you change your mind."

His head jerked back when she tried to claw him. The tips caught his eye patch instead and tore it off. While she was busy recoiling at the ugly scar where his eye had once been, he sprung to his feet and attacked. Much to his relief, he saw the blade slice into her. She leapt back, her hand going to the wound across her chest.

Daisuke knew that it was only a matter of time until the battle was won. Seeing the rage in her eyes when she looked back at him, he acknowledged the fact that he would have to survive her fury, first. When she leapt forward, her claws at the ready, he decidedly changed his tactics and focused his energies into evading her, instead.

"Fool!" she screamed. "You think one little cut will ensure you victory?!"

"To be honest, no, but it'll even the odds," he replied as he leapt straight up to avoid another attack.

He kicked out his leg, slamming his foot into the side of her head. Jezebel's anger had made her foolish. She bared her teeth at him and swung her fist forward. Daisuke saw the reiatsu form at the end of her fist a second before the bala slammed into him. She sent dozens more after him, but he was able to regain his wits and avoid them by entering one of the buildings.

Now that his sword was released, he would be able to attack in the confined hallways. He heard rather than sensed Jezebel when she tore through the wall in pursuit. He was able to see the tiniest difference in the speed of her movements as the poison took affect. It gave him the slight advantage he needed in order to block and dodge her blows.

The moment an opening showed itself, he jabbed his dagger forward. It cut deep into her cheek. With his other dagger, he left a deep cut in her side. She leapt away when he tried to press the offensive.

"How is this possible?!" she demanded, trying to stop the bleeding in her side. "How are you faster, now?!"

"No, I'm not faster. On the contrary, you have gotten slower," he corrected.

Screaming with rage, she lunged, slicing her claws down his front and tearing away the remains of his kosode and shitagi. Using shunpo, he got in behind her and cut her open. She arched her back in pain when she felt the cold steel slash into her flesh. She turned to counter the attack, but he danced out of reach.

She staggered forward to try and attack him again, but Daisuke caught her wrist and pulled it to unbalance her. He stepped to the side, letting her fall past him. Seeing that she still had the strength to stand, he placed his foot on her back and maintained just enough pressure to keep her down. He waited until the poison had completely immobilized her before he sat down with his back against a nearby building.

"Why don't you kill me?" Jezebel demanded weakly.

"I don't like to be the one to determine the fate of my enemies. Fortunately, the ability of my zanpakuto makes that easy as long as I don't hit my opponent's organs. The poison doesn't affect your vitals unless I purposely introduce it," he explained tiredly. He was tearing away the fabric at the bottom of his hakama in order to wrap his wounds.

"Huh... Strong, pretty, and merciful..." she muttered. "Of course I would end up being defeated by someone like you," she spat. "Don't even get the honour of dying in battle. It doesn't matter, though. Aizen-sama will win this battle in the end..."

Her eyes shut and she fell unconscious. Her Resurrecion melted away. Daisuke sealed and sheathed his weapon before standing and taking Jezebel's. He grabbed her weapon and put it aside. He silently thanked her for not making him release Bankai.

_72 Years Ago_

Rukongai was dangerous, to say the least. Not only were there thugs and murderers, but the seasons were harsh and food was scarce in the higher districts. However, the most poisonous flower could still be beautiful. There were places in the districts that were unmatched anywhere in the three dimensions; Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and Soul Society.

One of those places was a small lake. The sun reflected off its waters, making the surface glitter whenever the skies were clear. The water teemed with fish that were fit to eat, making it a good place to live for souls who needed the food. No one lived there, though. Not in the summer, when the water was almost completely dried up and the fish few and far between. Still, life still existed in the dry forest surrounding the shrivelled lake.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Rin yelled as she deftly dodged Daisuke's attack. He grinned at her.

"Now you're just asking for trouble!" he replied.

He jabbed forward with his sword, meaning to catch her arm, but she leapt straight up into the trees. She flitted through the branches until she was behind him, and shot a well aimed sphere of reiatsu at his back. He cried out in surprise just before getting a face full of dirt. These occurrences weren't rare when sparring with the woman, who was not only hard on her students but also possessed a wicked sense of humour. She laughed at his prone form on the ground.

"More like the other way around," she purred. "Use your surroundings to your advantage, Daisuke. If there are obstacles, make them your goddamn strength in a battle." He flipped over onto his back and crossed his arms beside his head with an exhausted sigh. His zanpakuto lay on the ground beside him.

"It was a lot easier when we were training around the cliffs. You were so afraid that you were going to fall that you got distracted. It was almost always an easy win," he said. She gave him a deadly look.

"Fuck you. I wasn't afraid of falling!" she snapped. "It was slippery and I took the cliff side to make sure you didn't fall, you wuss!"

Daisuke knew, though, that only when she was truly committed to the battle did her fear of heights and falling not affect her at all. Even sitting in the tree like she was now was approaching the limit of how high she would go on unstable surfaces. She slipped off her branch and landed on the ground neatly. She held out her hand to help him up.

"We're approaching the hot part of the day," she said, changing the subject. "We'll take a break now. I want you prepared to use Bankai by evening. It's about time we started training with it."

They hadn't trained with his Bankai since he had achieved it a week ago. Even the man himself wasn't exactly sure of its abilities. He had nearly died in his battle with Dokuga, who had done everything within his power to try and kill Daisuke. The zanpakuto spirit's animosity towards the one who wielded him was unexplainable to both him and Rin.

The injuries the dark skinned man had sustained had left him unable to do much for a few days afterwards. Only today had Rin allowed him to return to training. His wounds still ached, though, and he was more tired than usual after this training session.

"You're sure?" he asked, taking her hand and letting her help him to his feet.

"You didn't train ten years just so you could do nothing with it," she growled sarcastically. He laughed.

"That's true. But do you really think I'll need it?" he asked. She looked at him, and he saw all the amusement slip from his friend's face.

"You will if you're going to join the Gotei 13," she told him in a soft tone. "You'll make a good Captain when that happens."

"As would you." The woman loved to be in charge, and was comfortable with giving out orders. But she only shook her head.

"I already told you that I can't go back. Not with Hatori there," she said, her quiet tone immediately growing hard. He frowned at her, but didn't press the issue.

The sun sank slowly behind the distant mountains. Rin only allowed Daisuke to sit and watch it for a little while before they went to work. The woman could see his muscles tensed in hesitation and fear. She didn't blame him. He didn't like the ability of his Shikai, how one slip up could end up killing his enemy. She knew that he feared that his Bankai would be worse.

"It'll be fine," she said gruffly, about as close to comforting someone she would get. "We're alone out here. There's no one here to hurt."

_Except you_, Daisuke thought. Still he drew his weapon.

"Bankai."

On his hands were clawed gauntlets with retractable daggers on top. Daisuke's brown eyes were now green, with wide pupils to aid his night sight as the world grew dark. Ears sprouted from his head and a tail grew as well, both the colour of his hair. His reiatsu literally exploded, but the power didn't surprise Rin at all.

Dokuga Chi Hoeru was the name of his Bankai. The man looked at one of the gauntlets, both hating and admiring what it meant for his Hakuda skills whenever he used this form. Rin, on the other the other hand, muttered a long string of swears.

"Well, shit. Why couldn't you get something ranged? This just makes it harder for me!" she exclaimed. Daisuke chuckled.

"Are you going into Bankai?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe. If I told you, it'd ruin the surprise. You ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

The moon was absent from the sky as Rin and Daisuke trained late into the night. The man was tired and nearing the end of his limit. The sheer output of power it created made his muscles ache, but Rin insisted that he keep it up for as long as possible. It became clear, though, as they continued, that it was growing harder and harder for the man to move.

Suddenly, both of them froze, sensing movement in the darkness. They didn't even have time to share a look before the open area they were training in erupted into complete and utter chaos. Rin's war cry split the noise as she hurled herself into battle against the ambush of hollows. Daisuke didn't hesitate and started tearing into the dark monsters.

Much to Daisuke's surprise, though, he found strength flowing back into his weakening muscles with each hollow he eliminated. It gave him an incredible rush. With each kill, his thirst for that rush grew, and he start fighting with more vigour. The reluctance that usually dragged at him when he fought vanished as he indulged on the high each kill brought. His head swung around, his sharp eyes searching for more, but there was nothing. When he heard a voice, he whipped around.

"Bastards concealed their reiatsu somehow. Fuck, that's supposed to be my trick..." the speaker trailed off, looking at him when she realized he was staring. "Daisuke? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me...like that...?"

He barely registered any of her words. All he felt was the delicious reiatsu that leaked from her. Even more so, as she had just come out of battle. She was caught completely off guard when he grabbed the front of her kosode and dragged her in close. The concern in her gaze quickly turned to alarm and she instinctively began to struggle against his iron grip.

"Daisuke...! What the fuck?!" she hissed, astonished by his roughness.

He drew back his fist, unsheathing the dagger. Her eyes fixated on it, and she reacted. Her foot slammed into his middle, making him stumble back. She quickly backed away. Daisuke felt rage that wasn't his own overtake his reasoning. He snarled at her.

"Give it to us!" he said in a voice that wasn't his own. She flinched.

"W-what?" she stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes.

He stalked towards her. For every step he took in her direction, she took a step back. All he saw was his next prey item. What she saw was her friend, but she was quickly realizing that something had gone terribly wrong. She pointed one of her pistols at him.

"Stop, or I swear to fucking god I'll blow a hole straight through you," she snarled warningly. Daisuke, the thing, chuckled darkly.

"Now, now," it purred. It's voice was a mixing of two, both of which she recognized. Not only was Daisuke speaking, but so was Dokuga. "No need for the Angry One to be so...difficult. Just give it to us, and we will have no need to make this messy."

"Give what?" she demanded. "What do you want, Dokuga?" His chuckling turned into full out laughter.

"We will drain you of all your reiatsu. Then, we want you...to die!"

She turned and ran when he lunged, knowing that she had no chance of fighting him. Her own Bankai would be no match for his speed. No, nothing she could do would be a match for his speed. The most basic instincts had kicked in, fight or flight. She, though it would be the death of her, had chosen flight.

She got to the forest seconds before he caught up and leapt into the trees. She cried out when sharp pain raked down her right leg as Daisuke grabbed her with his claws. She tore free and started dashing across the branches. Her leg was almost useless, slowing her down.

The harsh sound of branches breaking and heavy breathing behind her told her that her pursuer had leapt into the trees as well. Much to her terror, her injured leg was growing heavy and tired, and the feeling was swiftly spreading. She made her way to the cliffs that rose up beside the lake, hoping to slow him down somehow.

Hope flared in her chest when her destination came into sight. She lunged for the first ledge, slamming into the side of the cliff. It stunned her long enough for Daisuke to catch up. He landed on the vertical cliff behind her, dragging the dagger and claws of his right gauntlet across her upper back, delighting in her pained screams.

Rin slammed her elbow into his face, giving her enough time to pull herself onto the cliff and get a head start up the rocks. He leapt after her, and she could hear his rage filled screams. Finally, she found what she was looking for. A small cave, barely big enough for her to squeeze in. Just as her pursuer caught up, she dragged herself inside.

It was bigger within, so she was able to turn and point her pistol at him when he appeared at the entrance. His hand reached inside, grabbing her wrist. His claws dug deep into her skin, and it only got worse when she moved.

With her other pistol, she shot him, leaving a nasty wound in his arm. He screamed in pain and his grip loosened enough that she was able to pull her wrist free. His claws left deep wounds in her wrist and hand, and she fumbled with her clothing as she tried to rip it up and patch her wounds. All of the injuries he had inflicted on her would definitely leave scars.

Her muscles gave out as the poison took hold, and she lost consciousness not long after.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Oi, why the hell are you sending them off to fight?! I want to have fun, too!" Rin protested after Byakuya had given orders to Rukia, Renji, and Chad to take on the lesser hollows as well as Rudborrn.

"It is their duty to eliminate the trash," the noble Captain replied.

"Their duty as subordinates, you mean? Technically, me and Aika are officers, not Captains," Rin retorted.

"No, but you are Captain-class. Thus, you will reserve your strength for stronger enemies." He looked towards the five towers. "I sense Kurosaki Ichigo has already engaged in battle with an Espada, but another is coming this way." The angry woman furrowed her brow, concentrating hard. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Fucking Yammy. Too bad Zaraki wasn't here. Those two psychos would love to fight each other."

"He is here," Aika confirmed.

"Oh yay," came the unenthusiastic reply. "I'm thinking I should have gone with Abarai and the others. With Zaraki around all the strong ones are gonna be taken."

Rin parked her butt in the sand, and put her chin in her hand. They watched the three fight. Both Byakuya and Aika saw Rin tense when she saw Ulquiorra and Ichigo take their fight to the top of the dome, easily breaking through the fake sky.

"He's going to release," she murmured. "And Kurosaki's going to die."

"What makes you so sure?" Aika said in surprise.

"I know he's going to release because Espada Cuatro and up can't release in Las Noches. The reason I know he's going to die probably has something to do with the fact that I've been living with these fucking bastards for a fucking month now," she growled. "I've seen all of their releases. Bat boy's resurrecion is powerful enough to fuck up Kurosaki really good."

"Then you have seen Yammy's Resurrecion," Byakuya said. "What can you tell us?"

"That someone should get their ass over their when he finally shows up," she replied. "Because he's going to fuck shit up."

"Captain Hitsugaya reported that he was only the tenth Espada," Aika said. "Surely, if they work with one another, Lieutenant Abarai, Rukia-san, and Sado-kun will be able to defeat him?"

"Well Hitsugaya was wrong," the woman on the ground growled. "Yammy's the Cero Espada, not the Diez Espada." The other two turned and stared at her.

"Wrong how?" Aika said.

"Exactly what I said. Okay, not entirely wrong. It's Yammy's special ability. He has the ability to gain enough power by gorging himself to go from Diez to Cero. The Espada don't actually go from one to ten, they go from zero to nine." Rin hauled herself to her feet, brushing the sand off her hakama. She smirked. "Well? You two gonna gawk or are you gonna let me have him all for myself?"

"That is just grotesque," Aika muttered when Yammy released his Resurrecion.

His lower body grew eight legs and a tail. His size was immense. His height rivalled the five towers they were fighting beside. Zaraki had shown up. He was running around like the mad man he was, cutting everything in his path. The small woman could hear Rin cursing at him to watch what he was doing. Followed by Kenpachi laughing maniacally.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri had shown up as well, same as Unohana, Isane, and Kurosaki Ichigo, who had, miraculously, not died. The Squad 4 Captain and the shinigami daiko were sent back to the World of the Living through a garganta that the scientist had opened for them. Isane had set to work healing Renji, Rukia, and Chad, who had tried to take on Yammy.

Aika had been ordered to take out the tail. Why? Because she was the fastest, and the tail had proven to be both nimble and deadly. The others were focusing on the legs.

"Bankai! Arashi, Jinsoku Koshi!"

The dark skinned woman could feel Byakuya and Rin releasing their Bankai, as well. She dodged as her intended target lashed out at her.

Her sword looked like it was made of pure glass. Electricity crackled within and all around the weapon. When it extended, it looked like a whip made of pure lightning. Her shihakusho went from black to white. Two horns curled away from her forehead. Her hair changed to a mane of sparking white electricity. She now had a tail covered in iridescent blue scales. It was tipped with the same lightning fur as her hair. Not only that, but her speed was god like now. Dodging the whip like tail was child's play for her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rin. On her left shoulder was a giant rocket launcher like weapon. Like her pistols, it had golden flames on it and appeared to be made of burnt black wood. Her left arm was sheathed in spiky armour. The angry woman had a translucent golden visor over her eyes for protection from the weapon's backwash. The blast from her Bankai, Futago Akuma Shikaeshi, slammed into Yammy, taking off one of his legs. It provided Aika with the distraction she needed.

"Kaminari Rezārasshu!" shouted the small woman.

Aika's wakizashi extended, wrapping around the base of Yammy's tail. She focused electricity down the length of the weapon. The power easily severed the tail from Yammy's body, causing him to scream in rage and pain.

With their combined might, Yammy fell. The four met beside Yammy's face.

"Hn. He's done for. I'll leave the rest to you guys," Zaraki scoffed.

"You're saying that I am to clean up your trash? Know your place," Byakuya retorted.

"Quit yer bitchin'," the violent Captain snapped. "Finishing off weaklings just ain't my style."

"Absolutely not," the noble refused. "Cleaning up trash is a task suitable for a barbarian such as yourself."

Rin and Aika watched from the side as the two men continued to argue. When Yammy's hand slammed into the sand between them, they stopped long enough to shoot the giant Espada looks of pure disdain. Yammy cursed profusely as he propped himself up. He opened his mouth and began charging a cero. The attack slammed into the ground where the four shinigami had been a second before.

"Let go of me!" Rin snapped at Aika, who had grabbed the slow woman in order to get her out of harm's way. "Fuck, I can run myself!" she snarled.

"You're welcome," came the small woman's dry response.

"Huh, that was a helluva cero," Zaraki commented. He was running alongside the two woman. "Seems the bastard still had some fight left."

"Indeed," Byakuya said from the other side of the man. "And yet, even with him in that state, you persisted to say that all that was left was the final blow. I pity your superficial powers of judgement." Kenpachi glared at him, his lip curling in disdain.

"You're such a pussy," he growled. "For me, right about now _is_ the death blow! I guess he's just too much for you, Kuchiki." Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"How amusing... Why don't I prove with your own flesh whether or not it is too much for me?"

He dropped his sword, calling forth his Bankai once more. Zaraki only laughed and the two lunged at each other. When Yammy lunged forward to attack them both, Aika grabbed Rin's arm once more and pulled her away. They reappeared on one of the pillars.

"I don't think we'll be rejoining that battle any time soon," she stated as she released Rin. The woman took back her arm with a scoff.

"Told ya no one would get to do anything once the psychopath showed up," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Huh. I guess Byakuya hasn't mastered his temper, yet," Aika said.

"Remind me to never get on Kuchiki's bad side," Rin muttered.

Daisuke reached the main battle in time to witness the massive explosion caused by his Captain's Bankai. The shock wave caused by the missile made anyone within range fly backwards. Even the jinboutan that Soi-Fon had wrapped around herself tore and sent her hurtling towards a nearby building. Where she expected hard rock, she was met by the warm bulk of her subordinate. He steadied her with two hands on her shoulders.

"Your Bankai is quite impressive," Daisuke commented. "I wouldn't want to be on its receiving end." She was breathing heavily from the exertion. She close her eyes.

"Get off of me," she managed to growl. Daisuke only chuckled weakly before releasing her. She stepped away and turned to face him. "You're a mess, Esaki," said the Captain bluntly.

"I can't say you're any better off," he murmured. He spotted his Lieutenant dragging himself from a pile of rubble nearby, and raised his hand in a wave.

"Lieutenant!" he greeted. "You're still alive, I see."

"Huh?! Did you think I would die fighting a geezer like him?!" Omaeda exclaimed, outraged. "You did worse than I, Esaki! You're all banged up while I'm almost as good as new!"

"That's because you spent the entire battle running away," Soi-Fon scoffed.

"But C-Captain! I had to, I was the decoy!" he protested. He pointed at his left arm. "And look, look! That bastard got my Lieutenant's badge! I could have died and you wouldn't have even cared, would you?!"

"Esaki does all your duties as a Lieutenant. If you'd died, then I would have promoted him to take your place," came the callous reply. Omaeda's mouth fell open, while Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"I'm grateful, Captain, but Omaeda-san is good a Lieutenant. Sometimes," he added when she gave him a look.

Suddenly, the sound of something tearing made all three look up. Behind the fortress of flames, a giant garganta was opening. From its depths came a blonde arrancar with a large sword on his back and a vacant look in his eyes. The arrancar turned and howled over his shoulder, urging another being from the black hole. A huge creature with a bulbous body, long tufts of hair on its back, and a large yellow eye in the middle of its 'face' emerged. It was so immense that it had the masks of Menos Grande for fingernails.

The arrancar disappeared, slamming his hand through Ukitake and felling him. When Shunsui went in to attack, the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk, eliminated him. The arrancar then drew in a huge breath and let loose an ear splitting howl. The sound wave easily broke Halibel's ice prison and dispersed the smoke lingering from Soi-Fon's Bankai. Daisuke, Omaeda, and their Captain's eyes widened when they saw the Segunda Espada emerge.

Daisuke and the Segunda stared at each other with recognition in their single eyes.

"What's this? Another ant?" he growled. "And not just any ant, but the El Vencedor Lobos himself. It seems fate has come and taken your right eye, as well, since we last met. Hm, what goes around comes around, or so it seems."

"Such is the nature of fate," Daisuke murmured. "I didn't think you would ever stoop so low as to serve beneath Aizen, oh king of the valley."

"Ha!" Barragan scoffed. "King of the valley is such an old title... I was king of Hueco Mundo before that bastard came along! Once I finish up with you, however, Aizen has promised that I will rule there once more! Victory shall be mine! Respira!"

He swung his bony arm out, sending a wave of death towards them.

_55 Years Ago_

Daisuke watched Rin get ready. She was putting on her gloves. He felt a pain of guilt when he saw the claw like scars on her left wrist just before she pulled up the hem on her glove to conceal them. She stood from the bed and grabbed her swords, tucking them into her sash. He gave her a surprised look, wondering why she was taking her weapons.

"Get your zanpakuto. We're going to Hollow Tani," she said.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

He stared at her in shock. She only looked back impassively, as if she hadn't just suggested that they go to the most hollow infested location in all of Soul Society. Even the most talented of warriors stayed away from the valley unless they had a death wish. Why Rin wanted to go there, he couldn't even imagine.

"When did you go fucking deaf?" she snapped. "Tell Esaki that we'll be gone about a month or more and meet me outside, Daisuke."

The man reached out and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you insane?" he said.

"Yes. Thanks for fucking noticing," she replied dryly. He shook his head.

"You could at least explain why!" She rolled her eyes.

"We've been talking about this for a couple of months now, Daisuke. This is the perfect opportunity to test your Bankai again and make sure you can control it," she told him. "Most of those hollows are weak. The greatest threat is if you accidentally draw out some sort of leader, but hollows don't generally work like that," she explained. "And if you're worried about losing control, then I'll just let you rampage and kill all the hollows there. We'd be doing the Gotei 13 a favour, in the least."

He knew she was trying to lighten the mood, but the comment struck him like a punch to the gut. She immediately saw the terror in his eyes as his mind went back to the first time he had used Bankai. Her hard gaze softened a little, and she turned to face him. She placed an awkward hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort.

"You've had over 15 years to master it. I'm confident that this won't be a repeat of last time," she told him. "You know it's unavoidable. If you joined the Gotei 13 and they found out that your Bankai had that much power and that you don't know your level of control over it, they would lock you up without a second thought." He nodded, trying to draw strength from her words.

"Hollow Tani... What made you think of that place?" He changed the subject. She used the opportunity to break the contact.

"A little bird told me that Gotei 13 sent out a patrol to try and eliminate the hollows in the valley," she told him. "I figured that we'd kill two birds with one stone and go see whether or not they survived. You have five minutes to get ready. If you're not out there by then, I'm going to leave without you."

And with that, she turned and left the shop.

Hollow Tani wasn't the wasteland one would expect. A river at the bottom of the valley supplied water to the surrounding plant life, which was becoming lush as spring took hold in Soul Society. Caves dotted the cliffs, hiding places for the hollows that had come to reside there. The place reeked of the creatures' dark reiatsu.

"We'll watch out of sight from above," Rin told Daisuke. Gilepsi meowed and rubbed against his leg. "If something bad happens, I'll blow stuff up with Kido. My reiatsu will be sealed, though, just in case."

He nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways. As soon as his friend was out of sight, Daisuke released his Bankai and went into the forest. The reiatsu he was releasing would soon bring him plenty of hollows to kill. At the moment, though, the forest was completely silent. He wondered who the cause of this was. Himself, or the monsters that roamed the valley.

It wasn't until he reached the rocky shore bordering the river that he was attacked. Much to his surprise, they all came at him at once. As if it was some sort of ambush. He leapt at the nearest one, a massive, grotesque hollow that stood on two legs. With one swipe of his dagger, he ripped open its stomach. When it stumbled back, he jumped up, grabbed its masked face, and slammed it into the ground. He had cut the mask of the one behind it before his first victim had even faded.

They came in from behind, so he spun. He kicked out his leg, smashing the mask of one of the hollows, then slammed both his daggers into another. All of the monsters were pathetically weak, and didn't provide him with much reiatsu to absorb. By the time he had killed them all, he had expended more reiatsu than he had absorbed.

He leapt the bank of the river and re-entered the forest. His pace was quick. He didn't want to have to seal his Bankai before the training exercise was even over. As he progressed, the hollows he fought became stronger and stronger. The uniform growth in power of each victim he cut down was ominous. He couldn't help but think that there was something behind it all.

Suddenly, his foot caught on something and he fell to the ground. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts and distracted with maintaining control that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Only now did he realize the change in elevation. As the ground beneath his feet sloped downwards, the trees had become less and less.

He stood and looked down to see what he had tripped over. A chill ran down his spine at what he saw. He had found one of the members of the shinigami patrol. The body was so badly torn, however, that he couldn't even tell the gender, much less the identity of the fallen soldier. He stifled a shudder of apprehension, and forced himself forward.

The man was somewhat proud that he had been able to maintain control. He was beyond the point where he had lost control before, and he was confident now that he would be able fully master his Bankai. His muscles were growing weary, however, as the effort of staying in Bankai was starting to drain reiatsu faster than he could absorb it.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from above. What came with it was dark and heavy reiatsu pressing on Daisuke's shoulders.

"My subjects have started calling you El Vencedor Lobos, the Victory Wolf. They have come to me, saying that you are a worthy opponent." It was male, definitely hollow. But few hollows spoke with such intelligence unless they were truly powerful. "It is fortunate that you have come. I was worried that I would be stuck with low level shinigami like the group that was sent not a week ago."

The presence of such power so close was so tantalizing. All remnants of control melted away as Daisuke turned with a snarl and flung himself at the hollow, who stood on one of the ledges on the cliff. No, it wasn't just a hollow, but a Vasto Lordes. A prideful one, at that, who had left his home in Hueco Mundo in search of a place he could call his own. Had Daisuke been aware of his actions, he would be able to sense that this Vasto Lordes was newly evolved and still learning its powers.

He had the appearance of a skeleton clothed in a ragged purple cloak with a black fur collar. He wore golden armbands around his wrists and white boots with pointed toes. He wore a golden crown, as well, with four ornately decorated protrusions.

Daisuke's attack caught the hollow completely off-guard. He pulled his head away, narrowly avoiding having his skull cut in half. Instead, the dagger on the gauntlet dug deep into the bone above his right eye, leaving a nasty scar. The Vasto Lordes howled in pain. He lashed out at Daisuke, forcing him back.

"You dare attack me, you beast?!" he screeched. "I am Barragan Louisenbarn, the king of this valley! I shall kill you for your insolence, ant!"

"Kill us? The Boastful One speaks far too highly of himself. Your powers are immature. You will stand no chance against us!" Dokuga spoke for Daisuke, now. "Give us your reiatsu, and perhaps we shall provide a painless death for you, hollow scum!"

"Insignificant scum! Die!" Barragan roared.

Daisuke disappeared when the cero was fired at him. He appeared above his opponent, bringing down his foot on him. His eyes widened when he leg slowed ever so slightly. Just enough that Barragan was able to react and grab his ankle. He felt bones breaking, even though the grip wasn't powerful, just before he was slammed into the cliff face.

While the Vasto Lordes leapt into thin air to gain distance, Daisuke pulled himself from the rubble. He favoured his broken ankle, but the pain was distant. All he truly felt was the need to feed as he pressed his attack on the hollow.

Using the reiatsu he had obtained through the cut over Barragan's eye, he increased his speed and was able to land another attack. This time, it was his claws that caught his opponent's chin, then tore down through his clothing to break all of his ribs. Barragan screamed in pain and fury.

Before the fight could progress further, however, something collided with the Vasto Lordes, sending him into the forest below. Daisuke was about to leap after him, but he turned when someone spoke.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel." Rin spoke the incantation quickly, especially when she saw that Daisuke was going after her now. "With light, divide this into six!" He was almost upon her. He drew back his claws to rip her open. "Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" The light slammed into her friend, stopping him cold. He continuously hurled insults at her, struggling against the Kido. Rin wasn't done, though.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!" A golden, glowing chain wrapped around Daisuke, further immobilizing him. Rin then put her hand in front of his face.

"Tanma Otoshi."

Next, everything went black.

_Present_

A man appeared in front of the three Squad 2 members. He was a large man, with pink hair and a green suit. He clapped his hands together, forming a barrier around Barragan and his Respira. Both Daisuke and Omaeda prepared for a fight in case the newcomer was a threat, but he held out his hand.

"Do not fear. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We are not allies, but we are not enemies, either," he said. Soi-Fon curled her lip at the sight of the man and looked away. He seemed to notice this, but instead of calling her out on it, he said, "It's been a long time, Soi-Fon-san."

"H-hey, y-you know this guy?!" Omaeda exclaimed. "Who is he?! Tell me-" He cried out in pain and grabbed his face when Soi-Fon slammed her fist into it.

"I've never seen him before," she said callously. The large man closed his eyes and sighed.

"I knew you would say that. It's only natural that you don't think too highly of us..."

"Who... Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I am Ushoda Hachigen," he introduced himself. Everyone looked up when they heard laughing from the Espada.

"Foolish ant..." he chuckled. "Did you think that Kido doesn't age?" Even as he spoke, the barrier was melting away. "How comical. How comical, that all of you continue to struggle to defeat me, even though all that awaits you is death." He raised one bony finger and pointed it at Daisuke.

"You will be the first, El Vencedor Lobos," he said. "How fortunate I am to be able to settle this decades long grudge I have held against you."

When he released Respira once more, Hachi was quick to act. Using a Kido spell, he created another, stronger barrier. Barragan laughed and proclaimed how the spell was futile. Hachi clapped his hands together and began chanting.

"Both armies are unable to withdraw 8 sun. And the blue latch, the white latch, the black latch, and the red latch all atone and sink to the bottom of the sea." He held out both his hands towards the barrier. "Ryuubi no Joumon!"

The barrier became thicker and stronger. Hachi swung his arm forward, slamming the last piece into place. It appeared to be a huge castle wall. Before Barragan could tear down the barrier, Hachi turned to the Squad 2 Captain.

"Soi-Fon-san, please lend me your strength! I need the power of your Bankai!" he said.

Soi-Fon glared at him stubbornly, immediately refusing. Daisuke and Omaeda watched their negotiations. The Lieutenant seemed lost the moment the name Urahara Kisuke was mentioned, but the other man recognized the animosity his Captain held over the ex-shinigami. He glanced nervously at the barrier.

He hadn't even considered the fact that Barragan may have become an arrancar. He had almost completely forgotten about him in fact, but the Espada clearly remembered him. He wondered if he had recognized Rin, as well. He prayed that he hadn't, for this Espada's powers would have made quick work of the woman.

Hachi erected a full barrier that completely surrounded Barragan. Daisuke was blown away by the power of the Kido spells. He thought that he'd seen them all, since Rin was also a powerful practitioner, but he hadn't even heard of the spells Hachi was using now. They were most likely self made or forbidden, if they hadn't learned about them in the academy.

Through the door in the side of the barrier, Soi-Fon pointed her Bankai at the Espada. At this close range and within the barrier, Barragan would be unable to dodge. She made Hachi swear that Kisuke would be contained within a barrier for a month once more before shooting. The power was enough to crack the barrier.

Shooting her Bankai a second time used up the rest of the Captain's strength. Her knees buckled and she began to fall. Both Omaeda and Daisuke lunged for her. The latter, who was faster, grabbed her first and landed on the building with her. She smirked in triumph.

"Are you all right?" Hachi called down.

"Fat ass, does it look like she's all right?!" Omaeda snapped. He had landed beside the two. Soi-Fon pushed Daisuke away and turned to Hachi.

"I'm going to make damn sure that you uphold your end of the deal...!" she promised.

"Yes... Of course," the large man agreed.

Suddenly, a wave of Respira fell on the building right beside them, causing it to rot away. When a tendril brushed against Soi-Fon's shoe, she quickly kicked it away. Daisuke leapt away, barely avoiding the same fate. He, unfortunately, had less clothing to rip off if it got caught, since he was down only to a pair of torn hakama.

"Unforgivable!" Barragan's voice came from the lingering smoke from the attack. "It is unthinkable that you could inflict such severe injuries on me... Damn ants... You are beyond redemption! You will regret your insolence towards your king! I will turn you into dust!"

Most of his skull was gone, and the right side of his body was badly damaged. He sent another wave of Respira at them, which Hachi blocked with a barrier. He had summoned his mask in order to strengthen himself.

"Damn it...!" Soi-Fon cursed as she leapt away from the destruction along with her subordinates. "He took it head on and still continues to live! Is he immortal?!"

"No one's immortal!" Daisuke said. "There must be some way to defeat him!"

They watched in horror as the barrier Hachi had created began to crumble. There was nothing they could do without getting themselves killed as well. Barragan laughed and cursed Hachi's efforts. When death brushed the Vaizard's hand, his laughing grew louder. Suddenly, his laughing stopped abruptly.

"What did you do...with your right arm?" he said in disbelief.

Sure enough, the hand that had been touched by death was now gone. Hachi had place a barrier over the cut to prevent bleeding. The large man pointed at Barragan.

"I have humbly given it to you, oh king of Hueco Mundo" he replied.

As he spoke, the arm, surrounded by a deteriorating barrier, appeared within the Espada. Respira ate away the barrier, and next the arrancar itself. Barragan perished as he was cursing the Vaizard. But, in his death throes, he flung his axe at Aizen, not at Hachi or even Daisuke. Aizen barely spared it a glance. It shattered before it even got close to the man.

The king of Hueco Mundo was no more.


	26. Chapter 26

Gasp! The second last chapter?! Unbelievable! Stay tuned, folks. After I finish posting this story, I'll be taking a bit of a break before I start posting the sequel. (In other words, when I get back from camping.)

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Rin and Aika watched as the two Captains felled the Espada once more. The small woman stood, about to join them, but her friend called her back.

"Those wounds are nothing," she said. "The bastard will be up in a minute, just watch." Just as she'd predicted, Yammy was only knocked out cold. He came to screaming.

"Un-fucking-forgiveable!" he roared.

Byakuya and Kenpachi had to leap back when reiatsu exploded from the giant. His transformation resembled a large gorilla. He had four horns protruding from his head, two large spikes protruding from his shoulder blades, and his mask was now a part of his actual jaw. Bony ridges followed the length of his spine. Red fur covered the lower half of his body and his prehensile tail. He gave the Captains a toothy grin.

"You guys piss me off so good," he growled. His previous wounds were now healed. Rin jumped to her feet and started yelling.

"Yammy, you fucking cheater! Stop getting fucking bigger!" she shouted. To herself, she grumbled, "If those two don't hurry up and kill him I'll just go and do it myself..."

Both Captains received their fair share of injuries in the fight with Yammy. Byakuya's left arm was cut up and covered in blood. His shihakusho had been torn badly, as well. Kenpachi was also covered in wounds and blood. He had entered the battle without the top of his shihakusho, but now his hakama were ripped up as well.

Aika was the only one who got by completely unscathed in the end. Her zanpakuto, Jinsoku Koshi, had healed all of her wounds after Isane had removed the dagger from her shoulder. Rin was still limping and sore from her fight with Aika, since Isane had only healed her enough so that she could rejoin the battle in the first place.

They were greeted by a hoard of shinigami upon stepping through the garganta into fake Karakura Town. Rin immediately cast about for Daisuke, praying that Aizen hadn't gotten to him. She looked over when Aika took her hand.

"I can sense him. This way," she said. She led her friend through the crowd. They came up behind Daisuke, who was busy being treated.

"Jeez, I can't tell if you were fighting or having sexy sexy fun time with your Captain," Rin commented on the claw marks that covered him as she approached.

She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face when he whipped around. The Squad 4 members told him to remain still, but he got up anyways and wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to stop scaring me like this, Rin," he murmured, completely ignoring her comment.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that..." she replied.

"Esaki-dono!" one of the healers spoke up. "We need to bandage your wounds, or they may get infected!" Rin pulled away and nodded at the waiting Division 4 members.

"Get healed. We can talk later," she promised. He reluctantly agreed and turned away.

Since Rin's wounds were already bandaged, she and Aika sat on a piece of rubble where they were out of the way.

"Damn it, all this apologizing is going to make me soft," the tall woman muttered. Aika laughed.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she replied. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Rin rubbing her mask. She easily read her distressed look.

"Yeah, but just what the fuck am I going to do about this...?" the angry woman murmured. "I can't make it go away like Kurosaki can..."

"Maybe Captain Kurotsuchi can do something about it?" Aika suggested. Rin paled.

"Have you heard the rumours about that guy?!" she exclaimed. "I'd go in like this and come out looking like Yammy, for fuck's sake!"

"I don't think the Head-Captain would let that happen. He will most likely have another Captain there to watch over you," the small woman replied. Rin didn't look convinced.

"Maybe. I guess it'd be worth it if I wasn't half hollow anymore," she spat.

"You don't mind giving up the powers it gave you?" Aika queried. Her friend shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, the ability to deflect shit that you're usually not able to deflect is cool. The cero and bala are like Kido without the incantation, which is useful when you want a powerful attack right away. There's the Hierro, too, which helps against powerful attacks, but I didn't get that fully," Rin said. "But they're hollow powers. It feels wrong having them."

"Well, if you don't want Captain Kurotsuchi to do it, then perhaps Kisuke will be able to help," Aika offered. The angry woman noticed the fatigue in her friend's voice.

"I'd rather take my chances with that clown freak," the other hissed. Her eyes narrowed. "Shit, that reminds me of another person I have to fucking apologize to..."

"Rin."

Both women looked up when they heard Byakuya. Rin bit the inside of her cheek when she saw him, still not completely over the awkwardness between them. His wounds had been cleaned and wrapped, now, but he still looked like he'd had better days.

"Yeah?" the brown-haired woman asked wearily.

"The Head-Captain wishes to see you," he replied. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay. I can't say I'm surprised," she moaned. "Let's go appease the geezer."

She blinked when he offered her his hand. Much to her horror, she felt a blush creeping up her neck. She took it and stood, looking away to hide it. Aika smirked after her, having seen her friend turning red before she had been able to hide it. The dark skinned woman went in search of her Captain.

Rin did a double take when she saw the old Captain. He had lost his left arm in the fight. It sent shudders down her spine thinking that Aizen was so powerful that even the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society had suffered terrible injuries. He still had the energy to look at Rin with a grim look on his face, however. She stopped and bowed to him.

"It seems you have returned to us, Asaje Rin," he said.

"It wasn't my choice that I left in the first place, Head-Captain," she replied. "But I'd like to think that you already knew that."

"I have read the reports claiming that you lost all your memories, yet you seem fine now."

"I got struck by lightning," she insisted. "That somehow made my memories come back. I really did forget everything because of fucking Aizen and his fucking scientist. I mean, who in the right mind would accept this?" She pointed at the mask.

"I see. Very well. However, you will remain under Captain Kuchiki's surveillance for the time being. When we return to Sereitei, I must ask that you allow Captain Kurotsuchi to look into your half shinigami half hollow state."

"I think I'd rather be locked up than let that guy experiment on me," she said dryly.

"These experiments will be closely monitored by two Captains of your choice," he informed her. "It is best that we return you to your former state."

She set her jaw stubbornly, about to argue with him, when she felt Byakuya's hand on her back. She knew without looking that he was gazing at her out the corner of his eye. She sighed in resignation, knowing that he wanted her to agree.

"Yeah, okay. Fine," she groaned, rubbing her face.

"You are dismissed."

Since she was stuck with him again, Rin followed Byakuya when he walked away. He led her to an area with less people and turned to her. Her stomach roiled with anxiety as she wondered what he was going to say.

"I am glad that you are safe," he told her.

"Even if I came back half hollow?" she said bitterly, her fingers brushing the mask as she looked to the side. "I shouldn't of gone out."

"You brought Esaki with you and we were able to discover what happened because of that," he replied. "He was able to tell us why you were out at night. Your intent was noble."

She only shrugged. When he brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, she looked at him. Realizing for the first time how close he was. Since she didn't flinch or pull away from the contact, he moved closer and embraced her. She returned it. When she drew back enough to bring her face closer to his, he pulled away slightly.

"Rin..."

"I'm not drunk this time," she snapped. "I know what I'm doing."

He let her close the distance and capture his lips with her own.

Aika became alarmed when she couldn't feel Toshiro. She was unable to locate her Lieutenant, either. The small woman found a team from 4th Division working on Momo. Seeing the extent of the woman's injuries had the small woman sending a small prayer for her survival. Her fear only grew when her Captain wasn't nearby his childhood friend.

After investigating two other teams attending the injured she was finally able to find him. She swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of his wounds. He had lost both his left arm and leg. The team working on him were having a hard time keeping the white haired Captain still. The Captain insisted that he needed to see Hinamori.

"I'm the 3rd Seat of 10th Division, Kawasuzu Aika. Let me speak to him," Aika said tapping an attendant on the shoulder.

The nurse was about to protest when Toshiro began thrashing again. He nodded his head, making room for the short woman. Aika took his hand in hers. Putting her hand on her Captain's forehead she turned his head to look in his feverish eyes. The man immediately began to calm down.

"Kawasuzu... You're all right?" Toshiro murmured. Aika nodded.

"We just got back from Hueco Mundo," she told him.

"I can't sense Matsumoto," he said.

"Neither can I." The attendants looked at Aika in gratitude. They were finally able to seriously work on the small Captain. The dark skinned woman decided to change the subject when he became agitated about his Lieutenant's whereabouts. "What happened? Was Aizen defeated?"

"No. He easily cut down the remaining Captains." Aika gasped at that news. It meant the traitor was probably in Soul Society. "Kurosaki went after him. ...Hinamori?"

"Shhh... Captain Unohana is treating her. She's in capable hands," she reassured him. He nodded his head, calming down again.

"Kawasuzu-san, we're ready to transfer him to Sereitei," one of the nurses said. "Thank you for your help."

"May I accompany him?" she questioned the nurse.

There was no hesitation when the attendant answered affirmatively. The small Captain had a death grip on her hand, refusing to let her go. Aika walked beside the stretcher as they headed for the Senkai Gate.

The Captain was sent immediately into surgery to restore his arm and leg. Division 12 was involved, promising that it could be done. Aika was able to convince the small Captain to let go of her hand. She wasn't allowed into the Operating Room. The small woman found a chair in the waiting room. Once seated she fell into a deep sleep.

"Aika, wake up."

Rangiku shook the woman's shoulder trying to wake her. Slowly, Aika began to wake. She winced when she straightened out. She had developed a crick in her neck from sleeping in the chair. The small woman began to stretch out the stiffness in her limbs.

"Rangiku. I was worried about you. What happened to you?"

Aika wrapped her friend in a hug. When the blonde began to cry, she patted her back trying to soothe her. She quickly regained her composure, sniffling.

"A-another time, perhaps," she promised. "They transferred the Captain to a room hours ago. I guess nobody noticed you sleeping here. I only caught sight of you when I went to go get some tea."

"Hours? I feel like I haven't gotten any rest," the small woman murmured. Aika's stomach growled. Hunger hit her like a punch to the gut.

"By the sounds of it, I bet you haven't eaten. Let's go eat."

"The Captain-?" the small woman began to protest, but was cut off by her Lieutenant.

"Is sleeping. We can visit after we eat."

Aika didn't put up much of a fight. She was famished. The two women made their way to the hospital's cafeteria. Once seated with their food, Aika gave the buxom blonde a scrutinizing look. Rangiku looked like she should be admitted to a recovery room.

"Has anyone seen to your injuries, Lieutenant?" Aika asked in concern. Rangiku refused to meet her gaze, shaking her head. The small woman gave her a hard look. "We'll take care of that when we finish our food."

The busty blonde gave a resigned nod. Despite getting a double order, Aika finished off the rest of Rangiku's meal, as well. The Lieutenant was too tired to comment on it. Rangiku was admitted to her own room once a nurse assessed her. The blonde woman was more injured than Aika had thought. She would only need to stay the night, though. Leaving her Lieutenant to be treated, Aika went to check in with Toshiro.

She quietly opened the door, not wanting to disturb her Captain. She need not have worried, he was awake. The white haired man was propped up with a couple pillows, staring out the window into the night. He didn't stir when the dark skinned woman slipped inside, softly closing the door behind her. Only when she sat on the edge of the bed, did he glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Matsumoto is finally getting treatment?" Toshiro asked, his tone subdued. It made her wonder if they had argued about it earlier.

"I almost had to bully her into it, but yes, she is."

The small Captain sighed in relief. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It didn't stop him from giving her the once over from head to toe.

"Your reiatsu is too low. Have you eaten? You should go get some rest, too." He frowned when the small woman chuckled.

"I'm fine, Captain. I'm more worried about you. I haven't heard anything in regards to Hinamori-san. Is there anything I can do?" Aika was confused when he flinched at what she said. He turned his head away, deliberately closing his eyes.

"I don't deserve sympathy or comfort from anyone," he mumbled.

"I'll be right here when you need me," she stated, giving his hand a squeeze.

The small woman got up to sit in the chair beside his bed. It was much more comfortable than the chairs in the waiting room. This one even reclined. Curling up on her side, she was soon fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The last chapter is here! After this, I'm taking a break, but I'll soon be back and posting the sequel on a bi-weekly basis. So look out for Past Melodies, it'll be coming sooner than you think!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Rin wasn't called to the Department of Research and Development until over a week after the war had ended. Everyone had learned that Aizen had been defeated and imprisoned through the combined efforts of Kisuke and Ichigo. However, the latter paid the price by losing his powers and going comatose not long after. He was currently at his home in the World of the Living, with Renji and Rukia watching over him until he awoke.

Everyone had, fortunately, survived the battle. Orihime had healed the remaining Espada, Tia Halibel, and her fraccion, and they were allowed to return to Hueco Mundo. Rin had heard nothing about Grimmjow and assumed that he had perished. He was pushed to the back of her mind and quickly forgotten.

One of the arrancar Daisuke had fought had disappeared. Both Jezebel Cala Travannah and her zanpakuto were gone, with no trail to follow. The rest of the arrancar had either been eliminated or sent back to Hueco Mundo like the Tres Espada.

Most of the shinigami who had lost limbs, such as Toshiro and Soi-Fon, had said limbs restored either by Orihime or through Unohana's efforts paired with the experts from Division 12. Only the Head-Captain remained without his left arm. Few people were still recovering now. Hinamori, being severely injured, was in Division 12 still as they fixed her up. A lot of people had started training hard in preparation of even more powerful threats.

Daisuke was one of them. Determined to master his Bankai and become a Captain to replace those that had been lost, he had asked Rin to help him train. They planned on starting in Kisuke's old underground training area beneath Soukyoku next week, after the young woman had finished up with Kurotsuchi's experiments. The scientist Captain had claimed that it would be a simple task to make Rin a full shinigami again. But then, he was always quite boastful.

He also insisted that he could make it so she kept her hollow powers by linking them to her zanpakuto. When questioned, he explained that he would make it so that every time Rin sealed her zanpakuto, her mask and hollow powers would be as well. She would be unable to use them unless she used Shikai or Bankai. The woman had accepted this, though she was dubious about his ability to do it. Especially since he kept putting it off and disappearing into Las Noches for research.

She had been informed that the experiments would finally take place on October 21. She wasn't allowed to eat that day, so she spent most of the morning wandering around and trying to fight the temptation. Her arms were folded across her aching stomach. She was glad that she wasn't under her Captain's watch anymore, since she would have gone crazy just sitting still in the office.

The experiments would take place in the afternoon. In order to kill time, the brown-haired woman sought out Daisuke in his quarters. He wasn't the only one there, though. Aika was visiting, as well. Much to her horror, they were busy enjoying an early lunch when she walked into the room. They looked at her when she groaned, slammed the back of her head into the wall, and slid to the floor.

"Fuck me..." she hissed.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Aika asked, her eyes wide with concern. Daisuke was laughing, though.

"She's going to R&D today. She can't eat a thing until afterwards," he explained. Now Aika was laughing, too.

"Shut your faces!" Rin snapped. "Stop laughing at my misery!"

"Can you have tea?" Aika asked. Her friend made a face.

"I hate tea," she spat. Her gaze was fixed on the table.

"I'm sorry, Rin, but my appetite lately has been rivalling yours," the small woman said apologetically.

"Just hurry up and eat your fucking food before I do," she snarled, wrenching her eyes away. Daisuke eyed the dark skinned woman in concern.

"I'm sure it's because I expended so much energy. I've never held my Bankai so long since I was mastering it," Aika responded to his silent question. That answer satisfied him. Rin only shrugged.

Once they had finished and put their dishes away, Rin joined them at the table. She had her face buried into her arms as she ignored the rumbling in her stomach. Daisuke went to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water. When he sat down again and saw Aika's cat like grin, he asked.

"What's with the smile?" She laughed, while Rin sent her a suspicious glare. The angry woman grabbed the glass of water and started drinking.

"Did you know," Aika purred, "that Rin has a crush on Byakuya-sama?"

The brown-haired woman dropped the now empty glass and started coughing as she choked on the water Daisuke watched her with a raised eyebrow, curious to see the direction of the conversation.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed between coughs. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I saw you blushing when he offered you his hand after the battle," Aika said teasingly. "You're so cute when you have a crush on someone, you know that?"

"Fuck you! I'm not cute! I don't have a crush on anyone!" Rin snapped.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" the small woman continued as if her friend hadn't spoken. "He was quick to give you his scarf when he realized you were half naked."

"Nothing happened," Rin growled. "And it wouldn't matter, even if something did. The Kuchiki elders gathered a bunch of potential wives for him. They're making him choose, and if he doesn't then they'll choose for him. After the war, they want to ensure that there's an heir for the clan."

What surprised her friends the most was the bitter jealousy in her voice. She averted her gaze and glared at the table. Daisuke and Aika shared a look. They had hardly expected Rin's long streak of bad luck to strike now, when it obviously mattered to her very much.

"You're sure?" the man asked. She glared at him.

"Of course I'm sure. He told me himself," she snapped.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Aika said. She shrugged.

"Don't be. I don't even care. He can marry whoever the fuck he wants," she muttered in a poor attempt to hide how she really felt about the arrangement. Before they could say anymore, she shot a quick glance at the clock and stood.

"I've gotta go. I promised I'd meet Kuchiki in front of R&D in a few minutes. Now I'm going to be fucking late," she growled as she left.

It was late by the time they were finished, darkness had fallen. True to his word, Kurotsuchi had been able to seal her hollow powers. Rin rubbed the area where her mask had been, glad that she was free of the annoying protuberance. Ukitake, who had been the second Captain overlooking the experiments, waved as she left with Byakuya.

Now that she didn't have to stay at the mansion anymore, Rin wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. She considered bunking with Daisuke until she got another room at her division's barracks, but she didn't want to intrude on him. His quarters weren't very large. Even though he had been promoted to third seat, he had refused his Captain's offer of a bigger room.

She was caught up in her thoughts, so she didn't notice that her Captain had stopped walking until she realized that his shadow was gone. She had been walking in it before he had stopped, and now the moonlight had finally alerted her. She turned to him, a little irritated. Her annoyance melted away, however, when she read the conflicted emotions in his gaze.

"Why'd you stop?" she questioned, her tone gentler than usual.

"Rin..." he trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.

This surprised her. He wasn't a man that often had nothing to say should he put his mind to it. She glanced around, seeing that no one was around. The woman then walked closer, trying to decipher what he was thinking as she did. Her effort was to no avail, for the look in his eyes only confused her further. He looked at her, meeting her gaze and surprising her. She immediately averted her eyes, not wanting to activate the Sword Sense.

"The elders of my family wish for me to choose a wife," he finally spoke.

A familiar, and somewhat unwanted, ache became apparent in her heart. He had told her this before, and she remembered feeling a surge of disappointment and jealousy. She hated how pushy the elders were, especially so soon after having the raw pain of losing Hisana brought back after the Ryoka invasion.

"Yeah," she replied unenthusiastically. "You told me. Did you choose?" She had to force herself to get out the question.

"...Yes, but I would like to give her the choice of accepting."

Her eyes snapped to him. She immediately processed what he said, realizing that his choice couldn't possibly be one of the women the elders had presented him with. Any of them would absolutely jump at the chance to become the wife to one of the greatest nobles in any of the four families. She looked away, her eyes downcast.

"This is too fast," she said. "I haven't even fully worked this out, yet."

"I am afraid that you have little time to do so," he replied quietly. "It is merely a ceremony made to meet their traditions."

"You're saying that we marry, then get this worked out?" she said doubtfully.

"It's that, or nothing at all. I will not force you to do so, Rin."

She didn't like having all that dumped on her. But then, not many people did. She wanted time to think, but time wasn't something they had. For all she knew, he may have to make the decision the very next day, or even that very night, and she could lose out forever. She had already lost a man that she had loved due to bad decisions, and she didn't want to make a mistake like that again.

"Okay... I guess... I'm willing to try," she spoke after what seemed to be hours of waiting.

She looked up to read his gaze once more. The conflict of emotions, though still present, lessened. The pain of losing Hisana would always be there, but she had a sudden, ambitious determination to make him happy again. She impulsively hugged him, feeling a lot better when he wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled away, he looked like he was about to say something. He was stopped when Rin clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," she growled. "Or I might change my mind."

Her grin took the sting out of her words, and when she removed her hand, he was smiling as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
